<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intertidal by PangolinPirate, sunnywritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603482">Intertidal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate'>PangolinPirate</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff'>sunnywritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(electric shock), Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Kylo Ren, Alien Pheromones, Anal Sex, And you would do it too for that alien dick, Communal Bathing, Cum Eating, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, First Date, First Time, Fishing, Food Sharing, Frotting, Holding Hands, Hux has insecurities, Hux is a touch starved nerd, Imprisonment, Kylo has no filter, Kylo is aggressively and helplessly in love, Left for Dead, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Breeding, Minor Character Death, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oh No He's Hot, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Panic Attack, Performative torture, Phasma is a good friend, Physical Abuse, Plots of Escape, Rescue, SNoke is an asshole, Scientist Hux, Slow Burn, Stitches, Treating Wounds, alien eggs, alien reproductive cycles, allusions to past abuse, bed sharing, body altering fluids, changing of allegiance, dangerous/crisis situation, destruction of property, force mind reading, ingesting of one's own eggs, ingestion of raw seafood, kylo has no chill, mention of MPREG, mention of abdominal bulge, minimally invasive surgery, non graphic animal death, non-sexual force choking, not now boner, ovipositor, passive mind reading, secret meetings, this has a happy ending we promise, which is why they're perfect, worries of power imbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When fate crosses their paths, Kylo and Hux chose to abandon their pasts to pursue a new future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is part one of an adapted RP featuring a half alien/human Kylo (PangolinPirate) and FO scientist/doctor Hux (Sunnywritesstuff) set in an altered/divergent star wars universe. We're going to be serving up more than 150k of these two navigating their lives which have been fatefully entangled. There will be future mention/depiction/sexualization of egg laying alien biology and discussions of mpreg; and mpreg WILL feature in the next fic of this series. If that isn't your cup of tea turn back now... if that IS your cup of tea then you are in the right place. </p><p>Please mind the tags! We will add new tags as chapters are added, and we will be adding a new chapter every week (on Sunday)! </p><p>||EDIT 3/27/2021- Updates will now be made on Saturdays due to real life scheduling conflicts!||</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux briskly walked down the corridors of the base, passing by all the different research rooms and labs the Species Research &amp; Identification Wing provided. His job was simple today and very much like most of his other operations: Analyze a new creature brought in, create a file for it in the First Order, and note any probable advantages to the species's nature. Apparently, though, what made today's assignment different was that it was sent to him by Leader Snoke. That meant this creature fell into one of three categories 1) It was some sort of rare, Outer Rim species from where he grew up that no one had ever heard about before 2) It was in some way majestically powerful and could benefit the Order in some way, 3) It was the last of its kind. <br/><br/>These missions were usually carried out by Snoke himself in his quest to find Force Users, but sometimes he sent them to Hux, the Head Researcher to learn more and see if the species was capable of benefiting the Order. If that was the case, it would be cloned. <br/><br/>Intrigued by his latest assignment, Hux found his way into the holding facility where the creatures were kept. He scanned in, making his way past the 'harmless and social' ones that were kept in more open enclosures. Giving one of the friendly orbaks he was favorable to a pat as he walked past, he moved on to unlock the next door into the 'aggressive and dangerous' floor where all the creatures were in isolated habitats. These creatures didn't tend to like him as much. The final wing was dedicated to new arrivals, testing, and breeding. The new arrivals floor was smaller and had fewer cells with just the bare bones for the creatures to live in. Hux usually liked to get them out of here as soon as possible, it wasn't an ideal habitat for them in the slightest. He found his way to Cell #385, a dingy and depressing capsule supposedly contained a humanoid amphibian according to his chart. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the code to enter the cell, glad for his protective gear.</p><p>Supposedly, this particular creature had been extremely aggressive.</p><hr/><p>The cloyingly chemical smell of Kylo’s holding tank stung his nose and caused his eyes to burn despite the protection of his inner eyelids. He felt sluggish. Only partial awareness filtering in through his visual and tactile senses. His head throbbed and his body ached, he wanted to go home. </p><p><em> Snoke </em>, the sudden remembrance of that monster’s existence shocked his mind into full awareness, beating back the fog of the drug that had been forcefully administered. </p><p><em> How long was I out? </em> Kylo wondered, suppressing the mounting anxiety, fear, and anger that gripped him, <em> What has he done to me? </em> Kylo took mental stock of his body. Analyzing head to webbed toe the condition he was in. <em> Nothing’s broken </em> , he concluded, <em> bruised, fatigued, but not broken. </em> It was a meager comfort. Kylo jerked his body to right himself vertically in the tank and reached out to test the strength of the transparent casing. It was solid and not easily broken in his current state. He shook his head trying to clear the residual fog in his mind but it didn’t abate… he’d just have to wait it out while trying to come up with a plan for escape. </p><p>Time moved unpredictably in his isolation with no sun to tell time by, but Kylo assumed he’d only been awake for a handful of minutes before the door to the larger holding cell opened to reveal a human male with a shock of red hair.</p><p><em> Are they watching me? </em>he wondered, squinting into the room beyond to attempt to see a tell-tale wink of a camera light before the new arrival paused just inside and sealed the door behind him.</p><p>Hux did a quick visual scan of the creature, brow furrowing in disgust when he realized the man was at least part human. Part of him hated Snoke for bringing in people like this- They were people. The odd porg or orbak was a simple creature, but this wasn't a creature, he was a man in a tank with no coverings, being kept and watched like an animal. </p><p>Something of interest to Hux was that whatever species had crossed with a human to make the man before him was not in the First Order database, according to his chart. They'd picked him up on some odd world, a planet with a name that was mostly numbers and likely a safe haven for Resistance fighters or people who had to vacate their own planets. How did he hear the Supreme Leader refer to them in speeches again? <em> Ah, yes, junk worlds </em>. What a distasteful term. Sighing as he began to take down some notes, he checked off all the boxes and scribbled in notes to describe the person in front of him: Amphibian/Human hybrid. Male? Egg-laying? Scales and human skin present. Body hair similar to human patterns. Gills present on neck. Webbing between fingers and toes. Weight and height within normal parameters. Subject is physically active. Nictitating membranes. Human features more prominent than alien features. Next, he had to check off all the boxes regarding communication and language. Hux ran down the simple list of questions, "Do you speak Basic? What is your name? Where do you come from?" Were the main three.</p><hr/><p>Kylo puffed out his chest and growled threateningly, forcing a cloud of tiny bubbles to cascade from his gills and collect at the top of the tank. <br/><br/>He glared at the human who seemed to be critically analyzing him with a look of disgust as he seemed to note his black scales, webbed appendages, and flared gills; but Kylo was used to that reaction to his form by outsiders. <em> Who are you? </em> Kylo wondered, casting the thought forcefully at the man, <em> What do you want with me? </em> The human had directed his attention back to his note-making device, seemingly unable to hear or else unaffected by Kylo’s projected thoughts. <em> Where did you take me? What is this place? </em> Kylo tried again, harder this time, but the effort brought back the splitting pain in his temple and garnished no more than a furrowed brow from the unknown newcomer. <br/><br/>Kylo felt defeated. Defeated and frustrated. Whatever Snoke’s goons had shot him with seemed to be affecting his ability to communicate telepathically. <em> You shouldn’t try to communicate with the Force, </em> Kylo realized belatedly in a moment of clarity, <em> That’s what Snoke wants from you. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em>He couldn’t very well try to speak, the man wouldn’t understand the resulting bubbling while he remained in this tank, and Kylo considered the odds of his being released from this tank were slim at best. So Kylo retreated as far back into the tank as the small space would allow and watched. After a short time the man looked up from his device and back at Kylo with what Kylo could now see were sharply intelligent but kind green eyes. Intrigued, Kylo moved quickly back to the nearest plane of his tank to the man and pressed his slightly webbed hand against the glass.</p><p>Hux walked over, studying the questions again, going over them in his head while he flicked the switch to slightly drain the tank. They did this with humanoids to test their ability to communicate. If he could use the Force and could communicate verbally, Snoke would probably want to keep this one unless he found a better specimen, perhaps one that was less aggressive. <br/><br/>Once the tank was drained enough to expose his head but not go under his gills, Hux stood back from the control panel for the tank and looked back at his datapad again before asking Question 1 as it appeared, "Do you speak Basic?"</p><p>Kylo briefly considered not answering, but that didn't seem like a good way to get some information of his own. "Yes," He answered, his voice raspy from disuse.</p><p>Hux pointed to his name tag which read Dr. Armitage Hux, Chief Researcher, "You can call me Dr. Hux, then. What is your name?"</p><p>"Kylo," Kylo nodded his head in greeting, then eagerly, "Where are we?"</p><p>Hux took a minute to take down the new information into his notes, filling in all the boxes dealing with communication and ability to talk to other people.</p><p>"We're on Starkiller Base in the First Order," Hux explained to him, "Where do you come from? I know they discovered you on...Erm, forgive me, I don't know how to pronounce the name of the planet. The official name is a long line of numbers and letters."</p><p>'Starkiller Base' held no meaning for him, but he understood 'First Order' and it made ice pulse through his veins, Kylo bit back his increasing number of questions in favor of politely answering the new ones posed to him by the doctor. Who despite his apparent allegiance seemed well intentioned enough. Kylo huffed,<em> I bet Snoke would LOVE to know </em> , "That's alright, that shithole of a planet isn't even worth <em> that </em> unpronounceable identifier."</p><p>"Alright, so you were born there. Strange, it doesn't have many oceans," Hux notes both out loud and on his datapad, "We don't have your species listed in our database, I'm interested to learn about you. Anything you'd like to tell me?"</p><p>Kylo's proverbial hackles raised but he tried his best to maintain calm. <em> Deflect! </em> Kylo's mind screamed, scrambling to find any good alternative topic. Nothing was forthcoming, he needed to stall for time, "Why am I here, Doctor Hux?"</p><p>Hux added <em> Patient uncomfortable when asked personal questions </em> to his chart, a common note he made especially with cases like this one where the creature could talk and was essentially being kept as a slave. "I couldn't say, I just work here. It seems our Supreme Leader has taken an interest in you," Hux says, just as vague. He can make assumptions as to why the man is here, but it isn't like he knows exactly why the Leader selects every single specimen. Snoke prefers secrecy anyway, which is expected.</p><p><em> Maybe he isn't friendly after all and this is all an act </em>, Kylo thought, trying again to make sense of the doctor using the Force. There was a fragile bridge there now where before there was nothing... but it wasn't enough to make contact. "Am I a prisoner?" Kylo asked aloud, after failing to ascertain anything tangible from the doctor at that moment, "What do you plan to do with me?"</p><p>"I'm just supposed to talk to you and learn about you," Hux tells him, "I'm a researcher here. If you have complaints, I can take them up with my supervisors."</p><p>This Doctor Hux had obviously been through many of these 'interviews' and Kylo felt sure it was useless to try to sweet talk his way out of the situation like Han would be able to do. He'd have to trade in half-truths, like his mother, if he wanted a chance to escape. </p><p>"I wasn't born there," Kylo sighed,"I don't remember my homeworld and my parents never spoke of it."</p><p>Hux took a minute to update his notes, "I'll add that to my report, thank you. Does your species have a name?"</p><p>"My mother was human," Kylo said stubbornly, swiftly losing patience, "So, I guess that makes me half-human."</p><p><em> How can anybody stand NOT having the Force?! </em> he wondered angrily, wanting to smash his way out of the tank and figure it out from there.</p><p>Hux copied that down as well, "Interesting. So what about your father, then?"</p><p>"He's dead," <em> if you tell them ANYTHING else </em>, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you," Kylo lied.</p><p>Hux looked up over his datapad, unamused by the boldfaced lies Kylo was feeding him. He understood why he would have a reason to lie, but it only made his job harder, "Sorry to hear that. So what you're telling me is that your mother never told you who you are?"</p><p>Kylo raised a confrontational eyebrow, "Happens all the time. Tragic really, I try not to dwell on the matter."</p><p>"Mmhm," Hux adds<em> Lying for self-preservation, distrustful of analysts </em> to Kylo's chart, "So I'm assuming you have no other information for me?"</p><p><em> “Yeah, your boss is a dick” </em>, Kylo thought bitterly at the doctor. </p><p>What a horrible moment for the Force to reassert itself. His Uncle always said his temper would get him into trouble one day. Luke had been right.</p><p>Kylo was sure that thought had reached its target and Kylo paled realizing his 'game' was up, "Phask."</p><p>The alien's voice made its way into his head, surprising Hux. The only time he had felt that sensation before was when Leader Snoke himself had spoken to him in his mind, which happened very rarely. It did confirm one thing, though, Kylo was a Force user. Hux kept Kylo's gaze as he typed the note on his datapad, "Right. I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that. Please, if you take any advice from me, be careful with your thoughts. It will be in your best interests with the Supreme Leader."</p><p>Kylo was seething, he wanted to tear the room around them apart and then sink his teeth into Snoke, wherever the bastard was. The tank cracked as his hands curled into fists, and he looked back at the doctor, hardly seeing him for the red that shuttered his vision, "Get. OUT."</p><p>Usually a violent outburst wouldn’t phase Hux. The way the Order kept their creatures, it was typically a very stressful environment for them to be in the new arrivals wing from the lack of comfort and facilities. However, the cracking glass told Hux that he was no longer safe. </p><p>Without another word, he turned on his heel and ran from the room, smashing the lock button on the door after leaving and sending out an alert to maintenance and security to contain the man and fix his habitat. All he knew now was that this project was not going to be fun. With Leader Snoke breeding distrust in the poor man, Hux’s research would be negatively impacted and he wouldn’t be able to have a proper professional relationship with this man who now likely hated his guts...Which was depressing. Hux was actually very interested in the new species and in Kylo himself. Another job opportunity ruined by the Order’s carelessness and lack of empathy for other lifeforms.</p><hr/><p><em> What-have I done? </em> His family, they were in grave danger now; and all because he couldn't keep his temper- couldn’t control the Force. A pained sob tore itself free of his chest and Kylo collapsed in on himself, relinquishing the tremor of power coursing through him. The rumble of his rage made physical ceased. There was nothing he could do now to warn his mother and father and Luke that their safety had been compromised, that they should flee before the corrupted shadow of their son could come calling and destroy them if they didn’t surrender. <br/><br/>Surely Snoke knew that Kylo was the son of Leia Organa, and was the grandson of Vader, that he was possibly the ultimate prize. The supreme leader’s search for an apprentice would soon be over. How long would it take for news of Kylo’s own rumored Force sensibility to become known to the Supreme Leader? Were these his last days -hours?- that Kylo would enjoy only belonging to himself? Snoke would twist this power Kylo possessed into something evil, and Kylo wasn’t sure he had the strength to resist, even though he must for the sake of everyone he cared for. <br/><br/>And the Doctor, in that moment before Kylo lost control he had felt the real concern, the honest curiosity beneath the twisted purpose for the ‘interview’, Kylo had tasted Hux’s disdain for the Supreme Leader, his genuine and innocent curiosity for Kylo himself. The utter contempt for the way Kylo (and those like him) had been handled and treated. And his absolute certainty that he was in danger when Kylo had lost control. Kylo had scared away his one possible ally.</p><hr/><p><br/>Hux tried his best to avoid the man from yesterday. On his list of tasks for the day were to wash the orbaks and give them their usual monthly checkup, put in a design request for a habitat for Kylo (He had no idea what to ask for to make the habitat, all he knew was that it would need to contain water), and report to the Supreme Leader himself after finding out more information on the alien. After his report yesterday, Snoke made up a meeting date for them and expressed that he was "Very interested" to hear what Hux had to say. </p><p>Guilt pooled in Hux's stomach as he tried to drag out his time with the orbaks as much as possible. He knew what he had on his hands was just a man in a tank, being held hostage by the Order. He had likely never seen this side of the galaxy before and was taken from his home far, far away to the cold wastes of Starkiller. He was probably terrified. This wasn't the first time Snoke had put this kind of responsibility on Hux, either. He remembered the last "creature" put on Hux's priority list, a young Lasat woman who Snoke believed was Force-sensitive. He shuddered at the memory of what had happened to her, feeling the guilt only mount more. </p><p>By midday, Hux had three standard hours left before he had to meet with Snoke. He had to meet with Kylo beforehand and there weren't any other tasks for him to do to waste his time with. Sighing and selecting some frozen fish packets and dried kelp bricks to attempt to feed him with, and made his way to Kylo's cell.</p><p>Kylo awoke to a new tank and a full body ache. They had sedated him once again, probably a fail-safe built into the tank that administered a sedative to their prisoners if they became defiant or tried to harm themselves. Kylo tried to remember what had happened after the Doctor had fled from the cell, but it was all blank. </p><p>He lifted his hands and pressed his palms to his eyes to relieve some of the pressure there only to realize someone had attached some sort of restraining cuff to each of his wrists. The cuffs were heavy despite their size, a black alloy shell for what felt like a void of emptiness. <em> What the kriff are these? </em> Kylo attempted to pry one from his wrist, but as he tugged at it the cuff shocked him. It smarted enough to make him hiss in pain, but not enough to truly discourage a further attempt. Kylo really gripped the offending accessory and this time called on the Force to try to crush it. But he couldn’t. </p><p>His hand closed around the cuff and he was unable to exert more than his normal amount of strength. The cuff shocked him again, this time much stronger and the pain of it left Kylo feeling ill. If his stomach had had any substance to it, he was sure he’d have regurgitated it. So it was a small mercy that he’d not eaten in what felt like days. Kylo curled up and attempted to work on the breathing exercises Luke had once taught him, and tried to center himself while he waited.</p><p>Hux scanned his way into the cell again, nearly sighing with relief when he realized the man was relaxed instead of infuriated. A pang of guilt hit him again when he realized it was probably because of a combination of tranquilizers and the restraining devices on his wrists. Approaching carefully, Hux laid the dried fish packets down on a nearby shelf and took one of the kelp bricks over to Kylo's tank, using his usual Order-approved greeting. "Good morning, Kylo. I have some food here for you," he held up the brick, "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I selected some food based on your physique and the tests we ran."</p><p>Kylo had heard the cell door open but kept his eyes closed, trying to maintain his peaceful mind as long as possible, and was surprised when he heard the familiar voice of Doctor Hux, offering him food. Kylo opened his eyes and focused on the doctor and tamped down the spike of fury that pierced his chest knowing that tests had been run while he was unconscious. <em> It isn’t his fault, </em> Kylo told himself, <em> like he said, he only works here. It’s Snoke’s fault. </em> The human seemed uneasy -and Kylo didn’t blame him for that- so when he finally moved to approach the doctor, he did so slowly. </p><p>He was hungry. </p><p>Kylo tried to gauge the man’s mood and wondered if the restraints would prevent him from reaching out to check with the Force… was the knowledge worth the debilitating pain if so? At the look in the doctor’s eyes, Kylo decided it was worth the try. Bracing himself in case this ended up being an idiotic decision, Kylo tentatively reached out with his mind. </p><p>The cuffs remained dormant.</p><p>Pleasantly surprised, Kylo pressed harder and projected his thoughts into Hux’s mind. <em> ”You came back,” </em> It wasn’t an acknowledgment of the food, his hunger could wait a time longer until he figured out where himself and this human stood.</p><p><em> "I'm sorry," </em> Kylo continued, <em> "I didn't mean-- I wasn't trying to hurt you." </em></p><p>Hux’s mind was again poked into by the alien, still as strange a sensation as ever. Hearing his voice only made Hux feel more guilty. Kylo wasn’t the one who was supposed to feel guilty right now, <em> he </em> was for assisting in this sick experiment.</p><p>Knowing the cameras were filming, he knew he had to keep up the act for the film that Snoke would probably watch later... But this new breakthrough in communication would prove to be helpful for his research. Maybe Kylo wouldn’t say something Snoke could hear, but he would tell Hux... Who would keep the information to himself unless it proved absolutely necessary. <em> Fuck Snoke. </em> Smiling fakely and holding out the kelp brick in front of the tank, he let Kylo examine it, “This is a kelp brick. It’s just dried sea kelp from Coruscant. I can put it through that tube there and it’ll go into your tank where it can expand in the water. Is this the sort of food you’re used to eating?” Then, in his head, Hux tried to think of something Kylo would be able to hear with his powers, <em> “It’s okay. You were just afraid, I understand. Are you feeling alright? Do you remember anyone else coming to see you yesterday?” </em></p><p>Kylo subtly tilted his head considering both the food and the doctors attempt to ‘speak’ to him with his mind. It was sloppily done, but Kylo was fairly certain he’d understood Hux correctly and it was a friendly effort at discretion which Kylo appreciated. Kylo shrugged, unenthused, as an answer to the doctors’ spoken words regarding the food, but looked longingly over the man’s shoulder at what seemed to be some sort of fish.<em> ”I have a temper,” </em> Kylo thought, <em> “I’m not proud of it.” </em> Kylo moved away from the glass as though he were looking for this ‘tube’ the doctor mentioned, <em> “Whatever tests you ran neglected to indicate I primarily eat meat... and I hurt all over, so your bedside manner leaves much to be desired.” </em> Kylo added cheekily, <em> ”I don’t remember anything much after you left. Whatever sedative you concocted is potent.” </em></p><p>Hux grimaced when Kylo said he was in pain. No matter how often he reminded everyone to be gentle with the patients, there would always be brutes who didn’t listen, <em> “I’m sorry you haven’t been treated well by my staff. I’m not always around while they work, I have a very strict schedule.” </em> </p><p>“I guess we’ll try the fish then,” Hux says to no one in particular, pretending that the man hasn’t shown any interest in the kelp. Popping a few of the fish packets into a box near the tank, he pressed a button that transferred them into the tank through an unseen tube in the top. It’s like feeding fish, which only makes Hux feel worse. “Do you always need to be in water?” Hux asked him, trying to get information for his new habitat. This tank of water wouldn’t do forever.</p><p>Kylo tried to maintain some illusion of dignity while snatching up the offered fish and promptly shoving them in his face and groaning at how good the food tasted, despite their being cooked, after days of not eating.</p><p>Kylo shook his head in answer to the doctors’ inquiry, <em> “Comfortably, I can go about eighteen hours outside water, but after that my skin and gills start to dry.” </em> Kylo polished off the fish and refocused on Hux, tentatively prodding the man’s mind. Kylo was almost as interested in the human as Hux was curious about him. This doctor was the first human outside his 'family group' he’d ever actually met. Kylo asked the doctor, <em> “Is it standard practice in your culture to keep prisoners nude? Or am I an exception?” </em> without giving the doctor a chance to answer he continued, <em> “These are awfully uncomfortable,” </em> Kylo gestured his cuffed wrists towards Hux, <em> “What would I need to do to get them removed?” </em></p><p><em> ”No, it isn’t,” </em> Hux pretended to take notes on his datapad while Kylo ate, <em> “Just on arrival while you’re being tested and inspected. Truthfully, I don’t get many human patients. I typically work with animals. Our leader just likes to abuse my program for his own self-gain. Once I can relocate you to a proper enclosure, I can make more accommodations for you.” </em></p><p><em> "I would appreciate that," </em> Kylo said, then allowed himself to ask, <em> “I expect he was pleased to learn I'm Force sensitive... when will he come and-" </em> Kylo didn't want to ask but he felt he needed to know, <em> “-you know, do whatever it is he does to us?" </em> Kylo gulped subtly <em> , "Force sensitives who don't choose to do his bidding, I mean." </em></p><p><em> "I don't know. He wants me to meet with him today and tell him what I learned about you. If I don't give him enough information, he'll probably punish me and interrogate you himself. If I give him what he wants to hear, then he'll decide if you're worth trying to train or not," </em> Hux tells him, looking up from his datapad, "So you like fish. That's good. We'll provide you a daily portion of those based on your body weight and overall health."</p><p><em> "What amount of information do you think would be acceptable?" </em> Kylo asked, <em> "I don't want you to be punished just because you happened to be in the line of fire." </em></p><p>Kylo had an idea. It was dangerous, but Kylo could feel in his bones that this Doctor Hux didn't wish him -or any creature- harm. <em> "If you sent a message, warning my family they were in danger... needed to relocate... I could- I could give you a location." </em></p><p><em> "That wouldn't be easy," </em> Hux told him, <em> "All my communications are tracked. I... I have connections. But how do I know you're not leading me into some kind of trap?" </em></p><p><em> "Only you could know what could give you the reassurance you'd need from me," </em> Kylo thought, scrambling at this possible chance. Hux had everything to lose if Kylo crossed him, but Kylo had already essentially lost everything. ... his mother often said trust was a path walked both ways...it was time to test the wisdom in that. Kylo gazed down at Hux with earnest eyes, <em> Take the first step </em> , Kylo told himself. <em> "Ask me anything you want to know about me, and I'll tell you." </em> Kylo swallowed, <em> "I'll tell you, and trust that you won't use it against me." But Kylo added, "All I ask in return is that you try to warn them." </em></p><p>The idea of gaining more knowledge about Kylo's species pushed Hux over the edge. He was far too curious to pass up on this opportunity. The idea of learning more about a rare species, especially one that could mix with humans, was too much for him. He knew he would regret it if he never found out who this guy was. <em> "Fine," </em> Hux told him, <em> "What species are you and where do you actually come from? Because I know you were lying yesterday." </em></p><p><em> "I'm happy to answer, but I want you to know that Snoke can read your mind just like I can... if you were ever to be in close contact. If he finds out you've undermined him, he'll kill you." </em> Kylo needed to make sure Hux understood the danger in entering this arrangement, <em> "Are you sure you're willing to do this?" </em></p><p><em> "What if I could get you out?" </em> Hux suggests, beginning to worry about the cameras watching him stand here looking at the alien instead of interacting with him, <em> "We need to have a real conversation when I have time. There might be another way." </em></p><p>
  <em> "I'll tell you my whole life's story if you manage that." </em>
</p><p><em> "I'll come back after I visit Snoke, after hours. I can have the cameras fiddled with," </em> Hux tells him, <em> "I need something decent to tell Snoke. Maybe a display of aggression would convince him you wouldn't be worth trying to train." </em></p><p>Kylo smirked, and without any warning he threw himself bodily into the glass, pounding his fists against the tank, and thrashing wildly. He would bruise, but it would be worth it if he got the chance to speak to Hux without prying eyes.<em> "Something like this?" </em> His projected thought was completely calm and at odds with his actions.</p><p>Hux jumped back, pretending to be afraid, "Hey, stop it! What's wrong with you?" <em> "Yes, be reckless. The key is act like a danger to yourself and others," </em> Hux tells him, <em> "I'll make sure they don't give you too many sedatives." </em></p><p>Kylo continued to scratch and punch and bodyslam the tank's wall, growling and snarling, really just letting his body relive some of the pent up rage he'd been holding back.<em> "Athepian," </em> Kylo told Hux, <em> "I'm half Athepian." </em> He managed to convey this information before he began to feel the now familiar mind fog that heralded the sedative. A security officer must have been watching their interaction closely and deemed Kylo's behavior too unsafe.</p><p>Hux ran from the room, pretending to be in shock. After putting on an act for the security guards and other researchers, he was "discharged" for the day and his meeting with the Supreme Leader was pushed back. He had an hour to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hopeful Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stinging scent of smelling salts assaulted his nostrils. <br/><br/>Kylo convulsed, attempted to sit up sharply and shove away the creature who had wafted the offending material under his nose, but he was restrained. Kylo was outside his tank, the weight of his body felt heavy and the sensation was disorienting as he gasped in cold recycled air with his little used ‘human’ lungs. </p><p>He took stock of his body, lifting his head the meager amount afforded him to find himself strapped to some sort of interrogation table. Wide leatherous belts hugged him about the chest, waist, wrist and ankles; and a thin exam modesty sheet was draped tactfully over his hips. Kylo jerked his head to the side to see who had woken him to find doctor Hux looking back at him. </p><p>The man sported a cut lip and purpling around his temple. Kylo could feel him more acutely now that he was outside of the tank. The doctor was a flurry of nerves... but it was all interlaced with a deep determination to learn more about Kylo. “We need to stop meeting like this,” Kylo joked, voice hoarse, then, <em> "What happened to you?" </em></p><p>“You can speak freely,” Hux tells him, “No cameras and microphones here. I pulled some strings.” Hux looked around at the new room. There was a tank Kylo could climb in and out of, a bed (more like a cot), and some soft synthetic water plants for him to curl up in when he was in the tank. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a rudimentary enclosure. “I just got here. They told me they would restrain you for me because of your violent episode, but I didn’t picture something like this,” Hux sighs, looking at the modesty sheet, “I told them to give you something to wear.”</p><p>“I’m far less concerned about that than what happened to your face,” Kylo persisted, but looked about his new ‘home’. It was a marked improvement. Kylo pulled at the restraints, testing them, “Would you mind releasing me from this thing?” Kylo asked,"Unless-" Kylo looked up at Hux, "unless you don't feel safe... that is."</p><p>"Trust me, there are worse things in this base," Hux still doesn't comment on his face, undoing Kylo's arm restraints first, "I'm not afraid of you, either. My rule with people and animals is that typically only the hurt and scared ones will try to hurt you back when you're nice to them. And, well, hopefully I haven't hurt you or scared you."</p><p>“No,” Kylo mused, “You haven’t.” </p><p>Kylo tugged his arm free and fumbled with the strap across his chest, making short work of it. <em> He either slipped walking up a stairwell, or something went sideways with Snoke, </em> Kylo decided as he sat up and reached the belt at his ankles paying little mind to the sheet that slipped down his hips, <em> Don’t press, he’ll tell you if and when he’s ready </em> . Kylo swung his now free legs over the side of the table and faced Hux, taking his first real good look at him. He had startlingly beautiful eyes. “So,” Kylo tore his gaze away from the human before it could become uncomfortable, “You wanted to know about my <em> alien </em> half. Ask away.” </p><p>"As much as I want to know about that, I'm very curious ," Hux took off his coat and offered it to Kylo for some actual modesty, "First- just in case something happens, how do I contact your family? I...I know about your background. Snoke already knows everything. We're lucky you didn't give me a location, it's the one thing he doesn't have."</p><p>With a pang of worry Kylo accepted the coat and shrugged it over himself. The garment was small on him, but warm and smelled strongly of Hux, "You'd be able to get a message to them?" Kylo asked, concern and anxiety audible in every syllable, "Before he could get to them?"</p><p>"Yes. I have connections... Secret ones. People who Snoke wouldn't suspect," Hux tells him, messaging Phasma, "Anything in particular I should tell them?"</p><p>Urgency and caution warred with each other. If Snoke was only keeping him alive for uncovering the Jedi academy then it was extremely dangerous to share, but Hux <em> felt </em> well intentioned, "My parents are on Dagobah.” He glanced back up at the doctor, “Tell them I've been compromised. That Luke and themselves need to relocate as swiftly as possible, and to not attempt a rescue. They aren't the young shining heroes of the Rebellion anymore," Kylo answered in a hurry, "I'm not worth their lives."</p><p>"I'll let them know," Hux told him as he continued to type out the message to Phasma in their secret encrypted channel, "Erm.. Listen, Kylo... I...I can't just sit here and act like everything is normal... Snoke, he's planning something big. I don't think we have much time. Normally I would try to help you as much as I could before things got out of my control, but now I don't think I'm even going to have a job. From what Snoke told me, he doesn't plan on preserving either one of us longer than he has to."</p><p>Kylo felt himself pale and his heart raced, “How long do you think we have?”</p><p>"Days," Hux said grimly, "Is there a way for you to see... Memories with your powers? Like Snoke can?"</p><p>“I- It may not be comfortable for you,” Kylo paused, “I’d need to actually touch you… I never finished my training.”</p><p>Hux stepped forward, leaning his head forward, "Try it. It might be easier for you to understand what his next move will be. He... He told me a lot of things." Hux tried not to focus on the parts where Snoke hurt him, hoping he could keep those memories from Kylo's reach. It was embarrassing how he let himself be treated and talked down to by the Supreme Leader.</p><p>Kylo tentatively reached out with his right hand and placed his palm gently against Hux’s soft, warm forehead. The doctor’s red hair slid silkily between Kylo’s fingers and Kylo had to contain a pleased groan at just how good it felt to touch another being after having spent the last few months in isolation. <em> Distraction </em> , Kylo chastised himself, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose and repeated the action a handful of times before he felt Hux’s mind bright and open in the nebulous Force. <br/><br/>“Tell me if this becomes too much,” Kylo said, “The last thing I want is to hurt you.”</p><p>Hux nodded, trying to breathe evenly and only focus on the pieces of the meeting with Snoke that Kylo needed to see for the time being, "Okay. I will."</p><p>Kylo pushed his mind outside himself and settled around Hux’s. Hux must have been concentrating hard on his recent encounter with Snoke, because the memory glowed like starflies in an inky moonless sky. </p><p>
  <em> //Snoke’s hologram flickered ominously in the dark room. His sunken features, vile and unnatural, sneered down at him. The cold gravely voice of the Supreme Leader tumbled down upon him like cascading pebbles knocked loose from a ledge. ”He was not sent to your lab for you to publish a paper on his oddity. He is there to be stripped for useful parts and then disposed of. I have no use for an unmalleable and stubborn student, even if he comes from the Skywalker line. There are more suitable options out there. You’re methods of information retrieval have become too soft,” Snoke growled, “Have always been too soft. The half-breed is only so useful to me as the information in his head… and YOU are only useful to me so long as you produce results!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~The memory flickered, obscured by a force of will~  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His lip stung, the iron tang of blood tainted his mouth. “Your program has been a great disappointment as of late, Armitage. I fear your father was right about you. A hemorrhaging of resources with no benefits to be harvested. If you do not change my mind and crack the location of the other Force Sensitives from his skull I will be forced to do the job myself, and my displeasure will be fully felt… Am I clear?”\\ </em>
</p><p>Kylo pulled away from Hux’s mind, winded from the effort.</p><p>The intrusion had brought Hux to his knees, his head feeling like it was being squashed between two brick walls. The pain was searing. He gasped, falling back onto his ass like an idiot, clutching his forehead after Kylo finally let go, "Did...Did you get what you needed?"</p><p>“Yes,” Kylo said, and jumped down from the table to help Hux to his feet, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressed so hard.” Kylo grabbed Hux under the arms and easily lifted him from the floor and leaned him against the table for support. “What should we do?” Kylo asked, feeling mounting worry,<em> "What can we do?" </em></p><p><em> Since when had they become a 'we'? </em>, Kylo wondered.</p><p>"I don't know," Hux winced again, trying to steady himself, "If I’m going to spring you out of here, we have to do it fast and as soon as possible. I only have one connection I really trust, it's going to take that channel awhile to get everything prepared for us. Other than that, I have to lay low. And... Well. If we don't want Snoke to kill us both, supposedly I have to stop being "soft" on you. I don't know if I'm capable of doing what Snoke wants. It's against everything I stand for. When I signed up for this job, I didn't agree to be an interrogator or a slave driver. I just wanted to research unknown species and take advantage of the First Order's vast database. I didn't ask for this."</p><p>Kylo felt a bit dizzy at Hux’s willingness to break him out of this prison, but it seemed to Kylo that what <em> could </em> be done had been done at this juncture; he chuckled, a sudden memory coming to him, “My parents met over a hairbrained rescue… somewhat similar to this, actually.” Kylo grinned at Hux.</p><p>"They did, did they? How was that? My father only told me bad things about the Resistance, but you know, Imperials..." Hux joked. He thought about the life they could have if they could actually escape. Maybe Kylo would become his first ever friend.</p><p>“I’ll let<em> them </em> tell you the story some time,” Kylo promised. Kylo rested his elbows on the table and pressed his shoulder against Hux’s own. Savoring the physical contact. “Athepians are deeply social,” Kylo decided to explain away the contact, “They-we, rarely leave our family groups. I was intercepted while I was peregrinating… it’s sort of a coming-of-age tradition. We leave home in search of our life’s meaning," Kylo looked around himself, avoiding Hux's eyes, "I've never gone so long without contact with another living being," Kylo added a little pressure to Hux for emphasis, "This is comforting."</p><p>All of this information was wildly interesting to Hux, the nerves in his fingertips nearly buzzed with excitement as he wished he could type it all down right away- But that would be rude. "I hope I can meet them one day," Hux smiled, almost nervously because he wanted so badly for that to be their happy ending after all of this, but he was still scared of Snoke, "How are you supposed to know what your 'meaning' is? Do you just sort of find a job or a planet and know you want to stay there? It's a very interesting concept." </p><p>“That’s a thoroughly human way of conceptualizing it, but yes.” Kylo was deeply amused by Hux’s obvious itch to document the little tidbits of information, he honestly wouldn’t mind if it made Hux happy, but he was too selfishly enjoying the man’s warmth on his arm to say as much. Remembering that Hux had asked what planet his species originated he continued, “Most Athepians died out before I was born. Their homeworld was Alderaan… I’m sure you know your histories.”</p><p>"Oh..." Hux looked up at Kylo, horrified, "I'm so sorry. I... I never even considered that possibility." He touched Kylo's hand, feeling crushing guilt. He can't imagine what it would be like to be one of the only humans left in the galaxy.</p><p>Kylo laced his fingers between Hux’s and a sense of calm washed over him. There weren’t words to express the loss of an entire planet and its histories or a balm to soothe the grief of its orphaned refugees. “You’re not to blame,” Kylo said, sensing the guilt pooling in Hux, "I try not to think too long on the matter. It was never my home."</p><p>"I know, but still..." Hux brings Kylo's hand to his chest, holding it to his heart, "Alderaan was why I chose to do this job. When we learned about it in school... I knew I couldn't become a General like my father after that."</p><p>“Really?” Kylo was distracted by how much his body craved this contact with Hux and it took a great amount of willpower to keep from holding him. “You’d make a good General,” Kylo decided, “Though, I’m glad you chose a different career.” Kylo leaned closer to Hux, thigh now pressed against thigh, “What must that have been like? Growing up with an imperial officer for a father?”</p><p>"Horrid," Hux laughed darkly and shook his head, "He wanted me to be just like him, but he was anything but a nurturer. He just told me the entire world was against me and that if I wanted to do something, I had to do it myself. The thing with that was, I was always hiding from him. I used to read books in my room to pass the time. Once we started learning about massacres and the old Empire, the things we were learning about seemed... One-sided? I ended up doing my own research. I admit it was hard to read about some of it... I mean, I was so used to believing the lies he fed me constantly about the Empire's glory and how the Order would be the same way one day. After I was educated, though... There was no way I could have done his job."</p><p>"Well, in the Rebellion, Imps and those under their control were painted with a broad brush of evil so the us-versus-them generalizations at least go both ways," Kylo’s hand which Hux had pressed against his chest was tingling… but not in a nerves falling asleep sort of way… quite the opposite. The sensation traveled down his arm and culminated in his chest. It felt like a part of him was waking up...a deep primal part of him that he didn’t know he possessed. A part of him <em> knew </em> what the feeling was, but he didn’t want to analyze it too closely just yet. He just wanted to keep close to Hux and listen to his voice and smell his alluring scent. </p><p>"I guess so, yeah," Hux sighed, smiling and staring at the blinking lights coming from the air purifier in the room, "Here's to putting all this shit behind us?"</p><p>“To hopeful beginnings,” Kylo smiled, gripping Hux’s hand more tightly.</p><p>"That too," Hux squeezed his hand back, "I think we can do this. We just have to keep up the act for the cameras and hope my contact can carry out their end of the plan.”</p><hr/><p>After lingering in a comfortable silence for a time Hux had scavenged a pair of soft loose fitting standard issue pants and a stretchy top which he handed to Kylo. Hux lingered a moment longer before guiltfully excusing himself. </p><p>Kylo paced the length of his new holding cell trying to exhaust himself late into the night with Hux’s coat pressed against his nose. He breathed the doctor’s scent in and wondered at the growing reaction his body was having to it.<em> This is an awful time for you to start </em> , Kylo thought, chastising his body, <em> It’s entirely inappropriate to lust after the scientist who’s JOB it is to TORTURE the location of your family from you </em>. He glared down at his abdomen and pressed against the active cramping happening within him. It mocked him with it’s problematic eagerness to swap genetic material with the human. </p><p>With a sigh Kylo folded the coat and set it carefully on the edge of the tank. <em> Maybe being in the water will help, </em> Kylo thought, not really thinking it would but left with little else to do to ease the ache. </p><p>It was a long restless evening of tossing and turning in his tank and eventually redressing out of frustration and curling into a fetal position in the corner of the cell furthest from the door and hoping that unconsciousness would pull him under and afford him some short hours of rest before facing the morning. </p><hr/><p>Kylo jolted awake. He’d somehow been moved again to the table from yesterday. There were thick belts constraining him and an electric humm buzzing in his ears. Adrenaline rushed into his system, sending his heart pounding violently in his chest. <em> Where’s Hux? </em> Panic pierced through him and left him temporarily paralyzed in fear.</p><p>Hux stepped in a moment later, shushing the security guards and assuring them he would be fine torturing the prisoner alone. "Yes, yes. I've discovered in my research that electric voltage works particularly well on his pain-receptors," he added, "Now please go busy yourselves elsewhere, I need room to do my job." With that, he stepped inside, noticing Kylo's eyes filled with terror as he was strapped to the table. Quickly focusing on his thoughts, he thought, <em> "Don't worry, I've turned down the voltage. You won't be hurt. They're making me 'torture' you for information, just pretend it hurts." </em></p><p>Kylo suppressed the fear and focused on Hux,<em> ”I trust you,” </em></p><p>“What is THIS?!” He growled, mustering his strength and straining against his bonds, “Release me!”</p><p>"No," Hux snapped, forcing a nasty look on his face, "Not until you talk, beast!" <em> "Just tell me something about your powers after awhile, make it seem like it's being forced out of you," </em> Hux thought as he strode over to the voltage control pad.</p><p>Kylo flushed and squirmed at the look that Hux leveled at him, not proud that he found the intensity of Hux's pretend disgust with him immensely hot, and his body responded accordingly. <em> Not. NOW. </em> </p><p>Kylo grumbled and huffed. "I'm not telling you anything," Kylo spat at Hux, glaring up at him. </p><p>"Oh, you will," Hux smirked wickedly as he channeled all his rage into thinking about Snoke, "You'll talk or I'll fry you like an egg. This is your last chance. Tell me about your powers and tell me where your family is." </p><p>"I told you, they're dead!" Kylo growled.</p><p><em> Eggs </em> , Kylo gulped, <em> "Maybe don't talk about eggs." </em></p><p>Hux shook his head, chuckling darkly as he flipped on the voltage for the table, double checking it was set to one of the lowest settings before slamming down on the button.<em> "What's with you and eggs?" </em>Hux thought at Kylo, confused.</p><p>It was easy to transform the pleased shiver that coursed through him into a full body tremble, and let the groan morph into a cry of pretend pain. <em> "Just-" </em> Kylo huffed <em> "I don't want to offend your human sensibilities, but my mating cycle started last night and you talking about eggs is doing </em> things <em> to me..." </em> Kylo looked up at Hux, "You're a monster," he gasped, catching his breath. <em> "So unless you want to help me out with this later, maybe talk about something else." </em></p><p>Hux grinned again, "Feel like talking yet, beast? I can turn up the voltage however high I want."<em> "Kriff, sorry..." </em> Hux thought, <em> "Let me know if it gets really unbearable. I can probably get you some medicine." </em></p><p>Kylo chuckled, "That won't help." <em> "The only thing that's going to make me feel better is being stuffed full and nesting, but I'll be fine." </em> Kylo thought, <em> I hope </em>. "Do your worst, I'm not giving you anything."</p><p><em> "Oh," </em> Hux thought after Kylo told him, trying not to blush with embarrassment, <em> "If you're sure." </em> Hux pretended to turn up the voltage, "Then how's this?" He laughed and pretended to enjoy the sight of Kylo flailing in 'pain'. Honestly, this was getting boring. </p><p>Kylo slammed his head back into the table and shouted and flailed, "Alright!-" Kylo sobbed, "I'll tell you, just-" a grimace, "Just make it stop."</p><p>Hux took his hand off the button, tentatively walking over to Kylo and grabbing his face, "Well?"</p><p>"Dagobah," Kylo whimpered, "they're on Dagobah."</p><p>"Good," the grin stayed plastered across Hux's face, "The Supreme Leader will be pleased to hear about this. See how easy things get when you behave?"</p><p>Kylo glared daggers up at Hux and tried to ignore the anxiety in his chest,<em> "I hope your friend was able to get the message to them in time," </em></p><p>Just then, the durasteel door to the interrogation room sprung open, a trooper clad in a shiny metal suit smashed the button to close the door behind her. "Dr. Hux, I was informed you're having problems with this particular patient of yours?" a metallic tone sneers from underneath her helmet as she looks down at the man on the table, "If you are having trouble getting information out of him, I am quite sure I can be of some assistance." </p><p>"Oh, no, Captain, that's quite alright," Hux told her proudly, "The beast has finally spoken the truth. Why don't we inform the Supreme Leader?"</p><p>If it weren't for the absolute calm radiating from Hux, Kylo would have jumped out of his skin with rage at the betrayal.<em> "Who is this, Hux?!" </em></p><p><em> "My connection," </em> Hux thought back to Kylo. </p><p>"Yes, I believe we should. Oh, and there is some good news for you as well. You'll be pleased to know that pesky nexu from last week has been dealt with accordingly," Phasma tells Hux, no hint of wavering tone in her voice. </p><p><em> "She's saying the message was sent to Luke," </em> Hux alerted Kylo as he and Phasma filed out of the room, <em> "It is only a matter of time, now. Everything is going to plan."  </em></p><p><em> "Be careful," </em> Kylo urged, watching the trooper sweep out of the room after Hux and then tried not to let his jealousy sour him to her the moment the doors closed behind them.</p><hr/><p>Hux lead Phasma down the corridor and out of the lab, he gave the guards instructions to feed the prisoner and put him back in his habitat. With that, the pair make their way to Hux’s office, a quiet little room at the end of the wing that Hux has grown to call home. It was a dusty little room full of aging computers and digital file bricks, but after adding a few unique space plants and a teapot, it just began to feel like a second dwelling. He was used to small quarters anyway after growing up in army barracks. At least here it was private, nobody could dictate him while he was in these walls. </p><p>“So,” Hux said as he shut the door, glad the walls were thick in the research wing so they could speak freely, “What news do you bring me today, Phasma? Hopefully something good.”</p><p>Phasma reached up and removed her chrome helmet and ran a gloved hand through her short blonde hair. “Would you like the good or bad news first?” She asked, abandoning her parade rest in favor of resting her helmet against her hip.</p><p>She shook her head at Hux’s serious expression.</p><p>“The good news is that I managed to get that message through without a problem… and even got a reply.” She frowned, “The bad news is that I <em> got </em> a reply,” Phasma grumbled, “The connection wasn’t secure; I think the incoming transmission was hacked and Snoke might know where to go looking.”</p><p>“That’s no good,” Hux’s mouth formed a frown as he began to pace the room, “Do you think Skywalker was able to get away in time? Kylo won’t forgive me if something happened to his family..” </p><p>“The reply was short, but it essentially said ‘thank you’, that ‘they’d move location post-haste’, and told me how to contact him again, if needed.” Phasma said, “Don’t worry, the leaked data was only a location… the actual message was well encrypted.” Then more seriously, “You’re really sticking your neck out for this guy… who is he?” </p><p>“He’s half Athepian. Their race has nearly died out, they were native to Alderaan,” Hux explains to Phasma, taking a seat and ruffling his hands through his hair, “He... He trusts me. I think I’m the only one who actually cares about him here. Besides, I might need his help, Phas. I don’t think I can stay in the Order anymore.” </p><p>Phasma barked a laugh, then realized Hux was serious. </p><p>“Wait, you mean that,” She said, sinking into the only empty chair in the small office, “I mean-,” She looked Hux up and down critically, “What about your work here?” Phasma couldn’t understand much about Hux, but his passion for his work was one thing she <em> did </em> understand.</p><p>"Snoke is going to get rid of me the next chance he gets. When I didn't torture Kylo the first day he arrived, Snoke caught attention of our little corner of the base here. He basically told me my work was worthless and that once he had an apprentice that he would kill Kylo. Sadly, I think my research is next," Hux told her, a gloomy expression taking over his face at the realization. "I can't lie to myself and act like it wasn't coming eventually. The only reason why we have this program is because I was a Daddy's boy who wasn't strong enough to be a General. My father couldn't just put me anywhere and tarnish his precious name, so he had to make up some fake assignment for me to look like I was contributing," he adds, "And the bastard is gone now, not that he would protect me from Snoke if he were alive." </p><p>Hux always hated feeling like a disgrace to his father. Ever since the days when he was young and bruised every time he partook in sport, his father had loathed him. He was a terrible parent and a cruel man to everyone around him. Hux had grown up without any memory of his mother, just a few bare essentials including a photo of her that was kept in the living room. She had been a kitchen worker who fell under the unfortunate graces of his father before dying a few years after Armitage was born. Brendol had always blamed him for this, even though Hux knew his father hadn't any strong feelings for her to begin with. From there, Hux just became the bastard son his father had never wanted. </p><p>“I see.” Phasma said gravely… she wasn’t good at emotions so she didn’t know how best to comfort Hux. “Snoke’s an evil, ungrateful piece of space shit, I’m sorry, Hux. What can I do?” She stretched and cracked her knuckles, “Do you need a ship? Or maybe there is someone I can contact to ready a safehouse?” Then as an afterthought, "Are you planning on bringing <em> him </em> with you?"</p><p>"I... May have told him I could help him escape," Hux scratched the back of his head, feeling the shame burn on his face, "But I have a good reason! He's a genuinely good person and he's a rare species, it would be wrong to just let Snoke kill him. I was hoping we could go back to my old estate on Arknais. Well... 'Estate' is the wrong word. It's just a house and some land my father owned. It hasn't been in use for years, I've just sort of kept it around. After we get there, well... I suppose his family would come to bring him back to Dagobah."</p><p>“That might not be possible,” Phasma said, gears spinning, “He’s probably the most monitored asset on the base.” Phasma couldn’t stand the look of defeat on her friend’s face, “I’ll see what I can come up with… but don’t get your hopes up. Arkanis… that might work. I’ll ask around, see if I can find you a ship.” </p><p>“Thank you, Phasma. You know I can’t thank you enough for the things you do for me,” Hux sighed, shaking his head, “Maybe if I can get off this wasteland you can finally stop having to worry about me.” </p><p>Phasma smiled, one of the genuine ones that was soft and made her eyes crease, “I’ll never stop worrying about you, you’re the closest thing I have to family.” </p><p>“Same, Phas, you’re all I’ve got.” </p><p>She stood up and put the helmet back on, “We better be going, Snoke wanted to see us about ‘something of great importance’.” </p><p>Hux smiled back before his frown quickly returned, “Ugh, he’s always on our arses about something. I guess we should go, yes.” </p><p>Phasma beat Hux to the door and held it open for him and he proceeded her into the corridor. They walked in silence to the holo chamber and waited shoulder to shoulder for the Supreme Leader.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Complimentary Immune Systems?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The meeting went as well as it could have gone. Luckily, Hux hadn't been slapped around as much as he’d been the other day. Somehow, he felt like Snoke saw right through his stunt with “torturing” Kylo, but if he did know he wasn’t letting on. The only news they’d gotten was that Snoke had discovered Luke’s location and planned to capture him. He wouldn’t comment on what would happen to Kylo, he just told Hux to keep trying to torture information out of him. Luckily, Hux was able to arrange another meeting in Kylo’s habitat that night so he could update him on the newest information from Snoke. Scanning into Kylo’s enclosure, Hux was happy to get back to his newest friend, he had missed him throughout the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was relieved to find Hux stepping into his cell, and quickly tore the coat covered in Hux’s scent from his face in favor of the real thing. He got up from his corner and went to him, gauging Hux’s emotions. Nothing stood out as distress or fear. “I’m glad you came back,” Kylo spotted the food in Hux’s hand, “Is that for me?” He asked, a swoop of ill-placed arousal gripping him and a primal instinct growling,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he takes care of you, he’d make a good mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only for him to tamp it down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not doing it on purpose,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to tell himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Hux realized the fish in his hand after he snapped out of his trance. Something about seeing Kylo in the corner with his jacket had struck a chord in him, made him want to wrap him in blankets and take him out of this horrible little room. “I tried to get something fresher, but all we have are these ground up bricks of fish,” Hux offered it to him sheepishly, “How have you been feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave Hux a smile and purposefully brushed his hand along Hux’s as he took the fish then settled on the edge of his tank to consider Hux’s question, “My cycle is more uncomfortable than normal, some cramping and soreness that I’m unaccustomed to, but I think I’m alright, considering everything.” Kylo couldn’t stop the next thought from escaping him, “No offence meant, but your scent is- relaxing. The coat you left with me was a comfort,” Kylo added candidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Hux found himself blushing at Kylo’s words, despite the fact that it was probably just his mating-cycle talking. Maybe if they had met under different circumstances, their relationship would be different. Kylo was just drawn to him because Hux was the only nice person here, “I’m sorry you have some cramping and soreness, would some pain medication or an electric warming pad help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chewed, swallowed another bite while he contemplated Hux’s reaction to his candor, then shrugged non committedly, “It might, but I’m already feeling a little better now that you’re here,” Kylo continued to eat and gave Hux an appraising look.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ”I don’t think my attraction to you is just the hormones talking,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo projected, though immediately worried that his frankness may scare Hux away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep my attraction for you to myself, if that would make you more comfortable," Kylo added, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux winced when Kylo’s voice entered his head, feeling a pang of embarrassment at how poorly he’d shielded his thoughts. “My apologies, I don’t mean to offend you,” Hux said quickly, keeping a safe distance from Kylo to respect his situation. Even if Kylo was drawn to his smell, he didn’t want to make it seem like he was abusing his situation, “I just don’t want you to think I’m trying to take advantage of you, but please speak freely if you like. I am glad my presence is somewhat comforting after all you’ve suffered here.” Part of him really wanted to walk over and wrap Kylo in his arms, his instincts to protect him only increasing for some reason. It was probably just Hux’s emotions about the situation, knowing that Kylo being here at all was basically trafficking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed in amusement and finished off the food Hux had brought him. “It’s a relief that you think you’re somehow taking advantage of me, when if I wanted to I could easily overpower you,” Kylo smiled then reassured the doctor, “The only one abusing me is Snoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but feel responsible for keeping you here, Kylo,” Hux shook his head, “What he’s forcing me to do... This is inhuman. People are not supposed to be kept here in little cells. If we get out of here, I wouldn’t blame you if you just decided to go back home and forget all of this happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am inhuman, but yeah it’s fucked up,” Kylo agreed, “I don’t blame you for my situation, in fact, I’m just as curious about you as you are of me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>we get out of here you’ll probably tire of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be happy to have you stay with me if you needed somewhere to go, Kylo, but... Honestly I just feel wrong about everything. I've been a part of this horrible empire for far too long," Hux sighed, sitting down a few feet from Kylo, "I've caused so much pain.... And I have you to thank for helping me realize this isn't my true path anymore. I need to get out of here."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo’s hindbrain shivered with delight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hux wants you in his nest...</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Kylo needed to be sensible, a task more easily said than done in his current state. Fortunately he had the Force and his growing connection to Hux and his emotions to distract him, “Hey,” Kylo said, suddenly painfully aware of the depth of Hux’s guilt, “You aren’t like them, I can feel it in you, you never were.” Kylo shifted a little closer to Hux, he wanted badly to reach for him, to hold him close and pet and smell his ginger hair, but he restrained himself, “If I in some way helped you see that you don’t belong here then I’m glad, but it was ninety-nine percent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux told him softly, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him or make himself out to be too much of a victim in this situation, "I appreciate it... I... It wasn't easy to make this choice, but I'm glad I did. I've had my contact arrange for a ship, she's working on it. I don't want to leave here without getting you out, too. I owe that to you at the very least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good person, Hux," Kylo shifted uncomfortably and sighed, being this close to Hux was really starting to become distracting, "I'll understand if you would prefer not to and I will respect that if that's the case, but if there is any chance I could just lean against you for a while? I think that would help me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was surprised, face heating up at the idea. Nobody had so much as shown interest in shaking his hand in years, let alone something like that. Trying to center himself and remind himself Kylo needed the comfort right now, he scooted closer to the other man and hesitantly relaxed against the wall, "Do what you like. I can always get you something to help with the pain if it becomes too much. Is there any kind of birth control you normally take that could help lessen the symptoms? My apologies if I'm being too forward, I would just hate knowing I could help and not offer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tried not to look too eager in his hurry to move close to Hux, he pressed the length of his left side along Hux. He couldn't stifle the sigh of relief, Hux felt so good. His body was warm and offered that perfect give and resistance uniquely belonging to flesh. Kylo closed his eyes and tilted his head to rest heavily against Hux’s shoulder, subtly breathing in Hux’s smell and relaxing more than he’d been able to since leaving home. It took a moment for Kylo to remember he’d been asked a question and scrambled to remember just what Hux had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an herb that grew on Alderaan that allegedly took the edge off… but it isn’t healthy for us to skip cycles so we generally grin and bear it.” Kylo nuzzled his nose closer to Hux’s neck, “I’ll let you know tomorrow if I think I need something, but this is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to help," Hux couldn't help the awkward grin spread across his face as Kylo instantly relaxed against him, warm breaths tickling his neck. "Do you have heightened senses during your cycles? Is that why contact is so important?" Hux asked, genuinely curious, "It's interesting that a social presence can help alleviate some of the symptoms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sound surprised him and he was quick to quiet himself... he’d never purred before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sense of smell is heightened, and I crave more protein. My body needs it to form healthy eggs,” Kylo answered sleepily, “We’re very social, but it’s actually a chemical reaction that’s soothing. Your pheromones are prompting an increased release of serotonin.” Kylo hummed, “Actually, I’m curious now if you’re affected… have you felt more calm since entering this cell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hadn't realized until Kylo asked, but it was actually true. He hadn't felt any of his usual run-of-the-mill worries after he sat down with Kylo and there was a strong calming feeling that had washed over him. "I think so, actually," Hux remarked, trying to pinpoint the changes he'd felt, "My contact yesterday pointed out that I was putting a lot on the line for you. I've been thinking it's just because it's how you've been kept here like this, and I do think that has to do with it... But for some reason I just feel like I have to protect you. I mean... You're half human, which means Athepians are compatible with humans. Maybe your pheromones are affecting mine on a smaller scale?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mother is greatly affected, so I must have inherited that trait to an extent... but your contact is right. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> risking a lot for me. Does it concern you, that I might be influencing that desire to a certain degree?" Kylo lifted his head away from Hux's wonderful scent to look at him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux thought about it for a bit before an answer formed on his lips, "Honestly... No. It doesn't make much sense, but... My life has been mundane for as long as I can remember and I don't think I've ever done anything exciting or meaningful before. And well..." He looked over at Kylo and met his gaze, feeling his heart melt when he finally made contact with those beautiful dark eyes, "For some strange reason, I just don't feel upset about it. I want this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now probably wasn't the time to kiss him, but oh, Kylo wanted to; the desire bubbled like magma in his chest, "I'm glad," Kylo said, "I want to take care of you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt like a heavy cloud of desire was blanketing his thoughts, only really able to focus on Kylo's voice and his warmth as they sat together. What was happening to him? Was he just feeling this way because of Kylo's cycle, or was he really attracted to him? Hux thought back to when he'd first met Kylo, trying to push aside the horror and other feelings he'd felt when he realized his newest patient was a man in a fish tank. Kylo was, at the very least, attractive. His sculpted body likely molded by years of swimming and hunting would be irresistible to anyone... And not to mention his beautiful hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, feeling almost dizzy at the thought of what kind of life he could have with the other man. Visions danced across his mind as he thought of being warm, safe, wrapped up in bed together... Kylo smiling at him from the kitchen... And he again thought of the fact that they had just met a few days ago. He felt disorientated, almost like he was on some kind of drug. Still, he could not help being drawn to Kylo. Maybe there was something there? "I feel strange," Hux kept his eyes trained on Kylo's gaze, "I can't explain how I feel, but it's strange... And sort of nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This all feels strange… but nice for me too,” Kylo admitted before snuggling back down into the crook of Hux’s neck. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the strong pulse of Hux’s heart and enjoyed tasting the smell of him. The new rumble set up again in his chest but this time he didn’t stifle it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I’ve never 'purred' before,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought at Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”It sort of tickles but I think I could easily grow used to it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux couldn’t help but reach over and touch the spot on his chest the noise was coming from, “I didn’t know you could purr. It sounds... Calming.” Hux felt very, very strange. He didn’t even know anything about Kylo besides that he was half-Athepian, came from Alderaan, and was Darth Vader’s grandson... Only three things, and he was already in love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... In love? They had only known each other three days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself, feeling dizzy again. It had to be the pheromones. “Have you noticed anything else new about your cycles with me? Anything you haven’t felt before with any other people near you?” Hux asked again, “It’s strange how powerful the effect is, I can’t imagine what it’s doing to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo mused,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ”My father purrs sometimes, it IS very comforting.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo was enjoying the new sensation too much to interrupt it with speech, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”And yes, this cycle is different, I’ve never wanted to be fucked so hard in my life.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I’m sorry, my body KNOWS you’re right there and my egg production must be twice it’s normal amount. I might be able to feel them,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo’s hand drifted to press against his lower abdominal muscles searching for the clutch forming there. He whimpered quietly when he did feel the slight bloat and shifting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I can- Do you want to feel them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo offered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”You can if you’d like.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux licked over his teeth, his mouth growing dry and blood rushing to his nether-regions as soon as Kylo told him he wanted to have sex. His interest was even further piqued when Kylo offered to let him feel his eggs. This was definitely something fascinating, he had never been able to experience something like this...He hadn’t even researched any egg-laying humanoids before. The opportunity was too hard to resist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”You’d...Let me? It seems so... Intimate. I don’t want you to feel obligated,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought back, his throat feeling too dry to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had never been more sure of something in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”I want you to,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought back enthusiastically. He cracked his eyes open to check where Hux’s hand lay on Hux’s thigh and carefully reached for him and took Hux's hand in his own. Hux trembled slightly but allowed him to guide him to Kylo's vulnerable belly and press his warm fingers down into his flesh and encouraged Hux’s hand against the premature clutch within him. Hux’s curious fingers against him in such an intimate way made Kylo groan with longing, and he knew he wasn’t the only one affected. Kylo could smell Hux’s arousal heighten, the scent made Kylo want to squirm as close to Hux as he could and present himself to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Do you feel them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo wondered, hardly shuttering his absolute delight that Hux has allowed this contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yes,” Hux’s eyes drifted closed as he let his fingers wander over Kylo’s belly, feeling the little firm ridges of eggs inside of him. His arousal spiked up, and he quickly folded his legs to hide it. He cursed himself for getting hard over something like this, something so intimate and special that Kylo wanted to share with him. Trying to talk to distract his mind, Hux asked, ”Do males always carry the clutch? How does it work if you want to fertilize the eggs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Athepian reproduction is a bit more involved than human reproduction. They- we are a single sex,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo explained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I inherited that trait, but I identify as male.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo relaxed into the feeling of Hux’s searching fingers exploring and moving his clutch around within him,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ”Our ovarian reproductive organ fluctuates between an active and dormant state several times a standard year,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing hells he smells so good, WHY does he smell so good?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux seemed to be following along so far and was busy now roaming his hand over other sections of Kylo’s abdominals, Kylo continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I’ve always had ‘light’ cycles, a small clutch of eggs, a nominal amount of ache from my conception canal forming, but ultimately ending without conception.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo sighed happily as Hux’s hand came back to press against the eggs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”But, I suspect this is a proper cycle. I like you Hux, and I think that I’m so sore and aching and full because your pheromones are triggering the additional development of oviposition fluid,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo groaned, interrupting his purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself... we don’t know each other nearly well enough to actually breed," Kylo chuckled humorlessly, "Try telling my ovipositor that though." Kylo watched Hux's reaction to this information, he seemed completely entranced... and his arousal hadn't flagged in the least. "I expect in a day or so you'll be able to see a bulge there, I don't know for sure, I've never experienced this amount of stretch before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." Was all Hux could say, completely fascinated by the whole explanation as he kept a warm palm over Kylo's belly, the feeling of the eggs inside was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He would have to take notes on all of this later. "So... Why did your body pick me?" Hux asked, "I'm just a random person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Force knows- maybe we have complimentary immune systems? Why does anybody become attracted to anyone?" Kylo wondered, "Anyway, in a couple days I'll pass these eggs just like I've done since I hit puberty... and then I won't be constantly thinking about stuffing anyone full of my ovipositor." Kylo spared Hux a meaningful look while he considered if Hux would enjoy that very activity. Kylo working himself into Hux and filling him with the womb generating essence his body was producing... readying the human's body to accept the growing clutch of eggs. The idea was intoxicating and made Kylo flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo told himself,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that train of thought is not helping</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux swallowed hard at the thought, leaning back against the wall, "I have to admit, it seems a little rushed. We just met a few days ago. I think this cycle is just drawing us together like magnets..." He tried to take a breath, reluctantly moving his hand off of Kylo's stomach, "I am a doctor, though, so when you're ready to pass your eggs I can help you. I imagine it isn't pleasant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo adamantly refused to whimper when Hux pulled his hand away. But it was a near thing. "Passing eggs is primal, but I wouldn't call it unpleasant," Kylo said, "Though I’d enjoy the company, if that's what you're offering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind, though we are assuming we'd be safe a few days from now. I would hope if we can get the hell off this rock that we'd be able to find your family," Hux tells him, "They could help you best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scrunched his nose at the thought of being around his family while passing his eggs, "I'd much rather spend that time with you. But you're right, everything is uncertain. We'll cross that ocean when we get there." Kylo could feel a wave of tiredness and wasn't entirely certain if it was his own or Hux's, "It's getting late. You should get some rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'd be able to sleep," Hux smiled at him, weariness betraying him in the form of tired eyes, "I have too many questions about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled, "I'm happy to answer all of them; but I'll only give you two more before I insist you go home and try to rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux grinned sheepishly, leaning into Kylo, "Come on, you know I have way more than that. Sleep isn't important right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you get three. But then I'm slipping back into the tank to sleep myself," Kylo relented, "Making these eggs is taxing work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough," Hux tells him, thinking for a moment... He had to make these questions count, "If you could get out of here right now and start over somewhere for your journey, where would you want to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now? I'd want to go home with you," Kylo laughed, "I'm curious about your living space." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not very impressive, I must warn you," Hux laughed, "If I'm being honest, it would probably look quite sad. Hmm..." He tried to think of another question, perhaps one that was more scientific, "Do you prefer the ocean or freshwater pools and rivers to live in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed, thinking about it for a moment, "I prefer resting in freshwater, it's gentler on my skin. But, I prefer hunting in salty oceans. The prey is more challenging there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, I can understand that," Hux smiled at the thought of Kylo lounging in a little lake, surrounded by water lilies... He would be a vision of beauty. "What do you think was the best part of your childhood?" Hux finalized his last question. It would be a tough one to ask anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best part of my childhood?" Kylo wondered aloud, mind sifting through the multitude of memories, "My father teaching me how to hunt. If not the best part, it's certainly my favorite part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Hux sighed against his shoulder, "I've learned so much already...I can't wait to do this again tomorrow. I'll bring my datapad next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you go," Kylo said, reluctantly standing and moving toward his tank, "What was the best part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> childhood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux got up too, the question catching him off guard. He supposed it was only fair for Kylo to ask. Visions of the grim Academy he'd once called home danced in his mind, his father yelling at him, being embarrassed when he couldn't complete his physical exercises for the day... Crates of his father's empty bottles that were his responsibility to dispose of every morning, disapproving gazes from adults all around him, whispered words... His illegitimate son... Not even strong... What is his father going to do with him? Weak-willed... And then he thought of Phasma by his side, when they were still cadets at the Academy, his first friend. He remembered how they snuck out on the roof at night together while they laughed and talked about how successful they would be one day. He remembered the cheap t’bac they'd sneak at night, puffing away like they had nothing to lose, looking up at the stars and talking about the constellations. Hux always brought his book with him, a thick encyclopedia of star maps. Those nights had been the only fun he'd had during his childhood. "Sneaking out at night to look at the stars," He gave Kylo what he hoped was a convincing smile as he brushed off his pants and adjusted himself, "It was when I was the most at peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo felt the conflict and pain Hux worked through in deciding his answer and deeply wished to go to him and wrap him in his arms. He didn't, Hux had seemed uncomfortable the last time Kylo addressed the man's passing thoughts, and Kylo didn't feel this would be a good time to pick at Hux's childhood scabs. "Hmmm," Kylo stripped off his pants and eased into the water, "I'd like to ask you more about that tomorrow," is what he decided was safe to say, determined to learn more, "Sleep well, Hux." Kylo attempted to add a degree of 'suggestion' to the statement, in the hopes it would help Hux rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Kylo. You sleep well, too," Hux's eyes crinkled with the kind look his face tended to have when addressing Kylo, like his face was learning to smile again. He walked out of the room slowly, almost hesitantly. Every time he left the man's enclosure, he wondered if it would be the last time he saw him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like the last girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain reminded him, ever against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Snoke not giving him orders for tomorrow ahead of time bothered Hux, but he was sure Snoke wouldn't hesitate to send them tomorrow. Stars forbid he wasn't working every single hour of the day. Scanning out of Kylo's habitat, Hux made his night rounds, visiting all of his animals and giving their sleepy heads a pat as they blinked drowsily at him. Stopping into his office, he pulled his old star book off the shelf and fished out the last pack of Hosnian Royals he kept in his drawer, deciding to go read in his room and have a smoke. Something told him it would be a long time before he would fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Hate Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A chill clawed its way deep into Kylo’s chest, ripping him from the light doze he’d fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force rippled around his senses, itchy and inescapable. Kylo woke fully in alarm. No more than three hours could have passed since Hux had bid him good night, still far too early for staff to have returned, yet there was the ringing thud of multiple footsteps coming up the corridor beyond his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled himself from the tank, water cascading from him to splatter and pool on the metal floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That can’t be good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought, not bothering to towel off before pulling on the loose fitted pants and top that Hux had brought him the previous evening. Kylo’s ears strained, attempting to shift past the nearing footfalls to the lab beyond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unmistakable </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pew”</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a blaster wrenched the air, making Kylo’s heart leap into his throat and anxiety to bubble up in his chest. The footsteps stopped just outside his cell door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a split second decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo raced to the door and silently flung himself against the wall, directly to the right of the door before the gears whirled and the metal passage slid open. Two red armored troopers stepped into the cell, unsuspecting of their query being wise to their arrival. Kylo had a fraction of a moment before they would notice him. He reached out with his strong hands and gripped the nearest trooper by the forearm and twisted his blaster from him, sending it clattering to the floor. Kylo wasted no time pulling the disarmed trooper against his chest as a makeshift shield, just in time to absorb his partner’s own blaster fire. The impact threw Kylo against the wall, and in the moment of horror and shock that gripped the second trooper, Kylo thrust the body of his victim at him, sending him off balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ran from the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I can make it to the end of the corridor I can find my way out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He thought desperately. He only made it halfway before the Force-nulling restraint on his wrists hissed to life and shocked him with such force his muscles seized and he fell, skidding along the rough grated floor. The restraints didn’t let up, continually shocking him until a boot collided heavily with his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was vaguely aware of being dragged as he attempted to blink the stars from his vision and regain some muscle control. But it was too late, he was shoved bodily into a man sized cage and locked within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The monster killed HY-2891,” a trooper accused, voice crackling through a broken vocoder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were instructed to gas the cell before entering,” even dazed, Kylo’s body shook at the sound of Snokes gravelly voice, “You’re about to redeem yourself, boy,” Snoke directed at Kylo, his enormous deathly grey eyes shining with madness, “I’ve found a use for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thrashed against the cage as viciously as he could, he wanted to tear out the ancient Force user’s throat, but the restraints activated once more and he blacked out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That same morning, Hux awoke to his alarm blaring into his dream like a rude interruption into his fantasy. He hardly ever had dreams, let alone nice ones; but this one had been somewhat pleasant. He imagined himself in a vast ocean, riding on the back of a large Aiwha, a big gentle creature that guided him over the waves. He could smell the salt in the sea and was fascinated by the miles of blueish green beauty before him. Sadly, the irritating alarm had shaken him out of this pleasant fantasy, propelling him out of bed so he could silence the offending sound. Rubbing his eyes, Hux went through his quarters getting ready for the day at a slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still groggy from the heavy sleep he'd fallen into, likely due to the interruptions in his sleep cycle lately. After a few hours of pouring over his book and going through a few t’baks, Hux had finally felt tired enough to sleep. It hadn't helped that he had to try to ignore the ever-present arousal pressing against his thigh, but it had gotten better after he'd gotten away from Kylo's pheromones. Hux would have felt guilty touching himself over such a thing, such an intimate reaction that Kylo wasn't able to control. It would just feel wrong. Sighing as he finished pulling on his clothes, Hux tucked the book of star maps under his arm and shoved the Hosnian Royals deep into his pocket. He hardly ever smoked them now and wasn't even sure they were allowed on base, but he didn't really care. Grabbing an extra tarine tea bag from the jar he kept on his desk, he knew the first thing he'd have to do was make a big cup of tea in his office to quell his morning grogginess.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“What do you think the Supreme Leader wants with this alien scum?” A modulated female voice broke into Kylo’s consciousness. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Beats me, I’m just glad we’re going somewhere warm for a change. Starkiller was freezing my nuts off, Tatooine sounds like a kriffing vacation right now,” came a gruff reply. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kylo opened his eyes, blinking until they could focus and his mind caught up with his location. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a moment of silence then, “It’s disgusting,” The female said, “Did you see it’s fingers? They're webbed like a Mon Cal’s.” Her revulsion was palpable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “I was more interested in it’s teeth, looks like it could bite clean through your hand if you got close enough,” the gruff voice returned, with a morbid fascination. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kylo ground his teeth. It didn’t help the throbbing in his temple. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m surprised those shock cuffs didn’t kill him, tough bastard,” the gruff voice continued. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kylo’s eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the cage he’d been forced into and he focused on the seam of the door, barely able to determine what lay beyond, but not keen to make his state of awareness known to his guards. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s a murderous abomination,” she hissed, “I was having drinks with HY just last week, he was due a promotion,” The female said quietly, “And it just snuffed him out. We should get rid of it before it wakes up. We don’t spare Resistance scum. I don’t understand what makes this one different.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It didn’t kill HY. AO-2314 panicked, shot before thinking it through… either of us may have done the same thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t defend it,” She said coolly, “We should-” A comm beeped to life outside Kylo’s cage, distracting his guards. “We’re entering atmo,” she said, “better strap in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The descent was smooth and there were the sounds of troops assembling outside his enclosure, it jostled as it was lifted by a cargo droid and Kylo quietly pressed his eye to the seam of the door to try to see outside. Blinding light bit into his overly dilated pupils and stung. It was pointless, he couldn’t see anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hover droid carried him for a time before dropping the cage back to the ground. Kylo could feel a slow heat seeping through the metal of his cage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tatooine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought, a desert planet Luke had told him stories about, but Kylo had never visited it before. What he did know was that he wouldn’t survive long in its climate - especially if he were not released from his cage, which had already begun to heat. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux made his way to the lab, briskly walking down the long corridors and eager to see Kylo again. It was like this every morning now, he had to make sure Kylo was still being clothed and fed daily since the troopers would likely forget or be too apathetic to care. Upon scanning in, a scene out of a nightmare unfolded before him. Gutted computer parts strewn across the lab, file chips scattered all over the floor, clumps of fur, tracked mud and water from habitats... Blood. Primal fear gripped Hux's stomach as he ran into his office, the nearest room the troopers were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Stop it! What in the stars are you doing?" he flung the star book onto his chair and tried to wrestle a jungle begonia plant from his desk out of a trooper's arms, "I didn't authorize any of this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma was busy overseeing that the animals that remained unscathed from Snokes order to ‘raze the research facility’ were humanely moved to holding crates to be delivered to a freighter when she heard Hux’s voice shout from his office. “Careful with them,” she ordered, turning on her heel to hurry toward the sound of her friend in distress, “If they are harmed I’ll send whoever is responsible to reconditioning.” Phasma hurried to Hux, who didn’t see her enter his ransacked office behind him. “Doctor,” Phasma said, trying to diffuse the situation without giving away their familiarity, she turned to the trooper who seemed ready to punch Hux, “Release that specimen, trooper,” she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux growled as the trooper put down his plant, exiting the room to let his supervisor deal with Hux. “Phasma, what the fuck is going on?” Hux whispered angrily as he strode over to slam the door shut, “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have bigger problems, Hux,” Phasma hurried to say, “I tried to contact you but I couldn’t get through. Snoke took your friend. They left about three hours ago… I only just had time to throw fuel into the sith-forsaken shuttle of your father’s before I got the orders to get down here and ‘Raze the lab to the ground’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The. FUCK!” Hux kicked his door in anger, “I knew he was going to kick me out, but I didn’t think it was going to be this fucking soon! Where did he expect me to go? What planet is he taking Kylo? Why the hell is he taking him off base in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know for sure why he took him... I overheard the pilot say Tatooine," Phasma explained, "Hux, your friend didn't look well, he fought back, there's a trooper dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma started opening the drawers of Hux's desk, rummaging for anything that may be useful, she picked up Hux's starbook and thrusted it back into his hands, “Look, you don’t have much time… I can see to salvaging what I can, but if you don’t go after them I don’t think Kylo is going to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hells,” Hux swore again as he took the book, “This is horrible. I hate this.” His words were merely a stream of consciousness as his brain went into survival mode. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I REALLY need?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought as he scanned the room for a bag, finally locating the one he used for traveling occasionally to collect specimens and shoving the star book inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medical supplies, he’s probably been hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux thought next as he moved to the cabinet, body on autopilot as he opened the door and emptied the contents of the cabinet inside of it. Little tubes of cream and bandages clacked around as they were dumped inside as Hux tried to think of what he needed next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... Tattootine. His father’s ship? What ship? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Where on Tatootine are they taking him? And what ship are you talking about? Where is it?” Hux spitfires the questions to Phasma as he switched cabinets, shoving clean towels into his pockets and his bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clean towels are never a bad idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lambda-class shuttle?” Phasma said, disbelieving, "Wait, you don't know about that thing?" still digging around Hux’s desk, she pulled some nutrient bars from one and slapped them into Hux’s quickly filling bag, “It’s on landing pad 44, it's old, but will fly,” She said, straightening up deciding that there was nothing else of use, “Hux, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>precisely where they are taking him! Get a grip, don’t you lot chip everything that comes in? Track him that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma set her hands on Hux's shoulders, and shook him slightly, "I'm going to comm you with Kylo's family's contact information. Once you're in atmo you need to reach out to them and tell them it's a trap. I don't know for sure what Snoke is up to, but Kylo's bait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do chip them! Phasma, you're a life-saver. Literally," Hux shoved his datapad and its charger in his bag, it would be the only thing he would need to find Kylo. "What about my things here? The animals? Especially the more aggressive ones, where will they go?" Hux asks as he shoves the rest of the nutrient bars into his bag, "And no, I did not know about the Lambda-class shuttle. Aren't those things old? And how did you get an unregistered ship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma opened the office door, "I'll save who and what I can and send them to you, but I won't be able to save all of them, Hux. I was too late to save some of the more vicious creatures... you can thank Snoke’s forward guard for that. I'm sorry," and she really was, "As for the ship? Let's just say it was your father’s and I'll have to answer the rest once you're safe," she gently shoved Hux from the office, "Hux, be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no time to respond, Hux hiked his bag up, collecting an errant handful of data chips up from the floor and shoving them into his shirt pocket before realizing... Water. Tatootine was a desert planet. If he didn't bring water with him to help tide Kylo over, he could die. Shoving past a few troopers, he found one disconnecting a nearby water jug the researchers kept in the community area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drop it," Hux told the trooper stiffly, "Or I'll tell the Captain. I paid to refill that with my credits last week, I'm taking it with me."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Dump him out,” Snokes indifferent voice called out from a distance away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably won’t deign to leave the ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought, bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo heard footsteps laboring through what he assumed to be sand and then his crate jostled. The trooper outside punched a code into the locking mechanism. The lock sprung apart and the door opened, temporarily blinding Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crate gave a lurch and Kylo tumbled out into the scalding coarse desert sand. The tiny fragments felt like burning sponges, thirsty for the lingering moisture Kylo’s flesh offered. He wouldn’t give Snoke the satisfaction of crying out in pain, but the elder Force user </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scrambled to his feet, stumbling away from the trooper who had opened the crate. The cargo droid reversed back toward the mirror bright ship, back to Snoke. “There are more efficient ways to kill me,” Kylo growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cuffs too,” Snoke ordered. The trooper hesitated but grabbed Kylo’s wrists and unlocked the Force dampeners. Kylo shoved the trooper away from him. Confused about Snoke’s reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear boy,” Snoke said, lingering in the comfort of the ships’ shadow, “Your uncle and his padawans wouldn’t bother to attempt to secure your corpse. But, save you from a painful death? I’m sure they will be here shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hissed, “They won’t come for me,” he flexed his hands and reached for the Force. The familiar power tingled along his palms. He wondered if he could crush Snoke’s windpipe quickly enough to avoid mutually assured destruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I severely doubt that,” Snoke’s tone shifted from light to murderous, “I’ve told them where to find you. It’s only a matter of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo felt it too. A ripple in the Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Force Sensitives directed their attention to the East… there was what looked like a scavenged speed bike hurtling toward them. Kylo’s hackles raised, the Force that flowed through this individual was steeped in the Dark. He needed to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the company of troopers shout for orders, “Should we shoot him sir?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Snoke sounded distant, fixated on the individual closing in, “He’s of no consequence. Let the desert finish him, I have what I came for.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux had unfortunately made a spectacle of himself as he rolled the big jug of sloshing water down the pristine corridors of Starkiller, attracting many looks from troopers and uniformed officers alike. A pair of security troopers attempted to stop him halfway to his destination, but an icy glare and a quick "Fuck off" was all it took to convince them to leave Hux alone. It was pretty clear nobody could be bothered to go the extra mile when their supervisors weren't around. It was just a container of water, after all. Stranger things had happened on Starkiller for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made it to the ship in a less-than-graceful manner, not saving much time by bringing the heavy water jug but knowing it would make all the difference when he finally got to Kylo. Speaking of the ship, the first thought Hux had when he approached was scathing-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is this tacky looking thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was ugly, dusty, old, and had the most embarrassing design he had ever seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical joyride machine for a higher-up during his midlife crisis</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought bitterly as he shoved his bag under the pilot's jumpseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buckling up the water jug into one of the supporting crew jumpseats and emptying his pockets onto another, Hux brushed off the control panel and sighed when he thought about actually flying this piece of junk. He hadn't flown in ages, but it wasn't like he hadn’t been taught </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the Academy. Ripping off a few lotto tokens on a string of beads that hung in front of the main window that he assumed were supposed to be some kind of decoration, Hux strapped himself into the chair which was covered in a fluffy animal print fur covering.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How classy, father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux thought bitterly as he opened up the comm message from Phasma that had been sent a few minutes ago. She had sent a few messages throughout the night and Hux scanned them carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first, sent late at night when he was still asleep, read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snoke going to try to use the alien as bait. Overheard him saying he's going to get rid of you and the lab. I'll find you a ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was more urgent, sent as he had been walking to the lab: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you awake yet, Hux? I've been ordered to raze the laboratory. I'll save what I can. Found you a ship, you won't like it, but it's one nobody here is going to miss. Filled it up for you last night and updated the medical kits. YOU OWE ME</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This particular message was accompanied by a picture of Phasma looking exhausted and giving him a rude gesture as she stood filling up the tank of the ship. The timestamp on the photo told him she had basically stayed up all night fixing it up for him, and he felt a pang of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third message sent ten minutes ago was a series of numbers and contact coordinates: </span>
  <em>
    <span>His family's info. The longer numbers are ones you can call them with, the shorter ones correspond to their locations on Dagobah. The last one is for a Resistance Base. Only go there if you REALLY need to and the house on Arkanis doesn't work out. I don't want to have to kill you the next time we raid it. Call the Uncle and tell him what's going on and get the hell out of here before the morning shift has their caf.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A fourth message popped up just as he was going to reply to the last one:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Here's your clearance code to get past the gate. Go save your fish boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux smiled and texted her a simple "Thank you" before putting the data pad down, focused on getting off Starkiller first. He was really going to do this, and nothing was going to stop him now. He definitely owed Phasma a drink after all of this, probably several drinks, actually. A lifetime of drinks. Hux shook his head and returned back to the work in front of him, he would think about drinking once he was off this Stars-forsaken ice rock and had Kylo back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>This isn't how Kylo thought he would die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always thought he’d either be cut down in an important battle for a cause he believed in, his life being taken from him by a worthy opponent… or of old age, the family he’d not yet created but wanted gathered around him. Kylo laughed, finding the fucked up hilarity of him dying after having just found a person who would maybe have wanted to share that family with him. Instead, he was destined to bake for hours in theory two suns which oppressed his uncle and grandfather before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin slowly dried and burned and blistering without shelter or hope of salvation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hux</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kylo’s heart ached. What if Snoke had come for him too? Was the kind doctor alright? Would he be safe? Thinking about Hux somehow lessened the agony of his flesh subjected to the oppressive sun. Kylo curled up, reducing the amount of flesh subjected to the direct light and heat and touched the slight swell of his abdomen, trying to recall the way Hux’s hand had felt against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remained that way, thinking of Hux’s wonder and kindness as he succumbed to heat exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux's flying was anything but ceremonious. There were many, many problems associated with leaving his home forever in search of the dying man on Tatootine. First, the old ship had taken a few tries before it shuddered to life. Second, Hux realized that this ship was clearly meant to run with a crew, not just one man, but he knew this was his only chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After finally getting the rusty, ugly ship past the gate, Hux was able to make a call to Luke Skywalker. Who knew an Imperial General's son would end up saving a Jedi's life one day? The galaxy was a strange place, and likewise, he was closer to Kylo than Luke anyway. Speaking of Kylo, a little beeping dot on Tatootine was the only evidence Hux had that Kylo was still alive. He wasn't close enough to get exact coordinates from the tracker injected inside Kylo yet, but he would get there soon enough. With the help of the hyperdrive, Hux was able to cut his time down to four hours. It wasn't ideal in the least, but he prayed to anyone who would listen that he could get there fast enough to save him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Surely his mind was conjuring the sound of a ship, the blasting of sand, and then shortly after rushed steps approaching, the desperate pleas of a familiar and dear voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A final kindness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>, to hear Hux’s voice before I surrender to oblivion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't easy. None of this was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux just kept telling himself that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not easy, but doable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had just enough strength to drag Kylo’s body up the ramp and into the ship. He was completely out of breath by the time he rolled the man onto the cold, durasteel floor of the ship, his body sinking down like dead weight. Luckily, he wasn't dead. The tracker on his datapad screen would have stopped blinking if he was, and from his place huffing and puffing on the floor, Hux could see the light was still blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After collecting himself, shutting the door to the ship, and turning up the air circulation, Hux got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wetting the towels from the lab and pressing them all over Kylo's chest and neck was the first task, he needed water. Carefully draping a wet towel over his mouth, avoiding his nose, Hux addressed his burns next. Bacta was spread over the angry, burnt skin on his neck (mostly his gills), wrists, ankles, and eyelids, as well as any other parts of Kylo that had been burned badly. Hux unfortunately had to cut away his clothes in the process, the restricting, sand-covered fabrics not helping him any and only restricting his breathing more. He laid an extra towel over Kylo's groin area after treating some chafing burns on the insides of his thighs that looked painful. If Kylo woke up, Hux wanted to make sure Kylo didn't get the wrong idea. Otherwise, his body was exposed to the cool air and wet towels placed all over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took a short break, sitting down and allowing himself a few sips of water from the jug. He was plastered with sweat and sand himself, already exhausted and they still had to get to Arkanis. They definitely were not safe here, that was for sure… And where was Snoke? That murderer had to be around here somewhere if he was using Kylo as bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this is the afterlife, it sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything burned. The surface he lay against was unyielding, icy cold against his heated skin, and he had never before felt such a bone-deep thirst. Someone was there with him, tendrils of the Force connecting him to this other entity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux?” Kylo wondered aloud, weakly. He tried to reach for him, despite being sure it was a trick of his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about ten minutes of changning towels in between bites of a protein bar he'd reminded himself to eat before he heard his name muffled into the towel on Kylo's face. It was a crushing relief for Hux. Carefully removing the towel from the lower half of Kylo's face, he was pleased to see his lips had taken on the moisture and were no longer cracked and bleeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there," Hux gave him the best doctor smile he could muster. He reminded himself Kylo was still his patient right now, and he needed to be confident and calm if he wanted him to be relaxed, "You're finally awake, that's good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s lips twitched into a relieved smile, “You’re safe,” he tried to swallow, but his throat was parched beyond allowing it. Speaking hurt too much. It was an effort, but Kylo managed to open his eyes and focus on Hux, the confirmation of his eyes made Kylo’s heart burst. He was really there, hovering over him and looking so relieved to see Kylo looking back up at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How- did you know where to find me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed, still relieved, pressing the cloth back to his mouth when he realized he was still too dried out to speak, “Phasma did almost everything. There’s a tracker in your neck too, they put them in every patient they give me. I’ll have to remove it before we go. Did you see where Snoke went? Your Uncle hasn’t shown up yet, so I assume he’s still around here somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed beneath the damp cloth Hux pressed back against his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For someone that I’ve only met once, I sure owe her a debt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, ”A tracker… I’d be annoyed if it hadn't just saved my life. You may as well dig it out now. I’m not sure my nerves have any spare bandwidth to process the pain.” Kylo mustered his remaining strength and rolled onto his side to present his back to Hux. His skin felt like it was being peeled off, but these things were better dealt with expediently, ”Snoke left. He found what he was looking for, a Force sensitive close to the Dark. Where is the tracker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's on your neck. I'm going to use some numbing gel. I'm sorry I have to do this, no matter how much I asked to be exempt from such barbaric policies they never listened to me. That's the Order for you," Hux explained with a hint of bitterness as he pushed up the hair on Kylo's neck to find the place where the tracker was injected. Right below the hairline. Using some numbing gel from his bag of supplies, he spread it around the area of Kylo's neck and laid it on thick, "We might have to wait a few minutes for it to work. I don't want you to be in pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm already in so much pain, I sincerely doubt I'll notice, but if you want to wait we can,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Won't your lab know you're gone?" The thought occurred to him, "Will someone come looking for you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point, I don’t care,” Hux told him, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves and selecting the proper tool to dig out the tracker. He would talk Kylo through it just like he did with his other patients, “Snoke didn’t exactly send directions or an explanation of what I’d be doing after he destroyed my life’s work, so I honestly can’t be bothered to worry. Once we leave this thing in your neck behind, we’ll go to my old house on Arkanis. Snoke doesn’t even know I have one. I must warn you though, the property hasn’t been occupied in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry about your work... but, Hux, are you offering I move in with you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo teased, kidding but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least for the time being,” Hux blushed, tensing up again and trying to focus on the work in front of him, “It’s the best courtesy I can offer you until you can find your family again. I can’t just leave you here, especially not in your condition.” Hux knew he meant that in more ways than one. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be going into a heat... Or rut, or whatever it was, and then thrown into a desert to die. It sounded like torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled despite the pain,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "What if I don't want to go back to my family. Maybe instead I want to help you with your research?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo pressed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Would that be an option?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was glad Kylo was turned around so he wouldn't see him smile, "Trust me, you can do better than living in a shithole little house on Arkanis with a First Order defector. You're a nice person, Kylo, please don't feel like you owe me anything. I've done the bare minimum for you after what's happened. Besides, I don't think Leia Organa would be pleased to know her only son was bunking up with an Imperialist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of breaking that news to his mother was a new summit of amusement. Kylo laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt like his insides were ripping when it sent him into a small coughing fit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"A few things."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, warring with the hilarity of Hux's sentiment and the near unbearable pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"First, you can't have ever been to Dagobah... I'm sure Arkanis is an upgrade. Second, I do owe you.... but that's not my motivator here. And lastly, my Mother will love you, you're the best kind of Imperialist, which is to say you aren't one anymore."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo had his coughing under control, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think the numbing gel is working now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, yes. I’ve already got the tracker out, I’m just giving you two stitches to keep the wound closed,” Hux told him as he sewed the last one shut, “And I’m not so sure, Kylo. My father was a massive prick who was in a high ranking position, she probably knew him. I’ve heard she’s ferociously protective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, you're pretty good at that," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo slowly shifted again to his back, he hadn’t felt a thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"She is,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo agreed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"and I take after her in that way,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo looked up at Hux and tried to impart some understanding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If anyone knows something about not defining people by their parents actions, it's her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Hux took a moment to process Kylo's words as he cleaned up the blood from Kylo's neck and swabbed over the new stitches with some disinfectant, "I never thought of it like that. I suppose we'll see. Again, it's not that I don't want to help you-- I do. I will certainly let you stay with me if you like, but you should know what you're getting into. And well... Right now, you don't have all the details."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know that I like you, and that you take care of me when you don't need to,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll contact my family once we're on Arkanis, and we'll take it from there, alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds good," Hux told him, stripping off the gloves and throwing them in a nearby trash bin on the ship. Picking up the tracker, he studied it carefully, "Should we destroy it so they think you're dead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo focused on the tracker and crushed it into a fine powder using the Force. It was immensely satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you Hux."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Hux threw the power through the trash chute on the ship before wiping off his hands with some supplies from the medical kit. "How do those burns feel? I added some bacta to them and the towels should assist in rehydration, but do you feel like I've missed anywhere?" Hux asked him, "We should get you drinking some water and eating a protein bar or two at least before we take off."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's difficult to tell if anything more can be done about the burns, but I might be able to drink," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo shifted to sit, grimacing and grunting, until he backed up to rest against the ship wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Hux poured him out some water, handing it to him with a no-sodium protein bar, "Try to get a head start on these while I check the ship. The hyperdrive hit it pretty hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo mutely reached for the offered food and drink, and slowly managed to work through first the water and then hazard a small nibble of the protein bar while Hux looked after the ship. He wasn't sure he could manage the whole thing, his mouth was simply too dry. He set it down to watch Hux come back up the gangplank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What's the damage?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo asked, wishing he could be more helpful. Han had given Kylo a thorough mechanical education.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything is just... Hot. This ship is decades old, it definitely isn’t ready for another jump to lightspeed," Hux sighed, "I'm worried about starting it again. I don't exactly want to die in the middle of this sandy shithole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo examined the ship with the Force, the hyperdrive did feel overly warm but- </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The old girl feels space-worthy, we should break Atmo and set a course without engaging the hyperdrive." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo didn't want to die on Tatooine either, and was concerned he wouldn't be able to fend off well armed scavengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, if you say so. You probably have more experience than me. We're definitely going to have to trade this piece of junk in when we get to Arkanis, I am not keeping this ugly ship," Hux told him before going back to secure the supplies and the water into their respective cargo holds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sure you don't want to keep it?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo teased, considering the dubious design choices in the cabin, wondering about the patterned animal print upholstery, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think it's so you. Everything about it just screams 'Hux'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rolled his eyes before making his way back to the front of the ship, "Oh, yes, absolutely. I enjoy letting the whole galaxy know how desperately I'd like to pick up a twenty-credit whore." He pinched a bit of the animal print fabric on the seats between his fingers, "I mean, really, it's a wonder the Order didn't send this thing to get scrapped for parts. My father truly was the scum of the galaxy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Once I can move again I'll help you get rid of it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arkanis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By some miracle, they’d managed to get the ship off the ground in one piece. Hux made sure Kylo was content in his seat with plenty of protein bars and water while he took the time to put in the coordinates to the Hux estate on Arkanis. Luckily, he was still able to remember them. To Hux’s surprise, the autopilot on the ship still worked. It was a painfully long journey that they spent talking and watching the stars, bouncing questions off each other between naps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived on Arkanis when the dark of night had set in. Unfortunately, it was also raining. Even worse was that the animals had been delivered, crowing and whining inside the cages they had been left in. It took his best efforts to get the six orbaks and two fathiers into the old stable and he was drenched with mud and water by the time he was finished and his precious pets had been secured. Hux went to go retrieve Kylo from the ship. He had been waiting patiently for Hux to guide him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had slowly but surely migrated from the cockpit to the lowered gangplank and revelled in the cool moisture Arkanis greeted them with. It wasn't ideal weather for rehoming livestock, and Hux looked almost as drained and miserable as Kylo felt when he managed to get back to the ship and assist Kylo inside. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Is the weather usually this wet," Kylo asked, slinging his arm around Hux's shoulder, "I like it." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They stepped out into the downpour and Kylo willed the gangplank closed as they set off to the neglected Hux residence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hux told him disdainfully as he slung his bag of supplies over his shoulder, leaving the empty water jug on the ship. He supported Kylo’s right side as he guided the man through the mud and grass of the lawn, his cheap boots soaked completely through and sand from Tatootine chafing places he didn’t want to think about. “You’ll probably kriffing love it here,” Hux added, “I always hated it when I was a boy. When it rained, I had to play inside...which meant I had to be under the eye of my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to change your mind about the rain," Kylo sighed, the patting of rain both a balm and sting,"This planet is beautiful." </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When they reached the front door Hux shouldered it open and stepped inside. The place had a long-neglected look about it. The surfaces were blanketed in white sheets and covered in dust. Kylo didn't comment and allowed himself to be led up a flight of stairs, through a hallway and then into a refresher which had a large soaking tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how anyone could like rain," Hux turned the tub on, the water sputtering out cloudy at first, "Let's let it run for a bit. This house... It's been out of service for awhile." Hux couldn't ignore how his heart was racing at being back here, the old scenery bringing back memories he didn't care to think about. Even the smell of the paint on the walls reminded him of his troubled youth. He didn't even turn his head to look at the cracked mirror that hung on the refresher wall, knowing for certain it was still there, a grim reminder of his father's wrath. "We should try to call your Uncle again," Hux added, needing to keep his mind busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat on the edge of the tub and watched the water slowly clear and warm and bit back an objection to Hux’s comment about rain, "There's no hurry to retry my family, Hux," Kylo peeled his cloths from his burnt and bacta slathered body and slipped into the tub, plugging the drain so it would fill, "We both need to rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want them to know you're okay, but yes... We need a break. Speaking of which, I'm going to go get some beds ready. I’m going to go shopping first thing in the morning. We’re going to need a lot of things, food being one of them if we want to get your strength up," Hux offered as he went to grab Kylo some towels from the closet. Despite Kylo's words, he didn't even know if this house could ever be a home to him. It was beginning to dawn on him and what he had just done. He could never go back to the Order now. His bedroom was probably already cleared out. He was stuck here, in this house. The realization made Hux feel nauseated and he became painfully aware that his belongings had not shipped yet, just the animals. He hoped they would arrive soon, he only had the clothes on his back and what was left in the backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's anxiety spiked and Kylo twisted as best he could to look at him, "Hux," he said gently, reaching out with the Force to softly wrap Hux in a sort of embrace, "Everything is going to be alright, I'm sure Phasma did all that she could and your things are on their way," Kylo shut the water off and pulled his legs up toward his chest, "You're just as covered in sand as me... there's enough room in here for the both of us if you want to wash off." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Honestly, I could probably use some help with washing my back- if you would be willing to... I can't really reach right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft embrace of the Force was a surprise to Hux, but a welcome one. It took him out of his head for a minute while he registered Kylo's words. His body was sore too, more than he'd like to admit. He was just realizing now that they were safe. Survival instincts weren't lasting, he supposed. The thought of Kylo seeing him naked was also something that made him blush for more reasons than one, he couldn't even remember if someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen him with his clothes off before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the scant fumblings in the dark he'd had with a few boys back at the Academy, he hadn't really done anything notably sexual in his life. Well... A bath wasn't sexual, he told himself. It was just a bath. With Kylo. Naked. Hux decided he thought too much for his own good and told himself it would be fine. Right? "Oh, yes, your muscles. They're probably too sore," Hux tried to remain confident for Kylo, not wanting to betray too much weakness, "I can help you, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled and scooted to make room behind him in the tub, careful not to look at Hux. He could feel how anxious the idea of being naked in front of Kylo made him and Kylo didn't want to scare him off, "I won't bite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made quick work of his clothes, a pink blush settling over his pale, freckled skin as he climbed in behind Kylo as gracefully as possible. Keeping his legs as closed as possible, he grabbed for some soap and a washcloth from a nearby cabinet that was still in reach, "You're not allergic to anything in soap, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, we're about to find out," Kylo said, his excitement about Hux joining him completely overshadowing concern for his already burnt and blistered skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux tentatively swept the rag over the most unburnt patch of skin on Kylo's back as he could find, waiting a few moments and pulling his hips back, knowing his cock was probably going to betray him at some point during this ordeal. "How's that? Itchy at all?" Hux asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ground his teeth against the feeling of the cloth scrubbing against his stinging skin, "It's... abrasive, but I can handle it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> sand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too, it gets everywhere," Hux sighs, trying to wipe away some of the sand with his fingers to no avail, "We definitely do not need to go back to the desert anytime soon. Maybe Arkanis will be more promising for us after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the best planet I've visited to date," Kylo said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hux would make any planet perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo decided privately. He leaned back into Hux's scrubbing hands, hissing slightly from the sting but enjoying the contact regardless. "I could get you next, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh--Um, sure," Hux nodded as he kept scrubbing Kylo's back, hoping he would be able to keep himself together. Every fiber of his body was working against him right now, but so far he was able to fight it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirked, Hux's prudishness was foreign and endearing, "Good," knowing that he'd get a chance to touch Hux made the pain of the sand parting company with his damaged skin far more tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shivered a bit at the way Kylo had said that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A little buzz of arousal began under his skin at the thought of Kylo's big, warm hands on his back. He cursed himself for being so excited, but it wasn't like he couldn't be excited. This was the first time he'd ever bathed with another person, let alone someone he fancied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hid a smile, he loved the way Hux reacted to the tiniest show of possessiveness and praise. That tidbit necessitated further exploration, "It feels like you've gotten it all," Kylo said, "Now you. Turn around."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turn around</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hux licked over his teeth, another shiver traveling up his spin as he obliged Kylo's order as quickly as possible. The water was already cloudy, but the thought of facing Kylo with his half-hard cock hidden in the water was too much for him to bear as he turned his back. "Make sure you get it all off, I think all that sand really irritated me. I may not be half aquatic, but even my skin isn't used to all that horrible heat," Hux tried to keep the conversation going, anything to stop himself from thinking about the absurd amount of arousal blooming in his groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water of the tub slopped a little from the tub onto the floor when Kylo turned around, his eyes finally absorbing the sight of the expanse of freshly uncovered skin. Kylo took his time wetting and wringing out the cloth Hux had used on his own back before very gently and purposefully sliding the material along Hux's pale and lightly freckled shoulders. His skin was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo bit his lip to keep from groaning and giving into the desire to fit his nose right there along the gentle slope of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's so- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo couldn't come up with a word that encapsulated all that Hux was. The lab uniform had hid his slim shoulders and light frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he drag me onto that ship?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo wondered, flat out staring at the tone of Hux's arms. He couldn't keep the thought to himself, it was far too perplexing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How did you manage getting me on the ship by yourself?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had to brace his hand against the wall and bit his lip to prevent a gasp from escaping as Kylo's warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck. So much for keeping his resolve. Tensing up when Kylo questioned him, Hux swallowed, his tongue feeling like sandpaper, "I just tried my best? I suppose you get extra adrenaline when you think Snoke's going to waste you off at any given moment." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or when someone you have the hots for is dying,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his pesky brain tacked on. Kylo definitely heard that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could easily become addicted to Hux; the cadence and melody of his thoughts were a drug to his senses. The water trickled from his raised arm to splash back into the cooling tub water, sounding unnaturally loud in the thick air between them. Kylo traced the back of his fingers along the slight curves of Hux's arm distractedly and hummed assent. Hux was tense, maybe he was being too familiar. Kylo withdrew his hand and rewet the cloth in the water between them. He wrung it out over the sloping planes of Hux's back and watched the water slide in rivulets over the pink flesh. He suddenly didn't want to use the cloth. Greedy hands itching for more contact. Kylo cupped his hands together and scooped some water into them and poured it over Hux's back before placing his hands flat against Hux and lightly sweeping them across every surface, wiping the course sand from him. "Is the water too cool for you?" Kylo asked, seeing a shiver run up Hux's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's hot enough," Hux was confused when he realized Kylo was probably looking at the goosebumps on his skin. Well, they weren't there because the water was too cold, that was for sure, "I feel like we're never going to get all this sand off." His cock was bobbing up against his stomach now, completely betraying him. Was he really desperate enough to get hard over having someone wash his back for him? Hux decided it was just the suspense of the moment that was doing this...And maybe Kylo's pheromones. That seemed like a good excuse in his brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're sure..." Kylo said, grinning to himself and enjoying the prolonged contact of his hand against Hux's back. He could feel the tense muscles and rocked a knuckle into one just under Hux's shoulder blade and massaged the spot until the tension released. Kylo methodically worked his way over Hux's back until he was kneading into the meat of his lower back above his slender hips. Kylo shamelessly imagined what it might feel like to hold Hux to him with his hands firmly around his hips. The idea made his cock twitch it's approval, but Kylo regretfully released Hux, unable to justify the continued contact now that he'd thoroughly worked all the sand from his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux didn't realize how relaxed he was under Kylo's touch, every cell in his body screaming for Kylo to come back after he removed his hands. He felt like he had been broken down in the most painfully sweet way, his body laid out and kneaded like bread dough after the stress of the day had overworked him. He wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux scolded himself inwardly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wouldn't be proper.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Well, I suppose that's all of it... Unless you count our hair," Hux licked his lips in anticipation, wondering what it would be like to have those beautiful strong hands massaging his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should definitely get our hair," Kylo agreed, grateful for the excuse to get his hands back on Hux, "We should freshen the water though," Kylo reached past Hux and groped for the plug. The stretch brought his nose close to Hux's neck again and Kylo breathed in the musk unique to Hux, the comfort of the smell brought a rumble of a pur to Kylo's chest. He pulled the plug and the water began to drain sluggishly as it took most of the sand and sweat from Tatooine with it. Kylo reached up along the tub to feel for the faucet, and twisted the knob so that fresh water cascaded into the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's teeth chattered as the water drained out, "Fuck, warn me next time, it's cold!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hux's neck in apology as they waited for the water level to rise and continued to pur. It was peculiar that the day had been simultaneously his worst and best, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you have shampoo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shivered against Kylo's form as he tried to reach into the same cabinet as before, "I can't reach it, it's too far back..." He leaned forward to give Kylo some room to reach over, "White container, it's probably powdered and preserved or something like that. It'll gel up when it hits the water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hux to draw his back flat against Kylo's chest to impart some warmth as the tub refilled. He reached out with his other hand feeling for the cleanser Hux seemed to think was stored in the cabinet. He felt something with promise within and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bar careened into his outstretched palm with a 'slap'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was a dehydrated gel. Kylo dipped the bar into the water and lathered it between his hands, arm still wrapped around Hux. He pulled away slightly, "Dunk your head under."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had to shove his hands into his lap to cover his arousal when Kylo pulled him back, hoping he didn't see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard he was. He was all too happy to oblige as he dipped his head into the water, the awkward angle pushing his rear farther back than he expected, and Hux came up as soon as his hair was wet, shoving the orange strands back. He hated having his hair in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wasted no time slipping his hands into Hux's wet hair, thoroughly working the shampoo into every centimeter of his scalp and then drizzling a handful of water into the suds to gently massage the sandy grit from each strand of bright hair. "I like your coloring," Kylo complimented, trying to stretch out the time he had to touch Hux by massaging the suds into Hux's temples for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had to suppress a groan at just how good it felt to get a head massage after the long day he had, the dull headache plaguing him beginning to dissipate as Kylo’s hands worked over his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My coloring? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered for a moment before realizing Kylo meant his hair. “Oh, thank you,” He reached up to feel a strand of it absently. Nobody had ever complimented his hair much, just told him he looked like his father. He’d been teased at school for it for standing out, but then again most children were teased for something in school. He supposed he hadn’t met many people with red hair before. Hux liked Kylo’s hair better, deep and dark and black, and long and perfect for running a hand through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like yours too, it’s very striking,” Hux added, still trying to ignore the aching between his legs. Being pressed up against Kylo’s chiseled front wasn’t exactly helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should," Kylo said, picking up on Hux’s train of thought, he gently tipped Hux's head back and pressed the side of his hand along Hux's hairline before cupping some water in his other hand and tipping the clean water over Hux's lathered hair to start rinsing out the shampoo, " -run your hands through my hair, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux knew that turning around would only cause him to embarrass himself further, so instead he sat up a bit straighter and reached his hand up to find Kylo’s hair. He could resist a lot of things, but Kylo’s hair was not one of them. His fingers were met with thick, soft, glorious hair he couldn’t get enough of, “It’s very soft...Do you put anything in it to get it like this?” Just then, a draft came through the window which was old and worn. Some things around the house definitely needed replacing. Hux shivered and shrunk back against Kylo and tried to sink into the water, his nipples pebbled up from the cold, “Stars, I hate this house. We’re going to need to put a lot of work into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bliss of having Hux's hand in his long hair could not be overstated, and he tried his best to process what Hux had said when he eagerly pressed into Kylo's chest in an attempt to escape the window draft. "Lucky for you, I'm handy," Kylo said, "I’ve spent more time than I would like to admit fixing things with my dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a plus. I only know how to do basic fuse fixes and correct electrical malfunctions, but I don’t think I have the strength for ripping out windows and putting new ones in,” Hux told him, “I’m glad someone will be able to help me with all of this. I’m sorry we don’t have a better dwelling to stay in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's cozy," Kylo said, finishing the rinse of Hux's hair. Kylo scooted back and wet his own hair before picking up the shampoo bar to do his own, "but I'll happily replace your windows."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I'll learn to enjoy it more with better company," Hux decided to try to be more positive so Kylo wouldn't think he was being overly negative. Noticing Kylo beginning to do his own hair, Hux reluctantly turned around, making sure his bottom half was still submerged, "I can help you if you like. You did it for me."</span>
  <em>
    <span> And I want to touch your hair again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux thought, heart leaping into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled, sure that Hux's company greatly influenced how he felt about the aging dwelling. He remained facing Hux but closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, proffering the shampoo for Hux to take, "I'd like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux began to wash Kylo's hair, enjoying the feeling of helping him once again. Hux liked to be useful. "Oh..." A realization dawned on Hux, "We don't have a change of clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we expecting company?" Kylo laughed, behind his sudsy hair, "...I can ask my family to bring me some of my wardrobe. If you want to preserve your modesty, I could leave the refresher first and bring you something to wrap yourself in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, it's fine. I'll just use a towel," Hux didn't want to seem too prudish, it was one of his more unattractive qualities at the moment and he was painfully aware of the fact that Kylo wasn’t nearly as uptight about these sorts of things. "I can soak my muddy clothes in the tub and dry them overnight. There should be a market nearby, though I can't remember if it was destroyed. Either way, there's got to be some place to buy clothes around here," Hux added, "I have some credits saved up, but it'll only get us the next few months or so. It’s a miracle I was even able to transfer them without Snoke seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo made sure to lift his head slightly and look at Hux with a teasing crinkle to his eyes. Hux's fingers carding through his hair and working the shampoo in sent pleasant tingles down his spine, and Kylo did nothing to hide what the sensations were doing to his cock, "What sort of work is there around here for someone like me?" Kylo asked, eager to pull his weight, "I won't have you going out and spending your life's savings on account of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll need to take a week to heal, at least, but you'll be happy to know that since our planet gets so much rain that fishing is very lucrative here. If you can get to a harbor by the ocean a short drive from here you can work on a fishing boat, or you can just freelance it and fish in rivers, lakes and streams. Our village here is small and it's basically a vacation town. Tourists go to the main market to get fresh fish when the season comes, so you can sell there if you like," Hux explained, "And if you don't want to do that, there's plenty of mechanics looking for apprentices and people to do manual labor jobs on boats. I'll probably have to do something with animals to get by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of taking up work as a fisherman and bringing home food and credits to Hux was incredibly idyllic... the only thing that would make it better was if Hux greeted him heavy with their growing child. Kylo shook his head slightly, banishing the image. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's enough, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He directed at his aching ovipositor,</span>
  <em>
    <span> you're NOT helping. Even if Hux by some miracle agreed to fuck, there aren't going to be young.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you could open a veterinary clinic for livestock or maybe family pets," Kylo suggested, "You're adept at caring for others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could work, yes. I'm the most experienced with farm animals and pets, I'm sure I could treat loth-cats brought by tourists and people's working animals in town here. It's work that I enjoy as well. I think our only issue would be tax, it's very high here because of the area and I don't have the kind of money my father did. We'll have to work hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't shy away from hard work," Kylo assured, "I won't allow us to become destitute." Hux's hands had worked the shampoo into his hair sufficiently and Kylo pulled away to dunk his long hair back into the water for a rinse. The water had done its job and Kylo felt it was time he got out and laid down for a rest. He stood from the water without a care that he was semi-hard and that Hux would see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him look, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo thought, stepping out of the tub and in search of a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt his jaw hit the floor when Kylo stood up like it was nothing. Part of him wasn’t even sure why he was surprised. It wasn’t even the nudity that shocked him, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Kylo naked before, it was just his confidence level. “Back cabinet,” Hux said in barely a whisper, unable to tear his eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of shock on Hux's face was endearing, but Kylo turned his back and -tracking water all over the floor- made his way to the aforementioned cabinet. He found a small stack of neatly folded, but stale smelling towels and very gently pat the water from his sunburned skin. Kylo twisted the cloth around his hair once he'd finished with his body and brought a second towel to Hux, setting it within his reach on the edge of the tub. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll just be in the other room... see if I can fix up a bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux was still a bit shocked from the sheer bold move of confidence, "Try the bedroom with the pink bed. It was hardly used when I used to live here. Don't go to the room with the red walls. Trust me, you don't want to be sleeping in there." His awkward explanation did have its roots, though. They were probably better off in the old bedroom meant for Maratell (she never came to visit anyway, so the room was barely used.) Maybe they could sleep in the arguably bigger room when it was remodeled, but Hux didn't know how he would ever feel safe there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink bed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo didn't ask, due to Hux's sudden emotional unrest. "Pink bed, sure," Kylo acknowledged. He left the refresher and went through what must be the master bedroom before checking the rooms down the hallway. The first door he opened was the one with red walls. Kylo paused in the doorway, taking in what must have been a young Hux's bedroom. There was a single bed and a desk and chair, everything covered in storage sheets and dust, and Kylo suspected bad memories. He closed the door and went for the next. This room must be the right one. There was a double sized bed and ornate dresser. Kylo got to work pulling the storage sheets off the furniture and folding them into order before setting them in a corner on the floor. The comforter covering this bed was a dusty pink and it had matching pillow covers. Kylo stood there wondering which side he ought to take, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Hux has a preference.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux got out after a few extra moments, toweling off as best he could before he surveyed the cabinet and found a series of expired painkillers and bacta gel. He made a mental note to restock the medicine cabinet as he tied a new towel around his waist, feeling a bit ridiculous at how hard he was trying to conceal himself. Kylo wasn't this nervous about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And was he going to sleep in the towel? Probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed before draining the tub and getting to work on his muddy clothes. He scrubbed the mud and grass off the pants and shirt, just using soap on the other clothes to get them clean before washing everything thoroughly. When he was finished, he hung them out over the tub for the next day. It was definitely going to be a busy day for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that taken care of, he scrubbed his nails clean of any remaining mud and dirt and wished he could clean his teeth, making another mental note to take care of that tomorrow as well when they had the supplies. Making his way back to the bedroom, he kept his eyes off</span>
  <em>
    <span> that </span>
  </em>
  <span>door. He couldn't go in there just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had seated himself at the foot of the bed and was just finishing running his fingers through his hair to work out the tangles when Hux appeared in the doorway, slim hips wrapped in a towel. "I wasn't sure if you had a preference for sleeping arrangements. Do you want the left or right side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left, I guess. I’m used to sleeping in army barracks, so I don’t really care,” Hux shrugged, shivering a bit at the cool air on his skin and missing the nice steamy air in the refresher. The room was as he remembered: Sparse of most furniture besides a rocking chair, a desk, a vanity, and a small table and chairs for tea. Maratell had never bothered moving in, so there wasn’t much to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Kylo smiled, "works for me," he said, rolling to the right side of the bed and kicking down the blankets before snuggling down between the sheets and patting the empty space beside him when Hux failed to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way to the bed, sliding under the blanket and pulling it up quickly. He reluctantly removed the towel under the blanket, it would come off in his sleep anyway. Slinging it over a nearby chair, he finally settled in under the decently soft blankets and it again dawned on him that this was his home now. He wouldn’t go to work tomorrow. He wouldn’t eat breakfast in the mess hall. He wouldn’t go back to his lab. He was just here with Kylo and he could do whatever he wanted with his life now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You'll get used to it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo tried to reassure Hux, sensing his thoughts,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "you'll probably actually love it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo closed his tired eyes and focused on Hux's soft breathing beside him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”I hope so,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux turned to study him in the sliver of moonlight coming through the window, the dull patter of rain against the roof putting his mind somewhat at ease. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of nature outside, which Hux liked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know anything else. I just need this to work out. I apologize if I’ve been overly negative about all of this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've just had your life's foundation torn out from under you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo reasoned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"take your time, but honestly you're handling it quite well."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux said aloud, voice sounding small all of a sudden. He was still cold, luckily enough all the drafts had helped kill his arousal. He wished he could press closer to Kylo for warmth but knew where it would lead. He tried rolling over and curling up tight to try to keep in some heat from his own body. He was lucky enough to be utterly exhausted and didn’t think he would be awake for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Hux."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kylo,” Hux yawned, eyes finally drifting shut as he began to relax into the lull of sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cohabitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo woke to the gentle patter of rain, the tight itch and sting of burnt skin, and a warm body curled against his left side. It took just a moment for his mind to orient itself and explain these three things. Hux had rescued him from Tatooine and brought him to Hux’s old family home on Arkanis… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he must have rolled up against me in the night</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, hyper aware of Hux’s gentle breathing and comfortable weight. Kylo stayed quite still but opened his eyes to peer down at the man who was -in his waking hours- quite aloof and body concious, to find this new affectionate and vulnerable side of the ex-first order doctor. Kylo brushed lightly against Hux’s mind with the Force and found him resting well and peacefully warm, none of his fears from the evening swimming within his dreams. He restrained himself from petting Hux’s hair back away from his face the better to see his relaxed features in the dim light. Hux probably would be uncomfortable if he ever realized Kylo had been staring, so Kylo closed his eyes feigning sleep and settled in to enjoy however long Hux might remain asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux woke up slowly, his body still exhausted from the day before. As expected, his muscles were screaming from the exertion of herding the animals and dragging Kylo onto the ship. Groaning a bit, he rolled over in bed and to his horror was met with Kylo’s body. He had shifted in his sleep. Luckily, Kylo still seemed to be asleep if only he could peel himself away very slowly...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was a little disappointed but also amused when Hux had frozen in realization and then tried to sneakily pull away from him. He couldn't contain the slip of his lip pulling up at Hux's attempt to 'correct' their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux picked up the flicker in his smile, brow furrowing as he propped himself up over Kylo to get a better look at his face, “Hey, you’re not even sleeping! How long have you been awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh," Kylo opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the soft morning light, judging by the change in brightness and considering the rain he made an educated guess, "A little over a standard hour? I'm not sure, I dozed on and off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux huffed, studying his face a bit more before flopping back down on his side of the bed, still embarrassed about snuggling up to him while he was asleep, “Whatever, let’s go get some breakfast. There’s still protein bars left, but other than that I’ll have to go to the market. I’ll check you again before I leave, we should put more bacta on your burns and definitely set you up in the bathtub for a soak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do as my doctor prescribes," Kylo said, sleepily grinning up at Hux and really liking the idea of Hux taking care of him, "I'll contact my family again once you're on your way to town... and check on your new </span>
  <em>
    <span>pets</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make sure that they are all well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux blushed a bit at Kylo's comment, shaking his head with an amused grin on his face, "Well, I'm glad to know my patient is eager to listen. That sounds like a good plan, just be careful with the orbaks. They spook sometimes, so keep your hand on their flank if you walk around them or else they'll kick back at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ll be sure to do that when I go out there to look them over," Kylo agreed, slowly sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the mattress to get up. The severe sunburn hurt if possible </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> today than it did the day before, but Kylo didn't want to alarm Hux so repressed the urge to grimace, "Let's get ourselves fed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux slid out of bed, turning around to cover himself while he re-tied the towel around his waist. “Yes, lets. Maybe you can help me brainstorm ideas for what we need to buy today,” Hux added, “It’s going to be a long list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was used to living on-the-go having Resistance leaders for parents. He couldn't think of too much he personally required while they ate their meager breakfast, a toothbrush, some pants, a bit more bacta if it were available; but really he was more concerned with Hux becoming more comfortable with the house they would now be inhabiting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux decided they would have to take things slow with adding to their house. They already had a tea kettle, but he figured he would buy a caf brewer just in case. It was just the sort of thing every house needed. They also had plenty of crockery and utensils that had stood the test of time and would be perfectly usable. Clothes, soap, food, basic medicinal supplies to replace the ones in the cabinet, as well as fresh blankets and towels were all on the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the sheer magnitude of everything they needed was almost overwhelming, but he figured this would be a good place to start. When surveying their current budget, he realized regretfully that remodeling the house the way he wanted would be extremely expensive, as expected. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Well,</span></em><span> Hux thought to himself, </span><em><span>This isn't about curtains and furniture, it's about survival. I'm just going to have to live with it until I get a new job.</span></em>With that, he was prepared to go to the market and passed Kylo his datapad to call his family before he had to take it with him to pull credits from his account.</p><p>Kylo managed to get through to his Uncle and let him know he was injured but expected to make a full recovery because of Hux's help. They arranged for Kylo’s family to visit Arkanis to check on Kylo for themselves and to also bring Kylo some of his belongings he’d left behind with them. After the brief exchange Kylo obediently allowed Hux to reapply bacta to his more serious skin burns and slipped into the tub.</p><p>He’d only just submerged himself when he felt the familiar shift and cramping that accompanied his unfertilized eggs readying to pass, Kylo pressed against them trying to determine how long he had, “If you’re still interested in observing me deliver this clutch you’ll want to make the trip into the market as brief as you can, I think I’ve only got another eight to ten hours before these will be coming,” Kylo thought, sinking deeper into the tub and looking up at Hux through the surface of the water, “They are coming on a little faster than normal, but I suppose that's to be expected with the amount of strain my body has endured in the last day."</p><p>"Oh!" Hux was a bit surprised at how fast it had gone along, but Kylo had been on the brink of death which made it understandable, "Yes, I'll be quick then. I'll make sure to bring lots of towels. What do you usually do with the eggs once you've passed them? I can buy anything you need to take care of yourself afterwards." He couldn't lie, he was buzzing with the excitement of being able to study such an intimate part of Kylo's life. Nobody else he had ever met before had gotten this kind of opportunity handed to them, and he was excited to take advantage of the knowledge he would gain from it.</p><p>Kylo found himself wondering what he’d do with this clutch of eggs too, normally he would place the unfertilized eggs into a nearby stream or body of water… but since his body could really use all the nutrients it could get, ”This time around I think I’m going to eat them, I could really use to reabsorb them... but I’ll understand if you find that disturbing and may not want to watch,” Kylo projected to Hux, still fully submerged.</p><p>"Do Athepians normally eat them? I'm a doctor and I work with animals, so I wouldn't find anything like that repulsive. You're right about your body needing those proteins back," Hux explains, "But if it's the kind of thing you'd want to be alone for, I understand."</p><p>“Eating them out of sight was an offer made solely in the hopes of not scaring you off," Kylo chuckled, "It turns out I shouldn't worry about that.”</p><p>Kylo sat up out of the water, "Modern Athepians don’t usually eat out eggs… it’s not something we make a habit of. But our ancestors did, rather often when resources were scarce."</p><p>"That makes a lot of sense. I would buy you protein supplements at the store, but I don't know if they would affect your Athepian side negatively, so I'd like to avoid any more health emergencies if possible," Hux mulled over in his head, "We have to find out which sorts of medicines and things work for you. If not, we'll have to find alternates. I don't want to be stuck in a situation where you're hurt or sick and I can't help you."</p><p>"I asked my family to bring some things, my mother mentioned bringing some medical supplies... if we need more we can go from there. But there is very little that will help you and adversely affect me, as I'm half human," Kylo idly stroked the surface of the water, "I'll be alright on my own here for a while, you can go see what's available in town. I don't want you to go hungry or unclothed on my account."</p><p>"Alright, that sounds like a good plan to start. I'm glad you're compatible with most medications, it'll make it easier to treat you in the future. Also, do you have any specific food preferences besides fish? I would like to get a variety of things," Hux explains, "My goal today is pretty much to get as much as I can carry home, which won't be a lot, but I can probably rent a speeder to load my bags into."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll do well on whatever you want to eat... and if I want something more I can always go hunt it myself," Kylo said, "Just, hurry back alright. I'm going to start worrying about you if you're gone too long."</p><p>"Oh, I'll be fine. There's an abundance of old weapons lying around this place from my father's hunting days, I'll just take a blaster with me," Hux told Kylo reassuringly, "But we're in our off-season here, so I think I'll be okay. I appreciate the concern, though."</p><p>Grabbing his clothes that were thankfully dry, Hux began to make his way from the refresher so he could get changed and head out.</p>
<hr/><p>The house felt bone-crushingly empty once Hux left. Kylo soaked in the tub for the entire two hours Hux had requested before becoming too uncomfortable to stay put. The cramping and pressure of his clutch continued to grow as Kylo picked through what was the master bedroom’s closets in search of something to wear out to tend to the animals. He happened upon a set of trousers that looked like they would suffice for the day, so he slipped them on and headed outside into the light drizzle. The creatures Hux had stowed in the ageing barn were decidedly nervous when they first saw Kylo. Their unease stabbed at Kylo’s senses; he quickly calmed them with a wave of Force suggestion and opened up the stable gates to allow them out into the overgrown pasture to graze. Kylo watched them eagerly munching on the overgrowth for a time to visually check them for injury. They all appeared unharmed.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux had checked the datapad for messages while he made his way to the market, an old umbrella in hand. It was the usual, checking up with Phasma and confirming he was alright while also being pleasantly informed that his clothes would be arriving shortly. Apparently, Snoke had already found a new apprentice and had no interest or pursuing him or Kylo. It was only somewhat reassuring as Hux felt he could trust Snoke as far as he could throw him, but it was nice to know the fire was no longer lit under his behind. There was also one last message in his inbox on the holonet, an automated parting message from the First Order encouraging him to enlist in the army.</p><p>Hux scoffed, shaking his head and smiling at how ridiculous the email was (and just how typical it was of the Order). He deleted it quickly, going back to the screen that helped him navigate to the market. They were lucky to get service out here, but it was probably due to tourism. He knew at the end of the month he would need to invest in a new plan, setting another reminder for himself to look into it as he finally approached the marketplace.</p><p>Shopping was more interesting than expected just because of the sheer range of options available to him unlike at the Order. Things were still normal, but this time he had more choices. Hundreds more options to choose from for food and clothes were available, and definitely a welcome surprise. Another perk to leaving the Order, he thought as he purchased a few hefty bags of carefully selected groceries for him and Kylo to share, making sure to include plenty of fresh fish and crustaceans.</p><p>Purchasing a rental speeder was tougher and he had to haggle about the price, but luckily he snagged a decent one that had a lockable compartment for his shopping bags which he gratefully set inside, glad to be free of the weight. After purchasing some decent looking and durable clothes, as well as some bedding and towels for the house, all Hux needed to get were the medicinal items on his list.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo kept a wide berth around the creatures set out to pasture and decided to take a good look around the Hux property. The barn, though old, was in fair condition. Kylo decided it only needed a few patches and maybe a new coat of paint to preserve it. The property seemed to stretch four clicks wide and three clicks deep, all full of lush vegetation. Kylo even happened across a babbling stream. Kylo decided to acquaint himself with the local water and slipped out of his borrowed trousers to slip into the cool water.</p><p>He reveled in the freedom of swimming across the stream and the gentle patter of the rain falling around him. Kylo ended up treading the water and listening to the subdued wildlife calling amongst themselves in the dense tree canopy, and felt content to simply stay there for several hours, until the cramping and pressure of his eggs became more pressing.</p><p>Kylo left the water, redressed and headed back toward the house, a growing feeling of anxiousness that Hux wasn't around, He’s NOT your mate, Kylo forcefully reminded himself, there is no reason to feel this way, Kylo shook his head, feeling his body start to respond to his thoughts of Hux and the instinct to fill him with his eggs, despite the futility of it, We’re not going to fuck him, Kylo told his stiffening ovipositor, He's only interested in the biological process.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux managed to somehow load everything he'd bought into the speeder after a long day of shopping, roaming around town again and trying to reconnect with his old home. It had been so long, most things didn't really 'feel' familiar much to his dismay. The Order was really where most of his memories came from, but he tried to remember what Kylo told him about making new memories and it reassured him.</p><p>By the time he was taking the speeder down the country road home, Hux was absolutely starving after skipping lunch in favor of getting the shopping done as quickly as possible. It seemed the best plan now would be to eat an early dinner and leave a large window for Kylo to pass his eggs, which would be their main priority for the next few hours.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo was finishing herding the animals back inside the barn and out of the light rain when he heard a speeder approaching. He was relieved to see it was Hux. With a gentle pat he urged the last Fathier inside and shut the gate before making his way toward Hux who was pulling out bags filled with supplies. “Do you want some help?” Kylo called once he got within a decent distance.</p><p>"Only if you're strong enough, it's okay if I need to make two trips. I don't want to trouble you while you're in your condition," Hux called back, picking up the heaviest bags and groaning slightly when his muscles ached. He was really not used to manual labor.</p><p>In my condition, Kylo mentally rolled his eyes, but was actually quite touched by Hux's consideration. "I'm strong enough for this," Kylo smiled, picking up the remaining bags from the speeder and closing the hood with an elbow to follow after Hux into the house, "It looks like you found just about everything," Kylo praised, setting the bags down on the kitchen table.</p><p>"Yes, I'm very proud to get it all taken care of in one trip. That's one of the main perks of being at the market-- It's all in one place," Hux smiled, beginning to unpack the bags, "The conservator should be working. Our electricity and everything is probably going to run off the emergency generator until we start paying, which will get us about a week in. Tomorrow I'm going to take care of that and get our payments set up again."</p><p>"Alright," Kylo said amicably, unpacking some bags as well and sorting their contents by type as to make their stowing easier, "I think we have time to eat, if your hungry, before I should head for the tub to deal with this," Kylo gestured to his slightly distended abdomen.</p><p>"I could definitely eat, yes. You probably should too to keep your strength up, but we can make it quick," Hux glanced down as Kylo pointed, noticing the change, "Just tell me if it starts getting too unbearable. I'm guessing we'll go with fish and vegetables tonight, then?"</p><p>"That sounds so good right now," Kylo said, collecting all the medical supplies from the now empty bags and setting them off to the side, Hux probably has an organization method for these.</p><p>"What- are you doing?" Kylo asked, confused and completely forgetting about the towels he had just picked up to bring to the linen closet when he saw Hux bring the fish to the stove top.</p><p>"Cooking it...?" Hux's brow furrowed in confusion, "You eat cooked fish, don't you? I'm assuming you only eat it raw when you have to."</p><p>Kylo shook his head slightly, "No," Why do humans ruin perfectly good fish by cooking it?, Kylo wondered, "Thank you, but I prefer fish raw," he smiled, "you can leave mine out."</p><p>“Oh,” Hux was still confused, but didn’t push the issue, “Alright, if you say so. Do you prefer your vegetables raw as well?” He would never be able to understand eating raw meat or fish, but he supposed it was just a cultural difference.</p><p>"Vegetables I like either way," Kylo said, "It's really just fish and other seafood that's better raw, I should have told you sooner, sorry."</p><p>“It’s alright, I can still prepare it to your liking,” Hux reassures him, finding an old knife and cutting board to prepare the fish on while the pan heated up.</p><p>"Thank you, but I should have thought about it sooner, my mother likes to ruin fish too, I guess it's a human thing," Kylo teased as he left the kitchen to place the towels in their proper place and bring the small stack of new clothes to the bedroom.</p><p>“Quite cheeky, aren’t you?” Hux shakes his head, his tone laced with amusement as he began to prepare the fish. The fishmonger had done most of it, all he needed to do was remove the spines and heads. After he was done, he laid out Kylo’s fish on a plate and seasoned his with a bit of salt and some aromatic root powder before plopping them into the pan with some bantha butter.</p><p>"Would you believe that my cheek has gotten me into more trouble than I can count?" Kylo called down the hallway. He set everything away and headed back to Hux who was busy destroying perfectly good fish, and leaned casually against the counter to watch in incredulous fascination.</p><p>"Feel like helping?" Hux gave him an amused look as he turned to grab some leafy green plants, "I'm thinking we have these tonight. Full of vitamins and they're nice and crunchy with lots of water."</p><p>"Sure," Kylo took the proffered vegetables and rinsed them off in the sink along with the cutting board before carefully slicing the vegetable into regular bite-sized pieces. When he finished, he scooted the prepared plant back toward Hux, "It smells nice, I don't think I've ever had it before."</p><p>"You'll probably like it, it's got a good earthy flavor," Hux flipped his fish in the pan before moving it to one side, "Do you mind if I cook the vegetables in the same pan?"</p><p>"That's fine," Kylo said, "It's the texture of cooked fish that I object to, not the flavor."</p><p>"Oh, alright," Hux replied, dumping the greens into the pan, "Do you want some seasoning on your fish?" He held up the aromatic root powder in suggestion as he began to push the greens around in the pan with a nearby fork from the set he'd bought today.</p><p>"I'll try it," Kylo took the seasoning from Hux and tentatively shook some of the spice over part of his own fish, "and I’ll set the table."</p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate it," Hux leaned over to slide him the bag of utensils before returning his attention to the food in the pan, "How are you feeling by the way? I was going to check you as soon as I returned but I've been utterly starving after being in the market. The food stands make the whole place smell delicious."</p><p>Kylo set about washing the utensils and setting them away into the organizer Hux had procured. He neatly put out a set of fresh silverware on the table and pulled out a couple glasses and filled them with an electrolyte beverage to accompany dinner.</p><p>Once Hux had gotten a good sear on his fish and the vegetables were cooked through and seasoned, he killed the heat on the pan and grabbed a plate for himself. "Alright, feel free to come get your vegetables," Hux offered, still baffled by the raw fish on Kylo's plate but eager to eat his own, it smelled amazing. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten real food instead of freeze-dried or processed rations.</p><p>Kylo scooped out half of the cooked vegetables onto his plate and then sat down at the table to tuck in, he picked up the fish and took a large bite. He hummed and closed his eyes because of just how good it tasted,"So good, thank you," Kylo sighed, "You asked how I was feeling. My skin is still agony and I feel like I'm about to pop with these eggs... but other than that, I'm quite well."</p><p>After loading up his plate, Hux nearly moaned when he tried his first bite of real food in what seemed like ages. He tried to focus on Kylo’s answer, taking a moment to get his words together, “Well, that’s to be expected. You’ll need to do a lot of soaking in the tub the next couple of days to really heal. Do you think it would help to be in a natural body of water?”</p><p>"That's debatable," Kylo said around a mouthful of vegetables, "I did find the stream on the property and soaked there for a handful of hours while you were away... but I think the tub is just as beneficial," Kylo swallowed another bite of vegetable, "This is really good, where did you learn to cook?" he asked, scooping up another bite.</p><p>“I had a mentor who taught me most of the things I know. Also, we had to take basic cooking classes at the Academy for social events and survival. I’m glad you like it though,” Hux remembered the days of Sloane teaching him to cook, making sure he knew how to season his food properly instead of boiling it in salt water like his father did with everything. ”And get yourself a good knife, Armitage. A good knife is any soldier’s best friend,” he remembered her telling him one day as they chopped some roots to fry in oil the way she liked them. It was one of the few unhealthy indulgences she allowed him.</p><p>"Well, you're good at it." Kylo winced as he felt a particularly strong contraction…. it was time he started filling the tub and settled in to deliver his clutch of eggs. He scarfed down the remainder of his fish and stood from the table, bringing his plate and utensils with him to the sink. He rinsed off the mess left on his plate and set it into the basin. "I'm going to go get the tub ready, don't feel the need to hurry, it will be a bit longer till I start. I just want to get comfortable."</p><p>Hux looked up from his meal, a bit surprised at how fast things had gone, "Alright, just please call for me if you need any help." He figured he would give Kylo some space to adjust himself and get his own situation set up without Hux intruding on him.</p><p>"I'm alright, just, sorry for the short notice, it's a bit of a sudden urge," Kylo excused himself and wasted no time getting the water running in the tub, warmer than he would normally like, and stripped out of his borrowed pants. He folded them neatly and set them on the refresher vanity. The heated water felt wonderful on his skin as he sank in and spread his legs to reach between them to gently stroke along his already stiffening ovipositor, paying extra attention to teasing the dark teal colored head. Kylo exhaled shakily at the pleasant sensation and gripped himself harder, letting thoughts of bending Hux over the edge of the tub and working him open to accept his eggs decorating his imagination. The combination of this being the first time he'd touched himself in weeks and the knowledge that Hux would be joining him soon stoked his arousal to a new high.</p><p>Hux, after cleaning up the kitchen and putting away the remainder of the groceries, made his way to the refresher. He brought with him the extra medical supplies from Starkiller and the new bag of medicines he’d bought at the market today, along with a few clean towels to wrap Kylo’s eggs in. His datapad was shoved into the crook of his arm as well, making it an awkward armload of supplies. Maneuvering himself a bit, Hux rapped his knuckles on the door gently, “Hey, Kylo, can I come in?”</p><p>"Yes," Kylo said, a little strained, his eggs had already shifted and if he hadn't been sure before, he was sure now that there were more eggs than he was used to. The pressure of the clutch and the increased contractions were already forcing an egg out of his clutch sac and into the lower channel of his ovipositor.</p><p>Hux came in, immediately trying to avoid staring down at Kylo’s crotch. He set down the supplies before going over to wash his hands, “Do you want me to pour you some water or tea? Or get you a heating device for your belly? It might alleviate any pain you may have...Well, is it typically painful?”</p><p>"Tea and a heated pad might be nice later, but not right now," Kylo groaned, very much not in pain, "and- no, I wouldn't describe this sensation as 'painful', at least not unpleasantly so," Kylo said his fist over the bulge of the first egg at the base of his ovipositor, his tip already leaking the thick semi clear fluid that always accompanied eggs.</p><p>Hux placed the clean towels on top of the counter with some of the medication in case they needed it. Grabbing a nearby stool, Hux sat down next to the tub with his datapad in his lap and began to take some notes, “Well that’s good that it isn’t painful. Do you usually have a specific number of eggs you carry or is it randomized every time?”</p><p>Kylo looked up at Hux and considered how unfair it was they hadn't met sooner and how this clutch of eggs should have been shared. The more rational part of Kylo's mind knew that was only the eggs talking, but digressed. He wanted Hux to watch, not to busy himself with his data pad. What did he ask? Kylo's mind scrambled, he'd seen and heard Hux speak but the words got lost, Eggs, he asked about my eggs, Kylo's hand continued to roughly stroke his ovipositor, How many. Your mate wants to know how many eggs, then, no, not my mate, Kylo moaned, the first egg had made progress and Kylo arched his back at the ripple of sensation, "Usually, there are about six or seven, but-" Kylo gasped, closing his eyes at the pleasure and tipping his head back over the edge of the tub, "more this time."</p><p>“Is the experience pleasurable for you?” Hux cocked a curious eyebrow at Kylo when he moaned, copying notes onto his datapad as they went along. He switched periodically between writing and using his finger to draw Kylo’s ovipositor while it was swollen with eggs. In all his years alive, he’d never seen a birth like this one before. He’d also never seen a human/alien hybrid like Kylo before. “More? And I wonder why that could be,” Hux glanced over, trying to keep it professional as he drew more of Kylo in the tub. Prefers water births, stimulates ovipositor by hand to help encourage eggs out of the body, does not appear to be in pain. Possible chemical pain alleviation? Hux typed out onto the datapad under the other notes he had under 'Athepian biology'.</p><p>Kylo growled, "Yes," he made eye contact with Hux, hand wringing the base of his ovipositor in conjunction with his next contraction which pressed the second egg into his ovipositor canal, "I think 'you' have a lot to do with why there are more.”</p><p>Kylo couldn't look away from Hux's gray-green eyes, he wanted to bite him, bite him and fuck him full of his eggs. He groaned again, this time as the first egg began to crown the swollen opening of his ovipositor, the stretch was delicious, but Hux watching made the process so much better than Kylo had thought possible. Kylo cupped the head of his ovipositor and whimpered and panted as he delivered the first egg into his hand. Eyes hooded, Kylo brought the egg up to the surface of the water for Hux to examine.</p><p>Hux swallowed hard as Kylo made a feral noise and infiltrated his mind to tell him he was the cause of the larger production of eggs this cycle. Something about it made him shiver and he wondered what it would be like pinned under Kylo, being at his mercy while he was pumped full of eggs.... No, he told himself, Keep it professional. Stop that. "Oh, how beautiful," Hux leaned closer to get a better look at the egg which was red on the inside with a thin, translucent membrane on the outside. He furiously typed notes about the egg, noting it's squishy texture in Kylo's hand and the dark color, likely due to the proteins in Kylo's body, "I imagine the color and size changes when they're fertilized?"</p><p>"You know, that's a really good question," Kylo mused, rolling the egg gently in his palm, "I'm not sure," he lifted the egg from the water and offered it to Hux, his other hand still stroked his ovipositor, more gently now. Kylo could sense that Hux was more than scientifically interested in everything he was observing here and it made Kylo's mind run wild. Maybe you and I should find out, Kylo thought unhelpfully.</p><p>Hux quickly rested his datapad down before taking the egg from Kylo. He would have put on gloves, but his hands were clean and he wanted to see what they felt like. He made a mental note to weigh one of them later. "Wow, they're sort of heavy? Like big eyeballs or something," Hux noted aloud as he gently poked the egg with his finger. He caught a flicker of Kylo's thoughts in his head just then: Hux...eggs...Maybe you and I...Find out. Not looking up, Hux pretended he hadn't heard it. His face burned at the idea, being put in a compromising position and filled with eggs while Kylo laid atop him... No, you're doing it again, Hux scolded himself, Cut it out. This is important for your research.</p><p>The moans Kylo made could be considered embarrassing, if he had half a mind to care about such things. As it was though, the pleasurable sensation of the second and third eggs were all consuming, sending pulses of pleasure to coil in his core. He couldn't throw out the desire to pull Hux into the tub with him and have his way with him in every possible and imaginable position and wonder about how he would feel under him. The sounds he might make. I bet he makes the best sounds when getting stuffed full of cock. Kylo revelled in the attention Hux was paying him and the way he cradled and marveled at his first egg. Kylo was eager to give him more... and in a brief moment of clarity Kylo wondered if Hux was even attracted to Kylo. He seemed interested, and even to have gotten aroused a couple times while close, but Kylo couldn't decide if that was because he had an unusually strong response to Kylo's pheromones or spoke to something more. Kylo wanted something more... but he needed to make sure it didn't go against Hux's sensibilities first.</p><p>"This is going to sound crass," Kylo said, "but it's important that I know." He waited until Hux gave him his full attention. "Have you always been sexually attracted to men and/or those possessing unusual alien reproductive traits, or have my pheromones overridden your usual preferences?" Please tell me you're truly and actually into 'this', "I'd like to know so I don't entirely embarrass myself with my next question." Kylo contracted again, and the second egg eased it's way from him into his waiting hand. He offered this one to Hux as well, in an attempt to distract himself from the anxiety of possibly having read the situation incorrectly.</p><p>Hux tried to focus on his notes and on taking pictures of the egg in his hand from different angles, but Kylo's moans weren't making it any easier. He was torn between wanting Kylo to hold him down and fuck him full of eggs and wanting to fuck Kylo himself while he was full... The duality of man. Before Hux could laugh to himself at just how ridiculous his thoughts were getting, Kylo asked him a question that made his nerve endings tingle and a ball of anxiety swell in his chest. He had already thought about being with Kylo in great length, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.</p><p>On Arkanis at least, relationships were slow to come and people often needed years to get to know each other to establish trust. The same went for the First Order where people often did not trust each other and relationships were often just for a few quick rounds of sex in some random closet on the base. But that was where things were different between Hux and his own people. Kylo was...Intoxicating. Everything about him had a certain kind of beauty to it that Hux couldn't pinpoint. Athepians made chemical and biological bonds that ran deeper than anything Hux had seen before. It wasn't even just the pheromones, it was the intimacy they shared and Kylo's confidence about himself. Hells, he wasn't even afraid to sit here and let a stranger watch him pass his eggs!</p><p>But that was it, Hux wasn't a stranger to him. He had formed a bond with him already, already determined that he trusted him, in the span of a week. He realized that Kylo was trying to guard his heart by asking him the question. Now it was just up to Hux to deliver an answer. So, what was it going to be? Was Hux going to throw all of his sensibilities to the wind and stop acting like there wasn't something between them? Would he finally take a risk for once in his life and just trust what the universe had in store for them? Hux decided the answer was yes.</p><p>"Well," Hux finally spoke, putting down his datapad and looking up from the mesmerizing little red egg in his palm, "I've never met anyone like you before, so I think it's safe to say I don't have some kind of fetish, if that's what your asking. It's not like... It isn't like I want to use you because of your uniqueness, but I am fascinated by you, Kylo. I think it's almost a little overwhelming how much I'm attracted to you. I've never felt this way about someone before, and I'm not sure how I'm going to figure it out. But... If what your asking is if I'm interested in you...Romantically...Or otherwise, the answer would be yes."</p><p>His face burned with embarrassment at how awkward that had come out. Romantically or otherwise, what are you even saying to him? Hux chastised himself internally, Just tell him that you think he's kriffing hot, you moron! He kept his eyes trained on Kylo's, not wanting to look like he didn't mean what he said. He did want to try to go on a few dates, maybe... At least give things a try before Kylo's parents came to visit.</p><p>Hux’s reply brought a wave of relief and desire which smothered his anxiety. The urge to bite and kiss and fuck Hux into a pliant and blissed out mess below him returned with force.</p><p>“I haven’t met anyone like you before either,” Kylo confessed, increasing the rhythm of his free hand along his ovipositor to encourage the third and now fourth egg from himself, “You’re more inhibited than anyone else I’ve been with, but I’ve also never felt this strongly about someone before. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. So if you want me to wait to court you properly, I will. I just want to be close to you, Hux, in whatever capacity you’ll have me.”</p><p>Kylo pressed his second egg, slightly smaller than the first, into Hux’s already occupied palm. The sensation of passing each egg through his ovipositor left him simultaneously boneless and wanting more… How am I going to deliver all of these eggs without passing out? Kylo worried, he’d only just started and already he was sweating and feeling dizzy with bliss. Normally Kylo would manage six or seven over the period of an hour or so, his body taking it’s time; but with Hux in attendance he couldn’t seem to regulate the speed at which his body expelled his clutch… he’d delivered two already and it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes... and his third was already lodged midway up his shaft. Kylo growled. He’d never felt so good and so out of control in his life.</p><p>Hux gently placed the eggs onto a waiting towel, wiping off his hand so he could draw more of the eggs. He also took a moment to come up with an answer to Kylo's response, trying to think of a way he could express just how much he wanted all of that, too.</p><p>"Well, it's not so much as waiting as taking things slow... Or at least slower. I'm not used to rushing into situations, let alone relationships, and well... I just want to have enough time to get used to everything, if that makes sense," Hux explained, "But I do want to spend time with you, which is good because we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. I'm excited to see where this goes."</p><p>He also added some more notes about the eggs and how fast Kylo was producing them to his notes, along with the fact that the process seemed to be straining him judging by his heavy gunting and the sweat beading up on his skin. "How are you feeling now? Tired? Need some water? It might be good to just sit for a moment... Unless the eggs are just coursing through you on their own and you can't stop them coming out?" Hux cocked his head to the side, "Usually with a birth you have some control with the pushing."</p><p>"I'll go as slow as you need me to," Kylo panted, his hands worrying over the length of his ovipositor, aiding the next eggs progress, "I don't have much control over how quickly they come, but stimulation around the base and head of my ovipositor makes the contractions less painful. Ideally I'd have a mate to work myself into and shift the discomfort towards pleasure but I'm used to just my hands."</p><p>Kylo bit his lip and ground up into his pumping fist, leaking an obscene amount of semi clear egg depositing fluid into the water as he shifted in the tub. His teasing gentle strokes across his slick and swollen head made him involuntarily kick out one leg to brace himself as he worked the third egg and a trembling sigh free. His eyes closed in the wake of his release, panting to catch the breath he'd unconsciously been holding.</p><p>"Phask," Kylo's hand shook slightly as he lifted the egg from the water, "this is more intense than normal," he laughed nervously, "Not that I'm complaining. I think it's a good intense."</p><p>Hux looked over at him again, daring a look at his ovipositor and feeling his arousal spike up when he saw the fluid leaking out. Something about it made Hux want to go and sit in his lap, taking in as many eggs as he could. Making a quick note in his datapad about the amount of fluid and the color, he decided to do something risky, heart leaping into his throat as he approached.</p><p>"...Would you like any help? Maybe if I stimulate you, it'll be easier to pass the eggs through?" Hux offered, meeting Kylo's gaze shyly.</p><p>Kylo could barely believe his luck, he moved closer to Hux, and pressed against the side of the tub, "I think I would like that. But only if it's something you want," Kylo reached out of the tub with the third egg and placed it with the others, careful to keep eye contact with Hux, "I don't want you justifying it with scientific curiosity I want you to do it because you think you'll like it too."</p><p>Hux felt himself grow redder, hesitating while he stood in front of the tub. Of course he was curious! He hadn't done anything like this before and it would be a huge breakthrough in his work. If he got something published, maybe he would actually be recognized for his work for once. There was also the fact that he had literally just told Kylo he wanted to take things slow... Touching him for any purpose other than being a platonic helper would throw that idea to the wind. It would also show Kylo he was inconsistent. But still...The opportunity was irresistible. Kylo's dark eyes boring into his skull didn't help matters much, either. He was incredibly convincing.</p><p>"...Okay," Hux replied at last, figuring it was best to speak less so he didn't make more mistakes.</p><p>"I mean you're allowed to be scientifically curious, Hux, but I'll feel better about it if it's not the sole reason or excuse for touching me," Kylo lifted his hips slightly in invitation, "I don't think you're being contrary. I just would love your hands on me right now, and I want you to enjoy it too."</p><p>Hux's eyes followed his hips, Kylo's ovipositor presented for him alluringly, "I want to. Sorry. I just don't know how to go about this. But I do want to, and not just because of my notes."</p><p>It hadn't occurred to Kylo that Hux, the incredibly attractive and kind HUX, would be inexperienced with what was sex, essentially. Kylo's day just kept getting better.</p><p>"I'll show you," Kylo gently took Hux's hand and guided him down into the water and laid his palm flat above his slightly distended abdomen just as he'd done in the lab and waited to see if Hux spooked or seemed overly hesitant.</p><p>Hux tried to relax, letting Kylo guide his hand and relaxing his arm. This was important and he didn't want Kylo to think he was uncomfortable. The reality was that as much as he wanted to take things slow, he had gained a lot of confidence in just the last week alone defying Snoke and leaving his old life behind in a matter of days. It dawned on Hux that he was stronger than he thought, so why did he keep wanting to keep himself from being happy.</p><p>"I can feel them," Hux commented as his skin made contact with Kylo's warm belly, "The eggs, there's fewer of them."</p><p>"Most of them have migrated from the clutch sack," Kylo guided Hux's hand lower, over his pelvic bone and then gently encouraged his hand around the base of his ovipositor. It was bloated, full of the fifth egg, "see?"</p><p>The sensation of Hux's hand tentatively closing around him made Kylo's focus narrow to include only the sense of right he felt to have Hux touch him. Kylo purred and covered Hux's hand with his own, tightening Hux's grip.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Hux gently stroked his fingers over Kylo's length, "It's so smooth... And warm." Hux was mesmerized by it, "And it doesn't hurt to pass them at all? It feels good?"</p><p>"The contractions can be uncomfortable, but overall the actual delivery of the eggs is relatively orgasmic," Kylo said, drawing Hux's hand up over the bulge of the fourth egg and settled his palm along the underside of the head of his ovipositor, "you can feel inside, if you want... I like that."</p><p>Kylo demonstrated with his free hand, teasing the tip of his thumb into his slit. The feeling making his toes curl and his breath labored.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know it was that pleasurable," Hux replied breathily, his arousal building. Part of it probably had to do with Kylo's pheromones again. Gently sliding his fingers up the grooved length, he lightly teased Kylo's slit with his finger, making little circular motions, "Like this?"</p><p>"Yes-" Kylo sighed, pressing eagerly into Hux's touch, "Yeah, that's really good, mmfh, fuck," another contraction left Kylo whimpering and pressing harder into Hux's hand, "Careful, you get too good at this and I'll be ruined for anything else."</p><p>Hux smiled, slowly rubbing his finger teasingly into the shallow slit of Kylo's ovipositor, "Should I use my other hand too? To encourage the eggs out from the bottom?" He couldn't deny that he absolutely loved this. I wonder what it would be like if I used my mouth, Hux thought, imagining what it would be like to dip his tongue inside, feel the press of a warm egg next to his lips... It was absolutely raunchy and he loved it. He was glad the wall of the tub hid his lower half, his cock was straining against his trousers and begging to be touched.</p><p>"Kriff, don't give me ideas," Kylo thought, picking up something about Hux's mouth and his ovipositor, Kylo groaned and nodded his head, "Yes, both hands, I think that's- a really good idea." Kylo felt a substantial shift inside him with another contraction and wondered at just how quickly his eggs were progressing.</p><p>Hux tried not to focus on his own arousal as he gripped Kylo's length at the base, slowly stroking and testing the amount of pressure he could use, "So we've got four eggs out... Let's see about this fifth one. I wish we could do an ultrasound on you and see how many are left, but I suspect we're not halfway there yet."</p><p>"We could place bets," Kylo tried to joke, but it fell a little flat when he moaned as Hux's other hand squeezed in just the right way behind the fifth egg, "Do that again?" Kylo asked, hopefully.</p><p>Hux squeezed a little harder this time, just slightly, and the egg quickly progressed up his shaft, "Like that?"</p><p>"Fuck- yess," Kylo bucked up a little into Hux's hands, completely abandoning his own hold and searching for purchase of his hands on the lip of the tub and dripping some water onto Hux in the process, "Fuck, I-" Kylo contracted again, the egg stretched it's way near the head of the ovipositor and pressed against Hux's teasing fingers, This is the most erotic thing I've ever experienced Kylo thought, whimpering again. He contracted again beneath Hux's hands and the egg forced it's way from him and into Hux's waiting palm. Kylo gave a full body tremble.</p><p>"Good, it's out!" Hux smiled proudly down at Kylo, he'd helped deliver his first egg! After placing the egg onto the towel with the others, Hux returned to Kylo's ovipositor, just holding it in his hands for now while they waited for the next egg, "Did that feel good?"</p><p>Kylo managed a blissed out nod to answer Hux before he gathered his wits and reached down to feel the base of his ovipositor. There were two very prominent bulges at the base, "Wow," Kylo sighed, turning his head to look at Hux properly, "There's two, that's... new."</p><p>"Should we space them out? Put a hand between them to stagger them? I'm not sure how flexible your ovipositor is," Hux looked closer. He definitely didn't want Kylo to risk hurting himself.</p><p>Kylo shrugged, "I don't think it's going to hurt, it's just new," he shifted and flexed his legs a bit to get his blood flowing again, "I'm curious what will happen," Kylo smiled stupidly at Hux.</p><p>"Alright, we'll give it a shot. Maybe we should have you change positions after these two are out? It might be easier on your muscles," Hux suggested, beginning to rub Kylo at the base of his ovipositor, trying to coax the eggs out.</p><p>"That's not a bad idea, actually," Kylo agreed. Hux, it seemed, was practically made to tease Kylo's eggs from him. His touch had gone from uncertain to intuitive in a matter of five minutes.</p><p>Kylo shifted to his knees at Hux's suggestion after the two eggs forced their way free of his ovipositor. The experience was overwhelmingly good... Kylo lost track of time, completely swept up in Hux's attention and the pleasure he was drawing from him.</p><p>It took only another twenty minutes for Hux to coax the rest of Kylo's eggs from him. A total of twelve, it was downright impressive. Once he was sure they'd gotten them all he wanted to kiss Hux in thanks, but suppressed the urge, instead he gently squeezed Hux's retreating hand in his own and whispered a very sated and quiet "Thank you."</p><p>The gesture made a warm feeling bloom in Hux's chest, a proud smile on his face, "It was no problem, really. I was happy to help." He couldn't believe he'd actually done this, but he was incredibly proud that he had. The one problem was that he was still painfully hard. Kylo could hear his thoughts, so jerking off wasn't an option anymore. How was he going to get through this?</p><p>Kylo took a moment to collect himself, it wasn't long before he was painfully aware of how filthy the water had become with his fluids. He sat up and pulled the plug to drain the mess and looked over at the substantial pile of eggs, "I won't be able to eat all of those," Kylo turned the faucet back on and started lazily rinsing himself, "I'll let you hang onto one, if you want to inspect if further, I'll let you pick your favorite," he'd moved to rinsing off his flagging ovipositor, "Otherwise, I think I'll take them to the stream, eat what I can on the way there, and set the rest in the water."</p><p>"That would be kind of you, but I don't want to disrespect your eggs. I have plenty of pictures and notes for now," Hux gave him a kind look, "But otherwise, that sounds like a good idea to get some air. Do you want a drink or something to take with you? I make tea or caf."</p><p>"I'm going to eat them Hux, they're just protein... nothing special," Kylo said, "But if you're sure." Kylo stood up, a little wobbly on his feet, "Tea sounds wonderful, I'll meet you in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Sure," Hux nodded, "And if not for that just to keep warm. It gets cold at night here until the end of spring."</p><p>Kylo towelled off and redressed at a subdued pace, listening to the sounds of Hux heating water and bustling around the kitchen. Kylo knew Hux had been hard in his pants and very much affected by helping Kylo deliver his eggs and wished Hux would accept an offer from Kylo to alleviate that arousal... but somehow he knew Hux wouldn't agree. He wasn't ready for that. The best Kylo could do was grant Hux some space.</p><p>Kylo redressed and wrapped his eggs into a bundle in the towel before making his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I went with a generic black tea," Hux held out the steaming cup, "But if you like green, I can make another one."</p><p>"Black is perfect, thank you," Kylo took the warm mug from Hux and sipped, it was delicious.</p><p>"That's good, I'm glad you like it. I can't get enough of tea," Hux told him before turning to pour his own, pretending like his cock straining against his pants just wasn't there. Maybe if he ignored it, it would stop. Deep down though, Hux knew it wouldn't.</p><p>"It took me about twenty minutes to get back from the stream this afternoon... so I shouldn't be gone longer than three quarters of an hour," Kylo said, stepping out of the room and toward the front door, "I'll give you a break from me."</p><p>"Oh, no, it's fine," Hux turned, smiling with the cup in his hand, "I would go with you, but I think I need to tidy up a bit in here. I have to get the kitchen in order."</p><p>Kylo smiled and opened the door, it had stopped raining and the darkening sky signaled Kylo had about thirty more minutes before he lost light, "I'll see you a bit then," he excused himself and set off over the overgrown pasture and toward the stream.</p><p>Hux put the cup of tea down on the counter. It was too hot to start drinking, anyway, and if he was fast he could probably take care of his arousal.</p><p>Hux rooted around in one of the shopping bags where he had hidden the... Other supplies he'd bought. Shifting over the box from the new coffee pot, he picked up the bottle of lube and box of condoms he'd bought on the side. It wouldn't hurt to be safe.</p><p>Bounding upstairs, he found his way into their bedroom again and put the box into the empty bedside drawer before beginning to rip off his clothes. He had to make this fast so Kylo wouldn't suspect anything, so he placed little care into where the clothes landed once they were off him.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo tried to hurry, feeling nervous to leave Hux for too long. He sipped at the tea and enjoyed the liquid heat of the drink as he covered the damp landscape and tried to think of what he could do to help Hux understand just how serious Kylo was about his affection. Hux clearly hadn't been nurtured the way Kylo had been, or exposed to a casual or serious relationship. If the way Hux avoided -what Kylo assumed was- his childhood room told him anything, it was that Hux had been hurt and needed to be carefully coaxed out from behind his emotional armour. Kylo tried to remember what it was like to be inexperienced with physical relationships. It felt like a very long time ago and the memories were rusty. Kylo chugged the remainder of his tea and hooked the mug’s handle around his pinky and then removed an egg from the towel. He eyed it dubiously, he’d never actually eaten one before, only knew that it was good for him and would help replenish some essential vitamins and minerals… and he could definitely use the protein.</p><p>Resigned, Kylo placed the whole egg in his mouth and bit down. The thin outer membrane and thick gelatin-like innards sliced easily with his sharp teeth. Kylo didn’t find the taste objectionable, but he certainly didn’t want to make a habit of eating them. Kylo was swallowed by the trees that bordered the stream and he managed to eat several more eggs by the time he reached the bank. He stood there for a time to enjoy the fresh post-rain air and the calming sound of gently flowing water.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Hux jerked himself roughly, moaning and picturing Kylo fucking him, taking him hard and deep. He envisioned running his hands through Kylo’s hair, feeling his hot breath on his neck while he whispered a string of filthy words into Hux’s ear. He was too good, too beautiful to pass up. Hux had to have him.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo neatly placed the remaining eggs into the shallow bank of the stream and flipped the towel over his shoulder as he headed back to the house. I should catch him a fish from the stream tomorrow, he thought, eating up the distance separating them, I'll even cook it for him, if he likes.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux moaned, shoving a lubed finger into his hole and working it in and out as he pumped his cock. He thought of what the smooth ovipositor would feel like going inside him, the bumps of the eggs making it swell up inside him... And not to mention what Ren would say. His voice was deep, deeper than Hux's and he had a low, rumbling tone that would feel amazing as he murmured naughty things into his neck... Or even his chest. Not even just out loud...Kylo had the capability to get into Hux's mind. Hux wouldn't be able to hide anything, his thoughts would be projected right into Kylo's ears, nothing would be a secret. He would know about all the dirty things Hux wanted done to him, and knowing Kylo with his forwardness... He would probably indulge.</p>
<hr/><p>The walk back to the house went more quickly than Kylo expected; he debated doing a lap around the barn to make up for his unexpected good time, but decided it may unnecessarily spook Hux's animals so he quietly entered the house. Kylo was about to call out to Hux, not wanting to scare him either before he caught Hux's unmistakable thoughts being broadcast loud and clear... and his thoughts went straight to Kylo's abused cock. Hux wanted him, Kylo could practically feel the puffs of desperate breaths Hux was making as he touched himself in the upstairs bedroom. And Hux was thinking of Kylo, of Kylo pressing Hux into the mattress and fucking him hard, filling him with eggs while praising Hux how well he took it, how he was perfect and that Kylo wanted to keep him filled with eggs. --He needed to leave, both to give Hux his privacy and to prevent himself from losing all sense of control and making every one of Hux's fantasies come true. He quietly went back out the front door where the air was clear, and waited.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux scissored two fingers in and out of himself, wishing he had a free hand to moan into as he felt himself beginning to tip over the edge. He wished it was really Kylo's voice in his head now, saying the things he thought of while he touched himself. He felt guilty, but he couldn't stop the thoughts once they'd started. Kylo would be on top of him one day, teasing him while he fucked him, That's right, take my cock like the good little slut you are... Jerking off to your notes about me, how depraved... Sure is a good thing you're fantastic at being fucked full of my eggs...That's all you really want, isn't it? Even though Kylo would probably never talk to him like that, it was more than fine for the fantasy playing out in his head as Hux came into his hand and clenched down on his fingers with a choked wail escaping his lips. His warm release coated the palm of his hand as he fell back, the back of his head making contact with the wall behind the bed as he came down.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo felt Hux's release and shook with pleasant sympathy. Ideas of what he'd heard warping into filth Kylo would like nothing more than to play out. Kylo decided to set out on the porch a while longer, to give Hux a chance to clean up and busy himself with something else to spare him the knowledge that Kylo had been privy to what he'd been up to.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Hux had cleaned up in the refresher with a simple bath of washing his face and hands, he finally put his old, dirty clothes in the laundry and put on a fresh pair of pajamas. It dawned on him as he was walking to the refresher to brush his teeth that he was in the house now. Alone. Getting nervous all of a sudden, Hux began to wonder why Kylo was still gone. The room was dark... Where was the light again? Breathing growing heavy, Hux tried to block out the shadows moving in the corners of the room, trying not to think back to those days.</p><p>Something had gone wrong, Kylo could feel it. All the tension and worry Hux had slaked came crashing back but with an added darkness. Kylo got up quickly and practically ran up the stairs to find Hux, "Hux?" Kylo tried to keep the worry from his tone, but he may have failed when he switched on the hallway light and found Hux standing there practically hyperventilating, "Hux?" Kylo asked again, gently now that he realized Hux wasn't in physical danger, "Are you alright? Do you want me to make tea and we can talk?"</p><p>All Hux could do was nod, reaching out to take Kylo's hand... Just to have something to hold onto. He closed his eyes for a minute before blinking them open slowly and trying to calm his breathing, "Can't...Can't be in here alone." He was glad Kylo had come home when he did, not sure what he would do if he hadn't.</p><p>"You're alright, I'm here now," Kylo assured. Whatever had happened to Hux in this house to make him feel this way made Kylo's blood boil. He hated the thought that Hux might have been abused or mistreated within these walls. Kylo led Hux back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He gently sat Hux down into a chair and left a comforting pressure on his shoulder using the Force as he went to start heating the kettle and ready a couple mugs with the black tea Hux had made earlier.</p><p>Hux tried to relax but it was fruitless as he became hyper-aware of the environment around him. The presence on his shoulder helped, he supposed Kylo's powers were more far-reaching than he thought when it came to the Force. Hux had only seen Snoke's abilities, so he didn't know much about how it worked with other people. He'd only heard the legends of Darth Vader when he was a boy, stories about a man who could crush someone's windpipe without even touching them. Hux smoothed out the pajama pants, rubbing his hands over the tops of his legs just to give his trembling hands something to do while Kylo prepared the tea. He would probably be awake late anyway, so having caffeine right now wouldn't make much of a difference. Besides, tea was calming.</p><p>Kylo faltered pouring the boiling water into their mugs, “My grandfather wasn’t a good person,” Kylo said, looking over his shoulder at Hux, “and I would never use the Force that way, especially not against you,” Kylo finished pouring the water into the mugs and placed the dried tea leaves in each to steep. He brought them to the table and sat beside Hux in an effort to appear as least confrontational as possible, “I’ll listen, if you want to talk about what just happened up there. Or, we can talk about something else entirely, it’s up to you.”</p><p>"It's a long story," Hux wrapped his slender fingers around the mug, "And not an easy one to tell." He was alright with progressing with Kylo romantically, learning more about his stories, but that was because Kylo had nice memories. Sure, his life definitely wasn't perfect (no one's was), but Hux didn't have many good memories of his own. In fact, he had so few of them he could probably count the highlights of his life on one hand.</p><p>“I have nowhere else to be and I enjoy your company,” Kylo said, blowing across the surface of his mug to help cool it, “But if it’s too painful to relive I understand, just let me know what I can do to help prevent it from happening again.”</p><p>"I wasn't treated well when I lived in this house. I don't have any good memories from living here, they're all bad," Hux shook his head when he thought back to his time here, "I never felt safe here as a child. I didn't think that fear was going to extend until now. It's been decades, after all."</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, “I won’t leave you here alone again. Alright?” He set a hand over Hux’s trembling one, “Just let me know when you need time and space, I don’t want you to feel like that again.”</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I don't expect you to be shackled to me or anything. I just got too... Overstimulated," Hux didn't want to admit how things had gone from 0 to 100 in the span of a few minutes. He shivered, not wanting to think about how he'd felt like the house was going to swallow him.</p><p>The idea of being shackled to Hux wasn’t at all unappealing, but that might not be a good time to joke, “I know what may help you,” Kylo said after a sip of the still too hot tea, “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hux replied, sipping his tea and wondering what Kylo had in store for him.</p><p>Kylo smiled, “Common, get up,” he stood from the table, tea still in hand and offered his other to Hux, “I’m taking you on a date.”</p><p>“A date?” Kylo’s words had Hux’s mouth curling into a little smile as he stood up, tea in hand, “And where would that be?”</p><p>"On the couch, in two minutes... that is, if you're available?" Kylo grinned, backing out of the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re lucky, I think I have an opening in my incredibly busy schedule,” Hux joked, as if he had anywhere to go.</p><p>"I'll see you then!" Kylo winked, and headed up the stairs. He pulled all of the blankets and pillows from the double bed he and Hux had slept on the night before and bundled them up in his arms to relocate them to the couch downstairs. Kylo dropped the fluffy pile onto the couch and started to fussily arrange them until he was satisfied. He felt Hux's eyes on him as he worked, but paid him little mind until he sat at one end, the pillows stacked comfortably to provide his back and neck support and reclined. Kylo bent his left knee and rested his foot atop the center cushion, pulled the lighter blanket over himself, and then looked up at Hux expectantly with a pat to his chest indicating where Hux should come make himself comfortable, "Come here."</p><p>Hux's heart melted while he watched Kylo make them a little nest on the couch as he drank more of his tea. He weighed his options before walking over, deciding to allow himself this courtesy. Kylo was still naked, but it wasn't like he hadn't just helped squeeze eggs out of his cock. Hux was clothed too, which helped. Eager to get into the big snuggly pile of blankets, Hux downed the rest of his tea in a few gulps before putting the cup down on the table and climbing into the warmth of blankets and body heat Kylo had provided. "Thank you," Hux took Kylo's chest pat into consideration and laid his head down, not feeling guilty at all. Now that they were officially going to try this, he threw his concessions about intimacy to the wind. Besides, it was too inviting to say no to.</p><p>Kylo pulled the corners of the blankets and cocooned Hux against his chest. Hux's slight weight was a comfort to them both, and holding him like this warmed his heart. Kylo rested a hand over the crown of Hux's head to cradle Hux to his chest and the other he wrapped tightly around Hux's shoulder and began to purr, "I've got you, and I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>Little tears threatened to prick at the corners of his eyes and Hux was glad his face was pressed against Kylo's chest so he couldn't see his gaze get cloudy with emotion. Hux made a soft noise of approval when Kylo held his head in his large hand, making Hux feel small. He didn't mind much, though. He liked feeling small if it meant Kylo was wrapped around him, protecting him while holding him against his large form. Hux couldn't remember the last time another person made him feel this safe.</p><p>A vague memory perked up in his mind of one of the few memories he had of his mother, his tired face pressed into her neck as she held him. He remembered it being later at night and he had wanted to go to sleep, but looking back she had probably only kept him awake so she could have her son in her arms after a long day of being absent from him. He remembered her heartbeat thrumming in her chest and the smell of tea, baked bread, and caf on her clothes as she sang a quiet song to him in a language he didn't know. Yes, that was it. That was the last time he'd felt this safe.</p><p>Hux also didn't realize how utterly exhausted he felt after running around the market all day from dawn until dusk. He let his body relax more and sunk into the feeling of being wrapped in warm blankets and pressed against Kylo, his pheromones still present along with the unmistakably rich scent he had that Hux always longed for in a man. Like a little mouse tucked away for winter's nap, Hux felt his eyes begin to drift close.</p><p>Hux was beginning to drift off on his chest.</p><p>Kylo hazard to gently pet Hux’s hair away from his forehead and stroke his hand along Hux’s shoulders, “Sleep, Hux, I’m not going anywhere,” He marveled at just how small Hux seemed when all curled up and cuddled close, and with appreciative feather soft touches Kylo traced along the contours of Hux’s face.</p><p>It made Kylo feel warm inside that he was able to make Hux feel so safe and allowed himself to be vulnerable. The rumble of the purr in his chest deepened and Kylo closed his own eyes. He’d never felt the urge to protect someone so strongly as he did with Hux. Every other being he’d come in contact with paled in comparison to Hux’s brightness. Kylo knew that it made little sense, but also didn’t care. He’d left home to find his life’s purpose… and it had taken being abducted by Snoke to discover what that purpose was.</p><p>Now that he and Hux were free of Snoke’s grasp he was free to pursue convincing Hux that Kylo would be a perfect mate and life partner. Perhaps tomorrow I’ll take Hux to the stream and catch him a fish or find him the prettiest of pebbles.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Or maybe both, for good measure.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You're Testing My Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hux woke up a little later than normal, his body still adjusting to the sudden expanse of freedom in his schedule. The first thing he noticed was that Kylo was still curled protectively around him and that he felt lovely and warm during the chill of the early spring morning. He curled his toes, stretching his legs and arms a bit without waking Kylo before nuzzling up next to him again. It was one of those mornings where he didn't really want to get up at all, just wanting to savor the peaceful moment and take advantage of the fact that this beautiful man was who he would wake up to now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked a bit when he thought of his father seeing him now, lying with a gorgeous naked man he'd met last week. He would call him reckless and immature, shacking up with another traitor to the Order, someone he barely knew. Something about the fact that he shouldn't be doing it sent a surge of excitement through Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, Father,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought defiantly to no-one in particular, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the tables have turned... You're dead and useless and I'm having a great time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought that no-one could stop them, either... That was a whole nother buzz. There was no First Order keeping him from his sexy Resistance boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was that what they were now? Or was it too soon to put a label on it? Probably, but Hux could dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my boyfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux pictured himself introducing Kylo to his old co-workers, watching their jaws drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adrenaline alone was enough to keep him awake, but he didn't want to disturb Kylo. Instead, he focused on reading the features of Kylo's face and thinking about just how kissable his lips looked right about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was, in Kylo's opinion, the best way to start the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux snuggled up against him and to sweeten the whole situation, he was considering just how kissable Kylo's lips were. Kylo smiled slowly and hummed pulling Hux closer and tighter against his chest, "Morning," he grumbled sleepily. Kylo opened his eyes and felt his heart swell at just how delicious Hux looked fully cocooned in the blankets, pressed against him with his hair mused, and a spark of resolve in his eyes. Kylo sighed and canted his hips to adjust the growing problem he suddenly had, "How are you feeling?" He asked, sweeping back Hux's hair to see his face more clearly and try to take his mind off the fact that his body wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better," Hux smiled when Kylo pushed his hair back so he could see him better. He forgot how good it felt to have someone touch his hair, thinking perhaps it was time to stop buying hair gel. Phasma always told him it made him look too old, anyway, "How about you? Are your cuts and burns still stinging a lot, any lingering soreness from yesterday? And did the protein from the eggs help with your energy at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help going full doctor-mode as soon as he remembered Kylo had literally just given birth yesterday. He had to make sure to tend to him again today so he would heal better and made note to ask him when they should expect his family to visit. There was a lot of tidying up to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, taken by surprise at Hux's onslaught of questions, "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said before doing a mental body check, his skin felt itchy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably peeling,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, but otherwise he felt remarkably well, "Surprisingly, I feel quite well. My burnt skin is starting to flake, judging by the itch, but I have my energy back and I'm recovering well, thanks to you," Kylo brushed another strand of hair behind Hux's ear, "We should probably make a plan for today, what needs to be done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll put more bacta on those burns later, then. I can probably give you something for the itching, too. Good to hear you're not in as much pain," Hux added before trying to make a list of things that needed to be done in his head. It was overwhelming how much shit they needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should start by registering with the town. Like I mentioned, our emergency generator is providing everything right now. It can all be done through the datapad, I just have to put a claim through on the house and send in our first payment and they'll keep everything turned on. It'll probably take a couple of hours to get through all the forms. We don't want people to think we're squatters, after all," Hux explained, "We also need to check on the appliances and stuff. This house has been abandoned for over a decade, we need to make sure there's no gas leaks or worn out wires anywhere. Past that stuff, we need to clean and check up on all the animals, and feed them too. I think that's all we can realistically get done for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do whatever task you ask of me, just point me in the right direction," Kylo agreed, "First though, we need fed and watered. Then maybe you can show me how you care for your menagerie," he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of all those forms over some breakfast," Hux told him, "And after all the boring nonsense with the house and the paperwork is finished, we can spend the day outside with the animals. I can also show you the whole property, which you'll probably be interested in. We have a small pond and a stream that runs through our land."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled, "I've acquainted myself with the stream, but I didn't see the pond. Get up and I'll fix you some food while you push papers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could get up," Hux joked, stretching out and curling back up again, "But I'm so comfortable..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed, "You're testing my resolve, I'd happily keep you here all day." He playfully pinched Hux's side to get him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a little squeak when Kylo pinched him, caught off guard. It prompted him to finally roll off the sofa, looking forward to doing this again later, "I bought eggs and vegetables yesterday, we can use those to make something if you want. There's also plenty of fish in the freezer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat up and stretched before standing, "I'll make you an omelet, " he offered cheerfully, "I'll just bring these blankets and pillows back upstairs, remake the bed first." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning passed easily in companionable silence. Hux pulled up, filled out, and filed the necessary documents over the breakfast Kylo had made for them, and Kylo went about the house checking that the appliances and switches were in order. There were a couple rooms that Kylo felt may need attention and noted his concerns for later that week when his family would arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were finished with breakfast (Kylo, as it turned out, made an absolutely delicious omelette) and Hux sent in all their forms and documents, it was time to finally get to the fun part of their day. Plugging in the datapad to charge and making another mental note to get them signed up to a new holonet plan later, Hux reluctantly went upstairs to change clothes. Trying to breathe and keep his head, he put on a new sweater and pants he'd bought at the store. They were simple, a dark green knitted sweater and some comfortable but practical athletic pants he could wear while working outside, and of course a new pair of socks and shoes. The new clothes made him feel good, like he was finally becoming his own person again. Again trying to remind himself that Kylo was home and he didn't have to be afraid, he rooted around in his old bag and found that he was low on hair gel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I may as well use it until I run out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself as he brushed out his hair, slicking it back out of his face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux returned from the bedroom dressed in a new outfit, his hair slicked back neatly in place. Kylo preferred Hux's hair sleep tousled, but it wasn't his place to express his preferences. Kylo had also redressed and combed his hair... Hux had brought back a pair of black trousers which fit rather well for having been a guess at his size and a dark gray top with half sleeves and flattering structured seams. Kylo didn't miss -and greatly enjoyed- the way Hux tactfully checked out his ass when he stepped outside ahead of Hux and held the door for him as they went out to tend to Hux's small herd of ungulates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux enjoyed the cool air hitting his face because it hid the blush on his cheeks. Had he bought Kylo a pair of ass-flattering pants at the store? Yes. Could he have bought him a more practical pair that probably would have cost less credits? Also yes. The only reason why Hux hadn't was that his parents were bringing him clothes too. Kylo seemed to enjoy them, anyway. "Alright," Hux said as they made their way into the barn, "Let's send them out to pasture to feed while we clean up their stalls. Once they're done grazing we can wash them and check them for any new irritations or cuts. I think they should be okay for now. I'll need to get them some more bedding at some point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do they have names?" Kylo asked, when they entered the barn. The creatures still appeared weary of Kylo, "They aren't comfortable with me... they know I can eat them," Kylo said, watching Hux walk forward to greet them with pats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux developed a bitter look on his face at the question, "Unfortunately, no. Snoke had his bylaws and one of them stipulated that I could only number them as not to form 'unhealthy attachments'." Hux cooed endearingly at the female fathier, "I would like to name, though. If you feed them, they'll warm up to you more. Would you like me to show you how to give them treats?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stepped forward, perhaps too quickly, as it sent a couple orbacks skittering to the furthest corner from him, "I don't want to spook them," Kylo paused, eyeing the nearest fathier, "but yes, I would like to feed them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it with you so they can see you're with me," Hux dipped into his pocket to grab a few of the crunchy roots the fathiers liked to eat, "Just hold one of these out with your hand flat. These are their favorite snacks." Hux demonstrated, holding the root out in his palm, and the female fathier came up to lazily munch on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took one of the roots Hux offered and mimicked Hux's offer to the fathier, she sniffed and huffed at the root in Kylo's palm, then tentatively took it from him. Her muzzle tickled his palm as she chewed and searched his hand for more. Kylo hummed with pleasant surprise, "Why hello," he said to her, reaching out to pat her cheek, "See, I'm not so bad," Kylo looked over at Hux with a smile that crinkled his eyes, "Got any more of those roots?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loads," Hux pulled another handful out of his pocket and handed them to Kylo, "The orbaks like them, too, see?" He fed one to an orbak as he gave it's furry neck some comforting pets, "Before they were domesticated, they used to graze in large grasslands on their home planet and then go to sleep under the cover of the trees in nearby forests. These roots usually grow on green forest planets like Arkanis, so it's good we'll have a supply of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo accepted the roots and fed another to his new friend. The other fathier curiously approached Kylo as well and Kylo held out his other palm to it, a couple large roots there for him, "I promise I won't bite" he told the nervous creature, "Hux will need to give you proper names for me to call you by," Kylo smiled as the second fathier took the roots from his palm and allowed him to pat his neck, "Should I let them out to pasture?" He asked Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Fathiers first," Hux instructed, "I like to let them out one species at a time so they don't get confused. They tend to like moving as a herd."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then you two, come this way," Kylo said, brandishing a couple more roots making his way to the stable doors. He opened them and stood back. The fathiers paused first to collect their treats before rearing happily and running out into the overgrown field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Majestic, aren't they?" Hux commented as he watched the animals frolicking in the grassy field, feeding the orbacks their roots and making little clicking noises at them while he herded them out of the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kylo said, before closing the stable door again and offering to help with the others, "When we're done here, we should go to the stream... I can attempt to impress you with my swimming and hunting prowess," Kylo teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? I'm excited to see that," Hux's face lit up at the idea of watching Kylo swimming and catching food for him. A small, more primitive side of him knew he would really enjoy it, being spoiled and letting his 'mate' do the work for him. Hux pushed that thought down, though. They would both contribute equally to their relationship and Hux would definitely help him cook later on, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy Kylo showboating for him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Kylo located the deepest part of the stream on the property, and made a show of peeling off his new clothes just to watch Hux blush again, before quickly submerging himself in search of their dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small school of fish lingering in the cut bank, weaving through some kelp. Kylo had never seen the species before, but they looked like a pretty meaty variety. Kylo didn't use the Force to catch his prey, he felt it took the sport out of it, so he slowly snuck up on the school. The largest of the bunch were as long as his forearm and Kylo decided he'd grab both and then ask Hux's opinion on which they should eat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was fast in the water, much faster than on land. Kylo kicked out and ambushed the fish. They scattered, but Kylo managed to hook his fingers through the gills of his targets. Kylo, very pleased with himself, pushed off the silty stream bottom to surface with his catch. His prey wriggled and splashed in an attempt to escape, but Kylo held firm as he wadded back toward Hux, who had sat on the bank, dangling his feet into the cool water. "Which do you like better?" Kylo called, lifting the fish from the water where they slapped and beat their tails against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was tickled that Kylo had come back to him with a choice. Not wanting to let the fish suffer too much out of water, he quickly surveyed them before pointing to the left fish, "That one, it looks fatter." Kylo was absolutely gorgeous in his element, black hair dripping water and his toned body glistening in the light (it was conveniently one of the only times the sun on Arkanis decided to show itself. Hux's belly did flips just thinking about how beautiful Kylo was in a feral, wild sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's your luck day," Kylo murmured to the fish wriggling in his right hand, he set it gently back into the water and it swam swiftly away, "And you," Kylo said, concentrating carefully on the fish Hux had deemed their meal, "I'm sorry," he wound the Force around the simple creature and quickly closed his fist with intent. The fish instantly went limp in his grip, dead. Kylo wadded the rest of the way to Hux and offered the fish to him, quite pleased with the kill he'd made, "For you," he said, offering the fish to Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux accepted the kill with both hands, smiling down at the fish and pleased Kylo had given it a swift death. He loved animals and understood the purpose they served for food, but he would always prefer a humane death for anything he would be eating. "Thank you, Kylo, I appreciate it. Nothing's better than a nice, fresh fish, hm? You should catch one for yourself," Hux suggested, not wanting his mate to go hungry, "After that, we should go home so I can look at your burns again, I don't want you to get overworked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, pride that he'd done well for Hux swelling in his chest, "I'll be right back," he said before dunking back below the water in search of his own fish. He wound up finding a different species and thought he'd give it a taste... </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe we can share</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo fancied, swimming back to Hux. Kylo climbed out of the stream, redressed, and offered to carry both fish back to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you would be so kind," Hux shivered a bit as he passed the fish to Kylo, shoving his hands into his pockets and flexing his fingers to warm them, "I've no idea how you swam around in water that cold, I just like to dip my feet in to cool off. You must have some layers of heat protection in your skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took Hux's fish and hooked the fingers of his right hand through their gills to carry both, "I do," Kylo said, matter of fact, "my skin is thicker than most humans, and I store fat evenly just below the epidermis... I find cool water quite pleasant,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Hux remarked, making a mental note to add that to his file, “You’ll be fine living here, then. Our winters are insanely cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirked, "I'll probably be kept busy making sure you don't freeze. But weeks of cuddling for warmth does sound lovely. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does," The pink blush returned to Hux's cheeks as they made their way back to the house, "We should do it again, maybe while I'm setting up our holonet plan tonight. I'd also like to arrange a call to Phasma when it's safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a date then," Kylo said cheerily. As they neared the edge of the trees surrounding the stream and the house came into view Kylo stopped, there was a First Order shuttle alongside Hux's father's shuttle and there were a small number of unhelmeted troopers unloading crates, "Looks like your things are here. Do you want me to hang back? I'm not sure how many people you want to know I'm alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll handle it. I trust Phasma, but I think the less people know about you, the better. Never take anything for granted with the Order," Hux told him, "I'll be okay, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be watching," Kylo said, distrusting the troopers despite Phasma's involvement in his rescue. He sat down in the long grasses, and watched Hux go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way to the ship, greeting the troopers (none of which he recognized) and helped them move his things into the house. He knew that he would only have a few boxes worth of things for himself, and there were way more than he had expected. "Your father's things, some of them. Snoke wanted to get it out of storage," a trooper explained, making Hux's heart sink. "How're you gonna make a living out here alone like this?" One of them asked, "I don't see why you didn't just enlist." </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"I'll probably turn to farming, I don't mind not having many credits," Hux forced a smile at her comment, not wanting them to detect anything about his plans. Let them think he's fine being a poor straggler, it all just meant no-one would come searching for him again. When the troopers were done helping him move the boxes inside, Hux thanked them and tried to offer them some credits for their time. They all declined, telling him Phasma had taken care of everything and they weren't to ask for compensation. Hux bid them goodbye and sent them on their way with some fresh fruits from the kitchen, not wanting to give them any reason for thinking poorly of him. When the ship took off, he went to go search for Kylo again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was glad to see the back of the First Order shuttle as it departed. He got up from the grass he'd been concealing himself in and made his way into the house to find Hux who about ran into him in the doorway, "Everything here?" He asked, steadying Hux before bringing the fish to the kitchen to start gutting and filleting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and then some," Hux sighed, walking back into the house, "They brought my father's things, too. I didn't know he had so many things in storage. I'm just wondering why they kept it all so long, nobody ever told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed, "How else to best inconvenience you?" Kylo said, making quick work of the fish, "I'll help you go through it if you like. I'm getting the impression he was a perfectly awful human being and I can only imagine what going through his things will be like for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Hux said simply, an embarrassed heat growing over his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it really that obvious?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Do you like fruit? I can make us a salad," Hux offered, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over his shoulder at Hux with a sad frown, "I'm having trouble thinking of another reason you'd prefer not to be left alone with your thoughts in this house," Kylo said gently, then, "I do like fruit, a salad sounds perfect." Kylo pulled out a skillet and added some oil to it over some heat, "I promise I eat more than just fish, we can do whatever you like for dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bought some sausages, if you'd like to try those," Hux tried to ignore thinking about his father for now. A normal lunch was what he needed before he was going to tackle all those boxes of bad memories, "We can eat them with some lamta and the spicy ahrisa balls I bought. It would be a good pairing, they just need to defrost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds tasty," Kylo said as he laid Hux's fillet into the hot pan. It sizzled satisfyingly and Kylo lowered the heat to medium low, and turned to face Hux, "I'm sorry I’ve made you uncomfortable, I won't bring him up again," he said, feeling Hux's discomfort, "I can help chop some of that fruit if you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bristled a bit, not wanting Kylo to be upset with him but still feeling on edge about having his father's things around, "It's okay, I don't want you to feel like you're walking on eggshells around me, but just... I don't want to talk about him right now. I just want to have a normal lunch." He passed Kylo a purple fruit covered in spikes, "If you could chop this one, that would be nice. The skin is really tough but the inside is soft."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded in understanding before taking a paring knife and the purple fruit. He halved it to reveal a white flesh intermixed with dark teardrop shaped seeds. Kylo worked the knife into the fruit and separated it into bite sized sections and dropped them into the bowl Hux had sitting on the counter before checking on the fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux told him, feeling better that the subject was dropped as he cubed up a pale yellow fruit with a floral scent to it. Once the salad was finished, he cleaned his hands off on a nearby down and set the table for both of them. It was nice to have someone else to eat with, Hux often took dinner in his room alone back at the Order besides the days Phasma visited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down and I'll plate this for you as soon as it's done," Kylo said, idly twirling a spatula, "I think it's got another minute to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust your discretion," Hux gave him a small smile before adding a serving spoon to the fruit and sitting down patiently. It was nice that Kylo offered to serve him, the gesture touched Hux and made him wonder how he could reciprocate. He would find a way eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're brave..." Kylo laughed, "But I appreciate your vote of confidence." He slipped the spatula under the fish and killed the heat. Kylo walked over to Hux at the table and carefully placed the cooked fish onto his plate. He quickly placed the pan in the sink and sat down opposite Hux to tuck in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux cut open the fish, seeing it was cooked through and luckily wasn't over cooked. He supposed he would never have to fear that with Kylo cooking for him, "It looks great, actually. Not undercooked at all. Thank you, Kylo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo only smiled and nodded, and watched Hux take a bite. The image gave him great satisfaction. Kylo ate his own fish, which was alright but a little soft and made a mental note of that for future reference. The fruit was new as well, and Kylo decided he liked it all, "Are these local?" He asked, spearing some of the pale yellow fruit Hux had tended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of it it is, some of it isn't. The farmers can all grow those fruits on Arkanis, but only the purple one originated here," Hux explained, "You can tell because it was built to withstand constant water, hence the thick skin. Also, I'm going to send Phasma a quick update on our situation here if you don't mind." Hux grabbed the datapad which was still charging on the counter, not wanting Kylo to think he was rude for messaging someone while they ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, "I'd like to send her my thanks as well. I appreciate what she did for you and by extension, myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll let her know," Hux told him as he opened up the message thread with Phasma on the datapad, "I'll ask her to visit at some point, much later on when it's safe. She's my only friend besides you of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that, she probably has some good stories to tell about you, best friends always do," Kylo smirked, "and that's precisely why I won't be introducing you to Poe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's not a fair trade off!" Hux teased as he sent the message, "Who's Poe? Sounds like someone I'd love to meet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poe is my oldest friend, he's a pilot with the Resistance," Kylo said, then feeling it was important for full disclosure added, "He and I sort of have - </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>- an arrangement. When we were both on base, and between more serious relationships, we'd fuck. So, I guess you'd consider him a bit more than a friend." Kylo studied Hux carefully for his reaction, anxious that this new information would tarnish his opinion of Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux blinked, trying not to let the surprise show on his face with how blunt Kylo was about the whole thing. He appreciated the honesty, but was surprised to say the least. How foolish he was to think Kylo hadn't taken past lovers. Still, Hux collected himself and told himself to be realistic. "As long as nothing goes on while we're together, I'm fine with meeting him," Hux tried, "I'd prefer to stay monogamous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't outright disgust, but certainly surprise, Kylo could work with that, "It's safe to assume we're in the serious relationship category," Kylo promised, "I'm not interested in doing anything with anyone else as long as you're still interested in me." Kylo sighed, "Poe's bound to find out that I've shirked my other responsibilities to come shack up with and court a First Order deserter... I wouldn't be surprised if he came out of his way to endlessly embarrass me for your benefit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was relieved when Kylo assured him their relationship was serious, something he could tell already from the way Kylo looked at him. Even so, it was nice to make sure they were both on the same page. "I would enjoy that greatly," Hux smirked at the thought of hearing about all of Kylo's childhood stories, "Though I'm sure your mother has an abundance of tales about you as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grumbled, "She does. Though none so thoroughly embarrassing as my fumbling forays into sex." He polished off his fish and focused back on the fruit salad, happy that Hux would at least be entertained by what Kylo was sure to be endless accounts of his youth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delightful," Hux laughed, biting into another piece of fruit as a message from Phasma popped up onto the screen:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nice to hear from you again, Hux. What has it been, a decade now? How are the kids?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux laughed at her snark, typing back an apology for not getting back to her sooner and asking how things were on base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo would do anything to hear Hux laugh again. He wasn't sure how he'd lived this long without it in his life. He chewed a bit at the corner of his lip as Hux's attention was drawn back to his datapad and he typed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phasma asks how the kids are doing," Hux smiled as he watched her typing her next message, "Have we really been out here that long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want kids?" Kylo asked, trying not to appear too enthusiastic, and completely ignoring the rest of what Hux had said. The idea of children with Hux was an all consuming notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stopped in his tracks, never having thought about that before. Still... He was in the perfect situation, now. Little cottage on a farm, nice mate bringing him fish.... It was still way too soon to even consider having children with Kylo, but he wouldn't rule out the possibility at all. "To be honest with you, I never thought about having them before. I never thought I was going to escape the Order or find someone to settle down with. I suppose I'm not really opposed to the idea, but I think I have a lot to learn about the world before I consider becoming a father," Hux explained before asking, "What about you?" Phasma typed back then, simply saying: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things are fine here, actually. Snoke's still a massive dick, but his apprentice is really something. I like her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You... 'Like' like her? Or just find her to be interesting? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux sent back before turning his attention back to Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Kylo reigned in his enthusiasm, "I do, yes," Hux made good points about taking one's time and not rushing into things. Kylo had a lot to learn in that regard, "I very much want children someday." </span>
  <em>
    <span>and I'd like them with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn't add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, it's a normal thing to want a family," Hux assured him, picking up in Kylo's posture and the excited spark in his eyes that it was something that meant a lot to him, "It's one of the ultimate goals of life, isn't it? It's just one you really have to work for to get into the right position to do it." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's actually kind of hot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phasma sent back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll tell you more about her when we can meet. I'm glad you got your things, though. I'm sorry I couldn't get everything. You have no idea how horrible they are about deserters. I have to get back to work, but I'm looking forward to updates about you and fishboy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting Kylo to think he didn't care about their conversation (which was an important one at that), he simply sent back a quick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm looking forward to hearing about you and the apprentice. And thank you for everything, Phasma, really. Kylo and I cannot thank you enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that, he shut off the datapad and put it back on the counter, turning to finish the last few bites of fruit and fish on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it's not an unnatural thing to want," Kylo agreed. He sat back in his chair, finished with his meal, "When you're done I'll clean up, and then we can tackle whatever you'd like next? How is Phasma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm done now, actually," Hux added after cleaning his plate, "I can help clean, it's okay. And I suppose we have to address all those bloody boxes... Phasma's doing fine, she apparently has a crush on Snoke's new apprentice, so that's interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phasma needs to be careful with her..." Kylo said, feeling far away and remembering the chill of the Force that lanced through him before he ran, "She's incredibly powerful... untrained and unbalanced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll note it to her before she gets too attached. Is she someone you knew well?" Hux asked, getting up and collecting both of their plates to bring to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not well, no," Kylo said, "Her name is Rey, and she went to train with my Uncle shortly after I left. I've only met her once, she means well, but she has a strong connection to the Force and could easily bend to the power of the Dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably why Snoke wanted her, then. Hopefully Phasma doesn't get too involved with her," Hux turned on the water, beginning to scrub the plates with a nearby sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be for the best," Kylo got up and collected the rest of the dishes and brought them over to Hux at the sink. He took a cloth and wet it in the water to wipe down the surface of the table and counter as Hux washed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hux was finished with the dishes, he dried his hands on a dish towel and sighed, looking over at the foreboding pile of boxes piled up in the living room, "I suppose we should address those, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you open, and don't feel ready to deal with hand off to me and I'll throw them in that room. You can tackle it later," Kylo offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux told him, feeling a bit relieved Kylo wanted to help him, "I don't want to make this difficult. Anything usable we can just donate or wash and keep. I just can't have anything that reminds me of...Back then. Especially not smells." He suspected all of his fathers things reeked of cheap perfume, whiskey, and cigarettes. Kneeling in front of the first box, he began to pick at the tape with his fingernails, "Can you grab a knife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Kylo slipped back into the kitchen and came back with a blade for Hux to use, "Here. Just direct me and I can put things in their place or rebox them to donate if you so choose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sure," Hux sliced open the box, recoiling at the scent of old cigarettes and dust. The box contained sweaters. "If you like these and can somehow find a way to make them stop smelling putrid, you can keep them. Otherwise, donate," Hux pushed the box toward him and grabbed another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scrunched his nose up at the old stale smell, he wasn't sure he'd be able to remove the stench to his satisfaction or wear something that might remind Hux of his father so he folded the box back together and set it to the side as the 'donate' pile. They continued in that fashion for several hours. Kylo dutifully distributed the boxes and their contents to their proper place, leaving the final organization and storage of the items up to Hux at a later time. They broke their progress for tea, and Kylo remembered to take their dinner from the freezer and set it out to thaw before they buried themselves back into the task of unpacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The packages mostly contained clothes, all of which either belonged to him, his father, Maratelle, or people Hux had no idea existed. Some things were too filthy or used to even be donated, so they created a third pile for the garbage. Eventually, they made their way to the last box. Hux's heart had leapt into his throat by now, trying not to lose his cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is the photo? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, wondering if he should message Phasma back. It had to be here, there was no way she would leave it out. It was the only one he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo could sense mounting tension in Hux as the number of boxes decreased, it was puzzling, but Kylo worried it might have to do with Hux's father and decidedly held in his curiosity. Hux was hovered over the last box and with a slightly shaking hand slid the blade around the seam to break the tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux dug into the box, pulling out an old lamp which had a shattered bulb inside (likely from being jolted around during the trip). He tried to pick out the pieces of glass, only finding more. How much glass was in this box, anyway? Hux's fear worsened as he pulled out a paperweight, a set of pens, an older datapad, so many things... But no picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoroughly frustrated, Hux rifled through the box more roughly, flinging out the undesirable objects inside of it until he finally reached the bottom. His fingers were bloodied from mishandling the glass shards, but he quickly picked up the picture and held it tight to his chest, letting out a shaky breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux thought, saddened that the glass was broken but ever so thankful that the picture was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo touched Hux's shoulder, thoroughly concerned. He hadn't answered his increasingly worried call of 'Hux?' while he'd been frantically digging through the box, sending glass every which way. Hux felt like he was trembling, and Kylo knelt down next to him, he could see Hux was holding something to his chest, "Hux?" He asked, quietly this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was worried it wasn't here," Hux's voice cracked with emotion, tears building up behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut, not wanting Kylo to see him like this, "This picture is the only thing I own that matters to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Kylo said weakly, considering the edge of the photograph and the tears leaking from Hux's eyes. Kylo brushed the tears away and gathered Hux close to hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux couldn't hold in the sobs anymore when Kylo brought him into his arms. It was easy to stop crying and switch over to feeling empty and hollow when nobody cared about him and he was alone in his room, but he'd never been shown this much care by anyone before. Even Phasma had her flaws and wasn't very good with processing emotions herself, everyone had their vices after all, or at least that was the mentality the Order had pushed them to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kylo was untouched by the social constructs and emotional repression the First Order instilled in its members. He was raised to love and to care, two things the redhead desperately needed in his life right now. Hux came apart in his arms, the sad mewls escaping his throat muffled by the warmth of Kylo's chest as Hux hid his face in it. He was too ashamed to let Kylo watch his face while he cried. All of the stress and pain Hux had been feeling for so long were finally bubbling up, and there was nothing Hux could do to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was glad he'd left his lightsaber along with his jedi training behind.  Watching Hux fall apart because of his emotional -and likely physical- abuse dealt to him because of the Order made him feel a reckless desire to rip the entire Order apart in a visceral way he'd never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he wasn't so concerned with Hux's emotional state, he still might have gotten into that disgusting shuttle and tried to destroy Snoke, consequences be damned. But all he could do right now was comfort Hux, hold him close and rub his back as he worked through what felt like decades of repressed emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Kylo whispered, "It's alright. I've got you," he hauled Hux up into his lap and pet back his hair in the way he found soothing as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like with every kind gesture Kylo made, years and years of pain and sadness spilled out of him. Hux felt horrible that Kylo had to see him like this, but he had never been soothed before and the emotions just let themselves loose the second someone showed him an ounce of care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uncontrollable sobs went on for a while until Hux was deflated, slumped against Kylo's chest with sticky tears drying on his face. He'd cried so hard he'd started hiccuping between sniffles, his body trembling under the strain. Sighing against the warm presence next to him, Hux gently laid his picture down so he wouldn't crush it anymore and his face found a less wet spot on Kylo's chest to rest against as he came down from the episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over Hux's shoulder at the photo and his heart broke. The photo was old, well worn at the edges, the photo was of a woman with long red hair,  freckles, and eyes shining with kindness and the same color of Hux's. She was holding a small baby, a baby Kylo was sure was Hux, "You look a lot like her," Kylo said, with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux said in barely a whisper, his voice abused from crying, "It's the only picture I have of her. She was too poor to afford to take more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad it's safe," Kylo said, "When you think you can, I want to get you some water and check your hands to make sure you didn't hurt yourself," Kylo kept his gentle petting on Hux's back, "but only once you're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's words reminded him that he had just been tearing through the box, which was full of broken glass. He looked down at his fingers which had little beads of red dotting over them, and a few small cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Hux swallowed hard, his throat dry and sore, "Just some little cuts. I'll go fix them." Steadying himself by laying a hand on Kylo's shoulder, Hux began to wobble to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo helped steady Hux but proceeded him into the refresher, "Sit," Kylo said, pointing to the edge of the tub as he went to the cupboard housing the first aid supplies Hux had refreshed, "Let me look after you," he pulled out an antiseptic wipe and bacta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, really, I don't want to bother you with all of...This. I'm just being a baby," Hux tried to reach for the bacta, hissing out a breath when the movement made a cut between his fingers sting, "I'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kept the bacta from Hux's grasp, "No, it's not okay, you're not a bother, and you're not a baby," Kylo replied firmly.  He knelt down in front of Hux and pulled one hand to him, "Now hush, and let me take care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed, too worn out to keep putting up a fight, "Just... I'm sorry about all of this. You shouldn't have to deal with me being a whiny mess after what you've been through the past few weeks. I'm trying to be better about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to work on your self worth," Kylo stated, carefully cleaning the tiny cuts with the antiseptic wipe, frowning apologetically at Hux's small hisses of pain, "For someone so willing to care for others you sure are awful at accepting care when it's offered," Kylo looked up at Hux, unsure the best way to make Hux understand that Kylo wanted to help, that holding him while he cried and tending to his needs was anything but a chore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took Hux's other hand and cleaned it just as he had with the other before applying a small amount of bacta to the cuts. Before releasing Hux, Kylo kissed Hux's knuckles and got to his feet to replace the first aid supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to argue and knowing there wasn’t a way to change Kylo’s mind, Hux relaxed and flexed his fingers a bit to test them. The bacta was already hard at work on his cuts, the pain beginning to dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good at this,” Hux sighed, “I feel tired.” It was true, he didn’t know how energy-draining it was to have an emotional meltdown, but a nap sounded perfect right about now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the surrender to his care he'd have hoped for, but it was a start, "It will become easier with time," Kylo washed his hands and then hoisted Hux up into his arms, intent on the bedroom, "and sleep will help rebalance your emotions," Kylo said, carrying Hux into the bedroom they had shared the first night and gently set him down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butterflies in Hux's stomach fluttered again with how effortlessly Kylo lifted him into his arms, like he weighed nothing. Nervousness began to ebb at his mind again as they came back into the room, but he tried to tell himself he hadn't had any specifically bad memories in here and that nothing would hurt him. Grabbing the blankets and tucking himself in, Hux tried to relax and hoped Kylo wouldn't leave. He noticed it was almost time for dinner, regretting now that he had thought about napping because there was still work to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to sleep for very long, maybe just half a standard hour," Hux told Kylo, "I can help cook after that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wake you in time for dinner," Kylo said, climbing into bed as well. Not intent to sleep, but to offer comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Hux close, wrapped an arm around his chest, and buried his nose into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He smelled amazing,  not so strongly as he'd done that evening in the lab when Kylo had sat close and let Hux feel his eggs, but his scent was still intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still took Hux a while to fall asleep since he didn’t nap often, but Kylo’s warmth and calming presence helped greatly. He even heard the rumblings of a purr against his neck as he drifted off, enjoying their moment of closeness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Should Talk About "This"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo remained awake after feeling Hux fall asleep. He wasn't sure what he'd like to do about building up Hux's self esteem, there was a lot of the past he still needed to work through before Kylo thought he'd be able to move on. He was content to wait and offer help and comfort when needed, but Kylo knew it was Hux's battle to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for a long while, and Kylo let Hux have a full standard hour before gently calling Hux's name and rubbing Hux's shoulder to rouse him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux woke up to the gentle presence on his shoulder, seeing the digital clock behind Kylo and glad that he had woken him up in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hux mumbled sleepily, rolling closer into Kylo’s warmth, “Time to get cooking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you want to, I'm content to lay here with you for a while longer before eating," Kylo said as he drew Hux in even closer to nuzzle his face into Hux's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just don’t let me fall asleep again,” Hux yawned and buried his nose in Kylo’s neck, “You’re so warm. I wish I had thermal skin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo slid his hand up and down Hux's arm, for a little added stimulation to keep him awake, "You'll be kicking me out of bed in the summer, trust me, it's not always such a desirable trait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get air conditioning...If we make enough credits,” Hux mumbled, his arm getting goosebumps the way Kylo was rubbing it, a pleasant sensation, “Do you tend to overheat in summer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm susceptible to heat exhaustion, but probably not much more than a human," Kylo said, "as long as I am hydrated and manage a couple hours in some water I should be alright. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can probably spend some days by the beach to cool down. It’s not far from here,” Hux yawned again, “But the stream is very nice in summer, it’s shaded by all those trees. Nice spot to read or take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo could picture it; maybe he could get Hux into the water too. There were a few things he'd like to do with Hux that involved pressing Hux against a bank </span>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe don't think about Hux all wet and at your mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo scolded himself, "I think I'd like that," he smiled, "Do you swim?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly enough, I never really learned,” Hux laughed, “They only make you watch videos on it in case you’re in a situation, but they only train you to if you’re going into combat. I became a researcher, so I missed that step.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was shocked, it never occurred to him that Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> swim, "I'd like to teach you," Kylo said, "I'd feel better if I knew you could tread water."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose, but it won't be that big of a deal. I like to stand in the stream every now and then, but mostly I stay on land," Hux told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who knows, you might really like swimming once you feel confident," Kylo smiled, "Dating a half Athepian like myself comes with benefits. I can breathe underwater, so if you want to stay under with me I can  breathe for you too," Kylo grinned, very much liking the idea of Hux sharing his air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you do that by kissing me?” Hux cocked his head to the side, interested, “Or do you have some kind of magic skill I don’t know about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Essentially kissing, I'm afraid," Kylo chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rats," Hux gave him a half smile at the joke, "I'm no good at that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Kylo said, propping himself up on his elbow to push Hux's back flat to the mattress. Kylo shifted so that he hovered over Hux,  "Hux, don't tell me you've never been properly kissed, my heart won't be able to take the shock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux couldn't help but laugh, amused by Kylo's reaction but also slightly aroused. Curse his cock for enjoying getting pushed into a mattress, "No, I really haven't. If you hadn't noticed, the First Order isn't exactly very pro-affection. So yes, I think I'd be quite terrible at kissing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo lowered himself so that his nose nearly brushed Hux's, "May I kiss you?" Kylo asked, gazing between Hux's eyes and slightly parted lips. He'd practically been drowning in the want to kiss Hux since he'd woken up this morning, and now seemed as good a time as any "Please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hux couldn’t say no to that face, there was no way. All his concerns about ‘taking it slow’ were once again thrown to the wind as he stroked his hands up Kylo’s arms, holding his gaze, mind buzzing with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux's touch sent tingles dancing along Kylo's spine and he trembled slightly, hardly able to believe his luck. He smiled and closed the small distance between them, and very lightly brushed his lips against Hux's own,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "How did I get so lucky?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo wondered aloud against Hux, savoring the thick air between them. He didn't expect an answer and dove back to properly press his lips to Hux's. The sensation lit up and overwhelmed Kylo's senses.  He was perfect,  yielding sweetly to the demands of his kiss and relaxing against him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're a natural,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo informed Hux,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Perfect."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux relaxed himself and just let it happen naturally, the touch of Kylo's lips foreign against his own but no less pleasant. When Kylo deepened the kiss, Hux felt like he was floating somewhere above the stars. His hand snaked up Kylo's arm again to rest in his hair, pulling him closely as their mouths molded together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, it feels....Wonderful. I'm glad I'm giving my first kiss to you, Kylo."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo pulled back, to give Hux some breathing room and allow himself to chortle and cool his blood, “You don’t realize how intoxicating it is that I got your first kiss, do you?” Kylo traced Hux’s bottom lip with a finger before dragging it along the high ridge of his cheekbone. Kylo swallowed and rolled onto his back, “I think we should eat, before I get any more ideas and try to keep us in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad it makes you happy to be my first. I always wanted it to be with someone I trusted rather than a one night fling or something," The strong implications of the words made Hux cross his legs instinctively to hide the near-instant reaction it got out of him, "One thing at a time, Kylo. And yes, I think cooking would be a good idea. We're still good for sausages, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kylo agreed. He nodded his head, took a large calming breath, and sat up quickly, “I’m only interested in doing what you’re comfortable with,” he smiled reassuringly as he stood from the bed. Kylo came around to Hux’s side and offered his hand, “Let’s try your sausages,” Kylo snorted. It was immature but he really needed to distract himself from just how good Hux felt under him, and a little well earned disapproval from Hux would hopefully help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, giving him a look of playful disapproval, "Somehow I just knew I shouldn't have said it, and yet I did anyway..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It probably won't be the last time you overestimate the maturity of my humor," Kylo laughed, making a grabbing motion with his hand to try to coax Hux from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux got up to follow, adjusting himself after the green sweater rode up on him, showing a bit of his belly, "Luckily they won't take too long to cook. If I can get the net set up today, maybe we can watch the news. We've sort of been off the grid for a while, it would be nice to know what's happening in the galaxy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo's eyes lingered where the pale sliver of Hux's belly had been visible but he forced himself to look away and head downstairs, "I agree, knowing what's been going on -even if it's propaganda- would be good. Maybe we can curl up on the sofa again, the data pad is small but we should both see alright if I'm looking over your shoulder."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, we've also got that old one of my father's, but that might be best pawned off for a newer model. Or we could give it to your mother, the Resistance might want it for whatever reason," Hux stretched as he made his way down the hallway, "We could definitely buy a holo projector or something once we get our jobs going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you gave her that data pad she may adopt you... so be careful," Kylo teased, pulling the defrosted ingredients toward him to begin opening their packages, "And, I don't think a larger screen is necessary for me. I'm sure I'll find the news more engaging if you're sitting between it and myself. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm still nervous to meet her, so maybe she'll take it as an olive branch," Hux joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed at Kylo's latter comment, "Well, if that works for you, it works for me. More money to spend on other things. We should probably invest in a bigger bathtub for the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think saving her only son's life will be olive branch enough for her, Hux," Kylo said, shaking his head in bewilderment, "I would enjoy a bigger tub, something we could both fit into comfortably,  but that's hardly a pressing issue," Kylo disposed of the food wrapping and passed the items to Hux, who had more cooking experience than himself, "Awaiting orders, I have no idea what to do with these."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, so luckily we can heat this stuff up pretty quickly. The spicy ahrisa balls and the lamta are already premade, so you can heat those up together in a normal pan with a few spoonfuls of oil," Hux opened the cabinet under the sink nearby to give Kylo access to the pots, "I can do the sausages in the grill pan, unless you don't like them cooked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll try them your way," Kylo said, pulling out a medium sized pot and some bottled oil to coat the bottom with, as the pot was heating on the stove top Kylo took a moment to appreciate just how attractive Hux was in the fading evening light from the kitchen window. It was a struggle to keep his hands to himself when Hux bent over to retrieve his own pan, but Kylo managed, and fortunately was able to tear his eyes away before he got caught staring at Hux's ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I don't like to overcook them. My father always overcooked everything, it was like eating leather," Hux complained as he heated up the pan, "It's just nice to have them crisp on the outside and juicy and warm on the inside." Hux stretched a bit, the sweater riding up again, "Such a quiet night today. It's weird, I'm so used to things being louder."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo's eyes were again drawn down to Hux's hiked up sweater, he couldn't help it. Hux's skin was like a flashing neon sign. All Kylo could do was look away again as soon as his brain registered he was staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like the quiet, I sleep better without the hustle and bustle of a base," Kylo said, "It's easier to sense if something isn't quite right, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's also true. It's just weird adjusting from such a loud base to being in the middle of nowhere. I'm just glad to have someone else around to be here with me. It's quiet in this neighborhood, but you never know what could happen," Hux glanced out the window nervously, even though he knew nothing was there, "It's nice to have company."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo bumped Hux playfully with his hip, "I quite like the company," He said, flipping the ahrisa balls and lamta to get them evenly browned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly Kylo was growing to love Arkanis. The weather was agreeable and Hux's property was remote enough to allow privacy, "I can understand how you might be concerned to live out here alone, it might take longer than you'd like to get help in an emergency," Kylo mused, "Are there any larger predators I should know about and keep my eyes opened for if I choose to make a late night turn about the property?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, not that I know of, no. There was a battle here when I was very small, but it was between people. I think humans are the scariest predators we've got," Hux noted, "Which means you're probably at the top of the food chain, at least in our little area."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo smirked, flattered, and looked over to Hux, "Am I now?" Kylo turned the heat off on the food he was tending to, "How can you sleep at night knowing that the most dangerous creature within any reasonable distance is curled up around you?" Kylo teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if that dangerous creature just so happens to have the hots for me, it works out just fine, doesn't it?" Hux gave Kylo a sly smirk, knowing exactly how it would affect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful, Hux," Kylo growled affectionately, "or this dangerous creature will have to sleep outside to keep his paws off you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you wouldn't do anything to little old me," Hux was shocked at his own confidence, realizing that teasing Kylo was incredibly enjoyable. As long as they danced around it and never did anything, it would still be within his rules. Hux couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he kept cooking, painfully aware of how much of a tease he was being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was living for Hux's new-found confidence, even if it meant he was being an insufferable tease, "Suit yourself, but if I need to take care of this because of your teasing," Kylo gestured to the obvious bulge in his very tight pants, "I'm not going to be quiet about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of Kylo getting himself off in the next room made the blood rush to Hux's own cock, but his confidence waned when he realized he had gone too far. He did, however, make a mental note to tease him less harshly next time, it wasn't really fair considering his stipulations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll watch the stove," Hux gulped, tearing his eyes away from the bulge in Kylo's pants and looking back at their food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo huffed, "You're cute when you're flustered... and this isn't a problem, it can wait. We should eat first," Kylo looked Hux up and down, sizing him up and deciding just how vocal he should be later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Kylo raked his gaze over him only intensified Hux's arousal. He turned back to the stove, shifting his leg a bit to hide the bulge in the stretchy pants he wore as he turned off the heat, "Yes, we should. These sausages are ready, anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo hid his amused smile and took down some plates and utensils for them. Hux was truly too much fun and he couldn't wait to feel him squirming in the other room when Kylo worked out some of his sexual frustrations later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He filled his plate and sat at the table, waiting for Hux to join him before eating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play at this game.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux packed his own plate before carefully moving the pans to the sink to soak, sitting down across from Kylo again and tucking into his food. Spearing one of the sausages on his fork, he realized just how hungry he was, his stomach rumbling as the savory smell entered his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo watched, with predatory focus, as Hux took his first bite of sausage and chewed. Hux may as well have moaned at how good he thought the sausage tasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux swallowed, and it undid Kylo entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo bit his lip, too invested in the way Hux looked mid bite of his sausage link, and shifted in his seat to make the pressure in his pants more comfortable. Hux was about to take his second bite when Kylo growled deep in his chest. It was barely audible, but Hux must have felt the vibration of it through the table, because he met Kylo's unblinking eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to try it, Kylo? It's delicious," Kylo's growl had confirmed Hux's suspicions about how this dinner would go and his cock was now straining against the front of his pants. Not wanting to let Kylo get the better of him, he teased over the sausage with the tip of his tongue for a fraction of a second before biting down hard, chewing up the next bite immediately and not breaking eye-contact with Kylo. That would show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo's growl pitched lower, and he leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mental image of Hux's tongue tasting him and wrapping his virgin lips around Kylo's cock made him twitch. Kylo could feel his eyes dilate. Hux thought he was playing a big game; but Kylo, while very affected, was far more experienced, and remembered just how much Hux liked it when Kylo told him what to do during their bath. Now seemed a wonderful opportunity to explore that further. Especially since Hux had found some more confidence,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "You do that so well,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo projected,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Show me again,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thought's tone bordered deliciously on the edge of an order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo swallowed dry, really hoping Hux would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fascinated both by Kylo’s feral response to his antics and by the words in his mind that had blood rushing south so fast he almost felt lightheaded, Hux dared to try it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his fork so the other rounded edge of the sausage was at his lips again, he darted his tongue out to swirl around it for a few seconds before taking it into his mouth, all while his eyes were locked on Kylo’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sausage was in his mouth again, he dared even to let out a slight moan, and while the food was good it was clear the express purpose of the sound was to torture Kylo even more. He hadn’t planned to take this so far, but if Kylo was asking... Could he even say no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo watched with rapt attention, hardly believing his eyes. It didn't matter that Hux was teasing him and that this wouldn't go anywhere, Kylo drank it in and saved it for later regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little moan was his undoing. Kylo shakily let go of his breath in a pained whimper he'd never made before then groaned. The bob of Hux's throat when he swallowed was sinful. Kylo slid his free hand from the table and pressed his palm against his straining erection in an attempt to placate it. It didn't help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck," Kylo choked. He averted his gaze and hurriedly began eating his own food, sure that the meal was good, but hardly tasting it in his desperation to slake his lust. The faster he cleared his plate the sooner he could fuck into his fist while fantasizing it was Hux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You alright there, Kylo?" Hux smirked, calmly tucking into the rest of his food, "You look a little red in the face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, and shook his head, “You’re going to make me cum right here if I keep encouraging you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that wouldn't be good, I suppose I'll have to be more careful around you," Hux smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”I like this side of you, Hux,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, finishing the last of his food in one overlarge bite. He was still chewing as he got up from the table, completely unashamed of showing Hux exactly how his teasing affected him. Kylo smirked when Hux’s eyes landed on the large straining bulge at the crotch of his pants, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Sorry to eat and run, leave the plates on the table when you’re done. I’ll take care of them once I’ve dealt with ‘this’,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought at Hux as he stepped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, I've got it," Hux felt the pleasure coursing up his spine while he watched Kylo get up. Even though his cock was concealed, Hux had the thrill of knowing what it was like underneath... And he longed to touch it. Shaking the thought from his mind as Kylo left, Hux gathered up the plates and started washing the dishes. Maybe if he ignored his own erection, it would be alright. Kylo probably didn't need him going to town on himself right now anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo promised he wouldn’t be quiet about beating one out after Hux teased him, so he didn’t feel guilty at all leaving the bedroom door open to see to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let Hux hear exactly how much you want him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought with smug satisfaction as he dropped heavily onto the bed. Kylo unbuttoned his restricting pants and lifted his hips to push the waist over his ass and midway down his thighs. His cock slapped against his belly as soon as it was free, fat, heavy, and already weeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo took himself in hand, and lightly stroked his cock as he listened to the sounds of running water and clinking of cutlery as Hux cleaned the dishes downstairs. Slowly his imagination formed a scenario in which he’d just walked in on an unsuspecting Hux, wearing only his green sweater as he tidied up the kitchen. Kylo imagined quietly approaching Hux from behind and surprising him by wrapping his hands around his slim waist, hauling his ass up against his erection and pressing Hux forward against the counter to grind against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo panted, his grip tightening around his length as he increased his speed. He imagined Hux’s pleased moan and that he would press back against him, encouraging the rough handling of his person. He’d want Kylo to talk filth in his ear, tell him how perfect he was and how Kylo was going to take him right there against the counter because he couldn’t wait the thirty seconds it would take to haul him up to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kylo huffed, his hips unable to resist grinding up into his fist. Kylo moaned, not at all restrained, hoping it would carry down the hallway and stairs for Hux to hear.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The moans started after only a few brief moments, Hux could hear him while he dried the dishes. He tried not to let it distract him, but it became clear his own arousal wasn't going to die down and he excused himself to the refresher as soon as the dishes were all washed and dried. He could put them away later. Yanking down his own pants and seating himself against the wall on the floor, Hux wrangled a bottle of lotion from a nearby cabinet to help himself along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at you, His brain taunted him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The irony of masturbating behind closed doors... Just go get in bed with him already. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Hux didn't even realize he was whispering aloud to himself as he began to jerk himself off, "Not yet." They'd just had their first kiss! What kind of logic was that? It wasn't his fault Kylo could hear every waking thought he had and seemed to have a bottomless libido.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s imagination had progressed, two fingers of his left hand were sucked between Hux’s lips and the red-head was moaning as Kylo teased the head of his cock over Hux ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were expecting me, weren’t you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo said to him, finding Hux’s ass already slicked up and ready for him, Kylo’s cock easily slid into Hux. The phantom sensation made him growl, hungry for the real thing. Kylo imagined Hux’s cry of relief as Kylo set up a punishing pace, knocking his hips against the edge of the counter he was pinned against. They would bruise later soon after Kylo finished inside Hux, and Kylo would be apologetic and kiss him senseless before kneeling down to return the favor and make Hux fall apart with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo sucked in a gasp of air, he was getting ahead of himself, he slowed his hand and teased his thumb along the head of his cock, gathering the substantial wetness there and spreading it over his glans. His fantasy shifting from a impromtoue fuck in the kitchen to having Hux kneeling before him, his mouth stretched wide to take the head of Kylo’s cock into his mouth and his tongue gently lapping at his leaking slit. Kylo convulsed at the intensity of the fantasy, leaking more precum into his palm and torturously stroked the head of his cock to overstimulation imagining it to be Hux’s teasing tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hux,” Kylo groaned, then panted, “Yes,” his other hand gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, “just like that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hux groaned into the back of his hand as he imagined Kylo on top of him, forcing him down on his cock... A little flicker of a scene played in Hux’s mind, him bent over the counter...Kylo’s thoughts. He was projecting his fantasy into Hux’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriffing hell,” Hux leaned his head back against the wall as he saw himself with his mouth wrapped around Kylo’s cock, taking it into his throat. It was too much for him, Hux’s climax sneaking up on him. He groaned as he spilled onto his hand, embarrassed at how fast he came just by seeing what Kylo wanted to do to him. It was just more evidence of how big of a virgin he was.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Kylo threw his head back into his pillow. Hux had orgasmed, Kylo felt it and the shock of it pulled Kylo over the edge with him. Kylo gasped, completely out of control of his body as his hips lifted fiercely from the mattress as if it could bury his cock deep down his imagined Hux's throat, spilling an obscene amount of thick cum into Kylo's shaking hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo crumpled, exhausted and thoroughly wrung out. He lay there, floating with residual pleasure while he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hux heard Kylo cum directly after, the sound clearly audible in their near-empty house. Part of Hux felt guilty about what they had just done, but it was for the best. After a few minutes of laying on the floor and hating himself, Hux peeled himself off the title and went to go clean himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute or two for Kylo to gather the strength to move. He got out of bed, hand absolutely covered with his cooling release and headed toward the refresher to clean up. The door was shut and the water was running when he arrived. Hux was in there, wrestling with some guilt over what had just transpired. Kylo sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We should talk about 'this',"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo directed at Hux through the door. Hopefully he'd be able to erase any of Hux's negative feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux jumped when he heard Kylo approach the door. Luckily he was tucked away again and was just finishing washing his hands. He still felt gross, having the urge to take a shower, but Kylo was right. What were they going to do, masturbate in separate rooms forever? Hux knew deep down he shouldn't have teased him so much, but it had been fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the problem here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to make up my mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Kylo said gently, "may I come in?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd give Hux space if Hux wanted it, Kylo could wash his hands in the kitchen if needed... but he hoped Hux would let him in so Kylo could assure him all was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, I'm just finishing up, did you need the sink?" Hux asked, grabbing a towel to dry his hands and dab the beads of sweat on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sink would be nice," Kylo smiled,  examining the mess he'd made of his hand, "I'm a bit more concerned about you though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Hux opened the door after his hands were dry, breath hitching in his throat again when he saw how much cum he had in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo laughed nervously, following Hux's eyes, "that's a bit more than normal," he admitted, "but, I mean I can feel you're conflicted about what just happened and..." Kylo wasn't sure exactly what to say, but he squeezed past Hux and turned the faucet on to wash his hands, "and I just wanted to make sure you knew that there's absolutely nothing wrong with what we just did... or, I guess what we didn't do."</span>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe this will be easier for Hux if I don't look at him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought, studiously avoiding looking at Hux in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux leaned against the wall, eyes glued to his socked feet as he traced over the pattern of the thread in the cloth with his mind, "I know, I'm just very torn, Kylo...It's hard to explain. I just feel like we're going too fast, but I also feel like I don't care. I feel like I've known you forever, but then I realize I haven't. I get really confident about things, and then I realize that's not what I'm usually like. I just feel like I'm living my life on impulse alone and I don't know what consequences that could have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo hummed,  thinking. He didn't personally understand taking it slow, it was fairly common to fall into bed with people after a first date in his experience, given that both were sexually attracted... but that mustn't be the case in the Order, "I don't want to appear dismissive, because whatever feelings you have are valid... but I'm curious if the reason you think this is all moving too fast is because that's what the Order instilled in you, or if it's a deeper feeling of it not being right." Kylo finished washing his hands and dried them on a towel before turning to face Hux, leaving his posture open and relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hux still couldn’t meet his gaze, “I’ve been asking myself for a while, but I don’t know. I don’t have anything to compare this to, I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. It’s...hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's okay," Kylo said earnestly, "If what we just did crossed a line, I'll do what I can to keep it from happening again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t the answer you want to hear, but I really don’t know. I don’t feel heavily disturbed, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hux told him, “Something just doesn’t feel right, I mean you just kissed me for the first time, why do I already feel like we’ve been together for so long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, the only answer I want is the truthful one, and that's what you gave me. Thank you," Kylo said, he wanted to wrap Hux up in his arms, but felt it was too soon, "We've been through a tremendous amount in a short time, that's bound to bond us more quickly than under normal circumstances," Kylo guessed, "I've never felt like I've ever seen anyone as clearly as I see you... it's new to me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should... I don’t know, maybe plan some normal dates and not act like we’re just gonna go back home to the same house after? That way it doesn’t feel like an interrogation every time we ask each other questions,” Hux suggested, “As much as we need to work on the house, we should probably take some breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo smiled, trying to lift the mood, "I think I'd like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good," Hux didn't know what to say past that, still feeling like he needed to explain himself, but Kylo wasn't pushing him. He never did. The sensation was foreign to Hux, who was usually forced into situations whether he liked it or not. Even on the small level like not talking about his father, Kylo never made demands of him or wanted details even though Hux knew that like any logical person he probably wanted to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence befell them, just standing apart in the refresher and letting the strangeness of the situation sink into them. Sometimes Hux wished he had a remote control to fast-forward into later moments in time and this was one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo was touched by and then humored by Hux's line of thought, he tried to ease the quiet that fell between them in the refresher, "Should we set up the holonet, or would you prefer to turn in early? I'll sleep on the couch tonight, I think you could use the space, it's been a long day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll set it up, it's been too long really. After that I should probably bathe, but feel free to go to sleep early. Your body is still healing. Speaking of which, I should probably give you more bacta," Hux thought aloud as the cuts on his own fingers were beginning to get itchy under the bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can reapply the bacta, Hux. I think you need some time alone to process. How about I see to my skin and bathe while you get the holonet set up and then I'll relocate to the couch...  Give you some space."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," It was the first time Hux looked up at him since he came into the refresher, "That would be nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Living in close quarters can be stressful even for best friends, and as you said, we're just getting to know each other. If you need time just to yourself all you need to do is ask, I won't be wounded by the request," Kylo said, "and Hux, if you need to be close the same thing goes, I'm here if you need me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Hux told him, stepping forward to capture Kylo in a tentative hug, “I know I’m kind of a mess lately, I feel like I’m just dragging you around with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo accepted the hug and returned it with a comforting squeeze,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "They're only growing pains, I promise,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> "You're caring for and sheltering me, Hux, and I just happen to 'really' like you, there is no element of 'dragging' involved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It feels like it. I don't think my emotions have been this unpredictable in years," Hux sighed into Kylo's chest, "I'm trying to be more positive, I just feel like it's coming in extremes. When I'm not thinking about the mess in the house or how we're deserters, it feels amazing, it's like I'm high off the freedom. But then later I remember all the responsibility and everything wrong with my life and I just crash down again. I'm just sorry you have to see me like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Trust me, Hux, you're not dragging me anywhere, I want to be here with you. I'm going to help you with the house and we're going to figure this whole thing out." Kylo rubbed Hux's back in small circles until he felt the tension ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux said again, knowing he would be saying that for a long time. He really couldn't have asked for anyone better to be his partner in crime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to hold Kylo back from his bath any longer, Hux leaned up to give him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek before gently pulling away from him, "Alright, I'll get on the holonet, then. You know where the bacta is, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo nodded mutely, surprised by Hux's little kiss and treasuring it, "I'll be out shortly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Hux go and let his eyes linger on the closed door behind him before striping and getting into the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux made his way into their living area, grabbing the datapad and decided he should probably purge it of First Order tech after Leia looked at it. Who knew, Snoke probably had their location but he wasn't interested in them (at least for now.) It took him a little over an hour to figure out, but it was set up eventually and he felt a little twinge of pride at having succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Another thing to check off the list</span>
  </em>
  <span>, He thought, standing up to stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo bathed as quickly as he could manage, pat dried himself and applied bacta in the several spots he thought may still warrant before slinging his towel around his waist and entering the bedroom to dress in a pair of lounge pants he'd scavenged from the closet. Kylo stripped the bed of his pillow and took the spare blanket with him as he went downstairs to find Hux setting down the data pad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you get it?" Kylo asked as he set about fixing the couch for sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, thankfully," Hux stretched again, his muscles aching from the work of the day, "We can be like real people tomorrow and watch the news over breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo yawned and stretched, "Mmmn, that will be nice," Kylo sighed, pulling the blanket over him and settling into the cushions, "I left the bacta on the counter, for your hands."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks," Hux looked down at his bandaged fingers again as he made his way to the stairs, "I almost forgot about these. They're shallow cuts though, they should heal fast which is why they're itchy already."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're mending quickly," Kylo rolled to his side, "Goodnight, Hux." Kylo thought about how Hux had reacted to being alone and added, "If you need me, just call, I'm a light sleeper."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, good to know," Hux hoped he wasn't so much of a baby that he could sleep alone. He felt tired enough, he would probably just be able to fall asleep easily, "Goodnight, Kylo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo listened to Hux make his way upstairs into the refresher and the sound of water running, eyes fixed on the dark wall. Hux was efficient in his nighttime routine and Kylo heard him exit the refresher not twenty minutes later and pad into the bedroom, hesitate, then the soft click of the door closing behind him. Kylo relaxed and drifted off into the embrace of sleep.<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hux jolted awake, a rolling sick feeling in his stomach. He had fallen asleep a few minutes after his head hit the pillow, too tired to stress himself out with thoughts about the house. His cursed body, it seemed, wasn't so willing to let him get away with a good night's sleep. For whatever reason, something had shifted him out of his dreamless sleep, maybe a noise outside or something else. Either way, the fear hammering in his chest woke him up as he blinked open his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blankets were warm and smelled like the combined scent of him and Kylo, but the room was quiet. It was so quiet, in fact, that Hux decided he was thoroughly creeped out by the lack of any sort of noise. No hustle and bustle outside his door from night shift engineers and troopers on Starkiller, no faint conversations through the thin walls of the officers' bunks, just quiet. Then Hux started to notice the shadows of the room, the moonlight dramatizing the simple amenities the room had to offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds returned to Hux's mind, then... Boots on floorboards, cigarette smoke and the scent of it clinging to the air, the thumping of angry feet coming up the stairs, the sound of bottles clanging and crashing together...Plates breaking, muffled arguing and strange women sitting with them at the dinner table, pinching his cheeks and calling him cute while his father eyed him accusingly for attracting any sort of attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux was out of the room and flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell, the walls of the house screaming at him with their offending reminders of his past. Not wanting to wake Kylo but still breathing hard and terrified out of his mind, Hux yanked up the side of the blanket he was wrapped in and forced himself under it like a loth cat wedging itself into a tight space to get to safety. His face was pressed up against Kylo's back and he was squeezed in at an uncomfortable angle, but at least he wasn't alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo woke to Hux climbing under the blanket with him on the couch. Hux was pressed against his back and trembling, "Hux?" Kylo asked, groggy and carefully turning over to face Hux and wrap an arm around him. Kylo was overwhelmed by the anxiety and bad memories of Hux's past swarming Hux's mind. Kylo needed to make him feel safe again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh," Kylo pulled Hux closer and arranged them in such a way that Hux was resting atop Kylo, "Shhh, now, you're alright." Kylo cooed, petting back Hux's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Hux didn't feel any tears threatening to build up behind his eyes and embarrass him again, but his brain was still being taunted by his memories and his breaths came out shaky against Kylo's chest. What hurt the most was that he was wrong about before: He was incapable of sleeping alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright," Kylo whispered, as he cuddled him closer and wrapped him more tightly in the blanket and petted his back in what he hoped was a soothing way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Hux whispered back shakily, taking his hands away from where they were pressed trembling into Kylo's chest in favor of wrapping his arms around him instead, "I know it's late and I woke you up, I'm really sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmmn," Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed into Hux's embrace while still rubbing lazy circles against his back, "Don't be sorry. Relax and sleep, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, bad dreams included."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux whispered back before he nuzzled his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck, his scent and the involuntary purr in his throat helping him come back down. Being with Kylo after an episode, Hux was discovering more and more, was like cool water on a burn. He didn’t have the energy to say more as he and Kylo were still both exhausted, falling back into sleep once Hux felt safe again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Housewarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soft sound of rain pattering against the living room window pane roused Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was sound asleep on his chest, head snuggled sweetly on Kylo's shoulder. The dim gray morning light blanketed the room and Kylo took the opportunity to simply enjoy Hux's unguarded state. The red-head truly resembled his mother... Kylo wondered what had happened to her, but intrinsically knew that it wasn't his place to ask. Hux would tell him if and when he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wanted to lay like this for hours and bask in Hux's closeness, but felt it was too self indulgent, perhaps inappropriate, since Hux had expressed discomfort with their quickly evolving feelings. He needed to give Hux the space he'd wanted before he'd been subject to his haunted memories of being in this house. Kylo concentrated and very carefully lifted Hux from his chest using the Force to slip unnoticed from the couch. He gently laid Hux back down and made sure to tuck him in to protect him from the morning chill before sneaking upstairs to relieve his bladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back downstairs and in the kitchen, Kylo quietly pulled down all he would need to start some caf and poked around the fridge to see what ideas it may inspire for their morning meal. Kylo wanted to make something warm and hearty, and he'd found just the thing without too much searching. With a smile he pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon and set the kettle aside for tea so it would be ready to heat when Hux woke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux woke a standard hour later than he was used to, likely because of his disturbed sleep. The blankets smelled like Kylo and it made him smile before he shifted onto his back, remembering he was on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, so much for your plan to get some space</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux’s mind told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over and saw Kylo in the kitchen, deciding to get up and help. Breakfast in bed was not a luxury he deserved at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way into the kitchen, Hux yawned and stretched, feeling his joints pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning. Need some help there?” Hux asked, going to pour himself some caf, “If not, I’ll go let the animals out before the rain gets worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Kylo flipped some of the bacon and watched Hux pour himself some caf, "I've got this under control, you go ahead and see to those critters and I'll have breakfast on the table for you when you get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best," Hux gave him a quick side hug to avoid spilling his caf before making his way to the door, slipping on his shoes and making his way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watched Hux make his way through the rain to the barn from the kitchen window, while he tended to moving the bacon from the pan to a plate and pulling the eggs closer. Kylo cracked six of the eggs into the still hot bacon grease and sipped some of his own caf while he waited to flip them, hoping Hux liked his eggs over easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux guided the animals outside easily and they were eager to resume their romping in the overgrown field. The lush tall grass was certainly more preferable than the dried sod he had to feed them back with the Order, and of course they loved the fresh air. Once the animals were accounted for and Hux had refilled their water troughs, he made his way back inside, his caf half empty already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had the table mostly set by the time Hux came back inside, "Everyone alright out there?" Kylo asked, walking back to the table with the finished eggs to slide them out onto their plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux slid off his shoes and nodded to Kylo, "Yep, happy as always. That field will be manageable in no time, but we'll need to make sure they don't eat too much and get overweight. They don't know when to stop. We should also bathe them again tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're that muddy, hmmm?" Kylo said, "How many eggs do you want?" He asked, paused over Hux's plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two is fine for me, and yes, they get very muddy. If they were raised in the wild they would be fine bathing themselves in bodies of water, but they came from captivity and they could get infections if they get too dirty," Hux explained, making his way over to the kitchen to wash his hands, "Breakfast smells amazing, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tipped two eggs out onto Hux's plate and slid the rest onto his own before setting the pan to soak in the sink, "Maybe we could walk them out individually to the stream and wash them there? And maybe I could give you your first swimming lesson?" Kylo sat and eagerly dug into his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could work, but only if the rain doesn't get worse. We'll have to bring them back to the barn if this turns into a storm. You can never tell with the weather here since it's always raining," Hux brought his plate over to the table, laden with a delicious pile of bacon and eggs, "You got my favorite way to cook eggs down, by the way. Just a hunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You complained about overcooked food in your youth, so I guessed," Kylo smiled over his mug of caf, "If we need to postpone your swimming lessons due to weather then that's alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took another few bites of egg and bacon and enjoyed just sitting and eating with Hux. He could get used to his days starting this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably it, yes," Hux smiled, digging in, "If we don't get to swim today, we should definitely do a little spring cleaning around here. This house smells like dust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I vote for a good house clean, we can pick a couple rooms and give them a good scrub down. And I'd like to take a look at the laundry unit, see if I can tinker with it, get it up and running so we can wash our clothes more easily than hand washing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I hadn't even thought of that. I suppose we should look at that, yes. Let me know if it needs new parts, we can probably barter for them at the market or buy them if necessary," Hux told him, "After we clean, we should probably dispose of all the trash as quickly as possible before your parents visit. We still have to get rid of the extra stuff from those boxes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo spent the early part of the morning loading the already decided on 'donate' boxes into the speeder Hux had rented and taking several trips to the edge of the property with armfulls of items needing to be disposed of entirely while Hux began to unpack his things in his father's old office. It felt good to come back into the house and have the substantial piles removed from the living space. He went down the hall to check in on Hux, who seemed to be able to handle being alone in the house for short periods of time during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything else I should bring out?" Kylo asked, leaning in the doorway, dripping wet from the rain, "Or should I go take a look at the laundry machine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that's it for now, we're probably going to be donating and getting rid of things for weeks, but that's the big stuff," Hux dusted himself off, standing up in the office and admired the work he did removing all the papers and things. Anything potentially useful to the Resistance went into the corner for Leia to look at when Kylo's parents visited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you the address of the junkyard where you can sell the garbage to junkers, we might be able to get money from the waste. You'd be surprised how much they'll pay for stuff you think is trash. The donation bins are in town too, I can show you those on the net if you want to have a look at the town tomorrow," Hux suggested, "I can wash the animals while you're out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was nervous to let Hux alone in the house for an extended period of time, but if Hux would be out handling the animals then he thought Hux would be fine, "Sure, I'd like to see more of this place. I'll just be upstairs taking a look at that machine." Kylo excused himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, see you in a bit. I'll do lunch today, does fish salad sound good?" Hux called up the stairs as he dipped into the closet to grab a jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds delicious," Kylo answered, from the hall, opening the small linen closet that held the laundry machine, "now, to see why you aren't working," Kylo said to the appliance as he set about taking it apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donning a pair of old boots and a jacket that would keep the water off him, Hux made his way outside to go take care of the animals. As expected, they were covered in grass and mud and all of them needed baths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo lost track of time as he disassembled the washer, this sort of work was almost as enjoyable as hunting and fishing. Kylo realized about midway through deconstruction that the appliance only had a loose fuse which had begun to corrode.  Kylo took the fuse, cleaned and dried it, then reinstalled.  After just a few minutes the machine was back together pushed snugly into its place and most satisfyingly, working. Kylo gathered the clothing from the last couple days and dumped them into the machine and let the appliance do its work as Kylo went to check on Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had just finished hosing down the last orbak and was drying her with some old blankets he could use for towels. He would have a look at ordering some bedding from a farm supply store on the holonet tonight, but for now the animals seemed content and were pleasantly clean and fed. Hux, however, felt he was in need of another bath after the time he'd just spent washing and herding his precious creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo couldn't contain his amusement when he saw Hux come back into the house looking like a filthy swamp creature despite the rain having let up and the sunlight peeking through the clouds, "Looks like your the one needing a bath now," Kylo teased from the couch where he was sipping some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," Hux laughed, wiping his boots and leaving them just outside the door, "After I shower, I'll make that fish salad. Do we have any in the conservator? Sorry I didn't ask before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled at the picture Hux made, "I think I saw one or two in there this morning, but I'll double check," Kylo got up from the couch and passed close to Hux, "Go on, clean yourself off and I'll make you some tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thank you," Hux smiled at the offer for tea, going to the refresher to clean off. He was pleasantly surprised with all of Kylo's little gestures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made quick work of the mud and grass coating his person, enjoying the wonderful freedom of having a hot shower whenever he wanted (back at the Order, he was allowed one a day.) After wrapping up his clothes to put in the old basket by the laundry machine, Hux went into the bedroom to change into some comfy clothes for the day before coming back downstairs, "I see you got the machine working, thank you, Kylo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, it was only a loose fuse," Kylo said from the table where he was folding the first load of cleaned laundry, "Your tea should be done steeping." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good, I like it strong," Hux went over to pour himself a cup, "I'm going to order some bedding for the animals now that we've got the holonet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure they'll appreciate that," Kylo got up to put the folded laundry and linens away, "I'll be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thank you. I'll get a head start on the fish," Hux replied, making a beeline for the  conservator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo set everything away and hurried back downstairs, he grabbed Hux's data pad before setting up again at the table to watch Hux's ass appreciatively as he was making lunch with his back turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh," Hux hissed as he dropped a root on the floor, bending down to pick it up, "I'm just going to rinse this, no sense in wasting food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo completely neglected to comment and simply hummed, too busy enjoying the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux chopped up the roots, distributing them between two bowls before addressing the fish. He used a can of pre-cooked ocean fish for his own and used one of the fresh ones from the  conservator for Kylo's. Once their protein was addressed, Hux moved on to adding different kinds of seasoning powders and crushed spices to enhance the flavor, as well as some egg aioli he'd bought. Once he was done and had added some bread to edge the bowl, he brought their bowls and some forks over so they could sit down to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hux,," Kylo accepted his bowl and pat the chair next to him so they could both see the data pad he'd powered up, "I thought you might want to look into refurnishing the place, help make it more yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that would be nice, yes. Let's look at some furniture together, I want it to feel like your home, too," Hux opened up the farm supply site and quickly ordered some animal bedding and blankets, "Should we order some saddles? You can ride both the orbaks and the fathiers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was still unsure about the orbaks and fathiers opinion of him, but given some time he felt they might allow him to ride one of them, "That actually sounds nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can probably teach you in exchange for some swimming lessons," Hux gave him a smile, "Maybe I can teach the local children here, it would pull in more money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental image of Hux nurturing and teaching children new skills was endearing, "I think that if you would like to do that, then you should. But you'll be getting swimming lessons regardless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another idea, teaching the local kids to swim. At this point, we could probably run our own daycare,” Hux laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever looked after children before?" Kylo asked, genuinely curious. Kylo had enjoyed helping Luke's younger students during his time at the academy, and had decided when he was still quite young that he wanted kids when he found the right partner, but somehow it seemed unlikely that a First Order scientist would have had much interaction with children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't, no. I don't think I've met many children besides the ones I went to school with," Hux replied, searching up a website to buy furniture on and taking a bite of his salad, "I don't know if I'd be good with them or not. I suppose it would be worth a shot if we can make a little extra money on the side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you would be good with them, you're patient and empathetic enough," Kylo took a few bites of his salad and kept his eyes on the data pad, "This is good, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, it's the least I can do after all your help today. It's cold tonight, I was thinking soup," Hux suggested, "And I hope I'd be good with them, it would be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded his head and continued to eat, "What furniture would you like to look for first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably some new curtains and blankets, and definitely new mattresses. The thought of sleeping on the same one my father and his wife did is...Horrifying," Hux replied, decidedly irked at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, "I can respect that decision. Curtains, blankets and mattresses it is." He watched Hux navigate the site, commenting when he saw anything he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about these for curtains? They're a nice green. Maybe a bit dull, but if you want, we can paint the walls a bright color to open up the rooms," Hux suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that would look nice," Kylo said, then pointed to an ice blue sofa, "I think that would be nice in the living room... maybe with gray curtains and white throw blanket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes. I like that one very much, " Hux added it to their cart, trying not to think about how many credits they were spending and scrolling past blankets made for nooks and window seats, "I wish we had a nook, but I'm afraid that's out of the budget."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I can make one for you once I get some income," Kylo offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I can help pay. I can't afford a vet building yet, but I can travel to people's barns and stuff. I'm still trying to decide what I'll do," Hux told him, "I'm also good with plants being a researcher and all. We can grow things on our land and sell our crops at the market with your fish, but we'd need helpers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux, you're forgetting that your new boyfriend is Force sensitive, I can do the manual labor of ten people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must still be a strain on you, no? I want to pull my own weight, too," Hux told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shrugged, "I need to keep in practice somehow, might as well be helpful. And, Hux you're housing and feeding me, I'm the dead weight in this scenario," Kylo nudged Hux with his knee playfully, and left his thigh pressed against Hux's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone's dead weight it's me, I'm afraid of my own house. I should really be paying you to fix all this stuff," Hux nudged him back, also not retracting his leg, "...I'm tempted to splurge on a multi-purpose mixer. See, this one has a bread attachment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should get it. Pay me in baked goods if you feel you need to pay me," he teased, "Get the red one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought the blue one, no? To fit our whole swamp theme?" Hux joked, "And I will be paying you in bread. I imagine someone who works out as much as you do needs to carbo-load constantly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm going to be out there working for us in the field, yeah, I'll eat two loaves a day and still be hungry," Kylo grinned, enjoying the idea of coming home to Hux, ideally heavily pregnant, and the smell of fresh baked bread filling the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow down there</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo had to tell himself, "Alright, the blue one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, is your favorite color red? I don't want to rain on your parade." Hux wondered if Kylo had a thing for redheads, it was a rare hair color after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a favorite color, I just liked the red one is all," Kylo shrugged, "I'm not the one who will be using it, you should get the color you like. I'll enjoy watching you use it no matter what color it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux picked the blue one anyway, moving on, "Bedside lamps... Hmm... We should get something neutral. And when we get time, we should go to the store to look for paint for the walls. I want all the rooms to look different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could look for you when I go into town tomorrow to donate those boxes. What colors do you want?" Kylo offered, looking at Hux now instead of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably white, light blue, maybe a nice grass green for the office...Green is a good thinking color. Just enough for the office and the two bedrooms we'll be using. We can paint the two guest rooms white and probably do the light blue for our room. What do you think?" Hux asked him, "We can do the other rooms later on. The living room is going to be a project itself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You vastly underestimate my painting prowess," Kylo sat straighter, puffing out his chest a little, "I'll have it all done in a day if you want," Kylo assured, "I like those color choices though. I'll scrap what I can... there's enough there I think to afford the paint we'll need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, especially the clothes. If it covers them, people will buy it. I'm honestly glad you're going, they would cheap me out. If you don't look like you can beat the shit out of them, they try to scam you," Hux told him, "So try to look scary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be fairly persuasive," Kylo smirked, he'd never use the Force to cheat someone out of their hard earned credits, but he had no qualms with Force suggesting the less than agreeable characters into being generous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what that means, but whatever you have to do," Hux looked at their cart, cringing when he saw the number, "I don't think we can afford anything else, but in due time. We just need to get a setup at the market. I can advertise house veterinary calls and you can sell your fish. We just need to do what we're good at better than the people who are already here. You can dive deep, yes? That might be an in for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I can dive very deep," Kylo said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can dive deep into Hux- No, this is NOT the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo scolded, "When I'm in town I'll look to see what species fetch the best price so I know what to look for... and I might ask around and see if anyone is looking to hire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure they offer decent rates if you do that. If you're good, they'll try to see how little they can pay you for a lot of work," Hux explained, "I would just make acquaintances with the local fishermen. Don't tell them too much, but be friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I won't undervalue myself," Kylo bumped Hux's shoulder and got up from the table, his and Hux's empty dishes in hand and cleaned them in the sink, "Is there something else on the to-do list you'd like to knock out?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we watch the news? We were too busy this morning," Hux suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Kylo dried his hands, wondering if this meant they got to snuggle up together on the couch or if they'd continue to sit at the table,  he hoped for the former, "Do you want more tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that would be nice,” Hux got up as well, “I’ll go get a blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo perked up with a smile, "Okay," he got new mugs down and started the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux brought their blanket back down again, thinking out loud, "We should probably buy some throw blankets for the couch or something, huh? Winter and summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that would be nice," Kylo called from the kitchen,  pouring the boiling water over tea bags and heading out to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux set up their blanket, arranging the few throw pillows he'd bought at his last trip to the market. He was eager to cuddle with Kylo again. He was sure he wanted to be close with him, it was just a matter of how close and Hux had determined cuddling would be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo settled himself at what he now considered to be 'his end' of the couch, set the steeping tea on the side table, and made a spot for Hux to snuggle into, "We should make this a thing," he said, as Hux joined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea and sitting on the couch?" Hux asked, an amused look on his face, "We can do that, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea, couch, hot boyfriend all snuggled up against me, yeah." Kylo took his mug and blew across the surface just to give his hands something to do other than touch Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that idea," a bit of pink blush clouded over Hux's cheeks as he rested his head and Kylo's shoulder and balanced the datapad on his knee so they could both see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo relaxed and tentatively wrapped an arm around Hux's waist before trying his tea, "Let's see what's going on in this Force forsaken galaxy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux popped on the Imperial news first, "We'll watch all the propaganda first and see what they both have in common. Best way to shift through the bias, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed his agreement and rested his chin on Hux's shoulder to watch. He was used to getting current event briefings from Resistance meetings, so the Imperial propaganda was immensely interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux chuckled when the warning ad about spice use popped up between briefings, "We used to have to watch these all the time... It was crazy how much they tried to scare us out of using spice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that a serious problem on base?" Kylo wondered,  sipping more tea, "or on leave, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave, for sure. The problem with treating your employees and soldiers like robots is that they'll do anything to try to feel different," Hux sighed, "That was the only reason why I survived. My job was different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Kylo nuzzled his nose against Hux's neck and breathed him in, "I'm grateful for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Hux smiled when Kylo nuzzled him, "I don't remember when I stopped believing this propaganda crap, but eventually I just stopped believing their lies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some of the Resistance's news is skewed as well, I take everything with a grain of salt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I'm surprised, I always thought they'd have the secrets none of us knew," Hux told him, placing his hand over the one Kylo had around his waist and tracing over his knuckles with a finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed in amusement, "No, we don't have any secrets," The sensation of Hux's fingers along his knuckles was electric. Kylo sighed and closed his eyes, "That feels nice,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always thought if the Resistance won, I'd finally see all the things they hid from me for years. I suppose we won't know until the First Order is gone. It's not like Snoke is young... With hope, he'll be dead soon," Hux smiled at the thought of Snoke being dead. That would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked his fingers over the top of Kylo's hand before threading their fingers together, "It feels so new for me. It's nice to have someone to be close to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does," Kylo said, gently squeezing Hux's hand, "I'm not sure Snoke will be so easily done away with I'm afraid, the Dark side of the Force can sustain a vessel for an unnatural time,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all I can hope for. He’s a despicable man,” Hux shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I had continued my training, I'd probably be plotting his demise right now," Kylo said, a bit far away now that he was thinking about his time at the academy and all the hope he'd represented and carried on his shoulders. It had all been too much in the end... he'd ended up a disappointment, and then captured by the very organization he was supposed to help eliminate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got Hux though</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hux can be enough, you don't owe the galaxy anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew deep down that that wasn't strictly true, but he didn't want to dwell on that while he had Hux in his arms and no immediate threat of destruction hanging over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you have to take care of yourself first,” Hux yawned eyes threatening to flicker shut as he sipped his tea, “I’m glad neither of us are fighting in some big galactic war. Who knows, maybe in another life we could have been fighting against each other. I’m glad we are where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am too, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Kylo finished his tea and set his mug aside so he could mindlessly trace fluid patterns against Hux's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tickles,” Hux let out little snorts of laughter into his tea as Kylo’s finger traced over his delicate skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirked, "What, this?" He slid his fingers over Hux's skin again, slower this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nicer," Hux rumbled, necking the rest of his tea before putting the cup down and climbing further into Kylo's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> nicer," Kylo growled, opening his arms so Hux could get closer before wrapping Hux in his arms with a firm grip and hoisting him further up his chest, then resumed his gentle aimless stroking of Hux's arm. Kylo thought about how easy it would be to slip his hand into Hux's loose pants and tease him to hardness, enjoy the feel of Hux squirming with pleasure on top of him. He wouldn't... but it was nice, if a little torturous, to imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo couldn't tell you what the news anchor had just said to save his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt Kylo's dick stir under the light fabric of their lounge pants but decided he couldn't blame him. Kylo was, if anything, a very sexual being, and it didn't make Hux uncomfortable. He was doing a great job of respecting Hux's boundaries and the moment they were sharing was pleasant. It felt like a normal relationship, just snuggling together on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's strange how fast everything went. I'm almost beginning to forget what my old bunk was like," Hux laughed softly into Kylo's chest, "I feel like a normal person. Or well, semi-normal, I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could get used to this being our new normal," Kylo stroked Hux's hair back and smiled down at him, "You seem content, happy even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy when I'm with you," Hux told him, "That's a good thing. I'm excited to finally learn to swim when the water isn't so cold and the dry season comes. The rivers are more manageable, then. Maybe we should do something fun tomorrow after we get our work done? I'm thinking after we put the animals out and you go to the market, maybe we can get some food or something? Not that I don't enjoy cooking, it's just fun to be lazy sometimes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo greatly enjoyed the idea of Hux taking him out, "I'd love that, let's do it," Kylo agreed, "Glad I got that laundry unit working, I can wash and wear those nice trousers you got for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like I plan, I was waiting for an excuse to wear my nicer outfit. Haven't even taken the tags off of it yet, it's still in the closet," Hux got excited at the thought of finally being able to wear his own clothes. He hadn't thought about it, but it would be nice to have options for a fancy outing besides a dress uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to spoil me, Hux," Kylo chuckled, imagining just how fuckable Hux would look in something fancy and impractical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just an outfit," Hux laughed, "I'm not going to look crazy or anything, it's just this nice shirt I found, a button-up. Actually wait, I'll just surprise you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tease," Kylo grumbled playfully, batting Hux on the arm and shifting slightly to accommodate his uncooperative cock, he really didn't want Hux to think he meant anything by it. He just couldn't help the reaction his body had to Hux's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux moved a bit too to adjust himself, his own cock merely half hard but still reacting knowing Kylo found him... Hot. The idea was another foreign one, but Hux could understand. Beauty was interpreted differently by everyone, and maybe Kylo saw something in him that he didn't see in himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had completely forgotten about the news playing on the datapad and instead wondered about Hux, he had a lot of questions but didn't want to overwhelm him, "Hux?" Kylo hazard, while another warning about the dangers of spice began to play, "Do you have a hobby? Or something you like to do when you have free time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I like reading other people's research papers... I watch nature documentaries, I like to read when I have time...And I have a constellation book," Hux listed his four favorites, and those were really the only things he could think of doing besides work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a scientist," Kylo snorted, entirely smitten with the man laying on him and hoping Hux felt that Kylo was in no way mocking him, "So... you like paper books?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed at how silly the question was, "Those are so rare these days, Kylo, I can't get my hands on those. I wish I could, but the constellation book is the only one I have. Paper books were basically banned in the Order besides instruction manuals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could ask my Uncle to bring some of his library with him, that is, if you think you'd enjoy reading ancient Jedi texts," Kylo offered, "They're dry reading, but, maybe you'd like them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love that," Hux smiled, "I'm eager to learn anything new that I can. You never know when you can use something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo beamed, glad he was able to make this request for Hux, "I'll message Luke before bed," he promised, "And maybe I'll ask him to bring me my calligraphy brushes... I left them at the school when I left, but I'd really like to stay in practice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you did calligraphy, that's an ancient art," Hux looked over at him, a spark in his eye, "You must have been studying for years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were encouraged to take up an art when we joined Luke's school," Kylo said, shrugging, "I liked the precision and delicacy required in calligraphy, it reinforced the finesse of my katas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Art is very stimulating, yes. I'd like to try it myself, sometime," Hux tried to picture what he would enjoy doing. Maybe painting. Or cartography.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have time now," Kylo said, "We could set aside an hour in the evenings," he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice," Hux yawned a bit, Kylo's warmth making him want to fall asleep like this, "Once the house is settled, we'll have tons of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo settled in for a restful afternoon of Hux dozing peacefully while Kylo decided which books and supplies he'd ask Luke to bring to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You're Cute When You Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a mind reader was invaluable when it came to bartering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo managed to strike the very best deal with the junkers for the bits of odds and ends from the storage crates Hux had gone through. He was sure Hux would be impressed with the substantial sum he’d managed. As promised, after having scraped all he could, Kylo had donated the clothes and other miscellaneous items to a charity Hux had specified that morning over breakfast. The remaining tasks on his to-do list were to find paint and painting supplies for the house, and also to investigate the fish vendors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The market was bustling, filled with bright colors,a myriad of vendors selling their wares, and a wide variety of market goers. Kylo opted to look into the fish vendors first, before all the good ones closed up due to selling out of product. It seemed that the market was quite competitive, most stalls sold only two or three species of fish with the pricier species seeming to be large ugly deep sea dwelling varieties. Normally Kylo would expect these pricier fish to not move quickly, but Arkansians seemed to have deep pockets; these fish were practically swimming off each of the stalls and into patrons shopping bags. He took note of the species names- he could research them with the holonet once he got back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paint was more difficult to locate, but after asking for direction from some locals, Kylo managed to find a vendor tucked away in the center of the market with a more permanent premises. The woman working the shop was very helpful in picking the correct colors and paint formulas for their application and even loaned Kylo the use of their droid to haul the paint back to the speeder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer he was away from Hux the more apparent it was that he had a gnawing anxiousness growing in his chest. He knew Hux was fine, but Kylo headed back just as soon as the paint and supplies were loaded. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux had a rather peaceful day just working on the land and with the animals. After Kylo had left that morning, Hux forwent breakfast and figured he would eat later in the day. Bringing his tea in a carrying cup, he went to let out the animals after doing checks on their feet to make sure they were adjusting to the land well. On his holopad, he scoped out the land they had and determined which areas got the most sun coverage and would catch the most rainwater. This information would be key for planting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Hux found his way inside and dealt with dusting and doing basic cleaning on the bottom floor of the house. He found an old mop and some floor cleaner and went to work, managing to do the rooms on the bottom floor and clear the dust from the surfaces of the living room before it was time to take the animals back inside. After he returned and noticed Kylo's speeder was back, he felt relief wash over him. While it was easier to be in the house alone during the day (especially when he stuck to the bottom floors), he still had a general sense of uneasiness being inside of it alone and was glad Kylo was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was surprised to find Hux inside with a duster hard at work in the living room, but was soothed by the sense Hux was managing to cope well, "The critters send you away?" Kylo chuckled, setting the large bucket of white paint down just inside the door to watch Hux reach up to dust a particularly tall shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They finished grazing, yes. Far too sleepy and full to want to deal with me fussing over them,” Hux told him, smiling, “How was the market? No trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grinned, "No trouble at all. In fact," Kylo unclipped the small pouch containing the remaining credits from the scrap he'd sold after purchasing the paint, "For you," he said, handing the still heavy pouch to Hux, "I think there is enough there to at least help make up for the furniture shopping yesterday. And I've got the rest of the paint and painting supplies still in the speeder." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt the weight of the bag, “Whoa, just how much of a deal did you get, Kylo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux got down from the chair he was standing on to dust the shelves and looked over at the paint, “I’m excited to see what colors you got, I’m sure they’ll be perfect. There’s so many dark colors on the walls upstairs, it makes the rooms look small. These lighter ones will really open everything up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind reading is an unfair advantage when it comes to bartering," Kylo shrugged, "But I'm not too choked up about it," He turned and using the Force pulled the rest of the paint and supplies to himself, setting them all gently down inside. The sample paint swatches had dried so Hux could take a look at them, Kylo hoped he'd done an acceptable job with their selection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These colors look great!” Hux loved the blue one they’d be using for their bedroom in particular. The off-white paint for the two extra rooms wasn’t as exciting, but that had been what he wanted, “I can’t wait to get started, but I’m starving. I was going to make some lunch, are you feeling hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was happy that Hux approved of the colors, "I could eat," He closed the door and went to the kitchen to wash his hands and pull down a glass for some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way to the kitchen as well, looking into the  conservator for ideas, “I could just make sandwiches and we can have some fruit on the side? Depends on how hungry you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chugged his water and joined Hux at the conservator, "A sandwich with fruit sounds lovely," Kylo said, again appreciating the nice view Hux provided, "Maybe after eating I could get the bedroom painted... we could leave the windows open and let it air out while we're out on our date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver of excitement ran up Hux's spine when he was reminded of their little outing planned for later, "That sounds great. We'll be done just in time for dinner. I can help paint too, or I was also planning on cleaning up there. I finished these downstairs rooms already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your painting assistance won't be required," Kylo smirked, "I'll have the room done in the time it would take you to pull everything away from the walls." It wasn't bragging, it was simply true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Hux poked him in the side and took out the ingredients for their lunch, “If you can get them done that quick, maybe we’ll have time for a nice walk before our date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome to watch if you'd like, if you don't believe me," Kylo chortled, moving out of Hux's way, "And you can tell me all about how impressed you are with me on that long walk before dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? You think it’s gonna be that long of a walk?” Hux smirked, biting into a juicy piece of fruit, the juice dribbling down his chin, “I wonder if you’re flattering yourself too much, hm? You’ll have to surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think you're too tired for a long walk, maybe I'll paint your office too," Kylo suggested. He tracked the juice on Hux's face as it escaped down his chin... it was simply too tempting and Kylo brushed his thumb gently over it before it could drip and brought his thumb to his own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed when Kylo got even bolder, “We’ll see. How do you like your sandwiches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However you like yours, but sliced on the diagonal," Kylo smiled, sure he'd be happy with whatever Hux saw fit to feed himself, and also interested to see just how much he could get away with in silly requests. He felt light and happier than he could remember ever feeling standing in the kitchen with Hux and teasing one another. He didn't want it to ever end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you were a diagonal man,” Hux smiled, starting to pile two pieces of bread high with meat and bantha cheese, “Just seemed like the type.” Hux liked fulfilling Kylo’s little requests. Maybe he was a bit of a people-pleaser because of his upbringing, but he really didn’t mind it— Especially if Kylo was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo merely snorted and made himself comfortable at the table going over in his mind what the most effective painting strategy would be, "Did your survey of the property seem promising for growing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did, yes. I just took the dimensions of the land and tried to gauge which areas would get the most sun and rain," Hux passed him the datapad to look at the notes, "We'd probably do well with paddy crops since it always rains here, but I'm trying to think of how we can differ from what everyone else is doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about flowers?" Kylo asked,  "I didn't see many vendors at the market with florals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That could be an angle, but we might need to create some kind of greenhouse or irrigation system. Too much water would rot the roots and ruin the petals, unless we can find flowers that are used to the weather," Hux told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo lifted an eyebrow, "Maybe do both? I saw some native flowers when we were at the stream, so there must be some options... we could put them near the house and do a grain variety out further in the field." Kylo accepted his sandwich, and smiled fondly at the careful way Hux had cut it for him... completely indulgent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both sound good, people like variety. Especially tourists,” Hux said as he piled fruit onto his own plate along with his sandwich which was cut directly in half. After putting the extra plates in the sink, he came back over to the table to sit and finally tuck into his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do a lot of florals, we can let people walk through the grounds maybe. Advertise it so they can pick their own,” Hux suggested, “We could pull in money for admission or something. Just an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That may be nice," Kylo agreed, between bites of sandwich, "at the very least the neighbors will like us because the property would look gorgeous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true. Speaking of which, I don't think we've seen any of them yet. I'm not used to being in charge of so much land, but we should probably go visit or something as a courtesy. I never knew them when I lived here, either, but then again I was probably....Three? Four?" Hux guessed, "I don't remember much about the outside, just the plants and the rain and how green it was." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should butter them up with your baking," Kylo smirked, "put that mixer to work. Win you some friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can make a good loaf of bread. It was one of the only things they actually taught us to make with our hands. Everything else was just videos and simulations," Hux laughed, remembering the week they had done cooking labs at the Academy, "The first loaf I made looked like a penis and the teacher thought I did it on purpose, so she told my father and I got in trouble. It was funny, though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, entertained, "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do it on purpose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Hux blushed, "I'm not immature. But still, it was funny." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed good naturedly, "You're cute when you blush," then hoping he hadn't made Hux uncomfortable decided to give Hux a childhood story of his own. "When I was young- I couldn't have been more than eighteen months old- I toddled out of my bedroom one evening, buck naked and crashed one of my mother's political galas. I guess I made quite the stir, she had quite the ordeal keeping it from the press that I levitated the banquet table in an inspiring tantrum when she attempted to put me back to bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's face reddened more at his comment, but he was more charmed than uncomfortable. His blush was always visible on his cheeks because of how pale they were, so he couldn't hide anything. When Kylo told his story, he couldn't help but laugh at the image of baby Kylo levitating a table before he was even two years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That must have been quite the ordeal for her," Hux laughed, "Were you a troublemaker when you were little then? Or just during your toddler years?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I was awful. My mother will tell you... there is a reason I'm an only child. She loves me dearly, but I was extremely emotional, stubborn, and had a penchant for pushing boundaries. I grew a lot once I went to my uncle's school, learned how to temper some of the power that flows through me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose all children are like that to a degree," Hux said before taking another bite of food, "It just depends on how much work your parents are willing to put in. It's also interesting to see how people can be really quiet as children but grow up to be loud or vice versa, at that point I think it's just something inside of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Children are fascinating in that way," Kylo finished his food and sat back to keep Hux company before getting to work painting, "You strike me as having been a quiet one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was, yes," Hux popped the last fruit cube on his plate into his mouth.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I had to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn't add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft acknowledgment made Kylo's heart ache but Kylo didn't want to dredge up any painful memories for no reason... in fact, he wanted to scrub them away, "Come on, direct me with painting our bedroom, I bet you'll enjoy ordering me around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, yes. I'm excited to see your aforementioned superior painting abilities," Hux gave him a smile before getting up to put their plates in the sink and give them a quick rinse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grabbed the blue paint then bounded up the stairs. He heard Hux following not far behind and rolled his shoulders once he'd entered the room in question. This would be a wonderful exercise in concentration. Kylo set the paint bucket down and then settled himself on the floor in a meditative pose, centering himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm assuming this is going to be a force trick," Hux smiled a bit when he saw Kylo sitting down with the paint next to him. He made a move to try to pull the dresser away from the wall, trying to help with the furniture since he wouldn't be any of the actual painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed and patted the bit of empty floor next to him "Sit down Hux," his voice seemed far away with his eyes shut and really sensing the room around him, "I would call it a display of the Force, but I suppose ‘trick’ will work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? The furniture too?" Hux sat down next to him, "I didn't know you could multi-task with your mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll move the furniture first, then paint the walls," Kylo laughed, "Tell me what you want moved first and we'll start from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think all of it is fine the way it is. As long as it's away from the walls and won't get painted on, I don't think we need to rearrange this room in particular. Maybe the other ones," Hux told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Kylo said, mentally folding his grip around the furniture contained in the room. With a slow exhale, Kylo used the Force to lift every piece and pull it a foot or so away from the wall. He relaxed his grip gradually until the furniture rested on the floor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over at Hux and grinned, absently twisting the lid of the paint can off, "Hmmm?!" he hummed impressively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Hux breathed, watching it all happen, "I knew you could...Move things, but not like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you liked that, you'll really like this," Kylo said, lifting his hand and pulling at the paint within the bucket. The liquid pigment rose in a shimmering rope directed by Kylo's twisting and reaching fingers. The paint flowed away from him toward the furthest wall connecting gracefully at the upper corner and spilling over the surface in a thin and perfect layer. It took most of Kylo's concentration to direct the paint without making a mess, but he spared what he did have left on communicating with Hux "What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux just shook his head, a grin spreading across his face as he watched, "Absolutely brilliant, I mean really. The Force is so much more than what I understand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, "Just, don't tell my uncle Luke about this... he'll disapprove, say that I'm using the Force</span>
  <em>
    <span> inappropriately</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo was quite a bit, thoughtful, "And he'd be right, but what's the point of being able to do this and not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's inappropriate about painting a wall?" Hux looked confused, the word making him jog his mind, wondering just what else the Force could do... </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, don't think about that. This is serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux chastised himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nearly dropped the paint from Hux's line of thought, and laughed harder, "Oh, I can do a lot of things with the Force," Kylo said suggestively, "My uncle wouldn't approve of that either." He directed the paint to the next wall, "No, I'm showing off for you. I'm perfectly capable of painting this room like any other person... the Jedi don't like to whip the Force out for everything, only important stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what constitutes 'extremely important'?" Hux smirked a little at Kylo's implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a Jedi," Kylo winked at Hux, "but if I was... I’d consider you 'extremely important', so if I'm able to help you in any way, I think I might be able to justify using the Force however you see fit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Leaves your options open," Hux returned his gaze to the paint on the wall, "It's an interesting concept, but I can see why you didn't want to be a Jedi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of hard to have a family when you're focused on trying to save the galaxy," Kylo said, moving to the third wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux reached out to rub Kylo's arm, sensing the notes of sadness within him, "Yeah, doesn't seem like an ideal situation. Seems more of like a... I don't know, bachelor thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned into Hux's touch and took a deep breath, "That and for those who are able to put their personal hopes and dreams aside for the betterment of a galaxy that wouldn't even blink over their sacrifice," Kylo huffed, "So, not me in short. I'd rather mean everything to one person then to be a name printed in some historical document...the galaxy can forget about me if I mean everything to someone else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree," Hux stroked his hand up to push a lock of Kylo's hair back over his ear, "If it's not fulfilling, don't do it anymore. That's what I go by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed in agreement, "I find this fulfilling," he said, turning to look into Hux's green-gray eyes as he directed the paint to the final wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Hux smiled back at him, his dark eyes were full of resolve and a seriousness hung about him that told him how important this conversation was for them. Family was definitely an important value for Kylo, and Hux was learning more and more to like it too. After all, this was the most fulfilled he'd felt...ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Hux looked at him made Kylo feel seen in a way he hadn't before and he worried he might happily drown in the feeling if he let himself. Kylo's eyes dropped to look at Hux's lips, irresistibly soft and slightly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final wall was nearly finished, the paint flowing out to touch seamlessly with the first. Kylo contracted his fingers and pulled the remaining paint back toward him and directed it back into the bucket, and spun the lid back on, still distracted by Hux's expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't feel like moving from his spot next to Hux on the floor, so he didn't, content to sit with him until Hux wanted to get up or break whatever it was that had settled between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt himself leaning forward faster than he wanted to admit. After that hungry look Kylo had in his eyes when they'd drifted down on his face, Hux knew he was probably thinking about it and he was the only thing standing in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he'd instigated a kiss before, but as soon as their lips touched he didn't regret it. If it wasn't such an emotional moment between them and Hux didn't have his boundaries, he would have climbed right into Kylo's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo melted instantly against the clumsy press of Hux's lips and the impact of his potent emotions echoing into Kylo. He brought a hand up to cup Hux's cheek and leaned into the kiss, gently guiding the play between their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wanted to deepen the kiss, but wondered if Hux was ready, he pulled back ever so slightly to allow a sip of the charged air into their lungs and allow their heads to clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd like to try something, but only if you want to also,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo projected the thought to Hux, along with the briefest suggestion of tongue and gently nipping teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought back, bringing a hand up to run through Kylo's hair, the little sensations of Kylo's tongue and teeth making him shiver. He knew how people kissed, Phasma sometimes bragged about making out with a cute girl on base who wanted her number, but he had never really experienced anything like it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo traced along Hux's cheekbone and then cradled the side of his head, the tips of his fingers sinking into his soft red hair and playfully nudged his nose against Hux's before sealing their lips together again. Kylo smiled against Hux and opened his mouth to glide the tip of his tongue along the seam of Hux's lips, he groaned hungrily when Hux obliged and let Kylo's tongue into his mouth. Hux was the best thing Kylo had ever tasted. Hux's touch was sweet and eager, his mind glowing bright in the Force like a live wire filled with sensation, and Kylo drank him in and thoroughly explored his mouth before pulling back to nip lightly at his lower lip and catch his breath. "Was that okay?" he wondered, releasing Hux's lip to worry his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was electrifying and the sensation of Kylo exploring his mouth was exotic but welcome. He moaned slightly when Kylo pulled away, wanting to chase the kiss but also needing to catch his breath. Letting go of Kylo’s hair, Hux sat back on his legs for a moment to take it in when Kylo asked if it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I liked that a lot, you’re really good”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Kylo closed the distance between them again and stole another, softer, kiss to the corner of Hux's mouth before pulling away with a resigned air to stand up and throw open the windows to help air out the accumulating paint fumes, "I think we have time to get your office done too, if you'd like. Then I can soak in the tub for a bit... rehydrate so I'm at my best for you tonight." Kylo offered Hux his hand to help him off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hux got up, “That sounds like a good plan. I’ll probably clean and dust in a bit in here while you’re bathing and then we can both get ready. I don’t think it’ll take me a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo repeated the painting process in Hux's office. It took a little more time and finesse to carefully move or avoid Hux's equipment, but Kylo enjoyed showing off just the same. When it was done, the office seemed about twenty percent larger with the new lighter green finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just be upstairs in the bath, if you need me," Kylo said, pecking Hux on the cheek as he went past him into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux smiled when Kylo kissed him before going over to the kitchen to retrieve the cleaning supplies he was using earlier. He decided he would dust and clean their bedroom first. If he had time for the office, he would clean that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After gathering a change of clothes and filling the soaking tub with cool water, Kylo slipped in, grateful that it was large enough for him to fold himself into and submerge himself completely. The quiet house became even more muted with the water pressing against his ears, and it wasn't long before his body relaxed and became aware of a tiredness in his mind. A nap wouldn't hurt, he decided, and Kylo closed his eyes and began to drift off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux milled about the bedroom, cleaning the floor and dusting carefully as not to disturb the drying paint on the wall. Since Maratelle’s room had been so sparse, it felt new already with the color change. If they added more things they bought over time, it would hardly feel like the old room at all. Hux liked that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned the office as well, which was harder considering one wall had all of his father’s old papers and digitized files resting against it. He was glad to be able to offer it to Kylo’s mother instead of throwing it out. He didn’t know how useful it would be, but it would be better than tossing the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he'd napped for about an hour judging by the light outside. Then he remembered he and Hux were going to go out on their first proper date. The excitement had Kylo up out of the water and using his toe to unplug the tub to drain. He was dried, dressed, and out to find Hux in under five minutes. He found him sitting in the living room, scrolling the holonet, "Refresher is all yours if you want it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a good soak?" Hux looked up when Kylo entered and passed him the datapad, "I just found a few places in town we could go to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," Kylo sat next to Hux on the couch and accepted the datapad, looking over the tabs Hux had left open, "A few? You've got about fifteen tabs open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed at Kylo's remark, shrugging, "I didn't know what kind of food you wanted. I could go for just about anything, but feel free to choose whichever one you want. It's our first official date, so we can go anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just give them a look then," Kylo took Hux's hand and kissed his knuckles, "while you get ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux poked Kylo's nose playfully before going off to get ready. He laid his outfit out in the refresher before taking a quick shower just to get himself clean and smelling nice. He used a spicy-scented soap that reminded him of the cologne he used to buy at the commissary back home, cleaning the dust and grime from cleaning all day out of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around himself before getting to work drying his hair. Usually he'd leave it to air-dry, but he didn't want to look like a rat. Once he got the old dryer working, his hair was dried within minutes. While it hadn't grown out much over the last few weeks, he still wasn't getting it cut to regulation length at the end of the month anymore so it was still different from what he was used to. He took out the container of hair gel which was growing lighter by the day and looked at his hair in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of reflection, Hux decided Kylo would probably like the fluffy look of the top better than him pasting it to his head. He was trying to be attractive, after all, not practical. He tried to style it a bit, though, trying to make it look decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it looked acceptable, he put on the deep blue button-up shirt. It was patterned with some yellow, orange, and tan colored fish that he thought would be a fun look to try. He didn't have much of a fashion sense due to wearing a uniform for most of his life, but he could tell the blue of the shirt would go good against his skin and thought the pattern would be appealing. Aside from that, he put on a pair of white capris from the store that were stretchy and comfortable- They hadn't even been that expensive. The look was finished at last and Hux buzzed with excitement. He couldn't wait to show Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to see when Hux came back downstairs... but this was so much more appealing than whatever it had been. Hux practically glowed, his hair was styled loosely, and the outfit he wore was playfully flattering.  He wanted to haul Hux up to bed and absolutely ravish him. How was he supposed to focus on food and conversation when sitting across from this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Kylo set the data pad down and sat back to admire Hux's new look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I almost forgot," Hux smiled slyly before reaching down to undo the top two buttons on the shirt, "Phasma always told me I looked like a nerd when I buttoned all my shirts up to the top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hadn't been prepared for the tease of collar bone and redoubled his efforts to remain seated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Phasma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo was becoming quite in debt to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure we need to go out? Because you look like a full meal,"  Kylo asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Hux smiled and walked over to sit with him before meeting his gaze, "I would stay in, but I'm so hungry." Okay, maybe he was being too much again. Time to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you find a restaurant that stuck out to you?" Hux asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, Hux was out of his depth and it was adorable.  "Guess I'd better feed you then," he smirked and handed Hux his data pad, "This one looked nice and has some great reviews."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this one was one of my favorites, too. They have great nerf steak and raw fish options. I also read that their gi dumpling soup was delicious. I know you don't like cooked fish, but supposedly the dumplings are great," Hux told him, "Do you want me to put in a reservation while you get ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll be right back and then we can go... maybe take that walk you wanted while we wait," Kylo made his way back upstairs to fix his still damp hair. Once back in the refresher Kylo combed and dried his hair in record time, eager to get back to Hux to begin their first actual date. It was silly, but Kylo hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself or accidentally cross a line Hux wasn't ready for... he'd just need to be hyper aware of Hux to make sure he didn't mess it up. After a moment to talk himself up and set himself to rights in the mirror he hurried back downstairs, "I'm ready when you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux reserved them a table on the holonet before sticking the datapad in a bag he wore over his shoulders and sliding into a good pair of shoes. When Kylo came back down, he was waiting by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready to go, too," Hux laid his eyes on Kylo's hair, which was always something to admire since it was naturally gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled on his boots and opened the door for for Hux, "After you," he smiled when Hux went ahead of him,  giving Kylo an excellent view of his ass in the tight capris, "I like the new look, it suits you," he said,  closing and locking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, but I'm afraid it won't be all the time. Can't wash muddy orbaks in white stretchy pants," Hux joked as he walked out the door and down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise to buy you more if you let me watch," Kylo teased, beating Hux to the speeder, then hesitating, "Who drives?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get better at it, so if you don’t mind, I could. We can park it in one of the lots in town and lock it up while we walk around town,” Hux suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled and opened the door for Hux before walking around to the passenger side, "I suppose I've trusted you with my life before and I'm still here, so alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to get us killed,” Hux told him, climbing into the speeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't let that happen," Kylo said seriously,  and took Hux's bag and stowed it at his feet, "I've not properly gotten to know you yet. I suspect you're the best thing to have ever happened to me so I'm not going to let anything happen to you before we're ancient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach again at Kylo's words as he revved up the engine, "Well, I'll have to be extra careful, then." Once they were secured, Hux took off with the speeder, feeling about as free and happy as he could be. He hoped their date would go well, trying to think of things they could talk about so he could get to know Kylo better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could grow very comfortable living here with Hux, cultivating a simple life filled with love and hopefully one day, family. Kylo looked out the window to watch the various early crop and ranching fields pass by wondering what to talk about, discussing the house and property seemed like talking shop and therefore not date conversation material... childhood stories could go either way, knowing what little he did of Hux's own past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how did you and Phasma become friends?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the Academy, actually," Hux raised his voice to be heard over the wind, "She was the only one who picked me for team sports, so once I bought her lunch and we just got down to talking. I always looked up to her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo side eyed Hux, trying to imagine what sports may have been like for him as a child. If Hux's current physique was anything to go by Kylo could imagine him being regularly picked last... and it made him like Phasma even more from seemingly sparing Hux from some of that ridicule, "So, you've known each other for a long time, then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. For the longest time we were just sort of... Allies? She knew I was good at academics and I would help her with classes or subjects she struggled with. We didn’t really start being friends until we started sneaking up to the roof at night to talk. At the Academy, you don’t really know who a spy is or who’s really on your side until you can talk to them when nobody else is around,” Hux explained, “So once we started hanging out when we were supposed to be in bed, I learned she wasn’t a spy for my father or something and she learned I wasn’t just some groveling coward looking for protection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not knowing who your friends are would be exhausting,  I'm glad you found someone you could trust," Kylo said, turning from the fields to look at Hux, "Is she the one who got you to pursue science instead of the military?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Partially her, partially my old mentor. Everyone else knew I wasn't cut out for it, either. Some of them felt pity for me, some didn't care. Either way, I didn't think I was going to be able to escape it. When you're the General's son, everyone just sort of expects you to be the example," Hux kept his eyes on the road ahead, "I'm sure you can relate to that in some way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed, "Yeah, nothing quite like everybody's eyes on you, is there?" He was glad that they could commiserate over living in long parental shadows, "I'm on good terms with my family now, but we had some severe disagreements once I was old enough to start asking a lot of questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine. It's not even necessarily that you don't want to be successful like them, you just hate feeling like you have been a miniature version of what they were when they were your age. It's like nothing you do is ever enough," Hux sighed, "When I turned 18, I hated the idea that I was just going to grow old and grey and jaded in some high-ranking military job like my father did. None of his work was engaging except when he was in active battles. Barking orders and being a massive prick on the daily can turn out to be pretty draining. I was much more interested in learning things and improving my mind. Also, it felt nice to go to sleep and not have the weight of all that blood on my conscience. Those men can pretend they don't feel it, but they do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked down into his lap, hating that he understood that weight laying on his mind, he'd seen his fair share of dog fights with his time assisting the Resistance, and although he never saw the faces, he'd shot down more fighters than he cared to admit. He didn't want that for Hux, "It isn't an easy thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't," Hux replied. Maybe he hadn't gotten his hands dirty, but sometimes he still thought back to the day Phasma had brought him the beetle in the box, pending his approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's the only way, Armitage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she'd told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to clear his mind, Hux decided to change the subject since it was a bit dark to be talking about such things before a hopefully pleasant evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does the caste system work in the Resistance, anyway? I imagine there has to be some sort of social structure," Hux asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo thought, considering Hux's train of thought, and thinking he hadn't been sure Hux had it in him, but glad that he had a least a semblance of justice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we'll have to explore that later, for now he'd try to keep the flow of conversation easy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> "We have Admirals and Generals, Captains and such, like any military operation... but it isn't so structured as the First Order," Kylo explained, "We aren't commissioned or enlisted, it's a purely voluntary operation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And people who don't do as much for the army, are they treated differently? Or is there more acceptance for people who help in other ways?" Hux asked him, "I imagine it's less rigid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We go about our lives," Kylo said, "and if we hear the call for help, and have the means, we aid our people. Everyone has a part to play, and not all those parts are military. Farmers and medics and scientists are all just as important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux smiled at that, dodging a large rock in the road with the speeder, "That's good. At least they value everyone's jobs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went on chatting about the inner workings of the Resistance and the First Order, recounting some of their stories while they drove into town. Once they arrived at the sort of "main street" in their city, Hux found a lot to park and lock up the speeder, only having to pay a few credits extra than leaving it on the street, which was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have anything you wanted to look at in particular while we wait for our reservation?" Kylo asked, deliberately taking Hux's hand and twining their fingers together as they left the lot and onto the main thoroughfare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t remember well enough what the sights are, so I suppose we should just walk around? The restaurant isn’t very far away,” Hux smiled as Kylo took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo greatly enjoyed walking aimlessly with Hux at his side, his hand an exciting ever-present weight that electrified his senses in the best sort of way. He took note of the little bits and bobs that seemed to take Hux's interest, and listened eagerly to Hux's anecdotes and thoughts about the people and items that they passed. Time passed quickly and pleasantly and soon they were making their way to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is nice,” Hux pointed to the large memorial in the center of the town, “It commemorates the battle that happened here. The locals hate the war, but it’s nice that something was put up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo paused to look. It was a monolith, and it looked like names had been scribed into its surface, "It is nice," Kylo agreed, with a slight squeeze to Hux's hand, "it's important to remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I agree," Hux led him along the simple streets. The houses didn't have the same pastel hues as the beach houses on Naboo he'd seen in pictures, but Arkanis fishing towns had their own kind of rustic charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the restaurant and Kylo held the door open for Hux, following him inside and taking in the new space. The walls were hung tastefully with local wall tapestries and soft glowing lanterns hung over the tables and booths creating an intimate setting. The restaurant was popular, seats were filled everywhere Kylo looked, and the hostess led them through the bustling seating area to a just bussed table. They slid into their seats opposite each other and the woman set down silverware and menus for them with a smile, assuring that someone would come by shortly to take their drinks orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasant atmosphere," Kylo remarked, "The tapestries are impressive, is weaving a local craft?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, since we have a lot of grazing animals, the wool is turned into threads and yarn to weave them with. There are also certain plants they use as well to get different types of threads and dyes," Hux looked around at them, reminded of the old frayed one that hung above his mother's bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Women make them for their families, usually, if they aren't fish catchers alongside their husbands. Most boats departing from the ports will have one hanging up on board somewhere for good luck and to remind them of home. They're a lot like tapestries on other planets in that they tell stories or represent families and crests and things," Hux slid a menu over to Kylo before opening his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a lovely tradition. You going to make one for me?" Kylo asked playfully with a tap of his boot against Hux's shoe under the table and eyeing him over the menu he was skimming. Kylo enjoyed the idea of bringing something of Hux's to sea with him while fishing, it sounded a bit romantic and he was weak for romance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed at the idea, "Keyword, women. You'll find the ladies on Arkanis are extremely strong and talented at almost everything they do, and the ones who are ship's captains will not hesitate to threaten to cut out your throat if they think you're trying to swindle them. After a lot of men were killed in the Old war, they essentially took over. I suppose I could learn to weave, but I'd have to find a woman who does them to teach me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another thing he didn't think about... Being with another man in public. It was safe to say the First Order wasn't very accepting of relationships, period, let alone ones that couldn't produce offspring. The idea had always disgusted him, especially since he was still secretly gay. He made a mental note to look up how tolerant Arkanis was to same-gender couples. Life here might be harder than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted," Kylo chuckled, refocusing on the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their server arrived moments later with a bright smile and asked for their drink orders and if they needed more time with the menu before ordering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll just have some water with some Arkan mint please," Hux smiled at her, knowing his order already, "Kylo, do you need another minute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll have the same," Kylo smiled politely up at the waitress, "I'll need a minute more with the menu though, I can't decide."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment," she smiled sweetly at them before leaving the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll get the nerf steak with vegetables and we can get that gi dumpling soup appetizer if you like?"  Hux turned back to Kylo, "What are you thinking from the raw menu? We can always ask if we don't know what kinds of fish they are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to try a bit of everything, get to know the local fish varieties... but I don't want you spending a small fortune on this. I'll order the variety platter, and if I'm still hungry I'll just eat something else at home," Kylo set the menu aside, "I'm more interested in the conversation then the food anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, sounds like a plan. I can always give you some of mine, I don't always finish anyway," Hux told him, closing up his menu as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing full well that Hux didn't understand the significance of food sharing in Athepian society, Kylo curbed his initial reaction to Hux's offer, "Food sharing is sort of a big deal in Athepian society... it's reserved for courting and mated couples," he sat back, "I know you don't mean anything by it and that you can't have known. I promise I'll restrain myself, but I apologize if I display any signs of sexual aggression in the event you do share your meal with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Hux looked surprised, face flushing over again at the thought of Kylo displaying any form of 'sexual aggression' toward him. He probably shouldn't be intrigued by that, but he was, "I didn't know it ran that deep. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you're hungry later I'll be happy to share with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is just something about you giving me food from your plate that excites me," Kylo blushed a little, and that surprised him, he'd never blushed for Hux before, "I realize it's irrational but it's deeply ingrained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush was absolutely adorable on Kylo's chiseled face. It stuck out but it absolutely looked like it belonged. It warmed his heart to see Kylo smile, too, it looked good on him, "I'll be careful and keep that in mind, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress came back over, seeing their menus were shut, "Alright, what can I get you boys?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like the ushi variety platter please," Kylo folded the menu and handed it to her, "with a side of the seasonal steamed vegetables." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good choice! We get our fish fresh every morning in case you were wondering," she winked at him before turning to Hux, knowing these two weren't from around these parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have the nerf steak with vegetables, and we'll have a bowl of gi dumpling soup to share, please," Hux folded his, turning it over to the waitress as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty, and how do you want that cooked?" she scribbled down the orders on her pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Medium, please," Hux told her, not sure if he was ready for rare yet but knowing 'well done' was a perfectly horrible waste of a steak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To Share, huh?" Kylo mumbled to Hux as the waitress left to put in their orders. He leaned closer to fix Hux with a calculating gaze, "You're going to have me entirely distracted if you keep this up." He admonished, but without any heat, thoroughly enjoying Hux's interest even if Kylo was certain he was a tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on his face, "Maybe that's my goal." Before Kylo could question him further, he changed to put a sweet look on his face like he wasn't up to anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, have you thought of how you'll sell your fish in the market when you can get a stand?" Hux asked him innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo swallowed and shifted in his seat, already feeling himself react to Hux. It wasn't fair, but it was a delicious agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I might request my family to bring me my savings, and then buy a boat. I'd hopefully have enough left over to rent a stand, I have a silver tongue and can sell just about anything... but if there isn't enough to comfortably afford a lease on a stand, I could sell my catch wholesale to other vendors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those all sound like good plans. You don’t need much for a basic stand besides a sign and some planks, and once you get more wealthy you can afford a better one. As it is with most things like this, the vendors who sell the most have the biggest and most colorful stands to attract tourists,” Hux explained, leaning back in his seat, “You’ll get there in no time with your skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement and looked around the restaurant, taking in the clientele - predominantly made up of similarly aged individuals. There was a man sitting at the bar who was looking at Hux, but he turned back to his drink as soon as he made eye contact with Kylo.  He was about to ask Hux if the man seemed familiar to distract from the ugly possessive feeling that rose up in his chest... perhaps he was an acquaintance, but Kylo didn't get a chance to ask since their waitress had returned and distracted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid their drinks onto the table, "Your gi dumplings will be out shortly," she said with a winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thanked her quietly before she continued to check on the other patrons and he sipped the mint infused water. It was pleasantly refreshing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is normally the point in a date where I'd start trying to seduce you, but since that is out- I'm unsure exactly how to proceed," Kylo chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gave a little snort at his comment, "Well, I admire your confidence. This is the first time I've done this, so you don't have to worry about disappointing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping his water, the Arkan mint being a familiar flavor to him, he also glanced around the room and noticed the patrons were all young and around their age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in a bit, keeping his tone quiet, "Wondering why there's so many young people here today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And suddenly you're the mind reader," Kylo leaned in also, as though they were co-conspirators discussing sensitive information, "it is odd,  though I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable answer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I thought you might find it strange. All of these people were children when the battle happened, just like I was. They were able to be crammed into little spaces easily so their mothers could protect them while the fighting went on. A lot of the adults were killed in the war, but mostly women remained since the men went out first to fight, so they just adopted the children who were orphaned. A lot of them partnered up with other women, I think, which is sort of comforting to know because of our situation. I hope we'll be accepted even though we're men," He whispered back to Kylo, "There's a big emphasis on family and babies here in order to repopulate the area, and all of the older women are extremely proud of their children and want the best for them, which is why they're all here looking for partners. I looked up the culture around here years ago just to see how it had changed, I see that it hasn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The information made him frown, another story of a planet devastated by war and trying it's best to rebuild. Kylo hummed,  determined to lighten the mood, "What you're saying is that I'm going to need to fend off other prospective suitors," Kylo chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentially, yes,” Hux grinned, “I may have to do the same if some pretty young thing down at the dock wants a strong husband. I thought you might find it entertaining to know. You'd still be the top of the food chain around here, though. If you can farm and fish better than everyone else, you'll be well-sought after." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will be heartbroken to learn I've only got eyes for some red-haired doctor, and they don't stand a chance." Kylo grinned back, "But don't tell him that, it's a secret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress came by again and set the dumplings down between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I won't," Hux laughed at Kylo's joke and eyes widened slightly at the large bowl of soup, it was pretty big and he assumed it was because it was meant to be shared. Right off the bat, though, he could tell he would give most of it to Kylo and knew it would be fun to feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux told the waitress as she set it down, "It looks delicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, boys. Your steak and ushi will be out in a bit, will you be needing anything else?" she asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're fine for now, hm?" Hux looked over at Kylo, "We can get dessert later if you want, but I'll probably be too full." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dessert I'll be interested in is not of the food variety," Kylo smiled innocently back at Hux, then to the waitress, "No, this looks wonderful, thank you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left them to it, and Kylo leaned forward, elbows on the table, "I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your fun," he opened his mouth expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's confidence swiftly returned when Kylo gave him the invention, eager to see how he could push his own boundaries, Hux scooped up one of the fish dumplings with his spoon and fed it to Kylo, keeping strong eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo decided he really liked this game. The dumpling was very good, considering the fish was cooked, but Hux's expression was absolutely delectable. He groaned a little for Hux's benefit and slowly chewed and swallowed. He licked his lips and smirked at Hux, who didn't seem unaffected, "Now you," Kylo took his own spoon and ladled a dumpling onto it before holding it out for Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took it into his mouth, letting his eyes drift shut as he licked over his bottom lip before chewing it up and swallowing, "Absolutely delicious, I needed something nice and hot to eat after a day like today. Warms you right up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head and dipped his spoon back into the dumpling laden soup, "I'm nice and hot," he remarked, smugly popping another dumpling into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to do more than just look pretty to impress me," Hux smirked, opening his mouth again, "Any of the guys here can do that. I'm so hungry...If only someone could feed me another dumpling..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo let out a shaky breath, some jealous possessiveness welling in him, he was quick to spoon another dumpling and offer it to Hux, "I know you're just saying that to rile me up, and it's working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a small giggle at Kylo's reaction, the sound foreign coming out of his mouth as he ate the dumpling, looking at Kylo from between his eyelashes,"I'm just trying to see how much sharing food with me actually effects you, it's just a little experiment." He picked up the spoon, offering Kylo another dumpling, "Here, have another."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind being asked to leave and not come back I could show you just how much it's affecting me," Kylo accepted the dumpling, hyper aware of the discomfort of his hardening cock straining the fabric of his pants, "If I stood up right now everyone would see how badly I want you." Kylo told Hux as he chewed, "I'd like nothing more than to lay you over this table and ravish you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, we haven't even gotten to the main course yet," Hux scolded playfully as he ate another dumpling, "Maybe I'll help you fix that little problem of yours later when we're home, within my boundaries of course, but you have to keep it together for now. Deal?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I should lay off you for a bit," Hux said quietly, "Back to questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watched Hux swallow and wondered where all of his new found confidence had come from. Kylo was not going to compromise it by being sensible, but he couldn't help the quiet growl of longing, "I really hope you mean that," he shifted with a small groan, "I'd like to have your company when I inevitably need to see to this tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A reprieve would be most welcome," Kylo agreed, fishing one of the few remaining dumplings, "Ask me anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”While it pleases me to tease you, I know it’s not fair to leave you high and dry. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before,” that was Hux’s main rationale today. He had jerked Kylo off before and doing this to him was fun, almost like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. When Kylo reacted to him, he felt stronger, more confident than he did normally... Though he supposed he could blame that on hormones too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to make this sound like an interrogation, but what was your old job like in the Resistance? I highly doubt you just caught fish all day, especially because you’re so strong,” Hux reacted over to grab another dumpling as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did a lot of piloting after I left my uncle's school. Mostly cargo with supplies,  but sometimes I'd fly an x-wing alongside Poe as an escort. And when I wasn't flying, I was keeping in practice with the Force." There was one dumpling left, and Kylo debated just taking it, but waited, "I guess you could say I was a captain... but I didn't officially take up the title. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting, sounds fun in some ways with the thrill of flying,” Hux offered the last dumpling to Kylo, knowing he had a big meal ahead of him while Kylo did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Kylo took the dumpling gratefully, "It was interesting and sometimes thrilling, mostly it's a lot of sitting around playing rounds of a sabbac... not a lot of people like to play with me though, I cheat without meaning to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would probably get annoying, yes,” Hux laughed, “Now, two force users going at it... That would be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a short game," Kylo laughed, "Dejarik is a bit more fair... it's easier for me to block out strategy, it's just that people tend to think loudly when they hold numbers in their minds." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of Dejarik, but Sabbac was popular back home,” Hux told him, “We should try it sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If my family comes on the Falcon I can fire the old table up and we can play, I bet you're good at it," Kylo offered happily, "I'm surprised you've never played before... the Order must really frown on down-time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely. Ever heard the phrase, ‘If you’re on time, you’re late, if you’re 15 minutes early, you’re on time, if you’re half an hour early, you’re doing it right’? We basically invented it,” Hux chuckled, “You’re allowed to play some digital card games and such on your datapad, but only when you’re absolutely not supposed to be working and you’ve fixed your other needs. Skipping meals and baths for leisure time is a huge no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll pretend for your benefit that I'm not appalled," Kylo said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> but I am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kylo was spared by their waitress once again returning to their table, this time baring their dinners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you," she said, sliding the ushi plate in front of him. It looked wonderful, so many complementary colors and textures in it's presentation, "And you," she smiled, setting Hux's steak and vegetable plate before him and topped off their water, "You boys let me know if there is anything else I can get for you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux gave her a smile before she went to tend to another table, "Well, this looks delicious. That's another thing about the Order you'd probably hate, no fresh food. People would gain tons of weight on shore leave if they had too much time on their hands. While veggie paste and rations have exactly the amount of calories and nutrients your body needs, they don't exactly taste good. I can't remember the last time I had a steak like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is admittedly much fancier fare than I'm accustomed to. The Resistance fed us whatever was on hand, often local produce. And when that was unavailable we'd fix up whatever preserved foods as best we could. Ration bars and paste were reserved for emergencies." Kylo took a bite of an ushi roll which had a spicy sauce drizzled over it, the flavor exploded on his tongue and Kylo practically melted with how good it tasted, he pointed at his plate with evident approval,  "This is excellent." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took his first bite of steak, which he could tell was basted with bantha butter and herbs. The flavor was everything he'd missed about real food, savory, delicious, and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Hux moaned, the steak so tender it practically melted on his tongue. It must be a prime cut of nerf, "You've got to try this, Kylo, it's amazing." He offered him a bite, "How's your fish? Good quality?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was going to send him into a frenzy with all of his food sharing this evening, and Kylo was too weak to resist. He swallowed and leant forward, "The fish are fresh and buttery, I may need to ask what variety it is," he opened his mouth to accept Hux's offered bite, his arousal punching him in the gut as Hux placed the piece of steak into his mouth. Kylo closed his lips and leaned back, chewing. The steak was perfect, and he hummed in agreement. The food was the best he could remember eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's probably grass-fed nerf, it tastes delicious. You should definitely ask about the fish, yes. I imagine there's a variety on that platter of ocean and river fish, it will help you to know which ones from each category are the best," Hux tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask on the way out," Kylo agreed, "Would you like to try one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't typically fancy raw fish, is there anything you can tell is mild? I'm willing to try it, at least," Hux didn't want to pass up the offer straight out since Kylo was obviously very serious about this food-sharing thing. Still, he didn't want to risk offending him if he didn't like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned over the platter and sniffed, pinpointing a couple options that seemed safe bets, "I'll try it first," Kylo took a small nibble of one of the two and deemed the firm but buttery fish acceptable for Hux's pallet, "Here, try this one," Kylo offered it to Hux, deliberately placing the round of fish, grain, and vegetable on his tongue, then chuckled, "I won't be offended if it's not to your tastes. My mother doesn't like raw fish of any variety herself and I still love her regardless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let the flavors roll over his tongue as he chewed, trying to take it in. The rice was easily the best part, the cold texture of the fish and strong taste of sea-kelp being the worst. The flavor of the fish was nice and buttery, but the texture being raw was something he couldn't get over as he swallowed, trying not to make a face as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was... Interesting," Hux took a sip of water, trying to be polite about it, "But I think a bit of an acquired taste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted in amusement, "I did say I wouldn't be offended and love you just the same," </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>? that made him take pause, "Thank you for humoring me," he said, scrambling for something else, anything else to talk about... the last thing he needed was to put Hux off with confessions of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, had Kylo said that word before</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He had, just a minute ago, and Hux hadn't noticed until now. It didn't feel wrong, which he was happy about, but he didn't want to explore that possibility just yet. It was only their first date, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you enjoy it, though," Hux said quickly, "I'm sure it's just because I wasn't raised on it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Hux would kindly pretend the slip hadn't happened,  and Kylo sighed in relief, "It's alright, don't worry I'm not going to ask you to have another," he grinned easily and tried another roll, "Thank you for this, it's the nicest place anyone has taken me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Hux held out his glass for a toast, "This is the nicest place I've been to as well, but I'm just happy I get to share it with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo obliged the toast and tapped Hux on the shin playfully under the table as he sipped. They made pleasant conversation over the rest of their meal, Hux occasionally slipping bites from his plate to Kylo once he'd finished the ushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their plates were clear when Kylo decided he should relieve his bladder before heading home, "I'll be right back, got to visit the 'fresher," Kylo excused himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Hux smiled at him as he sat back in his seat, watching as Kylo made his way to the refresher. He was pleasantly full after sharing what he couldn't eat with Kylo and was happy they'd finished the whole meal. This was probably one of the best nights of his life so far and he couldn't wait to go on another date. Why had he been missing out on this his whole life? Either way, Hux was happy to have Kylo to accompany him on his journey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo intended to be quick, he really did, but while washing his hands at the sink there was a kitchen staffer doing likewise at the adjacent station.  Not one to be shy, Kylo asked if they could tell him the fish used in the ushi, and complimented the dish. The worker happily let Kylo know which were used, and also that the restaurant sourced them directly from the market early each day. Kylo thanked him before making his way back to the table, a small spring in his step at the prospect of Hux maybe agreeing to another cuddle on the couch... maybe a bit of kissing and fooling around too, if Hux had meant what he'd said earlier- the buoyancy of his mood evaporated suddenly when he caught a glimpse of their table. </p><p>The man he'd neglected to point out to Hux and ask if he knew him was leaning into Hux's space over the table top. Kylo didn't need the Force to see that the attention was wholly unwelcome. He hurried as quickly as was polite in a public space to get to Hux. </p><p>“So like I was saying, sweet thing. You don’t need that fish freak, wherever he ran off to, to make you happy. I’m just trying to make you a half decent offer since it’s pretty clear that guy is wasted on you,” The guy was crowding Hux’s space and had his eyes glued to his chest, he was probably drunk from the strong smell on his breath that was making Hux dizzy with fear. It reminded him of other things he didn’t want to think about. </p><p>Just as he was about to tell the guy again that he wasn’t interested, a wave of relief crashed over him when he saw Kylo approaching their table.</p><p>“Well, like I said the first time, I’m not interested and you might regret it if you don’t walk away from me right now and leave me alone,” Hux said firmly, not wanting to create a scene.</p><p>“And miss my best shot at you? Come on, don’t be so rude, I just wanna buy you one drin-“ The offending man was cut off with a gasping noise coming from within his throat before going quiet. He reached up to try to free the invisible pressure on his throat to no avail.</p><p>"The gentleman asked you to leave," Kylo asserted, hardly sounding like himself but releasing a touch of pressure from the man's windpipe so he could gasp. Kylo turned his attention to Hux, "Are you alright?" he asked, as though there wasn't a man struggling to breathe, gasping very like a fish he'd compared Kylo to earlier. </p><p>Hux's eyes widened when he saw the man struggling, nearly collapsing on the floor. They had attracted quite a bit of attention from the scene.</p><p>"What in the Maker is going on here?" Their waitress from before approached, an angry look on her face, "Was he bothering you?"</p><p>All Hux could do was nod, trying not to look as scared and frustrated as he felt. </p><p>"My apologies, I'll take care of this one," The waitress sighed and looked like she had been in this situation before, hoisting the man up by his arms and beginning to drag him away from their table, "Quar-El, how many times do I have to tell you to leave people alone when you're in here? This is the third time and I'm not going to take it from you anymore."As soon as the waitress had the man halfway to the door Kylo released his hold entirely.</p><p>As Hux watched the waitress escort the man out the back door, he was able to tear his eyes away and look up at Kylo again, "Thank you for helping."</p><p>"Earlier when I said I'd be needing to beat away other suitors, I hadn't thought it would be so literal," Kylo tried to laugh, but the whole situation was about as funny as a sarlacc pit, "Did he hurt you?" then, "I shouldn't have left." </p><p>"It's okay, Kylo. I don't expect you to be by my side all the time, and I wasn't going to take that bantha shit anyway. He didn't hurt me, thankfully," Hux sighed, getting up and stretching, "Let's not let it ruin our night, okay? I'm just happy you stepped in when you did."</p><p>Hux's confirmation that he was alright cooled the fire in his blood. Kylo took Hux's hand and pulled him a little closer, "My night isn't ruined," he promised, "are we ready to go home?"</p><p>"Yes, I think so," Hux had already counted out the credits they'd needed for the food and a generous tip, leaving them on the table. He gave Kylo's hand a squeeze before beginning to lead him out of the restaurant, "Aside from that little interruption, I had a wonderful time here, Kylo. We should come back sometime."</p><p>Kylo smiled, though Hux couldn't see it as he pulled ahead of him through the tables, "I'd like that. I spoke to a kitchen staffer and he told me that they source their fish from the market each morning... so maybe next time we come in they will be serving what I caught."</p><p>"That would be nice," Hux smiled at the thought of people enjoying fish they sold from their stall, "I was thinking of trying that baked and breaded fish they had on the menu next time, so who knows? You might be right."</p><p>They wondered back to the speeder hands entwined and Kylo’s thumb gently stroking along Hux’s as they chatted, “Would you mind if I drove us back? I just- I don’t know what to do with my hands as a passenger and I’m feeling more fidgety than normal.”</p><p>"Sure, I don't mind," Hux brought Kylo's hands to his face and kissed over his knuckles on both of them, "Just try to relax a little, we don't have to drive right away if you need a minute." </p><p>Hux's kiss was electric, and sent a shudder through him, "Thank you," it came out as a relieved breath, "And no, unless you wanted to look around a little more, I think I'm ready to have you all to myself again."</p><p>"Okay, I'm good with that," Hux gave his hands one more affectionate squeeze before going over to the side seat on the speeder and climbing in, "I'm excited to be home too. I like going out, but it's getting dark and I want to check in on the animals one more time before we have our couch time."</p><p>He liked that they had developed a 'couch time' it was a highlight to each day, and Kylo wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of Hux that Hux would allow. Kylo got into the speeder and used the fob to start the engine. He looked over at Hux before pulling out of the lot and was struck with just how attractive Hux was, the glow of the setting sun lighting up the halo of his red hair and softening the hard edges of his face.</p><p>"You're gorgeous," the exclamation was involuntary, but he stood by it.</p><p>Hux's cheeks colored red again not just from Kylo's words but with the longing look in his eyes, perhaps with a bit of lust mixed in. It made sense, they had gone pretty heavy in the beginning of dinner and neither of them had really gotten any relief. His cock stirred again and Hux was happy they were going to be home soon. His plan for the rest of the night was going to be so much fun and he couldn't wait.</p><p>"Thank you," was all he could say, not able to look back at him. He was trying to get better at accepting compliments lately, but it was still hard to look Kylo in the eyes for very long. Instead, he reached over to rest his hand on his partner's knee, rubbing it gently.</p><p>The contact was unexpected but very welcome. Kylo relaxed his leg into Hux's touch and navigated out of town and back toward the privacy of the little house he'd already grown fond of. Hux's hand remained on his knee, and once Kylo pulled onto the more rural straightaways Kylo reached down to scoop Hux's hand into his own and rest them over his thigh, a small purr rumbling in his chest.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Hux trailed his fingers lower into the inside of his thigh, still rubbing against the warmth of it gently.</p><p>"Yes,"Kylo gasped, hazarding a glance down to see Hux's hand before tearing his eyes away and back to the road, mouth slack in astonishment that this was happening right now, "Hux- you don't need to." Kylo panted, feeling Hux's resolve but also worried he'd somehow made it seem like he expected this of Hux.</p><p>"It's okay, we can still have fun together as long as it's within my boundaries," Hux noticed he was being a bit too distracting and moved his hand back to the top of his leg, "I just want to try something that's... Less intense? I want to challenge myself a little because I enjoyed it when we flirted earlier and I'd like to work my way up to not having to jack off in a separate room all the time."</p><p>"I'd like that too," Kylo sighed, getting his emotions under control, "You can put your hand back, you just surprised me is all," Kylo glanced at Hux with what he hoped was a comforting smile, "I liked it. And I promise I'm not going to run us off the road." </p><p>"I'll be careful," Hux slid his hand back down, "Thank you for being patient. I know it's a lot of ups and downs with me."</p><p>"I assure you, it's worth it." Kylo relaxed and enjoyed Hux's curious petting while sparing enough concentration for the road. He began to purr again.</p><p>"I don't know why, but thinking about doing stuff like this makes me feel like I shouldn't be doing it... But once we get into it, it's like I can't stop myself," Hux looked out at the horizon, fingers teasing closer to Kylo's groin, "It's a strange sensation, the confidence boost I get sometimes." </p><p>Kylo forced himself to remain still beneath Hux's touch, instead of pressing forward and against it, "It's new for you, it's alright to have mixed emotions about it. You've got decades worth of being told it's not acceptable, you aren't going to flip that ingrained opinion over night. Even if it's a perfectly normal thing to want." </p><p>"I suppose so, yes," Hux hadn't thought of it like that, mixed emotions. That was probably the best explanation for how he felt about sex. Sometimes he felt ashamed and like he had to hide from his own desires, and other times he wanted nothing more than to fulfill them. Today was one of those days. He wanted to get off tonight even if he was nervous about Kylo seeing his cock for the first time. Hopefully he would find him attractive.</p><p>"There is absolutely nothing about you that I wont find attractive," Kylo couldn't help sensing the direction of Hux's thoughts, "You're practically sex incarnate."</p><p>Hux snorted at Kylo's over exaggeration, "I'm really not, Kylo, but I appreciate the sentiment." <em> Sex incarnate? More like loser incarnate </em>. He was just glad Kylo liked him the way he was, but he was certainly not even close to being remotely close to what Kylo thought of him as. </p><p>Kylo was sure the only things he'd like to change about Hux were his confidence and maybe see him pregnant. That image got him flustered and he couldn't help shifting into Hux's touch. "My body says otherwise, but I digress."</p><p>Hux continued to pet over him as they drove on, occasionally brushing his hand over the growing bulge in Kylo’s pants, but never more than a few seconds. They were still on the road and while he trusted Kylo, he didn’t want to become a major distraction. </p><p>Once they pulled onto the gravely little road that led up to their home, Hux removed his hand. After they parked, Hux gave Kylo a kiss on the cheek before getting off the speeder, “I’ll be right in, I’m just gonna head over to the barn before sundown. Can you get our blankets ready?”</p><p>Kylo felt weak all over from Hux's attention and kiss, but he managed not to wobble as he got out and made his way toward the door, Hux's kiss still branded on his cheek, "I will," Kylo agreed, heart racing wildly in anticipation as he hurried to find every available blanket in the house to pile into a satisfying fluffy heap on the couch, he sat feeling fidgety again now that he was waiting. </p><p>Hux gave the animals a bit of food to satisfy them for the night after putting them in the stables. Giving each of them a scratch or a pat on the head, Hux made his way out of the barn and back into the house to wash his hands and splash some water on his face in the kitchen. Kylo was waiting patiently on the couch with their blankets and Hux took a few deep breaths to steady himself while he dried off.</p><p>His plan was simple- Get the bowl of berries he’d put in the conservator the other day and feed them to Kylo. Now that they were in the privacy of their own home, he could truly explore the depth of Kylo’s food sharing arousal.</p><p>Kylo's hands were sweating which was an unusual response, but then again, Hux was a special case. He’d never felt this strongly for anyone before and he really wanted Hux to feel comfortable and satisfied from whatever they ended up doing. He hadn’t expected Hux to come back into the living room with a bowl of fruit. Kylo pulled his naked feet up onto the couch and stretched out the way which had become comfortable for them.</p><p>“Still hungry?” Kylo asked, curious about what Hux was up to. </p><p>“I was about to ask you the same question,” Hux half-smiled at him, walking over and sitting down, “Want some berries?”</p><p>This was some sort of game; Kylo just wasn't sure what the rules were yet. He sat up and reached for the bowl, "Sure,"</p><p>“I can feed them to you?” Hux asked, scooting closer to him. His heart leapt into his throat, he was nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> Kylo flushed with arousal, certain that his eyes were dilated as the dim room seemed to brighten as he focused on Hux, "Yes please," Kylo leaned closer.</p><p>Hux cautiously picked up a plump, round berry and brought it to Kylo’s lips, “I know you mentioned you were still hungry, so... I wanted to make your dessert a little more exciting.”</p><p>He'd held back with his displays of outright lust at the restaurant, but with Hux practically in his lap and hand feeding him he didn't have such restraint. Kylo opened his mouth and let Hux place the fruit on his tongue, but before Hux could pull his hand away, Kylo closed his lips over Hux's retreating fingers. He licked them, watched Hux's reaction with half lidded eyes, and allowed a pleased hum that had little to do with the flavor of the berry escape him.</p><p>Hux shifted into his lap, cock hardening in his pants while Kylo hummed around his fingers.</p><p>“Do you like your dessert?” Hux asked, his other hand wandering over to rest against Kylo’s chest, feeling the give of fat and muscle under his fingers.</p><p>Kylo had ascended. Hux straddling his lap and pressing his warm palm over his chest was possibly the best thing ever. Kylo growled and rocked his hips up once to gain some friction, "I may need another bite to be sure," he smiled and tentatively laid his palms over Hux's thighs. </p><p>“Of course,” Hux purred, pressing another berry to his lips and slowly rubbing himself against Kylo’s arousal, the stretchy capris not doing anything to hide his erection. Kylo’s pheromones began to affect him again, he could feel himself growing dizzy with how fast desire was overtaking him. </p><p>“Kiss me again like you did when you painted the bedroom,” Hux breathed, trailing his hand up and over his jaw to stroke through Kylo’s hair again, flexing his fingers through the soft locks.</p><p>Kylo nearly choked on the second berry in his hurry to comply with Hux's request. The kiss was hungrier than the one they'd shared earlier that day, Kylo's hands lifted instinctively to sink his fingers greedily into Hux’s beautiful hair to hold him steady as Kylo deepened the kiss. <em> "I don't think you know what you do to me," </em> he projected. His cock was leaking with the torturous light rocking of Hux's restrained cock seeking friction against his own.  Kylo pulled back to gasp some air, but didn't let Hux go, drinking in the heated shared air between them. </p><p>Hux kissed him deeply, moaning into the warmth of his mouth.</p><p><em> ”If I don’t know, then educate me,” </em>Hux thought in as lustful a voice as he could, poking his tongue into Kylo’s mouth, wondering how to do this properly</p><p>Kylo exhaled in a puff of barely restrained desire. If Hux wanted an education Kylo would happily supply one. He tore his hands away from Hux's gorgeous hair and guided one of Hux's hands down between their bodies. He nipped lightly at Hux's lip and bucked his hips against Hux with a groan, "I want to touch you," Kylo brushed his fingers along the waist of the white capris.</p><p>Hux’s tongue slipped into Kylo’s mouth after playfully groaning when he bit his lip, considering Kylo’s words while he kissed him deeply. He tasted like sweet fruit and something else Hux couldn’t place. He kissed him greedily, exploring the inside of his mouth and trying to replicate the way Kylo had just done it. His arousal spiked up as Kylo’s strong pheromones made Hux’s body react even more, his mind becoming hazy with need. </p><p>Coming up for air, Hux draped  his arms over Kylo’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against his while he tried to right himself. So Kylo wanted to touch him. At this moment, Hux couldn’t have wanted anything more. </p><p>“Go ahead,” Hux whispered, guiding Kylo’s hand down to the bulge in his pants, undoing the buttons on his shirt while he did.</p><p>He stroked teasingly along the seam of Hux's pants which concealed his as yet unappreciated cock. Kylo quickly unclipped and unzipped Hux's capris and patted Hux's haunches, "Up," he commanded, eager to pull the offensive clothes. Hux complied, raising to his knees. Kylo carefully slid his fingers beneath the hem of his pants and underwear and pulled them over Hux's slim hips and midway down his thighs. </p><p>Kylo licked his kiss swollen lips and took in the view of Hux's erect cock, "Oh Hux," Kylo tore his eyes from Hux's groin and met his eyes, words failed him, instead Kylo projected his feelings of just how perfect he was as he caressed the length of Hux's cock with absolute reverence.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't trim or shave or anything," Hux gasped when Kylo stroked over his painfully hard length, "I didn't think I was going to be able to do this tonight, but I don't want to stop." </p><p>His dick was leaking precum over Kylo's fingers and Hux didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. Kylo's hand didn't feel very much different than his own, but the fact that it wasn't his own hand made things drastically more arousing.</p><p>Hux jumped a little at his touch, and Kylo could appreciate that this was entirely new to Hux. He looked painfully hard so he quickly switched from teasing light touches to the firm grip that he preferred on himself. His own uncomfortable arousal took a back seat as he gave Hux the first slide from root to tip and felt Hux's full body shudder. With his free hand Kylo hauled Hux back down and captured him in another kiss. <em> "Good?" </em></p><p><em> "Kriff yes," </em> Hux's fingers dug into Kylo's back to have something to hold onto while Kylo touched him. He enjoyed the amazing feeling of his cock in Kylo's large, warm hand for a few more moments before remembering that Kylo was hard as well.</p><p>Hux broke their kiss gently, "Do you want me to touch you, too?"</p><p>Kylo smirked, "I'd do almost anything for you to touch me."</p><p>Kylo released his grasp on Hux and leaned back giving Hux access to his still covered chest and buttoned pants. </p><p>Hux let go of Kylo's back when he was released, whimpering a bit as Kylo stopped touching him. He traced the lines of Kylo's firm muscles through his shirt, hands reaching down to play with the hem, "Can you take it off?"  Hux shrugged the fabric of his own unbuttoned shirt down to rest at his elbows to show off his chest, hoping Kylo liked freckles as he had plenty. They were the darkest and most concentrated around his shoulders, but there was a light dusting over his back and over the top of his chest. </p><p>Kylo took the hem of his shirt and pulled it off to cast it carelessly to the floor, then scrambled to undo the fastenings of his pants, and with some difficulty started to shimmy them down his hips. His cock was straining painfully, leaking with an excess of his natural lubricant. </p><p>Kylo growled when his eyes alighted on Hux's now bare chest. He took one of Hux's hands and guided it much like he had the first time to his cock before abandoning him in favor of stroking Hux again. </p><p>Hux helped Kylo move his pants down enough to give him access, stroking over his cock curiously, "The fluid is different from when you had your eggs, I see."</p><p>"The viscosity changes depending on my cycle," Kylo explained, panting, "you've got me pretty well worked up, I'm not usually so... wet."</p><p>Hux gave him a particularly firm stroke, Kylo's cock letting out another gush of white fluid. He let it coat his hand before touching his own cock, "Well, more wetness helps in this case."</p><p>Moving his hand back to Kylo's, he started experimenting with the pressure and pace of his strokes, "Does it feel like a different kind of pleasure then when you push out your eggs? And do you still have the urge to breed, or is this more like you just want to have sex?" He hoped Kylo didn't mind his questions, but this was all new to him and he wanted to figure out how to best pleasure his partner. </p><p>Kylo shook at Hux's touch, he closed his eyes and groaned against how good it felt. He needed to focus, Hux had asked him questions. </p><p>He took Hux back in hand and looked up at the red-head, "You know, it does feel different, more superficial than when I pass my eggs. Biologically, if I were with an Athepian, I would be very interested in fertilizing their eggs... I'd like nothing more than to fuck you full of my cum but I feel like it's probably more relatable to your human experience." Kylo could cry, Hux's hand felt too good both in his hand and sliding eagerly over his cock. </p><p>The sound was sinful, and Kylo reveled in it.</p><p>“Nhh,” Hux leaned forward instinctively when Kylo touched his cock and his thumb slipped over his glans, “That’s... That’s interesting. Your biological desires change because of my species? Your body can tell I’m not an Athepian, so instead of wanting to fertilize my nonexistent eggs, you want to fuck me instead. That’s quite advanced.”</p><p>Kylo wanted to tell Hux that he was both the hottest and strangest person he'd ever had the pleasure of fooling around with, but felt it may affect Hux's confidence in the negative if he interpreted the comment as anything other than completely charmed. "Come closer," Kylo raised his hips and also pulled Hux down against him. He gently pried Hux's hand from him and then slid his cock alongside Hux's.  "Fffuck-" Kylo growled, wrapping his large hand around both Hux and himself and ground up against Hux and stole another kiss.</p><p>Hux moaned as Kylo took both of their cocks into his large hand. He moaned into the kiss, the sensation of their lips crashing together would probably never get old. </p><p>He bucked into Kylo’s hand, letting out a little whining noise, ”I’m going to cum soon, it feels so good.”</p><p>"That's right, wanna to see you fall apart," Kylo growled and licked into Hux's mouth to taste him. He wondered if Hux would allow him to taste their combined release and the thought spurred him. His grip tightened and his pace grew more desperate, breath labored. Every sense was consumed by Hux and Kylo was lost to it. Every breathy desperate cry and grasping hand against his skin was a shock of pleasure that coiled tightly in his core. "Cum for me, Hux" </p><p>The commanding words combined with Kylo's rapid pace sent Hux straight over the edge. He buried his nose in Kylo's neck as he groaned, back arching as his release finally coursed through him. He was a spasming, panting mess by the time Kylo had wrung him out, electric jolts of pleasure still pulsing through him as he came down from the high.</p><p>The hot splatter of Hux's cum against his skin and the earthy smell made Kylo dizzy, he gently worked Hux through his orgasm before releasing him and kissing him proudly over his temple. After Hux seemed to catch his breath, Kylo ran his fingers through the mess on his abs before gripping himself again and giving himself the few strokes he needed to tip himself over the edge. Kylo barked a cry and convulsed as he came, spewing his release between their bellies. "Karking hells," Kylo gasped, going boneless under Hux, then laughed, completely thrilled and sated, "You're perfect. You did so well," Kylo kissed Hux again.</p><p>Hux kissed him back, feeling a surge of pride that he'd finally done it. This felt perfect, not too much and just enough for him to get a sense of what things would be like with Kylo in the future. </p><p><em>"Thank you,"</em> Hux thought as he kissed him slowly, savoring the moment, <em>"You were perfect, too."</em></p><p>Kylo brought his clean hand up to trace along Hux's face and over his shoulder and side, enjoying the new closeness and mild buzz in his head that always blanketed him after a good orgasm. </p><p>"I'm not ready to move, you should stay right there for a few minutes,"</p><p>"We should take a shower or something in a few," Hux looked down at the mess of their spend that had splattered across their bellies, "After we've come down a bit, though, I feel too flimsy to move right now."</p><p>Kylo tilted his chin to look at the mess as well, it was the most beautiful and perfect mess he'd ever orchestrated, "Yeah, we should shower. In a minute. "</p><p>“Well, if we’re going to clean it anyway...” Hux leaned forward into Kylo’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Hux relaxed back down into the mess and Kylo felt his heart melt at the sweetness. He pet Hux's back and relaxed into focusing on their heartbeats and the rise and fall of their chests. </p><p>They rested there until Kylo noticed the small goose flesh rising on Hux's skin because of the chill. With a sigh, Kylo nuzzled Hux's temple and roused him from his doze,"Okay, we should go shower now before we dry together."</p><p>“Alright. I’m starting to get cold, anyway,” Hux got up, cringing at the peeling noise he made when he pulled himself off of Kylo.</p><p>Hux may have cringed, but Kylo was basking in the fact that they were covered in each other. Just looking at Hux's belly made him twitch in interest, <em> That's a hard 'no' </em> , he told himself, <em> but still, the view is nice </em>.</p><p>They made their way up stairs and into the fresher, Hux beating him to the shower to run the water, "When we're done up here, will you be needing your blankets back or are you going to sleep with me on the couch again?"</p><p>“Let’s sleep on the couch, it’s already warm. Maybe we should flip the blankets over, though. We can wash them tomorrow,” Hux’s teeth chattered as he shivered, naked and freezing with the draft from the window.</p><p>"We can manage that," Kylo stepped past Hux and into the still warming water and gave himself a preliminary rinse, he felt a little bad for Hux who was standing there shivering. As soon as the water warmed Kylo reached out and pulled Hux in with him and helped rinse the evidence of the last twenty minutes away.</p><p>“That feels nice,” Hux sighed blissfully as the warm water washed over him, massaging his muscles with the strong spray, “I’ll probably feel it in my legs tomorrow, though.”</p><p>Kylo tried not to be too pleased about that last, "I could massage them if you'd like,"</p><p>“I wonder where that would lead,” Hux snorted, reaching up to rub some shampoo in Kylo’s hair.</p><p>Kylo rested his hand on Hux's freckled chest and sighed at Hux's hands working the shampoo into his hair, "I won't escalate... I promise on my Jedi honor," Kylo looked at Hux, eyes dancing with mischief.</p><p>“Ha!” Hux barked a laugh at that, “Didn’t you say you weren’t a Jedi on account of, what was it again... Oh yes, your undying lust for pasty little skeleton twinks.”</p><p>Kylo gasped in mock offense and took Hux's wrists in his hands to still them against his chest, "I won't have you speak of the object of my affection that way." Kylo breathed against Hux's ear, "But, fair. All I can offer is my solemn promise nothing untoward will happen between us."</p><p>"That's comforting at least," Hux shivered a bit when Kylo's breath hit his ear and ghosted over his neck, "I enjoyed what we did tonight. I'd like to explore it more in the future, but I like where we're at now. It's just enough."</p><p>Kylo shrugged, releasing Hux, "You're the one who's going to be sore tomorrow tending to those critters," he teased, "The offer stands, let me know if or when you'd like for me to work the tension out."</p><p>Hux returned his hands to Kylo's head, scrubbing his hair gently, "I'll keep that in mind, I might take you up on it depending on how many orbaks I have to round up."</p><p>Kylo accepted Hux's terms and allowed himself to be shampooed and rinsed before returning the favor and collecting a couple new fluffy towels to dry them off. Kylo grabbed a pair of soft lounging shorts and threw their laundry into the washer before cleaning his teeth and heading back to the couch to rearrange the blankets, stifling a yawn as Hux joined him, having turned out all the lights.</p><p>Hux was grateful for the shorts as he brushed his teeth in the kitchen, comfy and clean at least. He was finally content when he crawled into their blankety cocoon with Kylo, stifling a yawn as he pressed his face into Kylo's neck, "Goodnight, Kylo."</p><p>"Good night," Kylo brushed back Hux's hair and snuggled him closer, content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Company is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late update, we've had some scheduling changes happening irl.</p><p>The new plan is to post on Saturdays! We want to thank you all for your patience as we were figuring out a new posting widow that works best for us and hope you enjoy this THREE CHAPTER update/drop to make all that waiting worth it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two more weeks went by and Hux and Kylo zeroed in on cleaning the house. Rooms were repainted, surfaces were dusted, the furniture they'd ordered on the holonet was moved in, and slowly but surely the house began to feel less and less like the place Hux had remembered in his youth. He added some hanging plants to the bottom floor and even began a little herb garden and planted some window boxes right outside the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The farm would be a bigger project, but he was pleased with his progress so far. Hux had to splurge a bit on advertising for his one-man vet services and specified that he could make house calls. Most of the flyers he sent with Kylo when he went into town. It hadn't been difficult for the Athepian to acquire the materials needed to make a rudimentary stall at the market and he was already upgrading after the first sale of fish. People liked the quality and the way the fish had been killed (Kylo didn't have to leave marks on them because of the Force) and Hux was proud they were finally able to get a headstart on their careers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly long day of drawing out an irrigation system for the farm and washing the animals again, Hux was ready to relax in the bath until Kylo came home when he heard the new radio system Kylo had set up a few days ago start beeping. Someone was trying to call them already? He was nervous enough being home alone in the evening, worried about what the call might be for. Wrapping a towel around himself, Hux went downstairs to the kitchen and hesitantly answered the call.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was amiss when he pulled into the drive and saw all the lights were on. Hux was usually lounging on the couch with his datpad, fresh out of the shower, with a cup of decaf tarine tea in hand when Kylo came home. Today however, Kylo opened the front door to the strong smell of cleaning products and the sound of scrubbing from the kitchen. Nonplussed, Kylo set his bag down by the door and toed off his boots to find Hux furiously scrubbing the surface of the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hux?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo didn’t want to frighten Hux, but he was also confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”What’s going on? Why are you polishing the kitchen in a towel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux whipped his head around when he heard Kylo walk into the kitchen, "What names do your parents go by? We still need to clean the </span>
  <span>refresherbathroom</span>
  <span>, there's dust on that one cabinet we forgot about-Kriff! I haven't even gotten dinner started! Are we even going to have enough food?" Walking over to the fridge and ripping open the door, he scanned the inside, "I have no idea what to make, what do they eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, hey, slow down," Kylo had never seen Hux like this, all anxious and bothered, it was kind of cute. He pulled Hux into a hug and just breathed him in for a moment, it was soothing after a long day in the market. A quick scan of Hux's surface thoughts told him that his parents, who were due early next morning, would in fact be arriving in about an hour. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, I see,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo chuckled, "I guess they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take the Falcon, Mom must be eager to see me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" Hux squirmed out of his grip, "We need to fix up the house! I was planning on waking up early tomorrow to do it, but now... Now we've got an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo. There's too much to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo knew better than to tell Hux to 'calm down' but he tried to send him some calming emotions through the Force, "You can call my parents 'Leia' and 'Han'," Kylo said gently, "And, I promise you, they aren't going to notice any 'mess' in this house, wait till you see the Falcon. Mom has been working with the Resistance for years on old crumbling basses, she won't care." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kylo could feel that it was less to do with what his family might think of the house and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Hux needed it for his own peace of mind, "Go upstairs, get dressed," he said, "You're still in a towel. I'll look over dusting the </span>
  <span>refresherbathroom</span>
  <span> and then we can think about putting together dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux sighed exasperatedly, handing Kylo the dusting cloth, “I’m going to get dressed. Kriffing hells, what am I going to wear?” He skittered to the door of the kitchen, “And I haven’t showered, what are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shower, get dressed in whatever you want," Kylo chuckled, pointing Hux up the stairs, "I'll give the house a once over and then shower really quick too, I smell like fish and saltwater."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it be enough time? My hair won’t dry in time,” Hux looked over at Kylo, “You look fine, I mean you’re their son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's plenty of time," Kylo assured, "Now go so I can banish all the dust from this house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, please be diligent,” Hux said before running upstairs, yanking his towel back up when it started to slip down. Once upstairs, he rooted through the closet until he found a suitable outfit to wear, the only nice clothes he owned. After showering at the pace of his own version of hyper-speed, Hux slapped his hair down with gel and shoved on his clothes as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo!” He called from the </span>
  <span>refresherbathroom</span>
  <span>, “How is it going down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like a fathier was set loose in here," Kylo joked as he filled the kettle. He'd gone through each of the rooms - minus the </span>
  <span>refresherbathroom</span>
  <span>- and swept up the minimal dust he found. Honestly the house was looking immaculate and he was ready to shower quickly before his parents arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux put the finishing touches on his look before bounding down the stairs to see his progress. Luckily, Kylo had been able to make the house look decent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, what should we make for dinner? They'll probably be starving after such a long journey," Hux prompted Kylo, still fiddling with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They aren't going to be expecting anything Hux, I wouldn't be surprised if they ate on the Falcon," Kylo sighed, "How about we pull out the eggs and bacon, and if they are hungry we can cook that up. I could go out tomorrow morning and fetch us something fresh for breakfast, and also do the shopping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I can do that. You should spend some time with them without me milling about. Do we have any more fish for your dad?” Hux asked, rooting around the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure Dad and I can go out at some point and he can help me with the fishing, he'll be alright eating other things until then." Kylo leaned against the counter, "I don't want you to be stressed about my family, they are war heros, not royalty. Well, my Mom is, but she doesn't count. They're going to love you, and they will make themselves useful while they are here. It's just for a few days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminal</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hux saidys flatly, removing the bacon and eggs from the conservator and putting them onto the counter, “Things have to be perfect or they won’t like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo put his shower on hold and wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, drawing him in close to kiss his temple, "You're a First Order </span>
  <em>
    <span>defector</span>
  </em>
  <span> who rescued the son of a Resistance officer from the clutches of a dark Force user's grasp. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a criminal." Kylo kissed him again for good measure, "I'm going to shower and be right back down, they shouldn't be here for another twenty minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux’s heart was beating faster and faster by the minute and he began to wonder if Kylo could smell fear. Still, his words were somewhat reassuring and he hoped Kylo’s parents didn’t think he was shacking up with someone pathetic. “That should be enough time for the bacon to defrost... I’m going to set the table and get some flowers  from by the river. That will make the table nice,” Hux said, “Okay, I think we’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that will make the table look nice," Kylo agreed, he kissed Hux before making his way upstairs. Excited and a bit nervous himself over seeing his family -mostly his uncle- again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gathered up some lovely river lilies that had a blue glow to them as the sky got darker, the evening sun beginning to set. He made a nice table arrangement in the kitchen, managing to dust off an old table cloth from one of the cabinets and cleaning all the plates and utensils again to be sure everything was spotless. He rearranged the living area with the pillows and throw-blanket on their couch, making the room look like it was out of a catalog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo towel dried his hair and pulled on a clean set of pants he'd traded for the week before and a plain red tee. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> just how close his family was, it had been nearly a year since he'd felt he Uncle so clearly in the Force. Wanting to give Hux a moment of reassurance that everything was going to be alright, he rushed back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "They're close," Kylo said, finding Hux fussing around the living room, "The house looks perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are perfect, let's get the kettle going and we can have tea ready for when they get here." Kylo guided Hux into the kitchen, "Did you tell them to land out in the field?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, I forgot to tell them where to land!” Hux’s face went pale and he dropped the pillow in his hands, “Can we still get through to them in time? Will the comm work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's brow furrowed in sympathy for Hux's state and made a placating gesture, "I think I'm close enough to reach them," Kylo closed his eyes,"It's okay, Hux, take a deep breath." He reached out for his mother, who he had the closest Force connection to. He felt her clearly and pushed images of the field laying to the rear of the property "</span>
  <em>
    <span>land here</span>
  </em>
  <span>". The message was received, he felt her love for him and excitement trickle back through the connection. It made him smile fondly. "Let's go outside to meet them," He suggested to Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got through? Good,” Hux breathed a sigh of relief. As long as this first night went well, he would probably be fine. First impressions were everything, after all. “Let’s bring lanterns, it’s getting dark. There’s some in the side shed,” Hux added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took Hux's hand, "Lanterns are a good idea." They walked outside and Kylo pulled the lanterns from the shed, handing one to Hux before they made their way to the back of the house to wait. Kylo held Hux close and gave him the occasional kiss to his cheek when he felt the anxiety swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux slipped his fingers between Kylo's, hoping that holding his hand would help him cool down a bit, "I hope they can see, I wish we had more lights so they can have a better idea of how big the field is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be alright, Hux, my Dad's a smuggler," Kylo laughed, squeezing him closer, "I'm just glad it's not raining." They stood outside for about three minutes before Kylo heard the familiar engine of the Falcon and only a few seconds longer before her aged haul dwarfed them, displacing gusts of wind. Kylo held Hux tighter and braced them against the strength of the blast and roar of the engines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was glad his hair was gelled back as it probably would have been flying all over the place if it wasn't. The gust of hot exhaust and the loud engines roaring seemed to echo across the quaint countryside around them. Hux was glad for Kylo's strong arm around his waist, holding him steady and making sure he didn't blow away. He remembered they had neighbors, then, and hoped they wouldn't ask any questions. He reminded himself again that they should probably say hello to the people whose properties were nearby at some point, but it wasn't going to happen this week for sure. Hux had to impress Kylo's family first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hum of the engine cut and it wasn't long before the ramp began to lower, sending steam billowing and backlit in the setting light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait here, I don't want you to get plowed over by my mother's haste to check I'm alright."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kissed Hux thoroughly before hurrying over to the old corellian ship, Leia was already halfway down the ramp before the engines died completely.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben!" She cried, hiking up the front of her skirts to run towards him, then, fondly, "Kylo," she corrected herself as she grew closer, Kylo closed the distance between them and bent forward to wrap her in his arms and then lifting her small frame from the ground to hug her. "I'm alright," he promised her, "I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux saw someone he did not expect to be General Organa dash out of the ship and jump on his boyfriend. She was incredibly tiny and didn’t seem at all like the fearsome rebel he had been told about as a child. Perhaps that side of her would come out when she asked about his heritage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men made their way down the ramp next, one of which was a great deal bluer and older than Kylo, so Hux decided that was probably his father. The human next to him sported the telltale sign of a Jedi: A silver cylinder hanging off of his belt. That was the legendary Luke Skywalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo set his mother down and looked up to the Falcon's ramp where his father and uncle were making their way down, Leia wasn't about to let go of him though, so he waited for them to make it toward him instead as his mother looked him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> piece of trash?!" Han shouted, pointing to the old imperial shuttle stowed just behind the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the reason I'm alive," Kylo shouted back, "But you can help us gut it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph," Han grumbled, slinging his arm around Kylo and hauling him into a crushing hug, "Glad to see you in one piece, kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was hanging back, watching the family reunion. Kylo noticed over Han's shoulder that Luke had two lightsabers clipped to his belt - the second being Kylo's own. Han released him and Kylo went to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm sorry," Kylo said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the Jedi you wanted me to be, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Rey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, a sadness and regret there that Kylo couldn't quite parse, "I shouldn't have pushed you, it was clear that the Jedi life wasn't for you, and I couldn't let go. As for Rey, I don't think she is lost, we can't lose hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, then hesitantly hugged Luke as well, "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem happy," Luke said, stepping back to examine Kylo, "That's all we ever wanted for you. Also," Luke unclipped Kylo's old saber and he placed it in Kylo's hand, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span> this at the temple, and see what happened?" He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, "Yeah, I met my hot new boyfriend," he grinned, turning on his heel to look at Hux, who was starting to seem anxious again, "Come on, I've got to introduce you to my hero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux approached nervously, eager to have Kylo holding his hand again. He wasn’t great at eye contact when it came to meeting new people and this time was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Hux,” he didn’t offer his hand to shake, not sure if it was the appropriate gesture since he was greeting three people...And maybe handshakes weren’t standard greetings in other places. He hadn’t asked Kylo what to do, only what titles they went by and he wasn’t even sure if first names were normal or if Kylo was just saying that. Then he remembered Kylo was no longer the only one in his vicinity now who could read his thoughts, and his face flushed with embarrassment, “Sorry...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo reached out for Hux sympathetically and turned so that he was facing his family with Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Luke is too tactful to ever say anything, he's gotten pretty good at blocking it out... and Mom has a connection to the Force, but she doesn't foster it, your thoughts are safe from her too. I'm the nosy one."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia took one look at the way Kylo looked at Hux and melted, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you, Hux," she said, unabashedly moving forward and wrapping her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han simply gave a nod and a, "Hey, Red. Call me Han." Luke smiled serenely, "You risked a great deal helping us, without your warning we might not have relocated swiftly enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hadn’t gotten a bear hug like this since the last time Phasma had come home from one of her long missions. He awkwardly hugged back, just relieved that she didn’t hate him. “It’s really no problem,” Hux tried to sound calm and collected, “I couldn’t just stand by and let one of my patients die, especially not by the hand of that shriveled up freak. Also, I was essentially getting kicked out of my job.” Honesty is probably the best policy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush now," Leia pulled away and reached up to pat his cheek, "Not many would have risked themselves like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I told you so,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Let's get inside before all the insects come out and eat us," Kylo redoubled his grip on Hux's hand and steered them all back around the house and inside, leaving the lanterns on the porch, "'Fresher is up the stairs, first door on the left. Mom, Dad, we have a room ready for you downstairs, on the left. Luke, we made up the spare room for you up the stairs first door on the right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if you're hungry, we defrosted some bacon and there's plenty of eggs in the conservator," Hux squeezed Kylo's hand, remembering how hungry he was since he hadn't had time to make dinner for them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like him, kid," Han said, slapping Kylo on the back and sitting down at the table making himself comfortable, "I could eat some eggs." Leia looked disapproving at her husband, a look Kylo had often earned during galas, Kylo cut in before they could get into it. "Mom, Luke? Sit, would you like some tea? Water?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea would be nice, especially after that rocky ride. Your father hasn't gotten much safer about his flyingdriving," Leia sighed and sat down. "Just water for me, if I have tea I won't be able to meditate- later," Luke told him, also walking over to sit down at the table. Hux skittered over to the teapot, filling it up with enough for more people to have tea if they wanted to. He would definitely be having a cup for sure. "How many eggs would everyone like?" Hux asked politely as he made his way to the conservator to grab the cartons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had requested the number of eggs they would like, Han cheekily had said six, Kylo helped Hux pull out the flat iron pan and started over the heat to ready for the bacon. "We should just cook up the whole package of bacon," Kylo suggested, kissing Hux on the cheek and rubbing his shoulder, "I'm going to keep this lot entertained for a bit, if you have this under control?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I should be fine, it's just bacon and eggs. Should we cut up some fruit for them to have in the meantime?" Hux kissed him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think they'd like that," Kylo said, "If it's not any trouble though,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't be, maybe just cut up some of those fruits on the counter with the Force? I'll get a bowl and some berries," Hux offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do that," Kylo said with a final shoulder rub before seating himself at the table with his family. "Where's Chewie?" Kylo asked his father as he split part of his attention to the counter and carefully dissected the fruit there to be brought to the table. Luke gave him a withering look, but refrained from lecturing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He had some business on Kashyyyk, but he sends his love," Han said, the familiar wry smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We brought as much of your wardrobe and things as we could find," Leia said, reaching out to take Kylo's hand. He took it happily, he'd missed her soothing presence, "I also brought along some herbs for the garden, the ones that are good for your skin," she added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks to Hux's quick work, I've healed up quite well," Kylo said, "But I'll be glad to have them, thank you Mom." Luke was quiet. But that was normal for him, especially when meeting new people. He was kind, but often distracted by the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's good to know you've been able to heal... Dumping you on Tatooine of all places..." Leia shook her head, "This is a good planet for you, at least. Lots of rain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Got any rivers around here?" Han asked, "How're you getting your fish?" Hux listened to the smalltalk Kylo made with his family, dumping the berries from the fridge into the bowl along with some of the fruit Kylo had already chopped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo felt a bit guilty leaving Hux alone to cook, but he was also so happy to have his family there with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you for this,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo projected toward Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I appreciate you taking care of us this way, I'm going to make it up to you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's just a simple dinner, Kylo, I'm happy to help,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought back, mixing up the fruit salad before bringing it over to the table. He quickly retreated after it was on the table to get everyone some bowls and spoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo heard the kettle boil and beat Hux to it, shutting the heat off with the Force and drawing down the mugs and tea leaves to the table followed by the kettle to let Hux focus on the still hot pan with frying eggs and bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux packed the plates with the eggs and bacon as they cooked through. Luckily they had chosen foods that would cook quickly, which he was happy about since he was hungry too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo cleared the place to his left for Hux and poured him some water over the decaf leaves in his mug, while Hux went around and dished out the food to their guests, then gratefully accepted the eggs and bacon slid out onto his plate before Hux set the now empty pan in the sink and settled into the seat next to Kylo. Kylo put a reassuring hand on Hux's knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux settled in, nervousness dissipating a bit as everyone settled into their plates. It seemed like everyone needed a hot meal today, including himself. At least it wasn't complicated so Hux knew he didn't mess it up. There was no doubt he'd work his way up to more complex things, but for now he could only cook simple meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is delicious, thank you, Hux," Leia complimented him, "After a few days of eating preserved ration soup on the ship, it's nice to get some real food." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I got the ones you like this time," Han's face scrunched up, "But yeah, you make a good egg, Red. Not too overdone, I like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo had to silently agree with the statement, Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make good eggs. He was too busy scarfing down the food though to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luke efficiently cleared his plate and leaned back, "I think I'll excuse myself, it's been a long couple days. The food was delicious, and your hospitality is welcome, thank you." He stood from the table and patted Kylo and Hux on the shoulder as he passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked up, surprised at how quick his leave was. “Don’t worry about him, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Leia whispered to Hux, picking up on his anxiousness, “He’s just not too talkative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux nodded to her, picking up his fork again and getting back to his food, “Just making sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's only tired, I promise."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo reassured with another squeeze. "Do you have anything you need brought in tonight?" Kylo asked, looking between his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "No, we'll worry about that in the morning," Leia said, all seriousness, "Though, I wouldn't mind a tour of the housee once we're done with dinner?" She leveled her gaze on Hux, "This seems like a lovely property. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux dipped his head respectfully, "I'd be glad to show you around, but I'm afraid we haven't acquired all the needed furnishings yet. This house was abandoned for over a decade, but I think it has potential. Kylo has been very good about helping me clean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux has done most of it, I've been busy gaining clientele for my fish stand," Kylo gave Hux a fond smile, "and he's going to start getting busy with his independent veterinary practice... all the cards you sent me with today were gone before my fish... and that's saying something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's good to hear, I was wondering how many medics they have out in a little town like this especially since so many people have animals," Hux told him, taking his hand after he finished up the food on his plate, "If I can get enough creditsmoney, we can build a little medic station next to the barn for people to bring their animals to me, but until then I can make house calls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like you might be one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo turned his attention to his mother, "How is everything, any Resistance news I should know about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much aside from the fact that we’ll need to be on high alert for Snoke now that he has himself a new apprentice. He’s going to start sending her on missions, which will be dangerous. He could potentially send her after Sith relics or to ambush Luke’s students on their own missions, so we’re increasing protections. Other than that, it’s been pretty normal,” Leia told him, wiping her fingers on a napkin, “Poe misses you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't expect the small flutter in his chest, a mixture of surprise and worry that Hux may think he'd lied about his relationship with Poe, "When you see him again let him know I miss him too, maybe when he has shore leave he can come here? Embarrass me in front of Hux," Kylo perked up a bit, "Hux actually came across some old- but possibly useful- First Order flimsy and holocrons and a deactivated droid that we'd like to release to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Hux nodded along to Kylo’s words, remembering what Kylo had said about Poe and how they were going to just be friends from now on. He hoped so. “Some of... Some of my father’s things,” Hux mumbled, pointing behind him to the office, “He left them here, his old datapad and everything. If you don’t want it, we can just chuck it, but I didn’t know if it would be useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia brightened considerably, "Oh! We'd be glad to take them off your hands, any information could be a great help. What did your father do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s cheeks heated up with embarrassment. He wasn’t exactly proud of what his father did and didn’t really like to talk about it. “He was a General during the old war,” Hux told her simply, picking up his tea and taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave his mother a warning glance, but she had sensed the hurt and shame it cost Hux to speak of his father. She reached out to Hux and touched him gently on the arm with understanding, "I know a little something about fathers who stand against everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe in, and have committed heinous acts...we don't need to talk about him. Thank you for setting his things aside for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux just nodded along with her, remembering that her situation hadn't been much better than his. The difference was that she was a decorated, well-respected, morally-sound person and he was a spoiled brat who had spent the last half of his life pretending he didn't see crimes all around him. And what had he paid for it? Nothing. He was here, hiding in his little shore-leave house enjoying his perfect life. Hux tried not to let the guilt get to him too much, painfully aware that Kylo was probably listening to him and remembering his thoughts were always on display. "I don't mind, we can look at them when everyone's done eating," Hux said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the time to address Hux's trauma or guilt in front of his family, he'd try to talk with Hux later when his parents had gone to bed. For the time being he projected as much calm as he could muster. "Feels like there's a storm coming kid, and I've been cooped up on the Falcon for days... I'm gonna step outside and get some moisture back in my skin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Kylo answered. "Food was good, Red. I'll be back in an hour or so," Han got up, and went to the side door, "I'll let you carry on with your Resistance business, it's all a bit too much for a scoundrel like me," he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia rolled her eyes, giving Hux a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Don't mind him, Hux." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Hux cracked a smile, Kylo's humor was very similar to his father's and the resemblance was definitely there, "I'll show you the office first since it has all the stuff you're interested in." He held Kylo's hand as he led Leia to the room. As they were a few feet from the door, a loud bang happened and Hux cringed, "Oh no, the pile must have fallen... I'll go fix it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo let Hux enter the room first, the lights automatically raised to fifty percent to illuminate the office. The old imperial RA-7 protocol droid which Kylo had believed to be deactivated seemed to have booted up and was angrily shuffling about the room, scattering flimsy and stacked holocrons about the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid bumped into a nearby desk before realizing it had visitors, it's sensors were definitely broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"||Master Brendol, there you are! It's been far too long! Something is wrong with my systems,||"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The droid's voice was more garbled and demonic-sounding than Hux had remembered as it approached him. Memories began to come back to him, days of being chased by the same droid as a little boy, the machine ordered around by his father as some sort of sick game. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"||Armitage, what are you doing awake?||"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the droid shoved into Hux's leg before he could move, clearly realizing it's own mistake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"||Where is your father? What kind of trouble have you caused now?||"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux backed in the other direction, mouth dry as a bag of sand as he desperately looked around for something to club it with. Anything to make it stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo realized Hux's distress and immediately reached out and immobilized the approaching droid with the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to glitch, some sparks scattered from its neck joint as it garbled again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"||Master Brendol will have you punished for being out of bed past curfew!||"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing Hux's desire to smash the unit Kylo wrenched the head of the unit clear off its shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to go to the 'fresher," Hux blurted, voice cracking through the silence in the room that followed Kylo destroying the droid. Before anyone could stop him, he excused himself quickly and his legs carried him to the refresher while his mind floated elsewhere, trapped in a different time. He slid down against the door, trying to catch his breath as his bare palms were met with the tile underneath him. He desperately tried to come down, trying to remind himself of where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to him," Leia whispered, giving Kylo's elbow a gentle push, "I'll tidy up this mess and set aside anything that may be useful." Kylo kissed the top of her head in thanks before releasing the severed droid with a crash and following after Hux up the stairs. The faint glow along the seam of the refresher door was shadowed in a way that showed Kylo Hux had crumpled just inside. He sat in the dark hallway, feeling the gale of Hux's emotions, trying to understand what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux?" Kylo called quietly, "may I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was busy trying to get a better handle on his breathing again and it took him a few moments before he could respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just need a minute, Kylo, don't worry," He gasped out, feeling his emotions were going crazy at the moment. No matter what mental relaxation exercises he tried, he couldn't focus on calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned against the door and closed his eyes, wishing he could siphon away Hux negative emotions and calm him. "Okay," it was so quiet, a whisper, and he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux closed his eyes, trying to piece together his new memories in this house and focus on them. He remembered the first night, almost a month ago, where he had shared a bath with Kylo; last week when he had planted his first herbs in the garden, his first holocall with Phasma a few days ago where he was finally able to catch up with his friend, being wrapped up tight with Kylo on the couch while they watched videos on the holonet, the smell of sea salt or river silt on Kylo's skin when they embraced after a long day of work...Finally, Hux began to feel calmer, his breaths evening out considerably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighed, "May I come in now?" He wanted to hold Hux against his chest and fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though he knew he couldn't fight all of Hux's battles for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hux moved over, scooting away from the door so he wasn’t hit with it. He was happy he was able to come down, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo slowly opened the door, slipped in, and quietly closed the door behind him immediately joining Hux on the floor. He pulled him into a hug, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”It’s nothing severe, Kylo. I was just overreacting like I always do,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux sighed into Kylo’s neck, taking in his comforting smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're overly critical of yourself, Hux. You're allowed to feel the way you do, it's valid. Not an overreaction."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo held Hux close and rubbed his hand along his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just feel so stupid,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux hated how a droid of all things had put him out like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Especially in front of your mom, too. She probably thinks I'm pathetic."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think she likes you," Kylo said, relaxing under Hux's returned embrace, "You just have a lot going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I guess it's just the first day,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thinks back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But there's no way I'm coming back from that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I promise you, she's only concerned about your wellbeing, she's not judging you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo straightened up a bit to look at Hux properly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We can stay up here as long as you need."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As long as that horrible droid is gone, I think I'll be okay. Once the rain stops, I think I'll go get some air and check on the animals,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux told him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't even think about dessert... I suppose I could make sweetened bread, but that's cheap... I'll definitely make some kind of tart or cake this week when I can get to the store again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, "You're going to make me fat with all your sweets," he rubbed his nose against Hux's affectionately, "and, consider the droid gone. You won't have to suffer seeing it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do too much work for that to actually happen," Hux poked Kylo's belly, the give of fat and firmness of muscle always at a perfect balance, "And thank you, I appreciate it. Hopefully your mother can use what's left of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If nothing else, it'll make good scrap," he kissed Hux's forehead tenderly, "would you like another minute up here alone? I can go down and remove the offensive bucket of bolts from your sight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I'll come with you," Hux nuzzled his nose against Kylo's cheek, "As long as it doesn't keep...Saying things, I should be fine. I just want to go out and get some air first, do you think you can show Leia the rest of the stuff in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You take all the time you need," Kylo kissed Hux's cheek and pulled away, "I'll remove the droid now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux squeezed his hand and kissed him back before standing up, “I’ll be back in a few, I just want to check on the animals and get some air. It seems like the rain has stopped, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo proceeded Hux out of the 'fresher and headed back into the office downstairs to speak with his mother and help her sift through what may be useful. Leia spared him any questions, and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was thankful for that as he collected the now decapitated droid, "I don't want Hux to have to see this again," he said, hoisting the parts over his shoulder, "Could I just throw these into the Falcon's cargo bay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Leia agreed, "I'll ask Rose to take a look at it when we get back to base. Brendol Hux's personal protocol droid likely has some useful information on it, even if it's a decade out of date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way outside, clutching his last pack of Hosnian Royals and a matchbook. Leaning up against the side of the house, Hux takes his first drag. He doesn’t normally smoke, just when his anxiety gets the better of him. Luckily he’s been able to have enough self control not to turn it into a habit. He knows it isn’t good for him, especially being a doctor, but sometimes puffing out a little blue smoke helps him calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo went around the other side of the house to give Hux his space and made his way to the Falcon. He accessed the release panel for the ramp and scaled it quickly by muscle memory alone and traversed the dark interior to the cargo bay. He dropped the droid unceremoniously into a cargo bin. Kylo took a moment to appreciate the old ship, noticing that not much had changed in his absence, and felt grateful that the childhood memories that were housed here were of a much happier variety than Hux's. For as far back as he can remember, Kylo could recall frequent outings on the old freighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wishing to be gone over long he disembarked and quickly got back inside, where his mother had already moved through half of the files left for her and had created a couple piles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia poured over the information, invigorated by the new discoveries she had already made. "Look at this, Kylo. They still used paper back then," she shook her head, smiling at the stack in front of her, "But there are plenty of digital files, too. At least those we can scan easily. If anything, we can use this information for our archives... Maybe explain things we didn't know before. A lot of it is just going to be historical, but we may find something here that would really be useful. An old plan for Starkiller Base would be great right about now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up, shuffling around the room and pushing some of the piles together, "We can move these onto the ship tomorrow, I don't want you two to have to worry about all these things anymore. We should focus on getting you two situated here, I'm glad you've got such a nice space to work with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux is spoiling me rotten," Kylo admitted with a shy smile, "He's nervous, as I'm sure you've sensed, he's not used to this sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>scrutiny</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he's wonderful," then knowing it was useless to leave it unsaid, "I love him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia gave him that deeply understood look, it was honestly unnerving, "I believe you," she reached up and patted his cheek before wrapping him up in her arms, "That poor thing has no idea what he's getting into, I'll tell your father to play nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hux gave a slight cough as he smoked his cigarette down to a nub, feeling that little buzz that helped ease his mind. Still, he felt guilty looking down at the pack. Kylo was aquatic, meaning smoke would probably hurt him more than an average person and Hux would be embarrassed for him to know he used them as an occasional coping mechanism. Hux made the decision that this would be his last pack, sighing and taking one last drag before tossing the cigarette into the dirt and putting it out with his foot. Thankfully the rain had subsided, but it was still cool and misty out, nice weather for Kylo no doubt. They could probably take evening strolls when summer came and it wasn't so cold out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, we could refurbish that imperial trash into something pretty good, Red."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux yipped when Kylo's father came out of the darkness, he hadn't even noticed he was there. Hux shoved the pack of Hosnians into his pocket quickly, "I wouldn't want to burden you with that, sir. It's a piece of junk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" Han chuckled, "Ain't nobody calls me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just call me Han, Kid," he sauntered onto the porch to lean against the house next to Hux, looking off into the darkness in the direction of the shuttle, "It only needs a tune up, and I'm not gonna leave you both here without something space worthy," Han gave Hux a curious look, "Interior may want gutted though, it looks suited for a Hutt palace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry. And uh, it's not my ship. Kylo and I were thinking of trading it in, but if you think it will be more...Economical, I suppose we can gut it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han slung his arm around Hux's shoulders in a fatherly way, then tilted his head in thoughtful agreement, "Yeah, it isn't your style," he grinned, looking back at Hux, "and hey, relax. You're doing fine, it's just a little strange having my kid’s potential mate callin’ me sir." Han released Hux and rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a handful of some river weed, "Kylo looks at you like you hung the stars,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'd rather not fly a ship that makes me look like a distant relative of Jabba the Hutt," Hux chuckled lightheartedly, heart rate speeding up when he said the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Impressing his father was probably more scary than impressing his mother in some ways, Athepians took mating very seriously it seemed, "He does? We've been trying our best to go out and do things normal people would while they're dating, but this is a bit of an unconventional setting for us. One minute we're on a real date and then the next we're home cleaning the dust out of the air system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han smiled fondly, "Unconventional dating might just run in the family, don't take it too personal," he took a weed and chewed on it for a minute, "Living with Force sensitives can be frustrating, but Kylo does his best to keep it to himself... and it seems like you two are giving each other space, that was a lesson Leia and I had to learn the hard way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bit his lip, nibbling it, one of his nervous habits. "I might have to talk about it with him, but he's very understanding," Hux told him, "It's impossible to lie to him; he's already learned about all the things I like and don't like in the span of maybe a month while the only thing I know about him is that he hates cooked fish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Han chewed on another river weed in silence, "You should talk to Luke tomorrow about the whole Force thing... in theory, you can shield your thoughts with practice... I never was much good at it, but you might have better luck." Han sighed, "I'd bet you know more about that kid than you think you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Hux smiled at that, even if it was wishful thinking, "He's going to make himself a killing at the fish market, he sells clean out every day. It can't just be the fish, he's probably a good salesman, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a smooth talker when it suits him," Han said, looking proud, "Might be better at it than me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him that. It'll go to his head." Han took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, "Nice world, lots of moisture in the air."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't, don't worry," Hux snorted, "And it seems right up your alley, yes. Kylo has greatly enjoyed it, he's trying to get me to enjoy the rain more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing's better than a good rain," Han nodded, "Kylo may need to reign in his hopes though, Leia can't stand the patter of raindrops on her head, it may just be human nature."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably, yes. It's nice, though. He opens my eyes to so many things I never would have dreamed of doing or trying. He just sees the world in a different way, it's beautiful," Hux smiled when he thought of Kylo running through the grass barefoot while he herded the animals or shoved his nose into his orange hair. He was charming in his own strange way and Hux absolutely loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han laughed, "You're pretty love-sick too. I can't say the feeling will pass," Han clapped Hux on the shoulder and moved around him to go back inside, "I'm going to take a better look at that shuttle in the morning," he promised, slipping inside and shutting the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Out of Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Hux woke up alone to the sound of Kylo chatting with his father downstairs. They must have gotten up early to get breakfast. He decided to sleep in, the stress from the night before having exhausted him a bit. He and Kylo had talked about the incident a bit before falling asleep mumbling to each other. They would talk again soon, but today was going to be filled with work for sure. When Hux woke again, he forcefully dragged himself out of bed to get ready so he could put food on the table for himself and possibly Luke and Leia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, good morning!" Luke chimed from the stove, where he was making what looked like pancakes, "I hope you don't mind. Kylo and Han set out early to fish and Kylo told us to make ourselves at home. How many griddlecakes would you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier," Hux was a little embarrassed that everyone seemed to have woken up before him, "Um, just two or three. I don't eat a lot. I'll make some tea or caf, what do you prefer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke waved his hand dismissively at Hux's apology, "Three it is, and I'd prefer tea, thank you. Han and Leia are the caf drinkers," Luke said conspiratorially, removing the cooked cakes and pouring out more batter which sizzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, same here,” Hux replied as he rifled through the cabinet. Their tea selection was really just tarine and a couple of black and green varieties. He’d had others back home, but Phasma didn’t find them in time. “What kind do you like? And speaking of Leia, did she go out too or should we put the caf on for her?” Hux filled the brewer with tea water, trying to get his thoughts together about what he wanted to do today. Now that they had more hands they could probably get more of the bigger projects around the house done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tarine will do perfectly," Luke said, turning to look at Hux, "Leia will be back shortly, she decided to start moving those old records you were kind enough to set aside to the Falcon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I should go help her with that!” He put out three cups, spooning a few tea leaves into two of them and turning on the brewer, “I’ll be right bac-“ Before Hux could finish his sentence, Leia made her way back into the kitchen, dusting herself off, “Good morning, Hux! Got all those files moved out of your office, I can’t thank you enough for those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s no problem, I would have thrown them out if I didn’t think they’d be useful to you,” Hux leaned against the counter while the water in the brewer began to boil, “How do you take your caf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With cream, thank you, but if there isn't any black is fine," Leia sat herself at the table and booted her datapad, "Forgive me a moment, I need to check in with Amilyn before we start on anything you would like some help with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll hold off then so your drink is still hot when you’re finished,” Hux replied before going to pour tea for him and Luke, “How long will your meeting be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's very considerate of you, dear, thank you." Leia considered a moment, "I shouldn't be more than a quarter hour, Amilyn likes to keep it brief." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Luke accepted the tea Hux handed to him, "Thank you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Hux nodded to Luke before taking a sip of his own tea, “Let me know how the net is, I can fiddle with the cables if it gets spotty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke platted the griddle cakes and motioned for Hux to follow him to the table, "How's that friend of yours Hux, the one who sent me that initial transmission?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing well, she tells me Snoke’s been fully immersed in his new passion project. She wishes she could say more, but even with encrypted transmissions she has to be careful,” Hux told him, nodding his thanks for the plate and sitting down, “I hope to visit with her soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded, "Rey has a powerful connection with the Force... much like Kylo's. I hope that she comes to realize Snoke isn't offering her what she wants before it's too late. As for your friend, we owe her, and you, much. Kylo doesn't like it, but he still has a part to play in all this," Luke took a bite and swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia didn't look up from her datapad, "He knows," she said to Luke, then looked over the screen at Hux, "I don't know how much Kylo has spoken to you about his involvement in the Resistance, and about his time at Luke's school... and it honestly isn't my place to tell you, but he's important. Luke and I can sense it in the Force, as does Kylo... we just don't know how he fits into everything and he's never been keen on destiny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t,” Hux says with a small frown as he swallows down a bite of griddlecake, “From what he’s told me, he just wants to stay here and essentially be out of the way from the war, which is one of the things we both wanted.” Hux took another bite of food, trying not to let his surprise show about learning of Kylo’s ‘importance’. Sure, he was powerful with the Force, but there were plenty of other students Luke was training as well. Kylo hadn’t mentioned his “destiny” with the Resistance as part of his equation of life, perhaps this was what he had argued about with his Uncle before he left? Either way, Hux was hearing two different stories. Kylo had told him he was supposed to leave the nest and make his own fate, so why was he suddenly important in the Resistance again? Did they plan to take him away when they needed him? Hux began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach, he had just narrowly escaped the Order with his life. Was being a part of the Resistance not as optional as he had once thought? Or did he and Kylo have fewer options than they originally thought?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't misunderstand me. We want that for him too," Luke said hurriedly, catching the train of Hux's thoughts, "And we'll do everything to respect your's and Kylo's wishes. I'm simply concerned that it won't be enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey will see through Snoke’s deception. He isn’t exactly what I would call pleasant company,” Hux stabbed another piece of griddlecake, “But I must admit he can be very... Persuasive. Especially when it comes to a young mind.” After all, wasn’t that what had happened to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope that she does," Luke sighed, "It's out of our hands now." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leia mostly ignored the conversation in favor of typing out a quick report for her meeting, but she did look up at her brother with obvious grief there for another loss of a gifted student, "It wasn't your fault, you know. She's just as wild as Kylo, she'll go and do as she pleases...however well or Ill intentioned she may be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is she, anyway? I haven’t seen her yet, but Kylo was sort of irked by her,” Hux asked, taking a gulp of tea that warmed his whole insides in that way that he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eighteen," Luke sighed, "Old enough to make her own decisions, and young enough to make foolish mistakes. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And still a legal adult, so there’s really nothing that can be done,” Hux sighed, knowing what that dilemma was like. He had been younger and dumber once himself, but turning eighteen had been arguably the best thing that had happened to him so far besides leaving the Order and meeting Kylo, “Sometimes people need to learn the hard way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded and ate some more, "Well, enough of that," Luke said, cheering himself up, "Han mentioned that you might be interested in learning some mind shielding techniques?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I don’t know if I’ll be any good, though,” Hux said before taking another bite of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled and sat back in his chair, "I think you may surprise yourself," he smiled into his tea, "You may just have a talent for it "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be very surprised if that were the case. If I was any good at the Force, Snoke would have had himself an apprentice a long time ago," Hux knew full well he and the Force did not mix well. His only encounters with it before Kylo involved him getting slammed into walls with Snoke's invisible powers. He never would have thought he'd be capable of any of it and didn't think that would change now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all connected to the Force, it's more obvious in some, but anyone could employ the technique I'd like to teach you. It would shield your thoughts from others more adept in using the Force. You say you are not 'good with the Force' but you seem to have some level of competency... for example, I already find your mind muted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's because I'm not thinking about anything," Hux refused to believe he was good at anything Force-related. He was smart enough to know only a select few were actually good at it, like Kylo and his family. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or you're just being defensive, idiot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain tells him. "Hopefully I'm as decent at it as you say," Hux tried to put a more positive attitude on, "Because I love Kylo, but having him read my every thought is bound to cause problems down the line somewhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see, perhaps we can work on the exercises while Kylo and Han are out fishing? They shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes to run through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That fast? Wow," Hux suppressed a little laugh, "He's going to be very confused when he comes home later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will require daily practice to keep in form, but you seem like someone who enjoys structure so you shouldn't find it difficult." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia huffed under her breath and shook her head, "Han didn't have the patience to keep it up, but I think you'll do just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux could hear Han's comeback in his mind already, maybe they were better friends than he'd thought. "Yes, I think I would be able to. Kylo will certainly offer me plenty of opportunity to practice," After all, he seemed to respond to everything Hux thought even if he didn't mean to. While Hux liked the support, he knew it would be too much eventually and he didn't want to wait until it bubbled over somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo is more sensitive to thoughts than me, but you should be afforded some privacy even from him," Luke promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just hard being that it isn't exactly a two-way street. He knows all my embarrassing stories already and he's shrouded in mystery," it was the truth, Kylo had only told him the table-levitating story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia groaned, "That was such a nightmare to smooth over," she massaged her temple as though the memory still pained her, "I have many more stories where that came from, you just ask your questions and I'll be glad to demystify his childhood for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can only imagine. Any other notable stories?" a sly smile crossed Hux's face, "Just don't tell me anything he would want to tell me himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Many," Leia said, conspiratorially, sending off her report and setting the data pad aside to give all her attention to Hux, "We'll start from the beginning, Be- Kylo has always been stubborn and hated change... he was two weeks late before I gave birth to him in orbit around Chandrila. On the Falcon of all Force forsaken places."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Two weeks late? Wow, he must have been a big baby," Hux shook his head, "And giving birth in orbit, no less... I can't even imagine." All bets for working on the house were off for the rest of the morning as Hux listened while Leia told countless stories about Kylo. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hux learned Athepians typically changed their names when they left home to find themselves which explained why his mother had called him "Ben" before, apparently his last name was changed as well. Luke respectfully left after a few stories, adding one of his own before cleaning up the kitchen and going off to meditate in the garden to connect with the planet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Things only got better for Hux when Leia pulled up a holo album of photos from Kylo's childhood. From poorly thought out haircuts from his teenage years to the most adorable baby photos Hux had ever seen, Kylo's mother had it all. He had indeed been a large baby and Hux couldn't wait to tease him about how adorable he had been when he was little. So far his favorite photo was of Kylo at age four, hanging upside down in a tree holding some kind of lizard-- He was just too cute and Hux began to see a different side of the toned hunter and warrior he knew and loved. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had been a productive morning.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kylo had shown his father around where he'd been fishing and with Han's help they managed to catch quite a few more than when Kylo went solo. Han's fish weren't as pretty as Kylo's - Han was efficient and humane in the killing of his catch, but didn't have the Force to leave their bodies seemingly perfect. They'd decided to trade the fish that Han had caught for some parts for the imperial shuttle while Kylo sold his own catch at market. As usual, Kylo sold out of his wares after only a couple hours - he'd developed a small but reliable clientele. It was mid afternoon before Kylo and Han returned to the house from their morning errands, Kylo bearing a large box of groceries and Han a crate of ship parts.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He hadn't expected the easy atmosphere and snorts of laughter from the kitchen, but it was a welcome surprise. "We're back," Kylo announced, toeing off his boots before entering the kitchen, "What's been going on in here?" He asked, finding his mother and Hux attempting to quite their laughter as a pocket holo-projector lay between them on the table, a miniature image of his younger self displayed there. Kylo -then Ben- couldn't have been older than six and was covered head to foot in swamp weeds, clutching what seemed to be a disgruntled amphibian of some variety. Kylo huffed with amusement, </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Was that taken on Dagobah?" he asked, setting the groceries down and coming to examine the holo closer, resting a hand on Hux's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was," Leia chuckled, "You were busy catching swamp creatures all day while your father and I tried to enjoy a picnic. It was one of our first outings after we moved from Chandrilla." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You were very cute when you were little," Hux looked up at Kylo, patting the hand on his shoulder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yeah, what happened?" Han teased, giving Kylo a playful jab in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was supposed to be my line," Kylo shot back at his father, smiling, "Even with my over large ears?" He asked Hux, charmed that Hux found him in any way 'cute'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop it you two," Leia shook her head, looking disapprovingly at both of them. "Of course you were, don't be silly Kylo." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hux added, taking on the same tone as Leia, "You should have seen what I looked like when I was little, I was a lot worse."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"You stop it too! I'm sure you were adorable, do you have any photos around here?" Leia whipped her head around to look at Hux quizzically. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh, I'm not sure," Hux lied, knowing full well where the only photo album they had was. Kylo didn't need to know about that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was a tiny, adorable, baby," Kylo asserted, "You should show her that photo of you and your mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, I guess that one would be okay,” Hux got up, “I’ll go get the one I have, it’s not very good quality but it’s the only one I actually like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brace yourself, " Kylo grinned, taking the seat next to the one Hux had just vacated, "I'm not exaggerating his adorableness." He said seriously to both his parents. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Han simply shook his head, the ghost of a rueful smile on his face. He was sure his father knew Kylo had thought about what his and Hux's imagined children might look like. Kylo hoped that if Hux would have their children they would take after Hux, who Kylo considered to be far more attractive than himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a short minute to hear Hux come back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux returned with the now-fixed photo of himself and his mother, laying it gently on the table, “I don’t know what age I was here, maybe a year old. My mother was young, though. Twenty-five, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia cooed entirely involuntarily and lifted a hand to her chest while the other gently picked up the photo. After a moment where she showed Han -who smiled politely- Leia lifted the image and compared it to the present Hux seated across from her, "You greatly resemble her," she said, before handing the photo back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does," Han glanced at Kylo, not needing to read his mind to know what he was already thinking, "Same eye color and everything." Hux smiled sadly at the photo once it was back in his hands, "She was beautiful, I wish you all could have met her. I was told she was kind, I'm sure she would have loved to know I've found someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The satisfactory feeling that ran up Kylo's spine at being described as Hux's 'someone' was like a drug and he reached out to touch Hux's knee under the table. Leia seemed to know better than to press for more information, "Thank you for showing us, it's a beautiful photo," she got up from the table and went over to the groceries, sorting them into categories for their stowage, "Kylo, Luke expressed an interest in running through some katas with you... should you be so inclined." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kylo smirked and squeezed Hux's knee, "Only if Hux will watch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. I don’t know what those are, though,” Hux blushed like a peach when Kylo smirked at him. Actually, this would probably be the perfect opportunity to test his mind block against Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katas are lightsaber forms. Luke and I use form V, also known as Djem So," Kylo explained, "We can run through them in the cover of the trees by the river, as to avoid any unwanted attention." Kylo tilted his head slightly, Hux's mind sounded as though it were distant and underwater, he smiled brightly, "Luke seems to have given you a lesson in mind shielding. That's rather impressive for a novice." He hoped he sounded proud, because he was. Hux would benefit from keeping his secrets... Kylo would have to learn to cope without Hux's constant conscious presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you noticed that fast?" Hux shook his head, getting up with the photo, "I'd be glad to watch you, but I agree some tree coverage will probably be best. I forgot to mention this planet does not take kindly to people on either side of the war due to old grudges. I'd like to wipe the First Order logo off that ship as fast as we can before the neighbors start suspecting things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can scrub it off today, I want to give her a good look anyway... and I don't want any trouble for you because of the insignia," Han offered. Kylo looked to Hux for the go ahead, as it wasn't Kylo's ship to do with as he pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would appreciate it, I don't want the neighbors to report us. They will if they think we're enemy sympathizers," Hux sighed, "Any way I could help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han dismissed Hux's offer of help, "I won't deny Kylo any opportunity to show off for you," he chuckled. Kylo didn't even have it in him to object, it was true, he just wanted to impress Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Hux tried not to look too embarrassed, "I'll just make myself another tea, then. Kylo, do you have a good spot in mind outside?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think about where I caught you that fish would be good," he looked at his mother, "You said you brought my wardrobe?" </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"We did. It's still on the Falcon, on your old bunk," Leia said, mid way through putting the perishable items into the conservator.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> "I'll wait till you have your tea, Hux, and then I can introduce you to the Falcon and get dressed in something more appropriate for lightsaber sparring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan," Hux flicked the switch on the brewer again before grabbing himself a cup from the cabinet and setting it on the counter, helping Leia put away the rest of the groceries. Once his drink was prepared and the groceries were put away, they all dispersed from the kitchen to do their separate tasks. Leia and Han went off to take care of Hux's ship while Hux followed his boyfriend out to the Falcon, a strong and powerful ship to say the least. Hux had heard the stories, but it was so much more impressive in real life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled Hux along beside him all the way to the Falcon's belly where he engaged the loading ramp, "I think you'll like her," he said to Hux as the ramp lowered with the whine of hydraulics, "There's a lot of history on this ship... did I ever tell you I was born on her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mother told me," Hux chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed with amusement, "That poor woman," then he scrunched his nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably made on this boat too, best not to think about that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kylo took a few steps up into the Falcon and looked back over his shoulder, "Tour first then change, or change first than tour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess change first, I want you to be comfortable," Hux suggested. Also, he was curious to see Kylo's other outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My old bunk is this way," Kylo raised the lighting and took a left along the Falcon's circular hall, past the engineering station and rear cargo bay then into the small crew quarter's cabin, "My parents did a bit of renovation after I was born," Kylo said, allowing Hux to come into the small space filled with Kylo's belongings, "This used to be the only crew quarters with three bunks, but they flipped the secondary hold into another crew space for them," Kylo chuckled, "Chewie usually takes this space now, when my dad is off on his own misadventures without mom." </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was something about having Hux in this space that made Kylo want to devour him. The way Hux was gazing about the space and soaking it all in. It was all a little too much. Kylo felt that he was finally sharing a private part of himself, his history, with Hux in the same way that he’d been exposed to Hux’s own past over the last several weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Was all Hux could say as he followed Kylo down the halls of the ship. He wasn't connected to the Force, but he could just feel the history in this ship's walls, "There's just so...Much. I can see why this ship is so important to your family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the room, Kylo gently pressed Hux up against the bulkhead and tilted his head down into the crook of Hux's neck to breathe him in. "I'd like to kiss you, if that would be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a pleased sigh when Kylo pressed him against the divider, "Go ahead, I know you've probably been waiting all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo growled into Hux's neck and kissed him there first, encircling Hux's waist with his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrations of the growl against his sensitive skin make Hux's legs feel boneless. He was glad Kylo had his arms wrapped around him so he didn't fall. He had begun to notice Kylo's habit of kissing his neck which seemed relatively normal, but he remembered seeing a bite mark scar on Leia's neck when they were talking earlier. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Weird question, but do Athepians typically perform mating bites?" Hux asked as Kylo lovingly attacked his neck with hot kisses. He hoped he wasn't ruining the moment with his scientific questions again, but it was something he was wondering about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kylo answered between kisses, moving to Hux's jaw, "I won't bite you if you don't want me to. I know that isn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing," then he huffed with amusement at his own presumptions in the heat of the moment, "Assuming of course you want to mate with me, there's no pressure for that. I can be content with just this." Kylo found Hux's lips and pressed his own against them and opened them to lick into Hux's mouth. He groaned at the taste of tea still sharp on Hux's tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mating is like marriage for you, right?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux let out a moan when Kylo's tongue probed into his mouth. He let his hands wander, running up and down Kylo's sides and over his back. At this rate, Luke would probably be waiting longer than he thought to have a lesson with Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Essentially,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo couldn't focus enough to elaborate further with everything about Hux flooding his senses. He knew he needed to calm down, but maybe after a few more kisses. A few turned into a handful, but he managed to pry himself away from Hux long enough to catch his breath and get his bearings again. Kylo noticed he'd managed to upset Hux's hair and chucked, fluffing his fringe into a semblance of what it had looked like pre-snog, "Guess I better get dressed, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Hux's voice was breathy and he shifted a bit to hide the arousal that had bloomed up in his pants, "I'm interested to see what the rest of your wardrobe looks like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo turned and rummaged through the crates stacked up on the bunks, using the Force to determine which held what he was looking for, fortunately the outfit he'd had in mind wasn't buried too deep, "Here we go," he said, he withdrew the small crate and opened it, the tunic and matching pants were folded inside beneath some of his other 'Jedi' robes. He pulled the dark gray and black fitted robes out and handed them to Hux while he resealed the crate and set it back on the bunk, "I think you'll like these," he said, grinning, "they make my ass look nice, or at least that's what I've been told." Kylo started to strip in front of Hux, enjoying the knowledge that Hux liked what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Hux petted his hand over the fabric, the leather and cloth feeling nice and cool under his fingertips. The best part was that they carried Kylo's scent. He wouldn't be able to tell how they made his ass look until they were on him, but the pants were tight-looking and fitted (probably for flexibility) and he was excited to see them on Kylo, "You really are going to torture me with these, hm? How am I going to sit still?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider it payback for our dinner date," Kylo teased as he took his pants from Hux and stepped into them, the familiar clothes made him feel more like himself then he had since being abducted by Snoke. Once he'd gotten the pants he stood there for Hux's approval, "How do I look?" He did a slow spin for Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're looking like I don't want to leave this ship just yet," Hux teased back, lightly brushed his fingers against Kylo's thigh, "Looks like I'm going to have to grab my datapad or something to read while we're outside or else I'm going to end up distracting you with my thoughts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My uncle might thank you for distracting me.I'm a bit faster than him," Kylo boasted, taking his tunic from Hux to slip it on before reclipping his saber to the new belt, "I think my boots are here somewhere," Kylo mused, looking around at the crates, "Ah," they were sitting off to the side, half buried, he pulled them on and then kissed Hux once more, "Let's give you a proper tour of the place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Hux gave him a peck on the cheek, glancing down at his saber while he began to follow Kylo around the ship, "I forgot you were probably old enough to have one of those, probably good we have some kind of weapon to protect us at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could take it apart and show you how it works tonight if you want," Kylo offered,  taking Hux by the hand and leading him through into the main living space, "Here's the dejerik table, I'd like to teach you to play at some point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those both sound like fun ideas," Hux smiled, looking down at the board, "Bet I could beat you if I learned how to play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep up with your mind shielding techniques, I'm sure you will " Kylo laughed,  "Don't get cocky though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I think I'd be pretty good once I learn how it works. I'm very good at games," And if he got cocky and shot his mouth off, Kylo's dominant urges would come out again which Hux loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo raised a questioning eyebrow, "You like that, do you," he purred, "You're going to be quite fun to fuck once you’ve agree to it." Kylo licked his lips and forced himself to keep giving the tour, concluding in the cockpit where he explained some of the custom alterations from the original design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being told he'd be fun to fuck only made the blood rush to Hux's groin even more. His erection flagged during the rest of the tour, but he still couldn't get the idea out of his head. What would it be like when they finally had sex? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were finished with the tour, Hux followed Kylo out of the ship and his curiosity about Kylo's Jedi training renewed. He could probably take notes on his datapad while Kylo practiced, and it would give him the perfect reason to stare at Kylo for however many standard hours this took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bit out of practice," Kylo admitted, retracting the Falcon's loading ramp, "I'm going to go find my uncle, and we'll be by the river warming up, if you want, you can grab a blanket and a book or a data pad if you'd like to meet us over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, that was what I had in mind," Hux gave him another kiss, "I'll get nice and comfy. There should be some old outdoor chairs around the house somewhere, maybe in the basement storage? Father used to like sitting outside in them during the summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded, "I'll grab one for you... don't want you to carry more than you can reasonably hold and trip over a root or something," he gave Hux a smile and went in search of a chair, finding one folded up in the shed. He grabbed it and quickly set out to find Luke, sensing him through the Force. It seemed that Luke had also decided the cover of dense trees made for an appropriate training zone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke hummed, sensing Kylo's approach, "What's the chair for?" He asked, not opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I invited Hux to watch," Kylo said, setting the chair down and folding it out near a large tree growing along the river bank, "he's never seen anything like a lightsaber sparring match... he has no idea how fast I can move or how high I can jump if properly motivated... I just want him to know what he's getting into."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled good-naturedly, “So you’re looking to impress him, hm? I hope you don’t think I’ll be going easy on you, now. We haven’t practiced in awhile, I want to see how you’ve improved since you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, "Maybe, but mostly I don't want to scare him... and I've hardly improved,  I've got no one to spare with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a very scientific-orientated person, I think he’ll enjoy studying your fighting style, but if he seems upset afterward you might want to talk with him about it. As for studying alone, don’t underestimate the value of training by yourself. You can learn a lot during your individual journey through life,” Luke explained as he watched Hux appear from the house, blanket and datapad in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there," Luke called, standing up with a friendly wave toward Hux, "Leia had her chance to embarrass Kylo this morning, and now I'll have my chance," he teased, brushing off some of the fallen leaves from his robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo only shook his head and unclipped his saber, "Let's warm up first, I haven't used this thing in months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another fun time for me then,” Hux waved back, deciding to throw Kylo a bone, “But I do wonder if it’s you who will end up embarrassed, I’ve seen Kylo put on quite a good defense myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke only laughed and unclipped his own saber, "I see why you like him," he told Kylo, igniting his green saber. The hum buzzed ominously off the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo winked at Hux and ignited his own saber, the blue blade crackling to life to join the hum of Luke's, while Kylo settled into a solid stance, blade tilted and at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought the blade forward, parallel to his torso and made some quick and practiced swings in time with his uncle, slowly rotating in a circle,  almost like a dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hux breathed from his place on the chair, wrapping his blanket around himself as he began typing some notes into his datapad. He decided this could be a very interesting study into the Jedi and their fighting techniques. Obviously he could never publish anything he wrote down, but it would be nice to have in his personal collection of notes. It would probably also help him understand Kylo better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling centered and reacquainted with his lightsaber, Kylo finished the form warm up and twisted the blade in a wild arc and back flipped away from Luke to adopt a offensive stance, "I'm ready," he said, trying his damndest to ignore Hux's sparks of awe emanating from across the small clearing of trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so," Luke agreed,  with his own flourish of green blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux watched as Luke charged Kylo, flinching slightly when their two blades clashed together. Kylo was quick to make a comeback, gaining some ground with a few carefully planned swishes that pushed his Uncle back a few feet. Hux wished he could slow the moment down, take the time to draw each position so he could study them later, but sadly he would just have to try to remember it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, "I've missed this," he admitted over their locked blades, before twisting away once more and swinging his blade in quick succession against Luke's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll always be welcome at the temple, Kylo... no need to stay, but the students could benefit from sparing with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kylo's turn to parry and block Luke's slashes, all the while enjoying himself more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was able to take a quick video clip of the match to add to the file, saving it before returning to his carefully planned notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have still yet to find a student as old as you, we still only have younglings for now. They’re all growing nicely, though. Vikrey is going to be quite powerful when he’s older,” Luke twisted again, using the Force to push hard against Kylo’s blade with his own, a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vikrey? Good kid," Kylo commented, focused on applying just enough of the Force to rid himself of their crossed sabers without unintentionally hurting his uncle, it was a delicate balance to strike. Kylo shifted his grip and spun out of the stalemate after pushing Luke back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," Luke said, breathing more heavily, "But your technique could be better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo never minded constructive criticism, "Show me again?" He asked, lashing out again to lock the sabers together as they had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke demonstrated the move again, moving a little slower so Kylo could see, "Try to relax your shoulder and put the power into your elbow. That might help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo did as instructed, and found it was easier to break Luke's hold, "Better?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Much," Luke smiled, "I think we can increase the speed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded in agreement, and picked up the pace of his strikes and avoided some of the more showy spins and twirls that required more dextrality but came at the cost of leaving yourself open to the more simple and basic maneuvers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux studied them closely as they moved on, mesmerized by the movements and the sheer power it all required. It looked like some kind of dance, even, and Hux couldn’t deny that Kylo looked good. It wasn’t just that his ass did look amazing in those pants, it was knowing how strong Kylo really was. Before long, Hux’s cock was growing interested once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried on for a standard hour or so, both agreeing to call it a day when they were both breathing heavily and soaked through with the sweat of their exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go back to the house and clean up, give you two some space," Luke said, patting Kylo on the shoulder, "If you would like, we can do this exercise again tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded enthusiastically, "I think that would be wise," he said, catching his breath and reclipping his saber to his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded and turned to pick his way back through the trees and to the house. Kylo turned his attention back to Hux, "What did you think?" he wondered, making his way closer to Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked up when Kylo approached, his datapad full of notes, “Impressive, to say the least. I hope you don’t mind, but I took notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned over Hux in his chair and looked down his nose at the data pad, smiling, "Oh? And what do your notes say?" Kylo teased, kneeling down at Hux's feet and resting his chin on Hux's knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just studying you," Hux blushed when he saw that familiar glint in Kylo's eye, glad for the blanket over his lap that hid his arousal, "It was interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scoffed playfully and nuzzled his face into Hux's thigh, "It doesn't upset you that I can do all of that?" It was impossible to keep the worry from his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not really. I'm more impressed than anything, and relieved I have you here to protect me," Hux moved back a bit, Kylo's face getting dangerously close to his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you feel that way, I don't ever want you to be scared of me," Kylo paused his nuzzling, "My uncle isn't coming back, and my parents aren't going to come looking... if you want me to-" Kylo gestured to Hux's disguised erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Hux blushed, pulling the blanket tighter around him, "And I'm not scared of you, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you want me to," Kylo huffed with amusement, glad that Hux wasn't afraid like some of his past partners had been, "or if you want to ignore it, I will too."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We're out in the open, Kylo,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought back in a whisper like anyone was listening to what was in his brain to begin with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We should at least go somewhere else."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo perked up, "Is that a yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking yes, but you better not make me scream or anything. Your parents are going to think I'm a nutcase," Hux insisted, fingers digging into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo got up quicker than he'd care to examine and offered Hux his hand, "River?" he asked, thinking of the place furthest from the house yet closest covered location he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't it be cold?" Hux asks, letting Kylo help him up, "Or can you keep me warm?" </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This would be the first time Kylo would really watch him take his clothes off, so Hux was nervous to say the least. At least he'd gotten over his fears about Kylo not finding his cock adequate, so it would probably be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been warm today, considering... and we'll keep to the shallows where the temperature should be more agreeable to you, but yes, I'll keep you warm." Kylo smiled with predatory intent, he wanted to try tasting Hux, the idea was mouth watering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that sounds fine,"  Hux let Kylo lead him away from the house. Skinny dipping sounded fine to him, and Kylo would probably palm him up or something. He also hoped to have his nipples played with, something he still desperately wanted to try with Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo filed that idea away, and made quick work of picking a path through the trees and only quickened more once he heard the familiar sound of the running water. He slowed once the river came into sight and released Hux's hand to start stripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You coming in?" He teased, pulling his sweat damp tunic over his head and flinging it over a nearby branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, just give me a moment," Hux started to undo the snaps on his shirt, glancing up at Kylo's tunic, "What will we wear back if we're all wet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo paused, pants half down his thighs, then shrugged, "I'll smuggle you back in the house... or maybe it will start raining and it won't matter." He couldn't see why being wet would be a problem, but then that might be his Athepian half talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked off his boots and slung his pants over the same branch before eagerly stepping into the water, watching Hux hungrily as he slowly peeled away his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt a great deal smaller and definitely colder without all his clothes, his semi-hard cock pressing against his thigh as he quickly made his way into the water to escape Kylo's gaze, bringing his hand to his mouth instantly to stifle his squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kriffing cold! Warm weather my ass!" Hux hissed, his nipples hardening as the breeze blew over his top half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, not unkindly, before spinning around and bracing his back against the bank, lifting his knees up and taking Hux's wrist to gently encourage him down to straddle Kylo's waist, "Come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux clammored onto him, trying to chase some form of warmth and covering his chest with a wet arm, the wind not doing his shocked skin any favors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we going to do?" Hux asked, his teeth chattering. He was curious what this position meant, surely not...? They hadn't discussed that and Hux wasn't prepared at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled Hux close against him, Hux's peaked nipples at the perfect height for Kylo to lick and suck. Kylo breathed over a sensitive nipple and looked up at Hux,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Do you want this?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered, dragging his warm hands over Hux's flanks in an effort to stave off the chill of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," So they were starting slow, that was good. Hux was ready to try anything as long as there was some sort of warning or question to answer beforehand, which Kylo was quite good at. Hopefully they would get to a point in their relationship one day where they would have established rules, probably after more experiences together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo growled happily and laved his tongue over Hux's nipple before closing his lips around the sensitive nub to suck, humming with delight. If this didn't warm Hux up, Kylo wasn't sure what would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux moaned when Kylo pressed his hot mouth over his sensitive bud, hands reaching out to steady himself by holding Kylo's sides, "Fuck, that feels so good..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to sense the pleasurable sensations coursing through Hux. Kylo noted that the water indeed felt a little cool... he redoubled his efforts to warm him as he moved to Hux's other nipple. "You're so incredibly hot and I don't know what I did to deserve you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's hands found Kylo's hair, not gripping tight enough to hurt and just enough to hold him. He bit back a loud groan when little electric pulses of pleasure shot through him at Kylo spoiling him with his mouth, "I could say the same about you, I don't know many people who would do this for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to do a lot more," Kylo offered, reopening his eyes to gaze up at Hux, he released Hux's nipple, "Could I suck you off?" Kylo asked breathlessly, "I'd really like to have you in my mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay," Hux took a moment to consider the logistics of it before he remembered Kylo was adapted to the water. He was erect again and needed his release anyway, he may as well see what a blowjob was like, "Just be careful, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise I'll mind my teeth," Kylo swore, hardly believing that Hux consented so easily and eagerly despite any nerves, "Thank you," Kylo said, sincerely, before gripping Hux's thighs to keep him in place as he slipped below the water and took a deep breath with his gills, the first one always tickled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo closed his second eyelids and considered Hux's very handsome cock before sliding further down the bank so he could nuzzle at the junction of his thighs,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Let me know if you don't like anything and I'll stop,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he informed Hux, before licking along the sensitive inside of Hux's thigh and sucking there just as he'd done to Hux's nipples. He just wanted to ease the tension in Hux's muscles before moving onto Hux's cock... he knew that if Hux was relaxed he'd enjoy the experience more. Every sense was hyper attuned to Hux and he waited to gauge how well Hux liked or disliked the sucking and love bites on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange to hear his own needy moan echo into the forest, but he supposed he had agreed to do this outside to shield Kylo's family from their antics. Hux didn't know why he'd thought they could go a few days without sex of any kind, but the heavenly way Kylo ravished his thighs told him exactly why he wasn't capable of waiting. The more they did this, the more he realized why there really wasn't any going back to his prudish tendencies. Kylo was careful and patient with him, but he was powerful and...persuasive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every passing day Kylo was chipping away more at the staunch ideas and oppressive mannerisms Hux was raised on. Hux could blame some things on Kylo's hormones, but whether he liked it or not his body often reacted to Kylo in more ways than one and he realized how easy it was becoming for Kylo to bed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teased his own nipples, wanting to reach down and stroke himself but knowing Kylo probably wouldn't let him. He liked taking control in these situations and Hux was so inexperienced he carefully planned when he actually tried to turn Kylo on like he had with the bowl of berries. That had been fun, but they'd also worked themselves up at the restaurant beforehand, so it didn't really count. He was excited to feel what it was like to have his dick sucked, though, and he was happy Kylo hadn't made any comments about his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave a very light nip to the little patch of worried flesh he'd been lavishing attention and admired the effect of the bruising skin. Hux was teasing his own nipples above him, slightly distorted by the water, and resisting reaching a hand down to stroke himself... thinking Kylo wouldn't allow it. He was right to think so too, Kylo wouldn't. But Hux had relaxed and seemingly acclimated to the water's chill enough that Kylo felt he could proceed. Not wanting Hux to jump out of his skin Kylo started slowly, telegraphing his intentions by ever so gently licking Hux's shaft from root to tip. Kylo couldn't help but appreciate just how delicious Hux tasted, and he hummed appreciatively when he took the head of Hux's cock into his mouth and tasted the salty precum that leaked there. With a groan, Kylo took one hand and wrapped it around the base of Hux's erection  and with his other he reached down to squeeze his own neglected cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kylo brought his mouth to Hux's cock, he shivered with need, groaning louder than he'd meant to. The sensation was amazing and Kylo's mouth on his cock felt like the most pleasant, otherworldly sensation he had ever felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt it when Kylo moved his hands away from his body, using a combination of the Force and relying on the buoyancy of the water to keep him balanced. The water itself was no longer shockingly cold as his body got used to the temperature, the pull of the river's current and the soothing water feeling wonderful on his skin. Kylo's body was warm, too, his thermal tissue saving Hux from freezing once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kylo sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, Hux's back arched and he struggled not to buck his hips forward. It felt so kriffing good and he didn't think he would last long at all. His face heated up when he thought of the other possibilities when it came to underwater sex with Kylo. If Kylo could "breathe" for him like he had mentioned...Could they technically have sex...Under the water? The idea of Kylo dragging him into the water, his ideal habitat, and fucking the life out of him was intoxicating and Hux knew they would have to try it sometime when he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was practically projecting his thoughts straight into Kylo's head. The idea of pulling Hux under the water to do with as he saw fit put him dangerously close to cuming... and he had only just started. Kylo wanted to make this last, wanted to savor the moment and Hux's untempered desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo squeezed the base of his dick to stave off his excitement and dove forward to fully encompass Hux's throbbing erection, groaning as the head slipped into his throat. He traced his tongue along the base of Hux's cock in a way he personally enjoyed to see if Hux would like it to, before slowly hallowing his cheeks and pulling part way off Hux, only to plunge hungrily forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kriff!" Hux wailed with pleasure as Kylo worked magic over his cock with his tongue, not caring if he woke the whole forest with his moans. Hopefully they were far enough away from any houses that nobody would hear him besides the forest beasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kylo tried different tricks on him, Hux had to hold onto the bank in order to keep himself grounded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Want to fuck your fucking throat, feels so good, Kylo..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled around Hux's cock, relaxed his throat and released his hand which had been adding some extra stimulation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do it,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo encouraged, drunk on the idea of Hux taking his pleasure from Kylo's mouth. He ran his newly freed hand to tease his fingers along Hux's flank and reached around to tentatively stroke along Hux's tight balls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"you're not going to hurt me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you sure? I don't know how long I'm going to last,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was true, Kylo had barely touched him but he'd been hard on and off for hours and he needed to cum. He just hoped Kylo would let him return the favor, it didn't seem fair to leave Kylo high and dry after he took his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo nearly chocked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't think you'd be interested in trying yourself,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squeezed his own cock harder to keep himself from any embarrassment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"but I would very much like that if you want to experiment."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It only seems fair. Besides, I've got to learn sometime," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux thinks back, trying to balance himself on top of Kylo again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't need to do or learn anything you don't want to, but I won't stop you from putting your mouth on me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo opened his throat and pressed Hux's hips forward, swallowing Hux completely and moaned happily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just tell me if you need me to stop," Hux replied, getting a good hold on the bank before testing a thrust into Kylo's mouth, wanting to get more of those moans out of him since they felt amazing around his cock. It took him a few moments to get his bearings, but after a few more test-thrusts he got into a rhythm that made his chest flutter with pleasure as his dick pumped into the warm wetness of Kylo's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Never going to want you to stop,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo assured, petting along Hux's thighs and humming eagerly from Hux's new found confidence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you like this,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo slipped his hand around Hux's ass and gently traced his hand over his perineum and ghosted over his tightly furled hole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd like to touch you here, is that okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's pucker twitched as Kylo's finger brushed over it lightly, "F-Fuck, yes, just...  Be gentle, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's touches only spurred him on as he continued to pillage his throat, the heavenly pressure of it making Hux feel like he was going to go over the edge any minute now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Always," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo promised, more assertive with his touches, not so aggresive as to breach him, but firm enough to be felt as he rubbed eager tight circles around Hux's rim,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "It's going to feel so good when you let me fuck you here," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, groaning at the thought. Kylo sighed, exhaling bubbles in his excitement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Want you to cum for me, want to taste you again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a string of unrestrained moans as Kylo massaged his hole, his words going straight to his cock. Hux's fingers dug into the grass lining the riverbank, panting with need as he increased his speed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"'Going to cum." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his only warning before he sped up his thrusts, chasing the orgasm that was just out of reach. After a few more deep pushes into Kylo's throat, Hux was going over the edge, not able to help it as his thighs clenched around Kylo's head while he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo held Hux steady and drank hungrily at all Hux gave him, humming all the while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You did so good,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo praised, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't need to move away, take it easy, I'm enjoying myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo waited for Hux to come back down and re-inhabit his body, very proud of him for setting aside his prudish tendencies and finally letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took a few moments to come down. Even though he knew Kylo could breathe underwater, he still felt weird holding him underneath the surface for too long after he was done and raised himself up on the bank by his arms so Kylo could slide out from underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Kylo," Hux stood up in the water, stretching his legs and feeling wobbly, having to grab the bank for stability again, "That felt amazing, I'd love to do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo surfaced, and smirked with satisfaction at how wrecked Hux appeared and felt through the Force. He slid up against Hux's leg and wrapped his arm around his thigh and kissed one of his bruised love bites with adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he said, gazing up through his wet lashes at Hux, "You don't need to say it back, but I want you to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love him too”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux's mind produced the thought before he even had time to think about it, which meant it was true, "Well, there's your answer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down to pet Kylo's wet hair, admiring how pretty he looked in the water, "You might have to carry me back, my legs feel boneless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart felt like it could burst with happiness, he closed his eyes and kissed Hux's leg again before pulling him back down into the water and onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, "I'll carry you wherever you want," Kylo nuzzled into Hux's neck again, "but I'm not ready to share you with my family yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's breath hitched in his chest when Kylo brought him into his lap, his spent cock brushing against Kylo's thigh, causing him to wince. He reached down to adjust himself, not wanting himself to get overstimulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I'd like to impress you with my water sex abilities, I'm afraid I haven't got any," Hux joked, "So if you want your dick sucked, we might have to go back on land."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"”M not interested in being impressed," Kylo chuckled, holding Hux more tightly, "I need a moment to calm down before I let you try anything with me." Kylo thrust up against Hux's back to let him feel just how hard he was for him, "Just another moment like this and we can get out of the water,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I don't mind," Honestly, Hux just wanted to make Kylo happy. Even though Kylo had told him endless times it was okay to stop when he wanted to, he still felt like he had to pay Kylo back for pleasuring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also wasn't like he didn't want to suck his cock either; he was excited to try it, but there was the lingering fear that he would choke or it wouldn't be good. Kylo had made it look easy and had Hux cumming in no time, but Hux was worried he would end up having to use his hands at some point if he couldn't get him off with his mouth. Despite his insecurities, he wanted to learn eventually and experimenting was really the only way to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I honestly like the combination of mouth and hands," Kylo rumbled into Hux's neck, "and we do this at your pace... whenever you want to stop is when we stop. I can deal with this by myself if needed," the idea though, of not cumming just by the mere idea of Hux wanting to suck him off was a ridiculous notion, "Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" Kylo asked, wanting to make sure he didn't push Hux further than he wanted to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet,” Hux rested his head against Kylo’s, “Can I tell you while we’re doing it? I’m probably going to kark it up anyway, but at least you like my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll warn you," Kylo kissed Hux's pulse then gently helped Hux up off his lap to stand in the shallows and stood himself before gracefully stepping out of the river and helping Hux out as well, "Would you like for me to stand and you kneel,  or should I grab that blanket and lay down for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, er, whatever you want," Hux stretched out his legs a bit, glad to be back on land, "Maybe with you standing up, my legs are really wobbly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he smiled and took Hux's hand and chose a tree that had soft mossy surroundings to lean against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled Hux against him and kissed him thoroughly with a moan, "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux smiled into the kiss, rubbing Kylo's back as they shared the little moment of passion, "No need to thank me, you deserve it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't, though" Kylo insisted, then broke the kiss, "I'd like to see you on your knees," he groaned, sliding his hands up along Hux's bare arms as he leaned more fully against the old tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll try that," Hux gave Kylo another kiss before slowly dropping to his knees on the soft, thick moss which felt nice underneath him. His hands reached up to graze over Kylo's legs, testing the strong muscle of his calves and thighs as he studied his cock which was as unique and magnificent as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blueish green head leaked precum and Hux leaned in to lick it up before he even grabbed his dick. It was salty, as expected, but not too bad. He was tempted to nibble Kylo's thighs, they did look very biteable after all, but he probably wouldn't do it right. He filed the idea in brain for later though, it might be useful when he had more experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Kylo exhaled, transfixed by the sight and feel of Hux knelt before him. That tongue was sinful. Kylo traced Hux's cheekbone and caressed along his brow up to his forehead where he combed back Hux's mussed hair. He nodded his approval and canted his hips forward encouragingly with a shaky sigh, "Again?" he prompted, "that felt amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux nodded and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock before he tried again, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock again and sucking the head into his mouth. He remembered what Kylo had told him when he was having his eggs...Something about enjoying the feeling of Hux's thumb rubbing over his slit. Hux attempted to replicate the motion with his tongue, flicking it over the tip of Kylo's cock and staring up at him to catch his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's knees went weak and he had to tear his hand away from Hux's hair to claw at the bark of the tree to keep from forcing Hux further down his cock. The sensation of Hux's clever tongue slipping over and through the slit of his glans was devastating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted and scrambled for purchase against the tree, keening embarrassingly at Hux's attentions, "If I weren't a mind reader, I'd suspect you were lying about your inexperience," he gasped. Kylo worried this would be a very short encounter if he couldn't pull himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”I just learn fast,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought proudly when he realized how much easier it was to bring Kylo to the edge than he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”The benefits of taking constant notes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to ruin things by making Kylo cum too soon, changing direction to lick Kylo from base to tip and enjoying the grooves and bumps along his shaft that made his cock distinctly Athepian. He tried to imagine how the texturing would feel when Kylo was in his ass, giving a little shudder of excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sucked Kylo’s cock back into mouth again, trying to see how much he could take and sadly having to stop about halfway down before he gagged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Fuck, sorry. I don’t think I can take it all, yet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo licked his lips and hazard slipping a hand back into Hux's hair, "You're doing so well," Kylo thrusted forward in tiny circles, careful to keep his movements shallow. He was leaking obscene amounts of precum, and he wondered if that would be normal when he interacted with Hux in all their encounters... it certainly seemed that way so far. "I'm so lucky to have such a clever partner," Kylo praised,  "You'll get better at taking me deeper with practice... try squeezing my testicles, I like that, you can even pull a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux took the compliment, admiring Kylo's willpower. He was truly struggling to hold back from fucking into his mouth, but he was doing a good job of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, let's try that. I might be into it too if you want to try it on me next time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux focused on maintaining a good pace as he bobbed his head on Kylo's cock, his hand roaming downward until he found Kylo's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze that Kylo seemed to enjoy judging by the look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued on, experimenting a bit with tugging them and squeezing them with different amounts of pressure, even going so far as to rub a finger along his perineum. Hux had often felt guilty masturbating over the years, but when he did indulge himself it was one of his favorite places to touch. Now that he was becoming more confident with his body and sex in general, none of this really felt wrong anymore, which he was happy about. Who was he to let people tell him this was bad when it felt so karking good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo blustered, heart pounding and hand clenching more tightly into Hux's hair, "I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want. Just, please don't stop." Kylo's knees shook. The tight wet heat of Hux's mouth and tongue licking sweetly at his slit, one hand stroking his shaft and the other tentatively squeezing his sack made his vision dance and his legs and hips tremble with the effort to not roughly take his pleasure. It was the sweetest torture and Hux had him climbing higher and higher with every lap of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm close," the warning was breathy and desperate, his muscles taught and quivering for his impending release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux backed off from Kylo's head for a bit while he considered what to do, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses along his shaft while he thought about it. Kylo's precum hadn't tasted bad while Hux was sucking him off, and he sure was leaking a lot of it from what Hux was experiencing. He also knew Kylo typically produced a lot of ejaculate which could be hard to swallow since he hadn't done this before. Hux decided they could compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do it on my face,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux told him, planning to pull off when Kylo warned him. He zeroed in on his glans now, trying to bring him even closer to the edge while he played with Kylo's balls, tugging on them again like Kylo had told him he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded his understanding and took himself in hand, stroking in time with Hux's suckling, and anxious to see Hux's face covered in his spend, "Just like that," Kylo commended as he felt the coil of his pleasure grow tight, "Stars, your-" Kylo knew his face was contorted by unmasked rapture but he didn't care, Hux had no idea just how good he was, his observant nature serving him well. Hux pushed Kylo to the edge, looking up at Kylo through his pale eyelashes, "Fuck, I'm-" He pulled away from Hux's perfect mouth with a sob of effort and pressed the head of his cock against Hux's cheek as he gave his cock the final strokes that coaxed out his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's hand gripped Kylo's tight balls as he pulsed, coating Hux's cheek and slightly parted lips with his cum, as Kylo sobbed and choked out groans of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's little pink tongue darted out the second the hot rush of fluid made contact with his cheek, tasting Kylo's release and attempting to look sultry while doing so. He let go of Kylo's balls in favor of wiping up the mess on his cheek with his fingers, looking up at Kylo through his lashes while he tasted more of the spend. He probably wouldn't lick it all up, but it didn't taste awful and Kylo would probably enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final weak contraction of his orgasm left Kylo wreaked, panting against the tree and looking down at the alluring picture Hux made with half hooded eyes, "You're karcking perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux said over his fingers when Kylo complimented him, using his free hand to shove his tousled hair out of his face since it started to get plastered down with sweat, "I'm glad you enjoyed my mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo coughed, laughing. "'Glad you enjoyed my mouth'," Kylo echoed disbelievingly back at Hux who was debauched perfection at his feet, "Enjoyed is an understatement," Kylo offered Hux his hand to help him up off the mossy ground, "Let's clean you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I like being helpful," Hux blushed, following Kylo to the stream so he could wash his face, "I suppose we'll tell everyone we went jogging?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't laugh, though the impulse was there... he had to keep in mind that being around Force sensitives and an Athepian was new to Hux, and that Hux may be over confident with his new understanding of mind shielding,  "Best not to say anything at all and avoid thinking about anything you don't want to share," Kylo said gently, wetting his hands in the river to help clean Hux's face, "My family and I have a deal not to ask questions when we disappear for less than a day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of embarrassment crossed Hux’s face, “I’ll try not to think about it. Maybe I’ll go take care of the animals for a bit, take some time to clear my head. As fun as this was, I definitely don’t want your mom and your uncle getting front row seats to our sex life because my thoughts are too loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kissed Hux's temple in sympathy, "I promise,  they aren't going to pry, and mind shielding works both ways. I have to practically shout to converse with my uncle with my mind. But if you want to take a moment to calm down and refocus then that's what you should do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. The animals need washing, anyway,” Hux splashed some more water on his face before getting up, “Any other plans for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I might help my dad with some repairs for that shuttle , but otherwise no," Kylo said, trying to set Hux's hair back to rights, "Maybe we can try a round of Dejarik after dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Hux replied and took Kylo’s hand. They grabbed their clothes and chatted away on their journey through the woods, christened by a light Arkanis rainfall as they approached the house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spilling the Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Arkanian star had yet to rise when Kylo awoke next to Hux. He immediately knew he wasn't the only one awake, past the gentle and even breathing of Hux and the serene presence of his uncle's sleeping mind in the next room, he heard quiet footsteps downstairs. The sound was likely why he'd awoken, and normally it would be cause for concern, but Kylo recognized the gait as belonging to his father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awake earlier than normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo thought, debating whether or not he should meet his father downstairs or fall back to sleep next to the warm and soft form that was Hux. With the softest of kisses to Hux's cheek, which Hux unconsciously leaned into with a hint of recognition of safety and affection bubbling in his resting mind, Kylo carefully and quietly escaped the bed. He Force pulled a set of clothes of his, which were recently filled and organized, from side of the closet and slipped into the 'fresher to dress and set himself to rights for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later found Kylo padding silently down the stairs to be greeted by the strong aroma of caf, freshly brewed, and his father sitting at the table in the moonlight taking hardy sips of the bitter beverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head and went to the cupboard to pull down his own mug and peek at the chrono glowing a sharp green on the counter, "What has you up? It's another two hours before sunrise." Kylo asked and poured himself a generous portion of caf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han huffed, "Your mother keeps kneeing me in the side, I decided to accept defeat," he chuckled as Kylo slid into the chair opposite his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She do that often?" Kylo took a testing sip of his caf, it was still too hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't sleep well when she isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing something altruistic for the galaxy," Han sighed fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grinned and nodded in agreement, he'd sensed it too, her love for him and Han was strong but she just couldn't idle long, she knew Kylo was safe and happy and it was about time they should be getting back to the larger galaxy. It would be selfish to insist they stay longer than the next two days as planned, "She'd never admit it, but half her heart belongs to the Resistance, and I love her for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't we all?" Han mused, smiling with pride when he thought about his wife and how he married such a strong person, "When you were little, I used to worry about how equipped we were to take care of you since we were both always so busy. It's why I don't envy you for wanting to stay out of this war. It's not for everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was quiet for a moment, disguising his pause with another sip of his caf, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> too hot, "You both know I'll come when </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?" Kylo asked guiltily, "I just..." Kylo wasn't sure just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he couldn't bear the idea of martyring himself when instead he could have Hux... he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>running</span>
  </em>
  <span> from responsibility. At least, that's what he told himself when the world became quiet around him before his head hit his pillow, "I didn't ask for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, you ain't gotta feel guilty about it. I didn't know what I was getting into either when your Mother and your Uncle took me on that wild goose chase around the galaxy," Han chuckled, "What I'm saying is, don't feel like you gotta do anything you don't want to. You're a man now, you can make your own decisions about what you want to do with your family. That boy is special to you, we'll understand if you just want to stay here and keep him safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han's acceptance and understanding was a balm to Kylo's worry, "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> special," Kylo agreed, "And I would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make sure he's safe. I'm not abandoning the Resistance, I think I just need to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>reserve</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled and looked his father dead in the eye, "He can't kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>swim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, correcting that seems like a more noble cause than running supplies for the time being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han was taken aback, "He cooks his fish and he can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>swim?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad," Kylo hissed in mock offense, tapping his foot against his father's shin, "That's not fair, mom ruins fish too. Hux never had someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach</span>
  </em>
  <span> him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell doesn't teach their kid to swim? His father want him to drown?" Han shook his head in disapproval, "Kylo, has he even been to other planets before? Or did he just grow up on that military base?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly," Kylo sighed, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. He's pretty sensitive and closed off about his childhood... I think it's too painful for him to talk about." At his father's raised eyebrow he went on, "I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how painful it is for him. His father was worse than bantha shit. I know Hux was abused and that Brendol would have considered his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span> drowning hardly noteworthy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I figured all those guys were assholes, but that seems like something else," Han shook his head, "If he ain't wanna say anything about it, don't make him. But Kylo, are you ready to take on that kind of responsibility? I know you love him to death, but you're really gonna need to work with him. If this is his first time off that base in who knows how long, he's probably gonna have some kind of identity crisis. You ready to handle that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't need to think about it, he felt the truth claw at his chest, "I would die for him, dad. He's already made some big strides in starting to figure out who he is without the Order, and I'm content to be here for him... as long as he'll have me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han gave Kylo a proud smile and clapped him on the shoulder, "That's great, Kylo. I didn't want to discourage you or anything, just making sure you know what you're getting into. Red loves you too, I can tell. Got that look in his eye. Love is a powerful thing, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded into his caf, "Does it-" Kylo huffed in frustration, "Does it ever get easier to be away? When I leave everyday it feels like I'm leaving my heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Hux, I can't stop thinking about him." He hoped he wasn't sounding pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han sighed, a sad look crossing his face as he shook his head, "That's what we used to call hunter's guilt back home on Alderaan. I guess it depends on the way you look at it, but when you're really in love it's hard to be apart like that and leave your mate home. When your mother was pregnant with you, she got so sick of me. She hates being fussed over, didn't want me up her ass all day when she was trying to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sipped his caf, looking out the window into the garden like he was seeing into the past, "She didn't understand how hard it was for me sometimes. When I was driving her crazy, she would send me out to go catch fish. Knowing I was bringing home food for her and the rest of the base helped, but it still hurt a lot to just leave her behind. On the bright side, though, you two are still young. You've known him, what? Three weeks or something? Of course you're gonna be obsessed with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo rolled his eyes and took the first non-scalding sip of caf, it had been more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>three weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Han's point was taken, "Sorry, I can't get the picture of mom shooing you away out of my head," Kylo huffed, imagining Hux pregnant and being told to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It made his blood run cold, "I really hope Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that, I think I might go mad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might be different, you know? Your mom is very independent, and I went into it knowing she didn't like me bossing her around," Han gave his shoulder a pat when he saw the scared look in Kylo's eye, "It might just be his shyness, but he seems to like sticking close to you. You make him feel safe, that's important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're right," Kylo said, a new flurry of worries now dancing about his mind. They finished their caf in companionable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid, do you want to come with me to soak in the river?" Han offered, after putting his rinsed mug in the sink, "Figure you could use the company </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the moisture." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thought about it for a moment, checking in with his senses that Hux was still sound asleep and content, he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, actually that sounds really nice," Kylo said, following Han out the side door and out into the still dark morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux woke up to the bed feeling cool next to him, frowning slightly when he saw Kylo was gone again. Maybe he liked waking up early after all. Not letting it get to him, Hux didn't figure it would be conventional to sleep in </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wrenched himself out of bed for a quick shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower had been a nice change of scenery for Hux. He'd woken up with morning wood and jerked off for the first time in a while without feeling guilty about it. Maybe his First Order brainwashing was wearing off after all, or maybe he just felt less bad about it because he thought of Kylo while he did it. He had tried to think of him in the most non-sexual way possible in case anyone was listening. It had been hard, but focusing on his smell and his voice in his mind somehow got him to go over the edge.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Good morning," Leia greeted, when she heard Hux come down the stairs, "I was just pouring some water for tea, there's enough for another cup if you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that was thoughtful," Hux smiled at her, immediately whisking the thought of his shower out of his mind, "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, dear," Leia replied fondly as she pulled down a second mug and added the tea leaves and boiling water to it. She handed the mug to Hux and made for the side door, "I was thinking of enjoying the morning air and working on some reports outside, if you'd like to join me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I need to work on my research anyway," Hux grabbed the cup, wrapping his fingers around it to warm them. He was always cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I haven't met many caf drinkers who like to switch sides," Hux joked, pointing at her cup, "Back home everyone was very strict about what they liked, you had to pick one and stick with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia laughed, "Why? When you can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She teased, grabbing her data pad on her way out, "You might want a blanket, it's still a bit cool out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made a beeline for the blanket he and Kylo usually shared on the couch, the grey one with the little fish on it, "Thanks for warning me. I get cold easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Leia confessed, pulling her fluffy robe tighter, "But the air helps me think," she shrugged and went to sit on one of the rustic wooden chairs tucked into the nook by the kitchen window and settled with her data pad in her lap and mug filled with the steeping tea clutched between her small hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's very calming, I forgot how nice it was to have a quiet day in nature. It was hard for me to sleep the first few nights without all of the usual...I don't know, military base white noise? It was mostly just sheer exhaustion that put me out," Hux explained as he grabbed his datapad from the kitchen counter and came out to sit on one of the patio chairs, wrapping the blanket around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Kylo always slept best when he was on the Falcon or planetside with Luke. The noises on base and on the larger ships always seemed to bother him. He's a light sleeper... like his father." She blew across the surface of her tea and then looked to Hux, "I'm afraid I'm the opposite, I'm restless without the noise." she smiled ruefully, "The number of times Han's just gotten up and slept on the couch or given up on sleep next to me... I'm sure that's why he and Kylo left so early." She seemed a bit guilty about it, but sighed, seemingly letting it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They might just be early risers, you know? I looked at a study once that said that couples often tend to negatively impact each other's sleep schedules, so sometimes it's better to sleep apart. It's sad though, I like sleeping next to Kylo but sometimes I envy how quickly he just...Conks out," Hux shook his head, "He'd probably sleep through the night if it wasn't for me rolling around constantly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo may surprise you, he can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to waste away the day in bed," Leia shook her head, "Luke will back me up on that one. If I had to guess, I'd say he's probably eager to rise early to go catch those fish for you," she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He really loves fish, doesn't he?" Hux chuckles, scrolling through his notes, "You know he brings me one every day? I can tell it's always the best one he's caught, too. At this rate, we've been eating fish every day, but we switch it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's courting you," Leia said, with a fond shake of her head while she powered up her data pad, "Han did that for me... </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> does that when the opportunity presents itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me he likes sharing food," Hux remembered what reaction </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> had gotten out of him, "I know it holds some kind of significance I'll probably never understand, but it's nice to be wanted. If I could fish, I would probably bring him one but I think he would pass out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia nearly snorted out her tea, "I think you understand him pretty well," she looked off into the tree line, "How </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly has he told you about Athepian biology?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the basics, I suppose. I helped him with his eggs and he explained a bit about how his eggs need to get fertilized, but he was pretty out of it when he told me. We were up pretty late and we were still back at Starkiller. I didn't want to be rude and ask him a lot of personal questions," Hux stretched, ridding his muscles of their morning stiffness, "Mostly he just told me about his...Values, wanting a family and finding his destiny and all that. It's very sweet, I'm sure he'll be a great father some day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looked at Hux, seeming to size him up, "I agree, I think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a great father... but, has he told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisely</span>
  </em>
  <span> how that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you?" she asked dubiously, clearly thinking Hux was missing some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pertinent</span>
  </em>
  <span> information judging by how calm he seemed about it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of confusion crossed Hux's face, "Well, I assume we'd either find a surrogate or adopt? I mean, we're gay, those are really the only two options."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia promptly shut down her data pad, despite having </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned it on and twisted in her chair to properly look at Hux. "No, they aren't. Not with Athepians."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Hux's blood ran cold, "I mean... He mentioned his eggs needing to get fertilized in order for his rut to be satisfied, but he wouldn't actually sustain a pregnancy, would he? He has too much testosterone in his body and obviously not the proper organs, I just figured the egg-bearing qualities of his species are some sort of leftover biological fluke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Athepians only have one sex, so for them, they can either be an egg or sperm donor," Leia sighed, "In the case of Athepian couples, they would communicate and decide who would be the carrier of the fertilized clutch and move from there, but with Athepian and Human couples you're subject to the Human's biological restrictions." Leia paused, to see if Hux was following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I could get Kylo pregnant by fertilizing his eggs? Does he have some kind of womb he forgot to mention to me?" Hux still looked confused, but he realized he had been missing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> about how Kylo's body worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia adopted a look suitable for the bedside of an ill friend, "Not exactly, no. Athepian biology is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different from ours, unlike humans, the egg donor isn't the one who incubates the growing fetus long-term, the sperm donor is actually the one who will eventually birth the offspring." Leia continued on, even though she saw the multitude of questions forming with alarm in Hux's mind, "When an Athepian enters their reproductive cycle their body develops a passage by which their newly developing clutch can be fertilized by their partner." Leia sipped her tea, "Now, if their clutch goes unfertilized they will pass the eggs shortly after their fertile window, like you saw and helped Kylo with. But if his clutch had been fertilized during that window, the eggs would have remained in their clutch sac to develop further, the eggs will get a little larger and one or two of the eggs depending on the ovulation, would become fertilized while the others would remain 'duds', a means of which to nourish the fertilized eggs once deposited."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This new information was shocking and Hux made a note to bring this up to Kylo later. Kylo, who had seemingly been going about the last few weeks in a state of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheer bliss</span>
  </em>
  <span> without telling Hux about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deposited?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But I don't have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>womb</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I mean, how did you have Kylo if the sperm donor carries the baby for most of the gestation?" Hux had too many questions about this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to pity him, "Well, Han and I conceived Kylo in what I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> as humans would consider the 'normal' way, but since I'm human and poses the eggs, my body gestated in the only way I can and it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to conceive... but since Kylo would be the egg donor in your case, his body would process them in the only way </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> can, which is to say, his body will produce a substance that </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> cause his partner to </span>
  <em>
    <span>grow</span>
  </em>
  <span> a womb to accept the clutch, just as if his partner was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> Athepian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux brought his hands to the sides of his head, trying to understand all of this, "So...So what you're telling me is Athepians are </span>
  <em>
    <span>adaptable</span>
  </em>
  <span> to whatever sex their partner is? Wouldn't it just be easier for him to grow his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> womb? Wouldn't that change my body permanently if...If...You know? I would have a womb forever? Wouldn't that change other parts of my body?" Hux's head was beginning to hurt. Was this even real science?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they do adapt. But the process wouldn't change your body </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the womb shrinks and sheds shortly after birth." Leia explained, trying to ease Hux's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux learned back in his chair, taking it all in, “Wait... Okay, I’m starting to understand. Single-sex species, limited by human restrictions... So since I’m not an Athepian who has the capability to give Kylo a womb, the only other option is for him to give one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> which is why we can still have children because I can fertilize his eggs... Well, I can definitely confirm he did not inform me of any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo, I am going to have </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>several</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> words with you later,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux thought to himself as he looked back down at his datapad, opening up to his Athepian biology notes and beginning to type. He needed to get all this down before he forgot it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt Kylo meant to deceive you in some way. Depending on where he was in his cycle he may have been suffering from what I affectionately call 'egg-headedness’. He was likely fixated on just how attracted to you he is; and the logistics of it all in the heat of the moment, probably didn't seem like something </span>
  <em>
    <span>unusual</span>
  </em>
  <span> but probably more </span>
  <em>
    <span>inherently understood</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his mind. Obviously though, not many human males would expect to ever experience pregnancy first-hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Egg-headedness', that's a good way to describe it," Hux shook his head, copying down what she'd told him, "That makes much more sense now, thank you for explaining it to me. Are there any contraceptive options we can use? I know Kylo is one of the last of his kind, but I don't think either of us are ready to become parents just yet. I mean, I met him close to a month ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't have penetrative sex with Kylo during his cycle to fertilize his eggs you have nothing to worry about," Leia took another long sip of tea, "he would have a clutch similar to the one you've already seen... but I think at this point you may be more comfortable speaking with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it." Leia restarted her data pad, "Try not to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset with him, I'm sure he'd have given you a more thorough education before his next cycle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's definitely something I'll be talking with him about. I can't really be angry with him, anyway. It's not like he was trying to misinform me," After all, Kylo </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> explained it to him while Hux still had to treat him like a laboratory experiment. The thought of that again made Hux's heart twinge with a bit of guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, thank you for informing me. It's nice to know how everything works," Hux shifted in his chair to get more comfortable, sipping his tea. While it wasn't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have this kind of conversation with Kylo's mother of all people, it had to be said and he was glad she thought him mature enough to inform him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had more questions about Kylo in general, but this was becoming close to gossip and he could just ask the man himself when he got home later. It wasn't always easy to ask Kylo things since their relationship was still in it's beginning stage and Hux never wanted to risk looking like a dork to him, but he was always curious about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia settled too, typing out a report while she finished her tea and enjoyed the fresh morning breeze. After a few peaceful moments it started to rain, the light tap of raindrops a soft and regular sound, Leia sent her report and just sat appreciating the sight and sounds, "I expect those boys will be back shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably, I don't think they went to the market yet," Hux replied, finishing off his tea and adding a few more digital sketches to his Athepian notes, "He said he wanted today to be fun. Even if it's raining, at least it isn't too cold. We might be able to go somewhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice, get off the property for a bit-" Leia cut herself off and looked to the tree line again, where Han and Kylo were coming toward them, soaking wet, she got up and headed for the door, patting Hux on the shoulder as she passed, "I'll give you both a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux told her, watching her retreat inside and grateful for the space. Kylo and his father approached the house, seeming to be having some sort of race. Kylo let out a whoop of excitement when he slapped the side of the patio first, so Hux assumed he had won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux wanted to give him a hug, but his body and the thin pants he wore (the only clothes he had on) were soaked to the bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han huffed and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "I let you win, don't get cocky," he grumbled. Kylo stepped up onto the porch, "Hux, I've just secured us a joyride in the Falcon," he proclaimed, very proud of himself before he bent over Hux to kiss him, "Good morning. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Hux kissed him back, Kylo's wet lips holding the taste of river weeds, "That sounds fun, when do we leave? I imagine you'll need to refuel beforehand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can refuel any time we want, don't worry about that," Han panted out, glancing towards Kylo again, "If you ruin the leather on the seats I'll throw you in a Sarlacc pit, just warning you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grinned, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he stood and took a good look at Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Is everything alright?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch it, kid," Han warned, passing him on his way into the house, "Mornin, Red," he said before disappearing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, yeah," Hux's gaze followed Han as he made his way inside. He looked back at Kylo after the door shut behind him, "I didn't know you could get me pregnant, Kylo. Your mother explained it to me earlier when we were talking about family stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo paled a bit, but sank down to Hux's level, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" but a quick examination of Hux's mind told him the truth, "Hux, I'm so sorry, I thought when I told you... on Starkiller, about my cycle that you understood." How could he have been so sure Hux understood? Of course Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For humans pregnancy worked differently. "Hux, I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'll understand if that's not something you want, we don't have to. We can be careful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't really want to think about pregnancy right now. Even if we were financially stable enough for a baby, it's way too early for me to even be thinking about any of that right now. I'm not angry or anything, but we're going to have to be careful," Hux bit his lip, a new sense of dread instilled in him now that the possibility of getting pregnant was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> even though they could easily avoid it. With humans, flukes still happened, who was to say it wouldn't happen with Athepians?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to leave during my cycle, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo said, worried now more than ever that he'd messed up and he was willing to agree to any arrangement, no matter how painful, if it meant he could still have Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Kylo, that would be a very archaic solution," Hux shook his head, "I don't know, is the...Urge going to get worse now that we're more...Attached? We might have to just stick to handjobs or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small amount of relief trickled in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wont send you away</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "I don't see how it could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be worse than my last cycle, and we managed not to get involved," Kylo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I don't like seeing you suffer," Hux sighed, "Besides, you said you made more eggs last time because of me. It's like I'm teasing you without even realizing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grinned and put his hands on Hux's knees, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs, now that the worry of Hux being </span>
  <em>
    <span>repulsed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by him had gone he had a wide variety of ideas, "I can think of several ways you could make the teasing more </span>
  <em>
    <span>manageable</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I bet you do," Hux snorted, reaching up to pat Kylo's wet head, "We can talk about those later when there's fewer people around. Do we have any other plans for today besides riding in the ship? Or did you want to do that on a different day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed, not surprised that Hux was gently ending their discourse on sex before it could get heated, "I thought I'd take you for a ride on the Falcon tomorrow night, before my family needs to take off in the morning. But, Dad and I had a couple ideas of how to upgrade our stall for the market. I might work on that with him today. How do you feel about going to that small lake with my family... maybe for a picnic and an unofficial swim lesson if the weather keeps behaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fun,” Hux poked his nose, “No shenanigans when you’re teaching me, though. The last thing I want while I’m wearing swim shorts is a boner in front of your family, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shenanigans," Kylo chuckled, mostly repeating and not at all promising. Kylo stood again and held out his hand for Hux, "Let's get you fed before I get distracted by work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I can make you and your dad lunch to go if you really want to get going, I don’t want to hold you up,” Hux took his hand and got to his feet, grabbing his blanket, the datapad, and his empty mug as well, “While you two are out I’ll probably work in the garden for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd really appreciate lunch," Kylo kissed Hux's cheek, "I need to pull some stuff out of the Falcon and load them into the speeder. I'll be back in a moment," he said, refilling his mug, still on the counter, with the now-cold caf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux put his things down and went into the kitchen. Making Kylo lunch was a nice idea he’d come up with, and he knew just how to make it nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hopped back out into the rain and ran to the Falcon to unload the crates his father had indicated. While he was out, he decided to open up the barn, sparing Hux the chore and giving the fathiers and orbaks the opportunity to get out to graze and stretch their legs a little early. He'd started keeping a bucket of ungulate friendly snacks just outside the main door so that he could bribe the creatures for their friendship. The female fathier, so far, was the only one who had warmed to him and seemed to enjoy his greeting pats, but it was satisfying to see her trot over to him now and take her treat before nudging him with her nose while receiving scritches, but Kylo didn't linger too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the crates out, through the rain, to the speeder and loaded them hurriedly before shaking as much of the wetness off himself as he could on the porch and stepping inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was almost finished with lunch for Kylo and his father, pouring what he made into two containers. He’d heated up some leftover ghoba rice and piled some spicy Melahnese curry on top, one of Kylo’s favorite meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another container he placed on top of the first one, he carefully portioned out a sea-kelp salad and took two raw fish to balance on top of that, twisting them into a heart. Finally, he added a few boiled egg slices in the middle. Sure, it was kind of morbid, but he hoped Kylo would enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hux smiled as Kylo came inside, tying up two containers for him and two containers for Han and wrapping them up, “Lunch is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm all wet," he laughed, taking the wrapped lunches, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, you spoil me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo brought the lunches to the table where Han was sitting polishing off his breakfast of some cooked oats and cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han pushed another bowl of the stuff, this one dressed up with some sliced berries and sprinkled with a warm spice, "He spoils you," he chuckled. The berries had been arranged into a little fish shape. Kylo looked over his shoulder at Hux and smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This is cute, I like it"</span>
  </em>
  <span> then sat on one of the wooden chairs and tucked in, practically inhaling the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux came over and sprinkled a bit of natural sugar on top, kissing Kylo on the cheek, “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han raised his eyebrows at Kylo, making a kissy noise and jabbing him in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia bonked Han over the head with her data pad on her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast and refill on her caf, “Luke went out to gather herbs or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snickered into his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' like that," Han groused, rubbing his head then narrowed his eyes at Kylo and warned, "This is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in twenty years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I could never be mean to him,” Hux said in a fake sweet voice, passing the table on his way to the fruit bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at that face,” Hux pinched Kylo’s cheek as he selected a fruit for himself, “Too hard to stay mad at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han barked a laugh, "Never mind, this is you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>five</span>
  </em>
  <span> years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid to boss him around,” Leia told Hux as he began to slice the fruit and put it into his bowl, “His head gets too big if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not wrong," Kylo told Hux, nearly finished with his own breakfast and giving him a small prod with his still wet elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux poked his armpit on the way to sit down after pouring out his own oats for breakfast, “It’s okay, I may not be mean to you but I’ll keep you in line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? That’s where it starts,” Han said as he polished off his own bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I like it," Kylo said, finishing off his own bowl and taking Han's empty bowl from the table too to wash them at the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say that now, when it's cute," Han teased, getting up from the table and giving Leia a kiss on her temple as he came around the table, she leaned into it smiled before Han set off for the front door, "Love you, we'll be back sometime after lunch," he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” she kissed him back and gave his hand a squeeze, “Good luck with your sales today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, good luck,” Hux told them as well, digging into his breakfast at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo passed by the table, picked up the packed lunches and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hux's neck playfully, "I let the critters out, relax and enjoy your breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you,” Hux gave him a kiss on the cheek before Kylo got up to leave, “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain had broken over breakfast and Kylo stepped out of the house to find Han was smirking at him from the operator seat in the speeder, Kylo let it go, but only because he would be taking Hux up in the Falcon tomorrow. He stepped into the passenger side and set the lunches in the center console, "Let's get going, I want to be back as soon as we can," he told Han.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men made their way into town, Kylo's food stall was still in dire need of an upgrade. He wanted one of the permanent ones like the big sellers had, not one of the flimsy foldable ones that were often rickety. Han helped him build reinforcements and register for the sale's license as well as make some new installments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bartered for a conservator attachment in town, as well as chilled storage bins so the fish wouldn't sit out in the open air. They also extended the counter so Kylo's customers had more space to form a line. Han worked on rigging everything up while Kylo painted some nice fish designs and wrote out a menu with his calligraphy set before they decided it was time to sit down and eat lunch. All that was left to do later would be to put waterproof coating over everything, but both of them were starving and in need of a meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled out two empty crates and up-ended them for makeshift seats and took the wrapped lunches from his bag, passing one to Han before getting distracted by some passersby who waved in greeting while Han opened his lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, kid," Han said equally amused and disbelieving, "I think this one's yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Kylo looked over to see what Han was talking about, and a blush dusted his cheeks, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Kylo agreed, the adorably prepared lunch featuring two small fish arranged in a heart, a generous amount of sliced hard boiled egg, and a helping of Kylo's favorite sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid the unopened lunch to Han and took what was meant to be his own. Kylo just looked at it for a while, appreciating the care and thoughtfulness of its presentation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't eat it with your eyes, kid," Han shook his head ruefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over at Han's packed lunch, it wasn't sloppily done, but it didn't have nearly the care and attention afforded Kylo's, "Is he courting me?" Kylo asked, looking back at his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a heart, ain't it?" Han pointed with his fork at the two fish in Kylo's container, "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>eggs</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I messed up, Dad." Kylo said, slumping his shoulders, "I thought I had been clear about how I -</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Kylo gestured between himself and Han "</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it turns out that I didn't do a good job. Hux didn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant until this morning. I'm so confused. I don't think he knows what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kylo pointed at the lovingly constructed meal, "does to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han tried not to laugh when he heard Kylo's predicament. It wasn't funny that Kylo was upset, but how had he neglected to tell Hux how his basic reproduction worked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Let me get this straight, son," Han leaned back against the stall, biting into a boiled egg, "Was he angry at you for not telling him? And did you tell him about our...Food-sharing stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo blushed further, "He said he wasn't upset, and yes. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the food sharing," the memory of Hux feeding him fruit on the couch came back and he had to adjust his pants, "Definitely. Knows about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why would he do it unless he wants a piece a' you?" Han looked confused, "He didn't look angry to me. Maybe a little shaken up, but your mom was too when I explained it to her. You know she screamed when she saw my eggs for the first time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded along, it all made </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he couldn't kick the feeling that he missed something. That last tidbit of information though, Kylo snorted, "What! Why?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Hux didn't scream when he saw my eggs,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn't help thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually, he</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> liked </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was freaked out,” Han chuckled, taking a spoonful of rice and curry, “Human males typically don’t have eggs coming out of their dicks. But that doesn’t mean she got scared off or stopped loving me. It just took her awhile to wrap her head around it, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo narrowed his eyes at his father, then snorted, "Wrapped her head around it, huh? Gross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han let out a belt of laughter, slapping Kylo on the arm, “Get your mind out of the gutter, kid. Who raised you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently you," Kylo said, joining in on the laughter and feeling lighter than he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two finished their lunches, shooting the breeze and Kylo eventually got Han to catch him up on the latest news from Chewie and Lando, and once started, Han could go for hours, so the process of waterproofing went quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo beat Han back to the speeder, but let Han drive anyway when he saw his dad's face of resignation, "Let's get home, we have no idea what Mom has been telling Hux this whole time."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. For Research Purposes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At home, Hux spent the rest of the morning and the early afternoon updating his research and planting some more herbs in his garden as well as some plants that Kylo enjoyed, courtesy of Leia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that was done, Hux unpacked some of the things he and Kylo had ordered online and Leia helped him redecorate the house a bit. Now that the cleaning was finished and all the big furniture pieces had been put in, there was more time to handle more of the aesthetic decoration of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew just where everything should go and helped make a list of things to buy that they still needed like new curtains and a spoon rest for the kitchen, those little objects that made a house feel like home. He didn't touch the boxes of Kylo's things still stacked up in their room, they would handle those things later on when they moved into the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux, do you want me to put this mixer on the counter or in the cupboard? I don't know how much you'll be wanting to use it?" Leia asked, holding the blue appliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counter, for sure. Kylo likes it when I make bread and he insists I eat more of it,” Hux chuckles, noticing movement out front, “I think the boys are home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia peered over Hux's shoulder through the window, "Sure looks like it," she said, placing the mixer in an easily accessible location on the counter, "I'll just go change into something more appropriate for a lake outing and check in on Luke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds good. I’ve got to change too, but I’ll let them know the plan,” Hux told Leia as he gave his hands a quick wash in the sink. He was proud of the work they’d been able to do on the house and couldn’t wait to show Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux dried his hands and made his way over to the porch, waving and Kylo and Han and smiling as they approached the house, “Welcome home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo picked up his place, ready to pull Hux into a kiss, but held back as soon as he remembered his father was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind him, he covered by pulling Hux into a hug. "You smell nice, what did you plant in the garden? Smells familiar," Kylo sniffed at Hux's hair, "Is that star-mist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your mother gave me some of the plants you enjoy and all of them can be grown in our garden. I thought you’d be happy about that,” Hux nuzzled his face into Kylo’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Red,” Han greeted Hux briefly before he took the lunch containers inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to see the garden," Kylo hummed into Hux's neck, "do we have time for you to show me before we go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s just around the side facing the kitchen. Then I’ve got to show you my swimsuit, I think you’ll like it,” Hux winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better hurry and give me the tour then," Kylo growled, pulling Hux along to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let Kylo lead him to the side of the house, excited to show off for his boyfriend. He had a pretty good idea of what to do to get Kylo riled up before they went out. So much for ‘no shenanigans’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stopped short when he saw the array of flowers and herbs, "You got </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> this done today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I’m really happy about it, these’ll be blooming all summer long. Your mother helped me decorate the house, too,” Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo’s side, “It’s starting to feel like home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Kylo asked, he wrapped his own arm around Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad. You've worked so hard to restore this place, I'm proud of you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done it without you and your family,” Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “I hope it starts to feel like home soon for you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It already does," Kylo sighed and closed his eyes against the sweet kiss, "anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are will feel like home." Kylo spun them around and allowed Hux to lead him inside, "Let's see what you did to the house, and maybe I can get a preview of these swim trunks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lets,” Hux began to lead him back to the entrance, “We still have to set up the master bedroom with our personal things, but the rest of the house is done now that we have new furniture and the walls are painted. Your mom helped me make a list of the things we forgot, so we can take a look at that when we have time and budget out the credits. How did things go with the stall today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was about to answer as they entered the house and the change took him by surprise. Kylo underestimated how much of a difference a few decorations could make in redefining a space, "You two were busy," Kylo remarked when he stepped inside, he chuckled, "You were right, blue was a better choice," Kylo pointed to the mixer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're going to end up sticking with the oceanic theme," Hux replied, smiling at their new kitchen and pointing to a fishbone decoration on the wall that had been a gift from Han, "Maybe you'll add your own up there one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to get you a whole sea monster, but they're too big for the wall... sometimes I come across recently picked over carcasses, there are some </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> carnivorous varieties in your ocean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do sea monsters even taste good?” Hux asked, tracing over the fish bones with his fingers before leading the way upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not usually, but I'd grab you one’s skull if I found it dead. I don't typically hunt other predators," Those sort of kills were saved for more important occasions. Occasions that Kylo forced himself not to think about as he watched Hux climb the stairs. Kylo followed Hux into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I agree. It’s more noble to kill a beast we can eat, that way it’s not wasteful,” Hux replied as he walked over to the closet, digging inside for his swimsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat on the bed and admired the view, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We should keep all of your clothes in the bottom drawer,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo commented teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m tall enough to reach—Oh,” Hux blushed when he got Kylo’s quip, bending over more and wiggling his hips a little while he searched through the bags of clothes in the closet, “What are you going to wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shook his head with a smile at Hux's little display, and thought about how much progress Hux had made in the last several weeks. Kylo treasured these little flirtatious moments, "I'm going to pull out one of my old swimming trunks, it's in one of these boxes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll have to unpack at some point,” Hux finally found the pair he was looking for. They’d be tighter around his ass but more loose in the front, so they had more room to save him in case of unsuspecting boners. At some point they’d go skinny dipping, he had no doubt, but that was definitely not on the itinerary for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get to watch you put those on or do you want me to turn around?" Kylo tittered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can watch. I think you’ve seen enough of my ass by now that modesty is kind of out of the question,” Hux chuckled as he peeled off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grinned and watched hungrily, lounging back on the bed as to discourage himself from getting up and touching Hux, "I like your freckles."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux replied as he shrugged off his pants and boxers, “I always thought I looked like a speckled lizard, but it’s one of the only features I inherited from my mother, so I’m proud of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’d make the most attractive lizard</span>
  <em>
    <span> I've</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever seen," he said, drinking in the graceful slope of Hux's ass before it would be hidden again. Kylo smirked when he noticed the little love bites he'd given Hux, though fading they still decorated his inner thighs. The memory of placing them made Kylo silently instruct his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look, plenty of room in the front,” Hux turned around to show him, “And I went with black, so they don’t show much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux walked over to the bed, climbing into Kylo’s lap to bring his mouth to his ear, “And next time we go swimming, perhaps I’ll wear nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're testing my resolve," Kylo slid his hands around Hux's waist and nipped lightly at Hux's neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> will </span>
  <em>
    <span>be the dress code for your swimming lessons."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I bet you'd like that,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux shivered when Kylo nipped his neck,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "We should really get going, if we stay here any longer I'm going to need a handjob before we leave."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tempting," Kylo took Hux's hips in hand then rolled them over so Hux pressed into the mattress below him. Kylo kissed along Hux's jaw before relenting, "but you're right, we should get going while the weather is still nice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave Hux another peck before lifting himself off the bed to open the box containing his own swimwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might have to when we get back, though," Hux rolled onto the bed to watch Kylo sort through his clothes, "I doubt we're going to be able to go the entire evening without turning each other on. It's becoming a habit, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see, maybe if you behave," Kylo teased, disrobing in front of Hux when he found the red swim trunks he favored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux enjoyed the view of Kylo's ass as he changed, trying to ignore his cock and the arousal bubbling up inside of him. Once they were both changed and Hux slathered with suncream, they went downstairs to collect the rest of the family and were promptly on their way to the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke offered to move the large basket with snacks, towels, and other small items that they might want while out swimming while Kylo and Han raced to the water. Kylo let Han win, only so that Hux could catch a glimpse of him leaping overdramatically into the lake with a whoop of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux and Leia were glad to be standing back as the boys created their own tidal wave in the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much for studying the fish and frog species that occupy the lake," Hux chuckled, watching Han and Kylo splashing each other in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo, after his initial excitement and energy was burned off by chasing and being chased by his father made his way back to the bank where Hux, Leia, and Luke had laid out a blanket and settled in, "Do you want to come in?" Kylo asked Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked warily at the water as he sat down, the greenish blue depths looking foreboding, "How deep is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty deep," Kylo wasn't going to lie to Hux, "I'm not going to let you drown... and I could show you some to the wildlife down there," Kylo threw in, knowing the prospect of new creatures to study would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pass up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bit his lip, eyes still trained on the water, "Are you sure you'll be able to hold onto me? I've never been in water that deep before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise I won't take my hands off you," Kylo grinned, "We can stay in the shallow water if you want, whatever you are most comfortable with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay, I can work with that," Hux got up, indeed enticed by the promise of seeing new creatures, "I want to see the animals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo backed away from the bank to allow Hux some space to get in, "There are some neat little amphibians that like this shallow warm water. Like you," Kylo snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rolled his eyes, “So I’m a ‘neat little amphibian’ to you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that," Kylo submerged himself entirely to close the distance between them, and brushed against Hux's leg before breaching the surface again, "Put your arms around my neck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shivered at how cold the water was, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck cautiously, “I’ve never had my head under water before, we only had showers back at the Order. I’m afraid I’m going to spazz out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep your head above water for now, alright?" Kylo soothed. He reached with the Force to grab a pair of goggles, just in case Hux decided he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dip his head under to check out the creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds good,” Hux looked back at the shore as Kylo began to swim further out in the lake. He felt ridiculous not being able to swim, feeling like a hairless loth cat clinging to its owner and trying to avoid a bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you were a loth cat in this scenario, I'd be gifted with some new scars," Kylo chuckled, bringing them further into the lake, where Hux would still be able to stand and keep his head above water if he needed to, "Alright, you feeling okay? Is the water too cold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too cold, but mostly because you’re warm,” Hux rested his head against Kylo’s neck, flinching when something touched his foot. “I forgot to search up what kind of fish live here,” Hux climbed up Kylo and wrapped his legs around his waist to protect his feet, “Do you feel...Any large heartbeats around here? In this lake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo huffed, enjoying how desperately Hux was clinging to him, "You're climbing up the largest creature in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> lake." Kylo turned his back to the shore and kissed Hux. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you want to dunk your head under?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure there’s nothing?” While most would assume Hux would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared due to his knowledge of the animal kingdom, it only heightened his fear that he could be in this lake with who knows what. There were hundreds of thousands of various bacterium and other things to be afraid of besides large fish, and there could be plenty of them in this lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The water tastes clean, Hux, it's perfectly safe," Kylo reassured, "Do you want the goggles so you can see without getting water in your eyes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless it’s salty, I don’t mind. It’ll probably give me more peace of mind to see things better,” Hux told him, “I think I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might see better with them on," Kylo handed the goggles to Hux to put them on while he wrapped his arms around Hux's waist to hold him steady, "Let me know when you're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I trust you,” Hux strapped them on, the sucking sensation of the plastic felt weird around his eyes, but he was fine otherwise. He’d worn similar goggles in the lab before, so it wasn’t really different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready,” Hux sucked in a big breath, his cheeks puffing out as he held in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might want to hold your nose," Kylo advised, slowly sinking their shoulders and necks into the lake water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux did so right before Kylo lowered them under, the sensation feeling entirely unknown to him. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was, the second being that the dull heat due to the planet switching seasons no longer plagued him as he was submerged in the cool water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked at Kylo in the green water, noticing his gills opening up and his hair looking beautiful as it danced in the water, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Wow, this is... Something else.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love it down here. It's quiet and I can move more freely,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo grinned at Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You make it even better though,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo pressed against the silty lake bed and stood, bringing them back above water for Hux to take another breath before his lungs could burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took a gasp of air, the sensation again feeling strange now that he was above water again, the sounds of voices talking and birds chirping filling his ears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see why you like it,” Hux told him, catching his breath, “The world is very loud, but under there it’s quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels nice too," Kylo agreed, he looked back over his shoulder to the shore and saw Luke and Leia were chatting while Han ate some snacks... none looking in their direction, "Do you want to try taking a breath using my gills?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that hinder your breathing? Or would that only be the case if it were your mouth?” Hux asked him, “I’m not sure how much different the process is for Athepians than other aquatic species.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We sort of need to take turns," Kylo said, taking some steps to obscure them behind some flowering lake weeds, "I'll still hold you above the surface and keep my neck submerged so you can experiment with what feels more comfortable for you before we try anything under the water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo checked to make sure they were well concealed from view before lowering himself further into the water. His gills fanned out as he took his first breath of lake water, "Just kiss me, keeping your mouth open and sealed around mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's try it," Hux leaned in, opening his mouth and adjusting it over Kylo's, sealing the gaps with his lips. He made a sound of affirmation to Kylo before taking his first breath, giggling a little since it felt so weird, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Did it work?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think you kind of got it, but try again. This time hold your nose, and try to relax."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo breathed into Hux again, and smiled a little against him feeling Hux's chest rise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"There we go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, this is strange but also very nice in a way,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux told him, pinching his nose shut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”We could also order one of those aquatic breathers. They’re rare these days, but we can probably still find one. The Jedi invented them, I believe, to get into the underwater temples.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've been reading those books my uncle brought, have you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux released his nose and exhaled, as soon as his lungs were spent Kylo breathed into Hux again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux smiled against Kylo's mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I may or may not have gorged myself on the knowledge for hours and copied down the archaic alphabet. Also, I think we can try this underwater, I want to see the plants. And possibly some amphibians."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo purred, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't take you too deep at first, wrap your arms around my shoulders.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took a big breath before doing as he was told and replacing his mouth over Kylo’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Alright, let’s do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled Hux under the water with him, consciously alternating his breath between himself and breathing into Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I saw some interesting amphibious creatures over by the lake weed this way,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo informed Hux, pulling him along below the water, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're going to get a good look at anything you'll need to pull away and pull yourself back in for air, as long as you're careful about keeping water from your mouth I think we can manage it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”I’ll keep my mouth sealed shut,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux told him, looking around at the lake around them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Let’s see those swamp frogs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This is a guaranteed frog sighting tour, or your credits back."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo very much enjoyed having Hux completely dependent on him in this watery terrain... he knew he'd prefer Hux able to swim and breathe easily and independently in the long run, but for now it felt nice to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and trusted enough to hold Hux's life in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Do I have to pay extra for you to catch me a live subject to study? Or am I pretty enough to get that part of the package for free?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux asked him, still taking in the sight of the muddy lake floor below them and the greenish algae-like plants that populated the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're pretty enough to get all the live subjects you desire,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo corrected, twisting them playfully in the water as they neared the opposite bank. Kylo could feel the tiny Force signatures of </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> lifeforms and excitedly brought them close enough to see without spooking them away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>" Alright, when you're ready, you can pull away and take a look."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Will you be able to replenish your breath while I look?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux asked, examining the blinking amphibians scattering the rocks ahead of them, all colored various shades of brownish green.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, don't worry about me. Do you want me to catch you some of those frogs?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Yes, I’ll point to the ones I need. This species typically has six legs, but I see one towards the top with an extra one. I’d like to study that mutation and compare it to some males and females from the rest of the species. I don’t need too many since we’ll be keeping them alive and I don’t want to have too many to be responsible for,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux told him, breaking away from Kylo so he could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Point away,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo instructed, reaching out towards the amphibians while maintaining his grip on Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux pointed to a few differently sized frogs to compare them, noticing their bellies were a bright orange when Kylo picked them up. Phasma had managed to send him a few specimen tanks from his old lab that were still intact, so all they needed was some river water and some of the little fish the frogs ate from the lake and he would have a makeshift habitat for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature adjuster devices he’d invented would be perfect for a study like this, adjusting to the frogs’s genetics and body temperatures to keep them comfortable in their tanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're kriffing adorable when you think about science,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo cooed, hauling Hux in to give him some air, not minding the squirming frogs under his control </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let's get these back to your collection bucket and see what else we can find."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After depositing the frogs into the bucket with some lake water and some small fish, for them to eat, Kylo and Hux set off again into the water. They decided to check out the waterfalls, roaring loudly and echoing off the walls of rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hux poked Kylo when they came up for air again, having to practically shout over the sound of the waterfall, “There’s a cave behind this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go check it out," Kylo said, a gleam in his eye as he adjusted Hux to cling to his back as he swam closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold your breath,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he warned as he approached the misting spray of the waterfall and passed through it. The rock was slippery, but manageable and Kylo climbed up into the hollow with Hux still holding on tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux did as he was told, letting Kylo carry him up as they collapsed on the rocks. Hux looked up, noticing some beautiful crystal formations on the ceiling of the cave, “Oh, Kylo, look up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed, turning on his back to look up at whatever had caught Hux's eye, "Those are pretty," he said absently, turning his head to take in Hux's profile. The waterfall diffused the light nicely and gave Hux a nice soft glow that made Hux's wet nipples glisten tantalizingly. The sight was too tempting. Kylo rolled onto his side bringing himself closer to Hux and hazard a small lick at the pink bud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had barely noticed where Kylo's mouth was headed before his warm tongue met with his skin. Hux had to stifle the little moan that escaped his throat, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> told Kylo he liked his nipples played with...But wouldn't someone hear them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo," Hux looked at him frantically, keeping his voice as low as he could over the waterfall, "Not now, when we get home, people will hear us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one is going to hear us over a waterfall and from half a klick away," Kylo said rationally, though he pulled away and flipped onto his back again to look up at the crystals which had warranted Hux’s notice. Kylo sought out Hux's hand and twined their fingers together, bringing Hux's hand up to kiss his knuckles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"If you're uncomfortable we won't do anything here, I'd just like to point out that there's much less of a chance of my family hearing us here than at the house."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Hux’s face heated up as the moment of panic passed. Sudden jolts of fear like that made his dick chub up, a nervous reaction he was unfortunate enough to be graced with, “I’ve been wanting to all day, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to be quiet enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked at Hux with an eyebrow raised, "How do you feel about me covering your mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? Won’t you need your hands? Or...?” Was Kylo suggesting what he thought he was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled and rolled back on his side, "I was originally thinking with my hand, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds infinitely more fun. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to use the Force?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to try it if your Uncle or Leia won't be able to detect it. Or maybe you can use the Force on parts of my body and your hands on others?" Hux rolled over, "I'd just like to see how it feels...For research purposes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For research purposes," Kylo agreed with a conspiratorial smirk, then, "My uncle isn't going to know... but I've got one condition, and it's not negotiable. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be paying </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close attention to your thoughts if we do this. It's to keep you safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was confused for a moment before remembering that if Kylo covered his mouth, he wouldn't be able to tell him to stop if he wanted to. Even if the idea sounded hot and Hux was getting more comfortable being sexual with Kylo, he was right. They could always use hand signals, but it would be better if Hux could just send a thought his way if he wanted to stop immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, that's fair," Hux kissed Kylo's nose, "I also feel sort of bad, we keep sneaking off to do it while your family's here. I don't know why we keep turning each other on, is this...Normal for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo quickly moved to straddle Hux, pressing him against the smooth rock and pinning him there, "There's no reason to feel bad," Kylo growled into Hux's neck, "They were young once. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo licked along the side of Hux's slender neck and nibbled at his earlobe while his hands caressed along Hux's ribs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll know when you want me to stop, and I'll comply immediately,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo promised just before wrapping the Force over Hux's mouth like it were the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I guess that's the great First Order sex-ed talking, then. I don't know what 'normal' is.They told us we should only have sex for one week a month with our wives, if we had one, to get pregnant and make more babies to throw into the Storm Trooper program. Progressive, huh?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation of the Force around his mouth was a strange one, but Hux liked it nonetheless. The rock he was laying back on wasn't exactly comfortable, but Kylo's weight above him drastically improved the sensation. If only there was a bed of moss to lay his head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo slid his hands over Hux's chest and pinched his nipples, "Very clinical and cold of them, though I can't say I'm surprised." Kylo said sadly. He kissed back down along Hux's throat and sucked at his collarbone, purring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You've already come so far, and I'm proud of you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, kriff them,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux groaned a bit when Kylo kissed his neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, I'm trying to get better at my mental reactions to this stuff. It's hard to control. When I'm aroused, I just can't stop thinking about it and I feel like I have to do it...But then sometimes I regret it later for no other reason than I've been told for so long that it's wrong. That's been fading, though, I suspect because I don't have the propaganda being shoved down my throat all day."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nothing besides my cock should be getting shoved down your throat,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The projection came off as possessive, and maybe Kylo </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I wonder if I could make you cum without touching your cute dick."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo ground down against Hux's hips and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shivered when Kylo told him he wanted to shove his cock down his throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe when I get better at sucking it you can fuck my face. Sadly my gag reflex is going to be a problem for a while, you aren't exactly small."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hux dug his fingers into the meat of Kylo's shoulders as he sucked on his nipple, his sounds of pleasure muted by the Force. Knowing that he could make as much noise as he wanted without anyone hearing him was sort of hot, and Hux began to realize that the deeper truth was that he liked being vulnerable like this. He never considered himself a particularly submissive person aside from when he had to be for Snoke and his superior officers; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> having control over things since he often did not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Kylo...It was different. Hux couldn't tell if it was his own biological urges or just his own personality, but he liked handing off the control to him. Just laying back, letting Kylo work his magic, especially when it came to sex, was one of Hux's favorite passtimes lately. There wasn't really any denying it, a primal part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> being pushed down on this cave floor and ravished and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> having his mouth covered while Kylo ripped all sorts of sounds from his throat. Maybe Hux liked teasing him so much because it made Kylo...Predatory, in a way, and Hux wanted that. It was definitely leading to a confusing mix of emotions as those primal urges constantly clashed with the propaganda he was brought up on that screamed about how any sort of sexual urges were inherently wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo knew he wasn't small and he hadn't really expected Hux to take him seriously, let alone be enthusiastic about Kylo fucking his face... it was arousing though, when he seemed open to the idea in the future. Hux's fingers felt amazing digging into his shoulders and it made Kylo growl,</span>
  <em>
    <span>"I love it when you moan and touch me... I like feeling you under me, all your muscles flexing and your squirms are incredibly enticing. How are we of the same height, yet you seem so small?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo practically encircled Hux's waist with his hands, thumbs nearly touching either side of Hux's navel. The sight made his dick twitch with interest, but he ignored it; he could wait for now and see to Hux's pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like this," Kylo breathed into Hux's ear, stretching Hux's arms above his head with his wrists captured in one of Kylo's larger hands, "I can feel and smell how hard you are for me when I've got you at my mercy." </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think you like me so hot for you that I can barely restrain myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mm...I think you're right, that's probably why I get such a thrill out of teasing you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan when Kylo restrained his wrists after wrapping his large hands around his waist. He felt utterly at Kylo's mercy, his cock now straining against his wet swim trunks. The pressing of the Force over his mouth felt heavenly...Reminding him of something else... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hux's thoughts could betray him, he quickly tried to focus on putting his mental blockers up. Kylo couldn't know about this. Hux imagined the pressure over his mouth shifting down, pressing on his throat, controlling his airways... Then he imagined Kylo pinning him to the ground, making him open his mouth and take his huge cock deep into his throat. In this fantasy, Hux didn't have a gag reflex; simply swallowing it down and letting Kylo use his throat, taking his pleasure and leaving Hux a moaning, writhing, mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo instantly released Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental wall was solid and it startled Kylo away from Hux, deeply concerned he'd hurt Hux or crossed some line he somehow hadn't sensed, "Did I hurt you?!"</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo trembled, finding Hux's eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have I entirely misread his reactions? It felt like he wanted me to push further, but- if you've hurt him</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Kylo wasn't sure what he'd do to himself if he'd hurt Hux, nothing seemed harsh enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's eyes flew open as soon as Kylo's mouth was off his neck and he let go of his hands. The pressure around his own mouth was gone too, and Kylo looked scared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>: He'd promised to keep his mind open. At this point, the mental block was becoming a reflex whenever Hux thought of something he didn't want to share, but he should have known better and remembered their rule. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, you didn't, sorry. That was a mistake," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux flushed with embarrassment, trying to push the naughty thoughts in his brain back down again so he could open up his mind again and reassure Kylo he was fine. As usual, though, the more he tried to force himself not to think about something, the harder it was to stop it. His body greatly missed Kylo's touch, but Hux had fucked up. This was what he got for thinking of such taboo things, now Kylo probably didn't want to continue with him because he broke the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo inquired, pulling Hux back to him to run a soothing hand down Hux's spine,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "We make mistakes, it's okay," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo affirmed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I would never forgive myself for hurting you, I need to keep you safe, especially from myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kylo, it's fine, it was my fault," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guilt overtook Hux now, making his erection go down,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I'm okay, really. You don't have to feel afraid of hurting me all the time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hux fully understood just how dangerous Kylo was he might not be so sure of that statement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I misread you? I thought you were enjoying the physical restraint? What made you throw up your mental barriers?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I thought of something...Inappropriate," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux huffed, his ears beginning to burn with the shame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But I was enjoying myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean, what we were doing was inappropriate," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo said, consolingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What was it? I promise I'm not going to judge you... You might be surprised about some of the things I like to do... I want to satisfy you, but I can't do that if we don't communicate." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo kissed Hux's cheek and pulled him in closer to spare Hux eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed, burying his face in Kylo's pillowy chest, trying to find the confidence to say what he wanted. He was never very good at asking for things, but Kylo was right. If Hux wouldn't let him read his mind and he wouldn't tell him anything, how was he supposed to know what Hux wanted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought about you...Choking me...And forcing your dick down my throat," Hux said in a small voice, cringing at how stupid and insecure he sounded. If it were anything else, something more sane or mild, Hux might not have a problem, but this was a sexual fantasy of a different degree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's-" Kylo didn't want to pause too long, but the amount of blood that had rushed to his cock at the idea of Hux wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a heady concoction and didn't leave much room for verbal communication, "That's so wonderfully depraved," Kylo chuckled, high on the idea, "I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much like to try that with you," he growled into Hux's ear, carefully, though not gently, he pushed Hux back down against the rock floor of the cave to resume his position over him, legs bracketing hips and Hux's arms stretched out over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pinned them there with the Force and kissed Hux thoroughly, licking into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You have nothing to feel insecure or shameful about, I just need you to do your best at staying honest with me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux whimpered when Kylo called his fantasy depraved, but quickly realized Kylo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in trying it out. His heart jumped when Kylo pushed him back down, his arousal spiking up again at the sensation of Kylo pushing into his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I didn't want you to think I was messed up or something."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only thing that's messed up, is that people told you your sexual desires were wrong," Kylo insisted, working his way back down Hux's neck with his kisses and nips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like to try the choking now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but not too hard, please. I don't think I'm ready for anything severe, despite what's in my mind," Hux told him as his cock filled out again at the idea of trying out his fantasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo found Hux's nipples and laved his tongue over one with a moan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We'll start slow, and you tell me when you'd like me to stop or let up,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo looked up at Hux and wrapped the Force around Hux's mouth again where they had left off and slowly, gradually, tightened his hold and slipped his grasp further down along Hux's esophagus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brief moment of panic where Hux's breath cut off went straight to his cock, wanting to rip off his swim shorts but being unable to with his hands bound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, sounds good."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo experimented with different amounts of pressure, letting up every few seconds and allowing him time to breathe before adjusting the pressure again. Hux found the sweet spot when spots just began to dance across his vision and he felt lightheaded from the pressure while Kylo teased his nipples, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"This is my limit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Noted,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo confirmed, holding the pressure and duration of each squeeze steady, hyper attuned to Hux's senses and mind, "You poor thing, do you want these off," Kylo cooed, taking a finger and dragging it along the waistline of the black swim shorts, "Do you want me to touch you here?" Using the Force Kylo lightly swept along Hux's confined cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," Hux croaked around the pressure on his throat, his cock jumping up into Kylo's touch, his body finally starting to get used to the sensation. Every time he began to feel the slightest bit out of place or like things were becoming more painful than fun, Kylo immediately knew and switched things up to make him comfortable. Hux supposed those were the pluses of having a partner hyper-attuned to his body. Kylo made sure all he felt was pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's pupils were blown and dark, his focus unsteady as Kylo slowly pulled the hem of his swim shorts down to free his leaking cock, "You're so handsome," Kylo praised absently, lingering his grip on Hux's throat just a fraction longer than Hux had been expecting before letting him gasp as Kylo took his dick into his wet hand and gave him a firm stroke before cinching his grip once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you want my mouth?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo wondered, peering up at Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Hux said in a hoarse whisper, his hips jerking up when Kylo praised him and stroked his length, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Can we lay in the moss further down the cave? My butt is cold."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, all you need to do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'll do whatever you want." Kylo lifted Hux and floated him over to the moss before nuzzling his nose along the base of Hux's cock, and tasting him with a broad lick from root to tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shuddered when Kylo's hot tongue came into contact with his cock, enjoying the feeling of the moss much better and he was happy he'd noticed it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, I don't think that feeling is ever going to get old."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd like to try something,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo took Hux's tip into his mouth and twirled his tongue around him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we can work on your communication skills."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux threw his head back, groaning loudly and grabbed a fistful of Kylo's hair as he laved his tongue over his most sensitive area, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Communication skills? Aren't we fucking?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We are, but I want you to get more comfortable telling me what you want... what you 'need'"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo pulled away from Hux slightly and ran his hands along Hux's thighs, "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it... but </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you tell me to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux groaned, but definitely not in a sexual way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to be real with you, I just want my dick sucked, I don't want to work on my personality right now."</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo gave Hux the poutiest eyes he could muster, his heart aching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That was progress,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo admitted, and put his mouth back on Hux and sucked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Another time then. I think it will be a good exercise for you... but I also like it when I'm told explicitly what to do,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Wait, you were talking about some sort of sex thing?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux looked confused, feeling bad he made Kylo visibly upset, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"How is me asking questions hot?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled away again and rested his chin in the crook of Hux's hip, gently stroking Hux's cock with his hand. Kylo released Hux's throat for a moment so Hux could think clearly, "I'm asking too much from you," Kylo said, "I just want you to feel safe and comfortable to ask -no- </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me what you want and need from sex. It wasn't fair for me to ask you for that right now... you're new to this, I can't expect for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you want." Kylo sighed and kissed the jut of Hux's hipbone, "I like knowing I'm doing a good job, and I like knowing you're getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you need. So yeah, you asking me to do something for you is hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Hux let his hands rest at his sides as he took in Kylo's answer, mentally kicking himself for being so close-minded about the idea, "I didn't think of it like that, and sorry I keep stopping us." Hux realized after he said it that he was breaking his own rule about apologizing too much, something he was actually making progress on with Kylo lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took pity on Hux, "This gets easier, I promise," Kylo chuckled, kissing back down to Hux's admirably still chubby dick and fully took him back into his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I insist on tasting your cum before I swim you back across this lake,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux tried not to be irritated with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>chill</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo was about his mistakes. Never once did he reprimand him, he was just...Stubbornly 'fine' with Hux's mishaps and told him they would 'work on them'. There were never any punishments, he never ignored him for long periods of time when he was upset or yelled at him for being stupid. Hells, he'd never say anything overly critical. Well, Hux supposed it was because Kylo loved him. That was probably it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to touch you, too?" Hux's hand drifted up Kylo's shoulder as he sucked his cock into his mouth again, sending more pleasurable jolts up Hux's spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stars yes,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo melted into the touch, humming with satisfaction as Hux's fingers slid through his damp hair to tangle in it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I like that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I want to try sucking it again," Hux remembered he needed to communicate, "But I still want you to suck </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick, so what do we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled off of Hux slowly and with an overly dramatic 'pop' and grin on his face, "We can do that," he said, climbing up along Hux's prone body and rotating his position so he was parallel with Hux and on his side. Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux's thigh and went back to work on Hux's cock, leaving his own eager erection within Hux's reach, should he want to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, but it works,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The solution had been so easy, yet so out of Hux's reach. Now that Kylo was sucking his own cock, he could enjoy how pleasurable </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt while having fun with the cock in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux attempted to replicate the lazy strokes he usually performed on himself when he jerked off, remembering to focus his thumb around the head again. He was getting more comfortable with handjobs for certain since it wasn't much different than to what he did on in his own lifetime, but he wanted to try sucking Kylo off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gave Kylo a few more preliminary strokes before bringing his cock to his lips and beginning to suckle at the head, humming around it as Kylo worked his tongue over his tip again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gasped in surprise, too caught up in the feel of Hux in his mouth and stroking his own cock, that he didn't feel Hux's intention to pull Kylo into his own mouth. The sudden wet and warmth was overwhelming and Kylo hummed happily. It took a moment of bliss before Kylo remembered that Hux was interested in having his testicleless stroked and possibly pulled on... he tentatively stroked Hux along his perineum and played with the weight of his taught testicles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mm, more of that, please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux's thoughts became hazy as he sucked more of Kylo's cock into his mouth, remembering to touch his balls like he liked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Feels good when it's someone else's hand."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed in agreement before </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> around Hux. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're doing well,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo moaned and redoubled his efforts, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Hux's pre-cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you, you feel kriffing good too,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux moaned deeply when Kylo took his cock deeper, wanting to do the same but knowing it probably wouldn't work out well. Instead he tried stroking up Kylo's perineum, the touch having felt good to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know if I have long left, my poor cock has been hard off and on all day, I need to cum so badly."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took the liberty of stroking against Hux's prostate with the Force in encouragement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's body jolted with the touch as he increased his pace on Kylo's cock, stroking the base with his hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck, do that again, please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo did so immediately and enthusiastically to encourage Hux's candor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Like this?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux moaned needily around Kylo's cock, managing to get another inch into his mouth as he tried to get Kylo as close to the edge as he was, swirling his tongue around his glans and tapping it against his hole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so fucking close, Kylo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo slid his tongue along the base of Hux's cock and hummed in the way Hux seemed to like, and grazed along his prostate more aggressively </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let go Hux, you're doing so well."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo was very nearly there, he expected that the shock of Hux's pleasure might tip him over as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound Hux made as his climax smacked into him while he had Kylo's dick in his mouth was...Interesting to say the least. He had to steady himself by digging his fingers into Kylo's thigh so he wouldn't suddenly fuck Kylo's face without warning as he took him through the orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't realize just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> close Hux had been and Kylo's body tensed and convulsed in sympathy, following Hux into orgasm. Belatedly he was able to discern each other's bodies and realized that Hux's mouth was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> around the head of Kylo's cock and struggling to manage, his moans were interlaced with some splutters. Kylo swore at himself and pulled his hips and cock away, still releasing his spend. It wasn't comfortable and the damage had mostly been done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo would argue it was painful to deny himself Hux's slick warmth and pressure mid-orgasm, the sudden lack of said stimulation stung and stifled the intensity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't give you a warning,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo apologized, not able to look up at Hux from his position but feeling incredibly remorseful as he held Hux in his own mouth through Hux's orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's fine,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux's body relaxed once his orgasm was spent, his mouth full of Kylo's spend and face decorated with the rest. He slumped down, after he swallowed, catching his breath as he laid on the mossy floor below them, "That was fucking great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo swallowed and slowly released Hux, giving his flagging cock a small thankful kiss, "It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo agreed, a bit croaky, "You can fuck into my throat harder, next time, if you feel so inclined. I can manage that." Kylo rearranged himself, ignoring the sad dribble of his stifled release along the inside plane of one thigh to pull Hux near for a small cuddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made sure his face wasn't touching Kylo since he still had splashes of cum on his cheeks, "Are you sure? I didn't want to do it without warning you and I was cumming before I could ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been more sure about something," Kylo said, taking in the state of Hux's face. He chuckled and pulled Hux closer, "I can clean that for you," he grinned, eyeing the smears of his own cum marking Hux's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead," Hux didn't have to ask, he already knew what Kylo had up his sleeve, tilting his face up so Kylo had better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's heart warmed at Hux's acquiescence, and took his face between both hands to hold him still as he traced his tongue along the trails and smears of his cum. He wasn't a huge fan of his own taste, but eating his spend from Hux's pale cheeks and chin was exquisite. Kylo hummed happily after relieving Hux of his mess and pulled Hux on top of him to give him some warmth and softness as though they were back home on their couch, "Let's wait here a moment before heading back, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I think I need a moment to calm down," Hux sighed into Kylo's neck, "I'm so tired, I wish we were in bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed in the afterglow absently petting Hux's back, he smiled and mumbled, "I'll carry you home if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Hux hummed, “You can be my friendly sea monster, scare off all the other creatures in the lake trying to bite me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo snorted, "The only creature in this lake who wants to take a bite of you is me," he nipped Hux's ear for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love bites, maybe,” Hux batted his eyelashes exaggeratingly at Kylo, “But you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to eat me, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strictly speaking, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just eat some of you," he chuckled, "but no. You'll be relieved to know I have no interest in cannibalism."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’d taste good anyway,” Hux joked, “I’m all bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Kylo growled, playfully sniffling at Hux's neck, "I bet your marrow is pretty delicious," he joked. "Fortunately for you, I'm much more invested in your wellbeing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s lucky for me,” Hux giggled a bit when Kylo’s breath tickled his neck, “You have better uses for me, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can think of a</span>
  </em>
  <span> much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better use for you, but that's simply going to need to wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo sighed dramatically into Hux's shoulder and shook his head, "We might need to change the topic before you have me hard for you again. I'm ready, when you are, to bring you back to the shore where you can check on your amphibians and have a snack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being patient with me,” Hux kissed Kylo’s damp forehead, “As much as I’d like to explore this pretty cave with you, I think that would be the best course of action. We should gather some rocks, plants, food, and water for the frog tank before we leave the lake as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to be so thankful, I'm doing the bare </span>
  <em>
    <span>minimum</span>
  </em>
  <span> by respecting your boundaries," Kylo swept Hux's mostly dried hair out of his face and tucked the strands behind his ear, "Besides, you're worth waiting for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sat up, taking Hux with him, before getting to his feet and stretching, "Let's go collect your samples," he said, guiding Hux's arms around his shoulders once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, it’s nice of you,” Hux stood up and followed Kylo to the mouth of the cave, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “Should I be on your back? I don’t want to sink you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hux, you couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>sink</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo chortled, "You weigh practically nothing, I need to feed you more." Kylo slid back into the cool water and after a warning to Hux to hold his breath, dove under the splash of the waterfall. As much as he enjoyed Hux relying on him for air, Kylo decided to keep to the surface and leisurely make their way back to the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you fattening me up for? Winter’s over,” Hux laughed as they resurfaced, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist and holding onto his shoulders. It was nice being able to sit on his back and enjoy the warm breeze that blew in during the afternoon when Kylo did all the work swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just a little skinny is all," Kylo explained nonchalantly while taking strong breast strokes, "Do you want to take your swimming lessons here?" Kylo wondered, trying to size up the area for good spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can, especially if you say there aren’t any big fish around here. Might be safer than the river,” Hux replied, waving to Kylo’s family as they approached the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han chortled with laughter, at the sight of Kylo carrying Hux on his back, “Look at you turning into a friendly domesticated sea mammal, can I take a ride next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks fun, why don’t you ever carry me anywhere?” Leia jabbed back, shaking her head at his ridiculousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any ideas, you think my back can take that?” Han scoffed, still smirking as Kylo swam up to the ‘beach’ by the lakeside, “You’ve reached your last stop on the Kylo express, we hope you enjoyed your ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han seemed to think the joke was quite funny, descending into a fit of laughter despite Leia rolling her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo also found the comment immensely amusing, and chuckled along with his father as Hux found his feet in the quickly shallowing water and they slogged their way back up onto the shore, "Don't you have something better to do than harass my boyfriend?" Kylo asked, still recovering from his own amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably just jealous he didn’t think of such a genius idea,” Hux grinned, kissing his cheek, “Thanks for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han shook his head and huffed, smiling as he tucked back into his sandwich, "I am, actually." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime," Kylo winked at Hux then picked up a couple towels and handed one to Hux before starting to dry himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you eating?" Kylo asked his family while wringing out his hair. Leia pulled out the remaining two wrapped sandwiches and laid them out on the blanket where they'd left space for Kylo and Hux, "Roast Bantha, cheese, and seasonal greens. You'll like it after all that exercise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Hux picked up his sandwich and a napkin, "Do we have any of those drukberries I bought the other day? They were nice and ripe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are," Leia said brightly, opening the basket again to find the covered bowl with the ripe fruits inside, "I had a few with breakfast and they were delicious." She said, offering them to Hux and Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Kylo said, taking a handful of the berries then lounging to enjoy the food, "Uncle Luke, how was your meditation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It went well," He sipped his cold tea and plucked one of the berries from the bowl, "I felt quite a bit of action in the Force during the last hour, but that could have been anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux blushed and looked away when he remembered Luke's rules about using the Force for frivolous things, munching on some berries to occupy himself. Luke picked up a chubby looking frog from the collection bucket next to him, "These creatures are quite peaceful, though. I admire their simplicity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, yeah, wonder what that might have been about," Kylo snorted, shoving as much sandwich into his mouth as he could chew and smiled innocently at his uncle, ignoring Hux's obvious dismay. It was Kylo's turn to earn a sharp look from Leia, she kicked him lightly with her foot in disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Hux had gained some protection from her even at Kylo's expense, "You be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what did you all do while Kylo and I were looking for frogs?" Hux asked, trying to change the topic, "Notice any other species around here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the usual suspects," Han guffawed, nudging Leia in the side, she swatted him back, blushing nearly as badly as Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kicked his mom in the shin like she had done to him a moment before, barely able to contain his laughter, "Hypocrites, the both of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was the only one to answer Hux seriously, ignoring the other three as if this were normal, "When you come back, to collect more samples you should try the west bank, there were diverse Force signatures that were... some sort of semi aquatic mammal if I had to guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind,” Hux tried to focus on Luke, biting into his sandwich, “I’ve always wanted to study the flora and fauna of this planet. Now that I’m living here, I finally have the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an ideal planet for biological research," Luke agreed, taking a few berries for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After eating, Kylo assisted Hux collect some plant life to adorn the tanks waiting for the frogs back in Hux's office, as well as convinced Luke to use the Force to transfer more lake water for the frogs before the insects started coming out to interrupt their their easy conversation and prompting them all to head back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back home, Kylo helped as best he could with getting their new amphibious roommates set up and looked after before they all took turns showering and one by one they each bid the others goodnight and turned in leaving Kylo and Hux curled up on the couch together in the dim living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Hux mumbled, shifting a bit after they talked for about an hour like they usually did, eventually getting to the point where they didn't have the energy to keep doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hux whispered, looking up at Kylo, who's warm breaths were puffing out onto Hux's neck, "Let's go to bed, I'm too tired to form coherent sentences anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kylo didn't move, Hux realized he was asleep, now dry waves falling over his face as he dozed in the soft moonlight from the window. He looked relaxed in his sleep and didn't frown while he slept like Hux did. The redhead smiled, tracing his face ever so gently, the features looking like they were carved out of Mustafarian marble. He knew his back would hurt tomorrow if he stayed in this position under Kylo's weight, so he reluctantly had to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding out of Kylo's grip, Hux silently slipped off the couch and tucked Kylo in with the throw-blanket, deciding to go upstairs so he could have a proper mattress to sleep on and rest his muscles, which were sore from the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fuck the Order. I'm Going to Get Laid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining, large droplets hammered against the house and the distant rumbles of thunder grumbled. The fresh scent of clean cool air flowed in through the cracked window on the breeze and Kylo turned over and snuggled into the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cooler than he had become used to since Hux had started sleeping next to him, brow furrowed, he reached out seeking Hux's warmth but found none. Kylo cracked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was still in the living room, the plush white throw blanket tucked around him but absent a certain red-head. Kylo sat up, eyes already adjusted to the early morning light muted by the rainclouds and stretched. He must have dozed off, tired and content in Hux's arms as they'd cuddled; Hux probably had gone up to bed after realizing he couldn't haul Kylo's unconscious body up the stairs. Feeling guilty, Kylo decided to get up and join Hux in bed where they could doze all cuddled up until the rest of the house woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groggily, Kylo folded the blanket and slung it over the arm of the sofa before stretching and climbing the stairs headed straight for their shared room. He'd expected to find Hux curled up around his pillow, but the sight that greeted him instead woke Kylo faster than any caf ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's head whipped around as soon as he heard Kylo enter the room. He'd been so focused on trying to shield his mind while he was occupied, he hadn't been paying attention to real-time noises like his boyfriend coming up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late now, though--Kylo had caught him in the act. Particularly, the act of masturbation. Perhaps it would not have been so bad if it was just him under the blanket jerking off, but he had woken up with the terrible urge to stimulate himself after having a naughty dream. He also hadn't wanted to bother Kylo again after yesterday's bittersweet exploration into sex. He had been awkward and close-minded and Hux hadn't wanted to bother him again, especially since he was still asleep when Hux woke up from his erotic dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't help that Kylo's pheromones seemed to have a more powerful effect than a human's, something Hux was quickly realizing with every passing day. His own libido had never been this high before, usually being able to ignore his desires quite well. These days, though, it was becoming more and more impossible. The more Hux had sex with Kylo, the more he wanted to do it; his rule about no penetration becoming more and more obsolete as they explored. Hux was beginning to realize it wasn't about him not wanting to go further with Kylo, he desperately did-- But he didn't want to appear like a slut and was frankly still stuck in his bubble of no self-confidence. If he couldn't even suck dick correctly, he would probably be a terrible lay in other ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerking off obviously hadn't cut it today, and Hux remembered how good it felt when Kylo touched his prostate with the Force. Hux hadn't explored much anal play himself, especially when he was alone in his room at the end of a long work day when he was tired. A quick wank before bed when he wasn't feeling guilty was all he'd needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though things were different now; and Kylo had just walked in on him splayed out on the bed naked with a lightsaber up his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good morning,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo locked the door behind him, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have expected to walk in on Hux seeing to himself... let alone with Kylo's lightsaber teasing his ass. He'd never felt jealousy for an inanimate object before as he climbed into bed next to Hux, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"As incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>as it is to see you stretched open around my laser sword, I'm moderately concerned for your safety,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo swept his fingers along Hux's flank, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're getting quite accomplished at your mind shielding, I had no idea you were awake."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was frozen with terror like an Arkanisian deer in the face of a predator. He didn't think he would ever be this red with embarrassment ever again, it didn't get much worse than this. The fact that Kylo wasn't yelling at him at the moment was astounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux pulled the saber out of his ass immediately, wincing at the sensation and laying it on the towel he spread out on the bed. He didn't know what else to say, but he definitely felt worse about this than his other moments of lust around Kylo. It wasn't even fair-- If Hux had his own toy he would use it, but it wasn't like they sold sex toys at commissary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they had, Hux wouldn't be caught dead buying one and Phasma wouldn't have touched it to send to Hux anyway. He had wanted to have that feeling again of his prostate being stimulated; and the lightsaber clipped to Kylo's belt had been the first thing Hux had seen in their room that would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took the saber laying on the towel and set them on the bedside table before rolling back onto his side to look at Hux. It was dark still, but Kylo's eyes still saw the red flush paint Hux's cheeks. Pity curled sympathetically in Kylo's chest at Hux's embarrassment and shame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't need to be sorry,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo asserted, he wanted to soothe those feelings from Hux, "May I hold you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Hux managed out, trying to fight his own mind about how he felt about these things. He tried to think about how he'd react if anyone but Kylo caught him, how assertive and aggressive he would approach the situation, but that attitude never came out around Kylo. Only his vulnerable side did, which was something that Hux was beginning to hate since it made him seem like a weakling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo reached out and hauled Hux close, pressing his freckled back flat against Kylo's chest. He knew it was uncomfortable to have anyone look you in the face when settling one's emotions and wanted to spare Hux from his scrutiny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't mean to surprise you, I'd never have walked in if I'd have known."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo snuggled his nose against Hux's neck and kicked his leg over Hux to drape it over his hip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll get you a toy if you want, I think I'd like that, actually."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of Kylo's leg over his hip while his hole was still hungry and his dick was still hard sent little jolts of electricity through Hux's nerves. The icy fear that shot through his veins after Kylo caught him had not been enough to quell his incredible thirst in the least, his arousal not going away easily like it usually did. Knowing that Kylo was curled up right behind him, someone who could </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> him what he desired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it, and wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>judge</span>
  </em>
  <span> him for it afterwards was having an intense effect on Hux's struggle. Why did he want to keep holding back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shielded those thoughts from Kylo, still processing his words. He wanted to buy him a toy? That would be nice and Hux wanted one, but it would only be a temporary or partial fix for a bigger problem. The two of them were drawn together like magnets, and knowing that it would happen eventually was another piece of evidence against Hux's stubborn rule. If it was going to happen at some point in the future, why not just do it now when Hux wanted it? Did he seriously want to kick Kylo out of the room and make love to his hand when he could just make them both happy already? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux realized he was taking too long to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A toy would be nice," he mumbled back, beginning to pick at the skin on his lip to give his hands something to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled against Hux's skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Consider it done,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo kissed just behind Hux's ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You know, I'm taking you for a ride in the Falcon this evening, if you want, we could-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo desperately hoped he wasn't misreading Hux's emotions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We could try sex?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer tipped Hux's resolve over the edge. Despite his indecisiveness, Hux knew the answer to his harrowing questions deep down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the Order. I'm going to get laid.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we go now instead?" Hux asked quietly, nibbling along the side of his finger, "I don't think I can wait that long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was dreaming, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched his arm. The sharp sting made his eyes water. No, this was actually happening.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this is</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo's cock stirred. "Yes. Fuck yes, let's go," Kylo agreed enthusiastically, disentangling himself from Hux, "Get dressed," he said, pulling the lube that Hux had laid out by him on the bed into his hand using the Force, pocketing the bottle and grabbing a change of clothes from the closet, "I'll meet you downstairs, I've got to leave a note so my parents know not to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was amazed at how fast Kylo moved. He must have really been struggling to hold back these last few weeks, but Hux was happy he'd been patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux got up, wincing again as his sensitive areas rubbed against the bed while he got up, "Are you sure they aren't going to care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad owes me," Kylo huffed, "It's fine," He kissed Hux before quietly hurrying back downstairs to leave a message on his mother's data pad explaining that he and Hux decided to take the Falcon out early and would be back before dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tried to think if they had everything that they might </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lube, a change of clothes... Kylo spotted the small stash of throw blankets and pulled out a couple of those too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo told himself, calming his breathing and exerting some control over his cocks natural reaction to learning it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to getting what it wanted. Kylo groaned and adjusted himself in his pants. Hux couldn't come downstairs fast enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way downstairs a few minutes later after cleaning himself up a bit and trimming his pubic hair. Kylo probably wouldn't care about the hair at all and Hux knew shaving entirely definitely wasn't up his alley, but he wanted to be somewhat neat if possible. He also grabbed himself a change of clothes and a pair of light, slip-on shoes to wear onto the ship so he could take them off easily after they got busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart thrummed nervously along as he made his way down the steps as quietly as he could to not wake anyone else in the house. Not only was his first time going to be happening, but he was also going to get his virginity taken on the most famous ship in the world while it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo bit his lip when he saw Hux. He looked a bit nervous, but that was only to be expected... Kylo remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> first time. The anticipation and anxiety he felt then was so thick he'd nearly choked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You all ready to go?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo stood up from the table and grabbed his small pile of blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux replied as he adjusted his bag of clothes on his shoulder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm always ready,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo winked at Hux and opened the side door to step outside into the rain. He lifted his free hand and created a makeshift umbrella and beckoned Hux outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to get soaked, Hux hurriedly followed Kylo to the ship, doing a dance of cringing and grimacing as they waited for the hatch to open. The material of his shoes was too thin and his feet were getting wet, not exactly the ideal sensation to experience before going to have sex. After picking up his feet over and over again for a minute, Hux quickly climbed onto the ramp of the ship and made a mental note to create some stone pathways around the house to get around when it was rainy and muddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are some towels in the spare bunk over the dejerak table. You can dry off while I get this bird started, just come back up to the cockpit and strap in once you're ready." Kylo kissed Hux's forehead and closed the ramp before heading to the cockpit and priming the engines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you,” Hux told him, giving his hand a squeeze before taking off his shoes and leaving them on a towel to dry, not wanting to dirty the ship. He used more towels from the back to dry his feet, checking himself in an old mirror near one of the rooms and straightening out his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered a bit as the engines began to rumble, the ship rattling as Kylo brought it life. Hux didn’t know how quickly it would be before they were ready to take off, so he made his way to the front as quickly as possible, his nervousness and excitement only increasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far up are we going to go?” He asked Kylo, strapping himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo threw his arm over the back of the jump seat and smiled up at Hux, "Depends on what you want, I could just set us into orbit, or if you want something a bit more secluded I could drop us out of hyperspace and we could drift," he opened up the navigation control, "Buckle up," he gestured to the copilot chair, "She's a good ship, but it's going to feel like she's going to fall apart when we break atmo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Orbit sounds dizzying. Maybe something more secluded, but I don't want to put stress on the hyperdrive if your parents will need it tonight to get home," Hux told him, sitting down in the copilot chair and strapping himself in, tightening the buckles when needed. The way Kylo described takeoff was terrifying, especially because Hux was so used to being on bases or Destroyers. He hadn't even been inside a TIE since they took basic flight lessons at the Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit adrenaline inducing," Kylo chuckled, sensing Hux's unease with the prospect of a turbulent departure, "It's part of her charm." Kylo patted the dash affectionately, "We'll go further out, we don't want you feeling dizzy," Kylo decided, punching the ignition. The Falcon shuddered as Kylo maneuvered her off the ground and brought them swiftly up through the rain and into the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux nodded and swallowed hard, trying not to be too nervous. It wasn't like he didn't know how ships worked. The ascent wasn't bad in the beginning, Hux had that familiar weightless feeling in his body as they climbed through the air. Kylo increased the speed as they went further up and Hux gripped the side of the control panel tightly as they approached the atmospheric barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Falcon shuddered as it broke free from Arkanis' gravity and the operating sounds muted, Kylo flipped the navigation window open as they soared further from the planet, Kylo reached over to Hux and took his hand and smiled while the Falcon calculated a hyperspace route, "You still doing okay?" Kylo wondered, the Falcon could feel alarming when you weren't used to her quirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him as the Falcon soared upward, shooting through the atmosphere and into space. Hux realized his eyes had been closed, and when he opened them again the sky was black and decorated with billions of lovely stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he breathed, giving Kylo's hand a squeeze as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, "It's been awhile since I've flown, but I love being in space. Studying the stars from close up is wonderful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That shuttle is working now, we can come up every once in a while... we could bring your book up with us and you can tell me about these constellations," Kylo suggested, enjoying the look of joy on Hux's face. The hyperdrive navigation beeped its completion, and Kylo squeezed Hux's hand before letting go to activate the hyperdrive, the drive roared to life and Kylo and Hux were pressed back into their seats as the stars around them melted into streaks of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that," Hux replied before they were blasted off into a quiet corner of space near Arkanis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hux's eyes widened, taking in the scenery of the sky around them after they were done rushing through hyperspace, "How far out are we? It's so quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shrugged, "We're just at the outer edge of the planetary system," He switched off the drive and set the systems to life support only. Kylo twisted in the pilot's seat unlatching his safety belts and took in Hux's profile lit by the soft multicolored glow from the control board, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You should come over here,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo relaxed in his chair, thighs parted slightly and already wanting Hux's weight straddled there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Hux undid his seatbelt before getting up and moving towards Kylo, feeling some of his shyness resurface as he sat on his lap. His cock perked up again with interest, and Hux was glad he was already stretched from this morning's endeavours. Kylo was warm as always, which Hux was grateful for since the recycled air of the ship was slightly chilly. Hux brought his hands to Kylo's shoulders, sitting up straight and adjusting to his new position, not really knowing how to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's hands slid around Hux's waist and pulled on his tunic, slowly lifting it up and away with a little cooperation from Hux lifting his arms. Kylo threw the tunic over the engineering station seat and reached up to pull Hux's lips hungrily against his own, growling his approval when Hux let Kylo's tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux moaned against the intrusion of Kylo's tongue, his nipples turning stiff as the cool air from the ship made contact with his now-exposed chest. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair while they made out, glad Kylo had made the first move to get them going. Even if his masturbation session had been interrupted, Hux's desire still had not been sated and he was craving Kylo's touch more than he ever had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo ran his hands along Hux's chest, teasing his nipples while he nipped at Hux's lower lip, "I'm going to make you feel so good," Kylo grumbled, trailing his kisses down Hux's neck and sucking a bruise into his skin. Hux's weight in his lap gently pressing against his cock made him painfully hard. He shifted his hips to rock against him, providing some much needed friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let a small “Ah” sound when Kylo sucked on the skin of his neck, knowing he would have to put makeup on the spot later before dinner but enjoying it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm I want to feel good,” Hux whined into Kylo’s ear to spur him on. He didn’t usually opt for the whiny bottom angle, but hopefully a bit of neediness was what Kylo needed to hear in order to take things to the next level, “These pants are so tight, I need them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo scrambled to unclip Hux's trousers and tried to slide them down over his hips despite the fabric bunching up and getting stuck around Hux's thighs. Kylo growled into Hux's collar bone, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get up," Kylo said, helping steady Hux as he slid off his lap, Kylo leaned forward and hastily pulled the trousers down Hux's pale legs to puddle at his ankles, "I'd like to taste you," Kylo sighed, looking up at Hux to see if he was given permission to take Hux into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl went straight to Hux‘s cock and he stood up, doing what he was told. “Go ahead,” Hux spread his legs a bit, holding onto the edge of the control panel behind him to keep himself balanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without delay Kylo leaned forward, pulled Hux's hips forward and took all of him into his mouth. Hux's cock slid into his throat and Kylo groaned at the taste of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You taste amazing,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he licked along the base of Hux's cock and pulled away to tease his glans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo reached between his own legs to squeeze his own straining erection. He chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you want me to fuck you right here over the jump seat, or should I drag you back to my old bunk to ruin you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's hot mouth on his cock only exacerbated Hux's arousal and he had to plant his feet to the floor hard when he teased his tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't your dad say he'd kill you for fucking up the seats?" Hux looked down at him amusedly, "Though I would like to look at the stars while you fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo groaned around Hux, if Hux wanted to get shoved into the pilot's seat and fucked with nothing but the witness of bright stars, he couldn't deny him,</span>
  <em>
    <span>"I brought some blankets,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo told him, taking Hux back into his throat and bobbing there, making obscene wet sucking sounds while he worked Hux up into a frenzy of need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, if you keep that up I’m just going to cum down your throat,” Hux groaned as the lewd noises Kylo was producing echoed across the walls of the ship, “You’re so kriffing good at sucking dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compliment made Kylo smirk around Hux and he pulled away, his lips and chin sloppy with saliva before he wiped his chin with his sleeve, "We don't want that," He mused, standing up to crowd Hux against the console as Kylo peeled his own clothes off haphazardly and flinging them over the copilot's seat. Kylo reached over and took one of the blankets he'd taken from the living room and slung it over the pilot's seat before taking Hux by the hips and reversing their positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down," Kylo breathed into Hux's ear, savoring the thrill and anticipation filling the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sat back and admired how hard Kylo was already after they’d barely touched each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I know why they call it the cockpit,” he smirked and reached out to give Kylo a stroke as he sat back in the chair and presented himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Maybe use your fingers to warm me up? I didn’t get that lightsaber very far up there and your dick is a lot more girthy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighed humorously, "I mustn't be doing a good job if you're making dick jokes," he knelt onto the hard floor, not noticing the discomfort with Hux spread open before him. Kylo slid his palms along the inside of Hux's spread legs and circled Hux's ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll take it slow," Kylo promised, lifting Hux's ankles and spreading his legs further to drape them over the armrests and slid his ass closer to the edge of the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo reached out in the Force and pulled at the bottle of lube, the still full bottle flew into the palm of his hand with a muted 'slap'. He opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the gel before gently pressing his slicked fingers to Hux's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know I've been waiting the better part of ten minutes to make that joke," Hux huffed in mock offense as Kylo moved his legs. The cold air ghosting over his still sensitive hole making his skin cover all over with goosebumps. Hux bit the side of his hand as Kylo pressed against his rim, the gentle prodding sending sparks through his entire body. At least they were going to take it slow, that was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo simply shook his head and huffed with amusement before he leaned his head against Hux's knee, intently rubbing tight circles over Hux rim, gradually increasing the pressure until the muscle relaxed and the tip of Kylo's lubed finger slipped in. He kissed and licked at Hux's inner thigh as he gently slid his finger up into Hux until his second knuckle disappeared into his tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriffing hells,” Hux gasped as Kylo’s long, thick fingers scissored inside of him, stretching him out again, pulling even more raunchy noises from his lips. Soon, Kylo was fingering him at a steady pace, Hux letting out a string of swear words and begging moans for Kylo to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want another finger?" Kylo asked, giving Hix a small reprieve from the bruising attention he'd been laying on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Hux replied, spreading his legs wider in invitation, “Can you play with my balls, too? That felt nice last time. I would ask for my dick too but then I’ll get too worked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fucking hot when you tell me what to do," Kylo groaned into the juncture of his hip before licking a stripe over his premium and then sucking a testicle into his mouth before pulling his hand away from Hux's ass to accommodate three fingers on reentry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell the stretch was more challenging for Hux by the way he tensed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're doing so well for me"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he soothed, paying more attention to Hux's balls until he could relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sucked in a breath as he was stretched wider, the sensation felt...Weird, but not painful. Just strange. The lightsaber earlier had definitely helped, but that wouldn’t always be the case. Next time, Hux knew they’d have to prep for longer... At least until he got used to doing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux murmured, breath hitching in his chest as Kylo’s hot mouth was on him again, “It feels tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I assure you, it's tight,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kylo grinned against Hux's skin, already imagining the slick grip and eventual gape of Hux's ass once Kylo had fucked him senseless. Watching Hux squirm with pleasure was doing amazing things for Kylo's arousal and Kylo had to grip himself to take the painful edge off of waiting. He spread and twisted his fingers inside Hux trying to find his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unnh!” Hux cried out and lifted his hips when Kylo skimmed the gland inside him, “Fuck, there! Right kriffing there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard he’d tried this morning, it was hard to get the lightsaber far enough to reach his own prostate. He could have used his fingers, but he had wanted something thicker and longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thrill ran through Kylo at Hux's positive reaction to his touch, his rim was relaxed and easily accepting his fingers... Kylo felt he might be ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kylo massaged Hux's prostate for a few strokes before pulling his mouth and hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want my cock?" Kylo purred, stroking himself lazily and admiring the wreck he'd made of Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” The single word was drawn out in a pleading tone as Hux looked up at Kylo, a vision of raw power standing over him and stroking his impressive length. Hux was dizzy with excitement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be happy to have their virginity taken by someone like Kylo, but Hux was the lucky winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was flattered and smiled brightly at Hux, but didn't want to stroke his ego. Kylo was the lucky one, surely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the bottle of lube and spread more of the gel over his length than was necessary...he didn't want to risk hurting Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for sharing this with me," Kylo said, bringing his cock to slide along Hux's rim. Getting Hux accustomed to the head of his leaking cock before pressing the blunt head against his hole. "Take a breath," Kylo whispered into Hux's neck as he ever so slowly pressed his hips forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux sucked in a sharp breath as Kylo breached the tight ring of muscle, the generous amount of lube making it slide in relatively easy despite his constricting body. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s back, digging his fingers in to have something to hold onto. The sensation burned slightly and was a bit uncomfortable, but Hux knew it would feel better as his body acclimated to Kylo’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo panted, kissing along Hux's neck while he allowed Hux a moment to grow used to his girth. The burn must have been fading but Kylo didn't want to assume Hux was ready, "Let me know when you're ready for me to move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kylo bottomed out, Hux hissed out a breath as he was entirely filled up. He never knew his ass would be capable of taking such a huge cock, but here they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so big,” Hux panted, “If it’s tight like this, what is it supposed to be like with the addition of multiple </span>
  <em>
    <span>eggs</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo groaned and involuntarily thrust his hips forward, "Fuck. Maybe don't talk about eggs, and how they will fit inside you," Kylo forced himself to hold still, "I don't know if I can keep it together thinking about that right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Hux moaned as Kylo pushed inside him, the sensation feeling wonderful now that his body was fully adjusted, “You can move now, that felt karking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo didn't need telling twice, he braced his hands on the seat just behind Hux's spread hips and drew himself back, the sensation made him dizzy with sparks of pleasure. Kylo huffed against Hux's jaw, drunk on him and thrusting back inside Hux with a satisfied groan "Kriff, you're so tight," Kylo's mind offered an image of Kylo's cum leaking from Hux's puffy abused hole, the idea made him buck into Hux roughly and grind his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux cried out with pleasure when Kylo began to fuck into him, the lovely full feeling inside his ass was so much more rewarding than just having his cock sucked (though that was wonderful, too.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes," Hux let out an elated moan as Kylo slammed back into him, "Sometimes I wish I could see into </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind. Now would be a fun moment to do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a way to do that, but I'd have to research and we'd need to practice," Kylo said, he didn't want to disappoint Hux, but he couldn't play with Hux's mind without knowing exactly what he was doing, "I'll look into that for you," he promised, picking up his pace, and nearly crying at how good Hux felt wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo concentrated and wrapped the Force around Hux's cock to give it strokes in turn with his own, replicating the sensation, "This is the best I can do for you right now," he slurred, before finding Hux's lips and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't think I've ever felt so loved before in my entire life,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux met the kiss with a surge of passion, it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway. Kylo was giving him his body and his heart at the same time, along with his utmost support; it really could not get any better than this. Whatever Hux thought sex was before, his perspective was entirely different now as Kylo filled him over and over again while stroking his cock with an invisible hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux felt himself steadily approaching his climax, but he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was no telling if they'd be able to fuck in a ship as grand as this one again, and first times were always special. Hux had broken down his last hard barrier when it came to sex, he figured they may as well go all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, Hux moaned hungrily in Kylo's ear, the spicy scent of his musk intoxicating him along with his powerful pheromones, "More!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's admission really did make Kylo's eye water. The admission was steeped in truth and shot right through Kylo's heart. He could feel to his bones that he'd never stop being thankful to Hux for sharing this part of himself with Kylo and he treasured the trust that Hux had in him to allow Kylo to see him so vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck-" Kylo chocked, gripping Hux's hips and pulling him against hard agains this own. He picked up the pace, his own orgasm looming, "Hux," Kylo gasped, heart pounding rapidly trying to escape his chest, "I want to cum inside you," he thrust harder, angling his cock so it would aggressively stimulate Hux's prostate with each stroke, "I want to see my cum leaking out of you," Kylo was breathless with need, "Want to carry you to my bunk and eat it out of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it, breed me," Hux begged him desperately, needing cum, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The air between them was thick with the smell of sex, the sound of Kylo's balls slapping against his ass going right to Hux's cock as he took in how beautifully amazing it all felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm going to-" Hux dug his hands into Kylo's hair and brought him in for another sloppy kiss, his body skyrocketing towards orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karking hells," Kylo gasped, plunging into Hux only a handful of times more before pressing deep into Hux, spending himself as far inside as he could reach. His shout of bliss and relief didn't sound human and he growled while rolling his hips, stretching out his pleasure and continuing to stimulate Hux's prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux came mere seconds after Kylo, so caught up in the fervor he barely even realized how loud they were both being. He forced his eyes open to watch Kylo's face while he shot his seed inside of him, the euphoria painted across his face as he produced one of the most feral sounds Hux had ever heard before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, that primal part of him that wanted to be claimed roughly was finally sated as he quickly came down from the initial high of his climax. "Kriff," Hux shuddered, his legs trembling from the aftermath of the deed, "That...That was....Just, kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, completely blissed out and stupid with affection. He sloppily kissed along Hux's jaw and wrapped his arms around his waist. His cock was softening, still inside Hux, "I love you," he whispered into Hux's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo collected himself and released Hux after a short time to catch his breath, groaning while he very carefully pulled out of Hux's ass. Kylo sat back on his heels and ran his hands along Hux's trembling legs to watch Hux's hole wink shut and dribble some of his seed while Hux's own release smeared erotically over the expanse of his soft belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thumbed his cum back into Hux and leaned forward to lap up Hux's cooling release, humming happily at his tastes and cute abdominal twitches as Kylo cleaned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out what could only be described as a drunken-sounding giggle as Kylo lapped up his release from his delicate skin. It tickled for sure, but he was also still in the aftermath of having his brains fucked out, so he would probably laugh at anything at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Hux let out a little sound as Kylo finished cleaning him by lapping over the sensitive head of his cock to get the last bit of his spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go lay down before I start leaking," Hux commented, the view of Kylo's head between his legs was definitely tempting, but he was too spent to get hard again just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kissed the bruise forming on Hux's thigh savoring the lingering taste of Hux before getting to his feet, "Let's get you to a bunk," he said, tenderly scooping Hux up from the pilots seat in a bridal carry, "I need to clean you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux held into Kylo, resting his head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of being picked up, “That would be nice of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo slung the blankets over his shoulder and maneuvered them into his old quarters, not absent his belongings, and laid Hux down on his bunk. Kylo draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to wet a hand towel and be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux smiled sweetly, enjoying the feeling of being doted on and taken care of while he curled up in his big pile of blankets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Just Your Local Sea Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo was quick to collect a towel and wet it in the main hold and get back to Hux, "This is going to be a bit cold," Kylo said apologetically sitting next to Hux on the bunk. He drew back the blanket Hux had curled into and spread his legs to expose Kylo's cum leaking from Hux's hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily, "I made a real mess out of you," Kylo pressed the wet towel to Hux and began to wipe the evidence of their coupling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a little hissing breath as Kylo cleaned him with the cold towel, but he quickly grew adjusted to the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Hux yawned, stretching out and lifting his leg so Kylo could clean him easier, “You produce a lot of seed, it’s an interesting feeling, being so... Filled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo cocked his eyebrow at Hux, "Interesting good, or interesting bad?" He asked, leaning in closer. He hoped it was the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, obviously,” Hux grinned at him, “But you’ve got to let me study you at some point, seriously. Your body is fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's a relief," Kylo laughed, he dropped the dirtied towel to the deck and climbed under the blankets with Hux, spooning him into the bulkhead,"I promise you can run all the tests on me you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be lovely of you," Hux yawned, feeling a bit sleepy even though it was still the morning, "We've got to do this more often."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will," Kylo grumbled into Hux's hair, "and maybe we can discuss my eggs and how they can fit inside you." Kylo absently ran his hand along Hux's soft belly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to feed him more,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Hux thought about his body and tried to imagine a dozen or more of Kylo's eggs being pumped into him and didn't think he'd be able to fit them all. His body had always been frail, there was no way he'd be able to take such a large insertion, "I don't know, maybe I could fit a couple? But honestly, I'm not exactly designed for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll fit," Kylo was sure of it, "But we won't be trying that until you decide you're ready. And yes, it would probably be a bit uncomfortable for me to get all my unfertilized eggs into you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled closer to Hux and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I know it's too soon, but if you decide to start a family with me, your body will change... plenty of male humans have carried Athepian clutches to term. Our biology is compatible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have liked to see it for myself," Hux sighed, the destruction of a whole planet was always a disgusting thing to happen. Not just because of the people dying, but because of the destruction of knowledge, culture, and any trace of what was left. Maybe there were more Athepians floating around in other places?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is too soon, yes," Hux agreed, rubbing his belly as he thought of ways to explain his worries to Kylo, "I'd also be worried about my body bouncing back in a hypothetical pregnancy situation. The womb would be temporary, but I'd likely have to deal with permanent after-effects. Not to mention the fact that even if human males can get pregnant by your species, I'm not the average human male. My bones have never been strong and neither has my frame. I'm prone to health issues, I'd be worried about safety for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>bounce back</span>
  </em>
  <span> fairly quickly... the lasting after effects would come in the form of little people with your hair and my gills," the mental image was a powerful one for Kylo, "but I understand your concern. We'd be careful if we decided to go that route."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would be careful, yes," Hux turned over to face Kylo so he could bury his nose in his neck, "But that'll be a discussion for the future if we decide we want to. I just had sex for the first time, I'm not ready for children in the slightest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Kylo agreed, "You mentioned eggs and it got me thinking, is all. Trust me, I want us to have countless more sexual encounters before we consider any of that." Kylo cuddled Hux as near as possible and rubbed his back, "Take a nap, you deserve one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hux yawned again, the feeling of Kylo’s big, warm hand on his back was soothing, “How long are we gonna be out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left a note saying we'd be back before dinner, so we could stay out all day if we wanted," Kylo liked the idea of staying out, maybe play some dejerak and eat something before pulling Hux back to this bunk and fucking him again. He'd just have to wait and see how Hux was feeling after his nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Hux stifled another yawn and let his eyes drift shut, falling into a light sleep within a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stayed alert, enjoying the sounds of the ship he knew so well as he gently held Hux's sleeping form. He wondered about their future. Kylo hadn't been plagued with visions like his grandfather, but he wished the Force would speak to him, even once, about his future with Hux... but he didn't want to dwell on that. He had Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he'd just shared something special with him. That would need to be enough, the Force was being tight lipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay curled together for a healthy three quarters of an hour before Hux began to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a little noise and stretched as he came back to consciousness, again becoming aware of the fact that he was floating through deep space on the Millennium Falcon curled up next to Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hux said as he stretched his arms and legs, “How long was I asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled, "Less than an hour," he ruffled Hux's hair out of his face, "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, not too sore," Hux helped Kylo push his hair back, noticing it was fluffing out again after years of First Order regulation haircuts, "I need to get this cut again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I sort of like it," Kylo mused, tucking a strand behind Hux's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it," Hux fiddled with his hair again, "I at least need it styled.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo only smiled, "Do you want to keep laying here or would you like to try scavenging for some food and try your hand at dejerak?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I could use a snack and a game would be fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kissed Hux's jaw and slid out of the bunk, still naked, "I'm just going to put some pants on and I'll meet you in the main hold." Kylo sauntered out of the old crew quarters and made his way back to the cockpit to fish out his change of clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped into the soft leather trousers and double checked that the ship was still in good order and nothing appeared on the sensors. It was quiet and Kylo sent a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the Falcon for behaving while he had Hux on board. Kylo patted the console and headed back out of the access hall and into the main hold to open up the small conservator to see what he could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux made his way to the front of the ship and brought his bag to the small 'fresher on the ship to clean up a bit more thoroughly before slipping on his own change of clothes. Hux found Kylo rooting through the small kitchen the ship provided, noticing a few cabinets and a small conservator which was likely where Kylo's family stored their food on their travels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like adder moss chips?" Kylo asked upon hearing Hux enter the main hold, he looked up over the small conservator's door. Hux had cleaned up and redressed and looked like he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure what to do with himself, "You can sit, make yourself at home. I'll get the food settled," Kylo pulled the package of moss chips from the conservator and shoved them into the small heating element built into the galley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, yes, my favorite contraband snack," Hux joked as he plopped down in a nearby chair, "We used to sneak in outside food since the only things you're allowed in the Order besides rations and the occasional commissary protein bar are water and air."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no wonder you're so skinny then," Kylo smirked, turning to lean against the galley wall as the snacks warmed. "Dad usually snuck in snacks for me when he visited the temple, sweets and the like made for quality currency with the other students," Kylo reminisced fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just lean, they calculate your rations based on your overall condition and genetics so you eat enough to be in prime health. They don’t taste good and they always gave me a ton of food to try to make me gain weight but I can’t gain a whole lot to begin with. My metabolism is too fast,” Hux explained, “Try eating six ration bars in addition to a full meal packed with carbs when you barely have the time or energy to exercise, it’s not easy. I used to just give my extras to Phasma since she always worked out to the extreme and burned it off anyway. It’s nice of your dad to bring you snacks, too. Luke didn’t let you guys have a lot of ‘fun’ foods, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo frowned at the information, he hated the thought of Hux sitting in some large mess hall trying to get down all that food. Kylo easily put away that sort of food... but, he was much broader than Hux and incredibly active, "Luke encouraged us to eat simply. Often our meals were obtained from the local area and we took turns preparing them. It was healthy, nothing sweet or too extravagant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense," Hux told him, "Monk diet, right? I guess we'll be healthy here, besides all of my bread. All that's here is fish and meat if we can afford it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bread isn't too unhealthy," Kylo said, the heating element pinged, and Kylo turned to take the moss chips from inside. He brought them over to the dejerak table and set them down in front of Hux, "I can burn off a loaf of bread pretty quickly when I go hunting or practice my forms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish," Hux laughed, grabbing some napkins for them, "It just sticks to me and burns away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took a napkin from Hux and took one of the toasted moss chips, "I'm looking forward to your bread making forays," Kylo took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to use some of those herbs your mother brought with her, the ones I put in the garden," Hux told him, "I'm going to ask her for some of your favorite recipes so I can make them for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo paused  mid bite, touched, "You take such good care of me," Kylo leaned over and kissed Hux on the cheek, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Hux told him, blushing when he was kissed, "You take good care of me too, it's only fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smirked and gently bumped Hux with his elbow, "Eat your snacks, you're going to need all your brain power if you hope to defeat me at dejerak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I know a little thing about brain power,” Hux smirked back, grabbing a handful of the moss chips, “Once I figure it out, you’re going down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somehow, I don't doubt that," Kylo shook his head and started to explain the basics. After the moss chips were gone Hux seemed to have a good grip on the rules and how each of the eight pieces could move and how a player's strategy needed to adapt for each game depending on the four pieces randomly assigned to each player, "It's a satisfying combination of luck and strategy," Kylo concluded as he cleaned up after their snack and reached under the table to start a practice game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the pieces have different attack powers and levels?” Hux asked as he wiped his hands on a napkin, “Like can you get a good mix of weak and strong ones? Or is it all the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They all have different stats and abilities," Kylo clarified, looking at the board and the monsters that had spawned on either side. The board favored Hux in the hard hitting but smaller ranged holomonsters, "You got the Mantellian Savrip, Monnok, Grimtaash, and K'lor'slug," Kylo pointed to each in turn, "I have the Ng'ok, Kintan Strider, Houjix, and Ghhhk." Again, pointing out the pieces, "My pieces are a bit more mobile than yours... but your monsters will beat the kark out of mine if they get close," Kylo grinned, "This is a good first game spread."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take very long to catch on, and Hux wiped the floor with Kylo. His holomonsters did indeed get close, and he did indeed ‘kick the kark’ out of Kylo’s holomonsters fairly quickly. By the time the game was finished, Hux was leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed, saucily grinning at a defeated and what appeared to be, somewhat irked Kylo Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned back too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had gone easily on Hux? But when he replayed the game in his mind he was sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wasn't used to losing a game of dejarik and he was working out just how he felt about it. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He decided finally that he felt turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's smug but earned confidence was hot, "Well, we should add Dejarik to your list of innate abilities along with mind shielding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? I'm surprised myself," Hux examined his nails, pretending not to care, "I thought you were supposed to be really good at this one." He was aware his competitive side was coming out again like when he played sabacc back home with friends. He was excited to play another round with Kylo. Perhaps he would destroy him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at this game," Kylo rumbled, resetting the board, "Lets go again. And this time I won't be so helpful in reminding you which pieces do what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an empty threat, if Hux seemed to be struggling to remember how a piece moved or what it's special ability or range was, Kylo was sure he'd tell him before Hux might ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on,” Hux grinned, noticing he’d gotten some of the worse monsters this time, but they had good moves even if they didn’t have brute strength and he still thought he would have a chance to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they played it became clear to Kylo that he was going to lose again. Hux seemed to have an understanding of the holomonsters and their abilities that was simply frightening. Kylo gave it an honest shot and still found himself bidding farewell to his last remaining monster after only ten minutes of play and having only taken out two of Hux's four monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're scary," Kylo admitted as the board went dark after Hux's pieces emoted their glee at having slaughtered their opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was as smug as ever, sipping a cup of water he'd gotten up for halfway through the game, "Well I'm glad you find at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me scary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed, "Would you like to keep owning me at this game, or are you merciful and might allow me to keep some of my dignity?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's try a new game, hm? I can't be freakishly good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them," Hux replied, "If you want we can set a course for home and just play until we get there, but it's up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish. I'll lay in a course for home, but we'll take it slow and break out the sabacc cards. I bet you'll do just fine now that I won't be able to read your cards," Kylo got up and made his way to the cockpit. Everything still seemed to be in order as he input the coordinates and set the autopilot. The drives came back online and the ship shuddered back to life as it turned about. Kylo checked the gauges and readouts once more before heading back to the main hold to find Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was rooting through the conservator again, looking for more snacks, "Got anything else we can eat while we play?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw some meiloorun fruit in there, we could give that a try," Kylo said, fishing out the well used sabacc deck and shuffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sounds good to me," Hux grabbed the container and a couple of utensils after walking back to the table, "This fruit looks good, I've only had it a few times myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's one of my mom's favorites," Kylo said, taking a piece of the pre-cut melon and enjoying its tangy flavor as he shuffled the deck and dealt the cards and pushed some gambling chips toward Hux for the sake of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must warn you, I'm a little rusty," Hux told him as he plucked up his own cube of melon, "But once I get into it, I'll probably kick your ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get cocky," Kylo grinned, "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at sabacc."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began their round, eating pieces of melon along the way. Hux quickly learned that even when his best defense was up in his brain, Kylo was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at reading him. Though he put up a good fight, it was a losing battle. Towards the end of their game during a quiet moment where Hux was trying to think about his next move, a loud bang sounded inside the ship followed by a loud hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux jumped in his seat, heart beginning to speed up as little flashes of memory played in his mind. He tried to squash them down as he looked up at Kylo, "What is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound had startled Kylo as well, "Not sure, sounds like a pressure valve maybe?" he threw down his hand of cards and rushed to the rear cargo hold, "Don't worry, we're okay," he shouted over the hiss that was increasing in volume and beginning to shriek. Hux's face told </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo he wasn't sure he believed him, but there wasn't time to linger. He shouldered his way into the rear hold and immediately spotted the offending coolant pipe. Steam was billowing from a busted seam. Kylo picked through the well loved repair bag that lay in the corner to find the sealant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was frozen to his chair, pulling his legs protectively up to his chest digging his chin into his knees. He tried to block out the resurfacing memories further, but they didn’t stop until the hissing subsided and Hux assumed Kylo had addressed the problem on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to get up and check if everything was okay, the rational part of his brain telling him it was fine and nothing would happen to him if he went to the other room to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patching a leaking coolant pipe wasn't the most attractive way to have your boyfriend find you, but here he was, "This happens sometimes, nothing to worry about," Kylo promised, wrapping the pipe with some additional mechanical tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux looked skeptical, “Are you sure? What’s all this steam? Does this happen often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo laughed nervously, "I'm fairly sure, yeah. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coolant pipe leak, happens all the time on these older Corellian freighters." He finished the patch and wiped his hands on his pants and scooped Hux up in his arms with a kiss, "I promise we're fine," he said looking Hux in the eye, "did you peek at my hand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hux was a bit baffled, why would he do anything like that when he was worried? He wasn’t a cheat, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo clicked his tongue and shook his head, "You've got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn about playing Sabacc," he laughed, "My father and uncle Lando would have had that deck stacked by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to play honestly,” Hux told him, semi-relieved that Kylo didn’t seem worried about the ship anymore, “That was always how I won back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheating</span>
  </em>
  <span> at sabacc </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span>... if you see an opportunity you need to take it," Kylo set Hux down at the table, "You'll learn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux scrunched up his nose, “My father used to terrorize anyone who tried to cheat him. Really, he just taught me intimidation tactics to play, but no one was scarier than Phasma. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> loses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the table, Kylo resumed his seat,"Sounds to me your Dad was phasking poor at sabacc with those tactics," Kylo showed Hux his hand, the cards amounted to thirty, "Here, now I won't feel bad when I still beat you," Kylo grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he won a lot too, but... Now that I think about it, they were probably just afraid of what he’d do to them if they beat him,” Hux only glanced at the cards, not bothering to study them long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like him," Kylo agreed, "when Phasma comes to visit we should play," Kylo said, raising the pot and looking up at Hux expectantly, "Dad and uncle Lando stopped playing with me as soon as I learned all their </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricks</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should, you two would probably be a formidable match,” Hux held back before making a safer move, “Sometimes I wished I could stop playing, but I think he liked to win. Kept him happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo frowned and watched Hux as he threw the sabacc dice. They came up as different but Kylo hardly noticed, "Was that a normal occurrence?" Kylo asked, sensing Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk. Still, Kylo averted his eyes back to his hand and waited patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was terrible,” Hux made the appropriate call and added more to the pot, “He just liked feeling powerful, sometimes he’d keep me up school nights playing for a really long time with his drinking buddies. They liked watching me lose, eventually I just let them win since it was worse when they lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo set his hand down and sat back, "Hux-" Kylo wasn't sure exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say, "I'm sorry. We don't need to play this game if you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to." </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it reminds you of him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tried to imagine what it would be like to be just a boy sitting around a harshly lit table with a handful of old imperial officers and made to play cards as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the table got steadily more intoxicated... and possibly violent if things didn't go their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still enjoy the game,” Hux didn’t look up as he shuffled his cards, “Not everything from my past makes me upset. Mostly it’s just certain things. The smell of alcohol, but only certain types... Usually the hard stuff. Loud noises, sudden movements.... And doors slamming. There are a handful of other things, but they’re so specific it’s not really important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to be mindful of that going forward," Kylo promised, shuffling his own hand too, " I'll understand if you don't want to, or aren't ready to talk...but I'm here to listen if you ever want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux took another piece of melon, chewing it quietly while he waited for Kylo to make a move, “I appreciate you being patient with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo called, laying his hand down face up, it hadn't changed, "You're worth it," he said, waiting to see Hux's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux showed his hand, he’d lost, “Good game, though I suppose you could have used a win after I beat you all those times before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it will make you happy, we can go back to you completely out matching me at dejarik," Kylo suggested, hoping Hux would agree. Kylo wanted to see him light up with confidence again, even if it cost Kylo his pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stretched, helping Kylo put the cards away, “Maybe let’s rest for a bit? I haven’t seen the galaxy in a while, it would be nice to look at the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmn, I like that idea," Kylo brushed Hux's hand as they set the cards and betting chips away, "I've got one request though, and that is that I get to hold you while we stargaze?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hux picked up the last piece of melon and ate it before wiping off his hands again, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo circled around the table, brushing his fingers along Hux's arm as he went, "You coming?" He asked, headed for the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux cleaned up the melon container in the small kitchen before following Kylo to the front of the ship, still taken aback by how beautiful the stars were since he hadn’t seen them up close in so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo took a moment to appreciate the space, which not more than three hours ago had played host to what Kylo considered to be one of the highlights of his life before he made himself comfortable on the pilots jumpseat, reclined the back slightly, and made room for Hux to climb into his lap. He pulled the spare blanket that had remained on the engineering seat to him and watched the stars drift past the cockpit view, "I sometimes forget how beautiful they are from up here," Kylo admitted quietly when he heard Hux join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was eager to climb into Kylo's warmth again, the recycled air of the ship still giving him goosebumps. Once he was nestled under the blanket with Kylo, he sighed contentedly, "They are, aren't they? I always liked them because they're quiet and pretty and they don't move... They just make sense. Even when other things are unpredictable, the stars never change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo tucked Hux in under his chin as well as he could manage and held him tightly. He kissed Hux's jaw, hoping that Hux knew how incredibly devoted to him Kylo already was... and that it would take an incredible catalyst to draw him away for any extended period of time, "I think I've taken them for granted with all the space travel I've done, it's nice to take a moment and just really enjoy the sight of them with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes when you learn the stories of the constellations it helps you appreciate them more. The stories are very, very old, but I know pretty much all of them,” Hux yawned, resting his cheek on Kylo’s chest as he looked out at the galaxy beyond, “I wish I could have traveled more, but my stipend was only so big of an allowance. I got to do only two trips off base to collect and study poisonous plants for Leader Snoke, and they were probably the best trips I ever took.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you enjoy traveling, then we should go somewhere. Where would you like to go?" Kylo asked, entertaining the idea of any location and thinking that if he could figure out a way, he'd bring Hux there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Felucia is the dream,” Hux smiled when he thought of the planet, “It’s far away and I’ve never been able to go, but the evolution on that planet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's heart felt fit to burst with just how adorable Hux was with his eyes gleaming just about as bright as the stars burning outside their viewport, "Felucia it is, then," Kylo chuckled, "I've often wanted to visit Ach-to, Luke told me it's largely a water world but there are some rocky islands and the planet is highly attuned with the Force. There is an ancient Jedi temple there, many of the texts that Luke loaned to you were recovered from Ach-to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been there, either. Any place I haven’t seen is definitely on the list,” Hux replied, making a mental reminder to look up more on Ach-to tonight, “If it’s a water based planet, it’s likely teeming with life forms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke told me there were quite a few large sea creatures, yes," Kylo prodded Hux in the side playfully, "Swimming lessons before we go anywhere with a huge amount of water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rolled his eyes, taking on a dramatic tone, “You can’t just be my friendly domestic water mammal ride for life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> but what happens when a sea creature decides we look like a snack?" Kylo mock growled and gently nipped at Hux's ear, "It will be a bit difficult to keep you safe while I fend off the hungry beasts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t want to eat me, I’m skin and bones,” Hux shivered a bit when Kylo growled, reminding him of the sound he made during their earlier roll in the hay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo gave Hux's ass an experimental squeeze and hummed with consideration, "I'll vouch for the other sea monsters and respectfully disagree with your assessment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you mark me really well the other sea monsters will leave me alone," Hux gained back a bit of his earlier confidence as Kylo touched him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, "And where ought I mark you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really well</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Kylo asked then nibbled along the line of Hux's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, the sea monsters might need some serious proof that I belong to you..." Hux snuggled closer to him so his crotch was right over Kylo's, "How about...</span>
  <em>
    <span>All over?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Kylo to process what Hux might be asking for and he palmed along Hux's thighs and grabbed his hips before grinding up into him, "Best we're thorough," he sighed, the slow grind teasing but with the ability to become more serious depending on Hux's mood. Kylo was happy to let Hux dictate what they would and would not get up to, "You know, I fear I may have missed a spot. Do you think we should risk it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better safe than sorry, I think. You wouldn't want any other sea monsters putting their grubby wet hands on me, would you?" Hux never thought he'd be turned on by the premise of being an attractive piece of prey for his hypothetical sea monster boyfriend, but here he was with his dick getting hard in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't," Kylo growled, hooking his fingers into the hem of Hux's pants and eased them down off Hux's hips. Hux's eagerness to play into this, frankly ridiculous, scenario was incredibly arousing and it had Kylo's pants getting a little too tight for comfort. He lifted Hux slightly so he could start working the pant legs down and off of Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux helped him get his pants off, regretfully they did not have a second change of clothes since Hux was only preparing for one round. It would probably be fine, though. They definitely needed to shower when they got home and change for dinner anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo threw Hux's discarded pants over the copilot seat and took the opportunity to slide off his own. His cock lay in his lap half hard and Kylo beckoned Hux back into his lap, but straddling him, "Let's see," Kylo hummed, eyes raking over Hux's legs, "What to do to you," he wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I would say to spread me out somewhere but there isn't a lot of room," Hux looked behind him at the control panel with all the buttons and switches, it didn't really look ideal for laying on and it was probably dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get back in my lap. You’re going to get your domesticated sea monster ride after all," Kylo chuckled, "You might even like that angle better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across Hux's lips, as he climbed back on, lifting his shirt over his head while he was at it, "Sounds fun. Still got that lube kicking around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do," Kylo reached out with the Force and called the bottle to his palm, "Would you like for me to finger you open again? You might not need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just put some on your cock and we can try," Hux told him, sitting up to give Kylo room, "I don't think I'll need it, either. You fucked me open pretty well back there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's confidence made Kylo's cock twitch and fill out quickly, "Alright, we'll try that first," Kylo agreed. He popped the lid off the lube and drizzled a healthy amount onto his mostly hard cock and spread the lube around and stroked himself to full hardness while taking in the sight of Hux straddling his thighs, his pink nipples hard from the chill of recycled air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned forward and took one into his mouth, sucking greedily while he took his lube slick fingers to Hux's still loose rim. He wiped the excess lube over Hux's hole and groaned against Hux's skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Come closer."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux did what he was told, finding the tip of Kylo's cock and balancing with his hand on his shoulder as he began to sink down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned at the combined sensation of Kylo sucking on his nipple and the tip of his cock breeching his hole, "Fucking hells, it feels so nice like this when I'm already stretched..." He thought about what it would be like to wear a plug all day like he'd seen in the few porn holos he had access to, stay loose and ready for Kylo when he came home at the end of the day...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Kylo released Hux's nipple in his surprise, Hux had practically shouted his thoughts at him. That and the combination of his cock sinking back into Hux made his head light,"The idea of you walking around all day with a plug keeping you nice and stretched for me is-" He didn't have a word, instead he growled and took Hux's other nipple into his mouth and rolled the bud around with his tongue before worrying the flesh with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a surprisingly high-pitched sound as Kylo laved his attention on his other nipple. He finally sunk all the way down onto Kylo's cock, feeling deliciously full and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd like that, huh?" Hux grabbed a handful of Kylo's hair and impulsively shoved his mouth down more on his chest, "Long day of catching fish for hours, doing all that hard work... Wouldn't it be nice for you to grab me and have me as soon as you came home?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's fantasy was quickly spiraling out of control as he imagined himself wearing nothing but a big sweater, standing in the kitchen mixing up a new ball of bread dough as Kylo walked in the door after work... The sweater would come down over his ass, hiding the surprise tucked between his cheeks, but Kylo would know the plug was there. He'd go and sit on the couch, beckoning for Hux to join him...And Hux pictured himself casually walking over like it was nothing, like it was a regular occurance, and sitting on Kylo's cock so he could be useful after the plug was removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fantasy had him working in the kitchen often, but in real life he'd probably be tired from working with the animals all day and he and Kylo would be contributing equally to their community through their work... But it was nice to imagine himself as a horny little housewife waiting for his husband to come home at the end of the day and use his hole. What a filthy fantasy it was, straight out of a porn holo, but it got Hux's cock filling out more and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was going to make Kylo feral with his vibrant fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Hux's hips and held him there while he collected and organized his senses, "Oh, we're doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo moaned imagining Hux all pliant and desperate, bent over for Kylo to fill with his eager cock. He'd have Hux on edge, teasing him until he was reduced to a whimpering and begging mess, the need to cum overwhelming, "You'd be good for me wouldn't you?" Kylo growled, holding Hux in place as he gently rocked his hips into Hux's puffy and well fucked ass, the slick lube squelched with each stroke, "You'd let me haul you up over my shoulder and throw you down on our bed, ask me nicely to pull out the plug that's been keeping you nice and ready for my cock and beg to be filled up with what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo could </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux's arousal, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Liked Kylo talking about using him and being </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Kylo when he came home after a long day, "Maybe I'll surprise you. Come home early and work you open with my tongue, make you cum on my fingers and then fuck you full... plug you up to keep my cum in your perfect ass where it belongs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Hux's hips and dragged his fingers along Hux's straining thighs before reaching around to help hold Hux's weight to help ease whatever pace Hux wanted to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kriff," Hux groaned as Kylo talked pure filth in his ear while fucking him at a painfully slow pace. He wanted to ride him, take his pleasure at his own pace, he hoped his hole could take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I was well-behaved and listened to you, would you let me ride your cock when you came home? Or would you only let me do that after you'd taken what you wanted from me first?" Hux asked in a breathy voice, growing lightheaded and dizzy from the pleasure, "I want that so badly, want to get used..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on my mood," Kylo grumbled, "Do you want me to use you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Hux moaned and began to try to fuck himself on Kylo’s cock, experimentally bouncing on it and delighted by the pleasure it brought him, “Please use me, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Karking hells, Hux," Kylo growled, tightening his grip on Hux's hips to hold him still so Kylo could thrust up into him. Each thrust punched a small puffy breath from Kylo against Hux's neck... he ground his teeth together. Hux's pulse was pounding strong and fast against Kylo's lips. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> but didn't trust himself not to go too hard, Hux probably wouldn't appreciate his skin breaking against his sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> use Hux, it was fun to play that he was only taking what he wanted, but he got off just as much to Hux's pleasure as he did his own. He angled his thrusts to tease against Hux's prostate, allowing every fifth thrust or so to graze along the sensitive bundle with more deliberate force. Kylo pulled his mouth away from Hux's neck, the pale and pristine flesh too tempting, and instead studied Hux's expression. He was devastatingly beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo swallowed, "You belong here, taking my cock so well," he groaned, "I'm going to fill you up with my cum and once you're leaking with it I want you to ride my cock and touch yourself... I won't be satisfied until you decorate my abs with your own release."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orders Kylo was giving him sent shivers down Hux's spine as he was held in place and fucked. While it was nothing like Hux's fantasy of being roughly slammed down onto a bed and fucked, he knew that if Kylo was actually fucking him raw and hard without paying attention to his prostate, it wouldn't feel nearly as good. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being used was hot, but he knew he'd take Kylo pleasuring him until he screamed his name any day. "Kriff, yes!" Hux decided it was fine to be loud on the ship, who was going to hear them all the way out here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had Kylo on a hair trigger with his enthusiasm and loud cries of pleasure. He wasn't going to last, he tucked his head into the juncture of Hux's neck and abandoned his careful handling in favor of adopting a rough punishing pace that suited his purpose and built the growing need to release until he was just on edge, Kylo growled and pressed Hux down while he thrust deep and ground his hips against him. The growl morphed into a groan as he came, spilling into Hux and breathing heavily. His arms came up to encircle Hux's waist and hug him close, laying kisses along his collarbone and slowly rolling his hips to prolong his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out a string of cries and gasped breaths as Kylo throttled his hole, he lost count of how many times Kylo’s name slipped from his mouth as he came deep into his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, much like his fantasy, Hux still hadn’t found his own release by the time Kylo was finished, crushing Hux to his chest and kissing his neck. His poor, untouched cock pressed greedily into their bellies, craving some kind of touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo relaxed his hold and slumped back into the chair, "We're not done," Kylo smirked, fondly brushing along Hux's length, "Be good and show me how you like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hux had to grab the chair and dig his fingernails in to keep from cumming, “What about your cock? Isn’t it oversensitive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me," Kylo ordered, "I want to watch you fall apart around my cock again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I move on it?” Hux gritted his teeth and squirmed when Kylo gave him another stroke, it was getting hard to hold back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be disappointed if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kylo stroked Hux again with a cheerful huff, "It's your turn to use me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux didn’t hesitate when Kylo dragged his thumb over his head again, removing his hands from the place where his fingers were digging into the chair and using Kylo’s chest for leverage again as he began to bounce on his cock like he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Hux had a mission to cum before Kylo’s dick went soft, trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate and letting out a filthy little sound when he did. He bounced up and down on Kylo as fast and hard as he could, chasing an orgasm while Kylo stroked him. Feeling the firm but smooth pecs under his fingers, Hux gave Kylo’s chest a test squeeze to see how he would react, enjoying the feel of the mounds in his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's smirk broadened into a full smug grin, "You like those?" he rewarded Hux with extra attention to his glans, rubbing tight circles over the sensitive flesh, "You can squeeze harder, I like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have an impressive chest,” he commented, teasing and playing with Kylo’s nipples and kneading the supple flesh of his chest in his hands. It was too good, and Hux knew this was definitely going to be a regular occurrence if Kylo enjoyed it. Hux let out a strangled noise when Kylo touched him just the way he liked it, gazing at his boyfriend through lidded eyes, “You’re so perfect, Kylo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hux went in for a kiss, leaning into his chest while he kept fucking himself on Kylo’s cock. A few strokes and thrusts later, Hux was practically shouting while he came, splattering both of their bellies with his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go," Kylo purred, relishing in the slip of Hux's cum and the sweet sounds Hux made as he rode out his orgasm. He took Hux's face between his hands and guided him down for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux kissed Kylo like his lips were coated with an elixir for eternal life, still hung up on the passion of the moment. It really wasn't going to get any better than this for them. Kylo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke for air Kylo rubbed Hux's back in lazy circles, "Take your time. You can sit here as long as you like." Kylo made an effort to calm himself and started to soften.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm," Hux deflated against Kylo's chest, "I don't know how I'm going to sit down later, I think my ass is destroyed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed in sympathy, "Was I too hard there at the end?" he wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Hux sighed happily, "It was wonderful, I'm just not used to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hummed in understanding and continued to pet Hux's back and rest, a moment passed in bliss before Kylo had a shot of realization and laughed, "I didn't put a blanket down. We've </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> made a mess of this jump seat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux groaned when he thought of the consequences this was going to have, burying his face in Kylo's chest, "Kriffff... Your dad is definitely going to hate me, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad's not going to know," Kylo laughed, "Don't worry, these seats are leather and very easy to clean. He was just giving me a hard time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux let out another sound of apprehension, “Don’t you both have super Athepian noses? Isn’t it going to smell like we had sex? The whole ship is probably going to smell now that I think about it... Kriff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do, but..." Kylo shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about, we'll vent the ship before going home." He lifted his chin and pressed a reassuring kiss to Hux's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed again, “If you’re sure about that, then I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rested together for a time, eventually agreeing Hux should take a quick sonic and redress while Kylo cleaned up their mess before taking a sonic as well. They spent the rest of the journey back to Arkanis in the cockpit, daydreaming and making extravagant plans for the travel they wanted to do together. Kylo enjoyed every moment, but especially the moments when Hux lit up as he started talking excitedly about the studies and research he would like to do in each location.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>